Ensiname a Viver
by PAN Snake
Summary: Milo descobre que está com leucemia e a única chance de cura é um transplante de medula, mas quem pode ser o doador? Ele conseguirá superar mais este desafio? KamusMilo . Completa . Epílogo ON
1. Primeiros Sintomas

Esta fic foi gerada na minha cabeça (**Nana Pizani**), mas obteve enorme ajuda e apoio da minha grande amiga e "prima" do coração **Amy-Lupin-Black** (carinhosamente conhecida por Ami-chan). Saint Seya não é nosso e nem temos interesses lucrativos com essa fic. Por favor, não nos processem, mas podem enviar um review com a sua opinião.

Não vamos seguir datas, mesmo porque Saint Seya está cheio de erros de continuação. Espero que gostem mesmo assim...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primeiros sintomas

Kamus era um homem muito bonito, mas muito tímido. Tinha longos cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, lindos num corpo perfeito! Nunca se declarara, mas já teve a oportunidade de ser pedido em namoro ou casamento várias vezes. Ele não se sentia atraído por ninguém e isso o incomodava, pois já havia passado dos 20 anos e nunca havia beijado ninguém apaixonadamente.

Ele estava sentado na varanda da sua casa ou de seu esconderijo, como diriam os amigos. Amigos? Será que ele tinha algum amigo? Ele tinha colegas e se dava relativamente bem com eles, mas haveria alguém a quem pudesse chamar realmente de amigo?

Ele não podia responder a essa pergunta. Não sentia amor ou amizade. Há anos perguntava-se a si mesmo que tipo de sentimento era esse, mas não encontrava respostas. Sentia-se vazio por dentro e uma dor constante em seu peito. Não era problema cardíaco, ele sabia, mas faltava algo. Kamus sempre foi do tipo de pessoa que tinha medo de envolver-se demais com alguém e tinha facilidade de afastar as pessoas ou até esquecer alguém, por mais especial que fosse.

Só havia uma coisa que ninguém poderia negar: o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário era um dos mais responsáveis e dedicados cavaleiros. Ele era muito persistente ou teimoso, como Milo costumava brincar. Aquele Escorpião metido era o único que conseguia colocar um sorriso nos lábios do aquariano e por isso tinha um carinho especial. Achava que era algo como um irmão que ele nunca teve, mas não sabia se o amava.

Hoje era um dia de treinos e, para variar, ele já estava presente na arena 20 minutos antes do horário marcado. Esta era outra de suas qualidades: a pontualidade. Num compromisso, Kamus preferia estar uma hora antes a 5 minutos depois do combinado. Ele detestava atrasos e essa era a sua maior briga com Milo, que sempre aparecia, no mínimo, 30 minutos depois.

Este dia não poderia ter sido diferente. As lutas começaram quase uma hora depois do horário estipulado, o que já estava virando uma tradição e causando revoltas nos cavaleiros mais disciplinados. Hoje seria aplicado um teste de resistência também e por isso as batalhas foram mais para uma aquecimento dos músculos. Kamus não falava nada, mas havia um certo tempo que uma fisgada na região da virilha esquerda o incomodava.

Todos iriam começar a prova da maratona. Teriam que correr 42 quilômetros em 10 minutos. Não era nada impossível para alguém que conseguia alcançar a velocidade da luz. Na verdade, era mais uma prova de auto-controle do que de força ou velocidade. Os cavaleiros logo começaram a correr e Dohko ficaria na linha de chegada para certificar que todos conseguiram cumprir a prova no devido tempo. Passados, 10 minutos, sentiu a falta de dois cavaleiros.

- Tudo bem que o Milo adora arranjar uma desculpara para não treinar, mas onde está o Kamus? – Perguntava o cavaleiro mais velho.

Não houveram respostas. Os cavaleiros se olharam e só havia uma coisa a fazer.

- Vamos procurá-los! – propôs Mu.

- Não precisa. – Todos reconheceram a voz de Milo.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião aparecera carregando Kamus nas costas. O aquariano se agarrava a ele, mas parecia ter vergonha de estar sendo carregado. Todos se aproximam, preocupados.

- Kamus? Mas o que aconteceu? – pergunta Shakka.

- Acho que ele teve um estiramento muscular na coxa esquerda. De qualquer forma, não tem mais condições de andar e por isso vim avisar que o levarei ao hospital. – Milo falava com um tom preocupado, ainda carregando Kamus nas costas.

- Tudo bem, Milo. Tome conta dele e... se souber que é outra de suas armações, vai ser exemplarmente punido. – avisa Dohko.

- Mestre ancião, perdoe a minha interferência, mas não acredito que Kamus concordaria em participar dos joguetes de Milo. O nosso aquariano é sério e orgulhoso de mais para esse papel. – afirmava Aioria.

Milo não estava a fim de ouvir sermões e percebia que Kamus ainda gemia de dor, por isso resolveu sair dali imediatamente, sem nem olhar para trás. Passou-se um longo período de exames, mas logo o médico veio com a notícia:

- O seu amigo não teve nenhum estiramento. Ele só forçou demais o músculo e terá que fazer compressas geladas na coxa esquerda, evitando fazer esforço físico por mais ou menos uma semana. – seu semblante era tranqüilo.

Milo ouve as instruções atentamente. Mais tarde, já no templo de Aquário, Milo está sentado na cama, ao lado de Kamus e com uma bolsa de gelo sobre a perna dele. Kamus olha o escorpiano, com cara de quem não está entendendo nada e pergunta:

- Por que está fazendo isso? Se eu quisesse poderia congelar a minha perna se fosse preciso. – sua voz sai um pouco ríspida.

- Não precisa ofender, Kamus! Eu só quis te ajudar, mas se te ofendo ficando, vou embora! – Miro diz, já se levantando.

- Espere, Milo! Desculpe-me. Você não tem culpa do meu mau-humor... – Kamus diz, cabisbaixo.

- Kamus, eu sou teu amigo. Pode desabafar o quanto quiser... – o cavaleiro de escorpião fala gentilmente.

- Eu... eu não gosto de falar dos meus problemas pessoais... – Kamus fica cabisbaixo.

- Entendo. Não vou forçar... – Milo diz, segurando a bolsa de gelo.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Kamus começa.

- Já fez, mas faça outra! – Milo fala, com sua habitual alegria.

- Por que você se importa tanto comigo? – Kamus pergunta seriamente.

- Ah! Você é meu amigo e sempre fica tão rabugento, que gosto de provocar. – responde o cavaleiro de Escorpião, bagunçando o cabelo do amigo.

- Meu cabelo! Você sabe que eu não gosto... – reclama Kamus.

- Não falei? É só provocar um pouquinho que você já fica bravo! – o escorpiano diz com um largo sorriso.

Kamus sorri discretamente e balança negativamente a cabeça. Ele faz menção de levantar-se, mas Milo não deixa.

- Repouso absoluto, Kamus! – o rapaz diz, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Mas eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – protesta Kamus.

- Por que não falou? Eu te ajudo... – Milo estende a mão.

Conforme o tempo vai passando, a perna de Kamus começa a melhorar e uma semana depois o cavaleiro de Escorpião volta para sua casa, deixando Kamus novamente sozinho. Naquela semana, começa a chover, nada espantoso, pois estávamos na primavera, época de chuvas.

Os treinos prosseguiam mesmo assim. Kamus arriscava a participar de exercícios leves, pois sua perna ainda não estava totalmente recuperada. Os treinos seguem de forma normal, mas Shakka (que lutava contra Milo) percebe que o cavaleiro de Escorpião não está nada bem, pois eles mal começaram os treinamentos e ele já estava cansado. Todos assustam-se quando Milo perde as forças, caindo de joelhos no chão.

- Milo? – Shakka o segura nos braços.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião não pode responder, pois está muito ofegante. Dohko balança negativamente a cabeça e, com um tom de repreensão, fala:

- Milo, você anda perdendo muitos treinos! Não é à toa que se cansou por tão pouco.

- Milo está muito ofegante, acho melhor ele descansar um pouco e continuar depois. – Shakka fala.

- Tudo bem! Mas logo trocaremos de parceiros e a próxima luta do Milo será contra Aioria – avisa o cavaleiro de Libra.

- Entendido, mestre Dohko. – Shakka responde.

Passa-se o tempo e logo Milo volta à luta, mas não consegue concentrar-se e acaba apanhando feio de Aioria. O cavaleiro de Leão desiste de continuar e leva Milo para casa.

- O que estará acontecendo? Primeiro Kamus e agora eu... – preocupa-se Milo.

- Como o Dohko disse, você não anda treinando do modo devido e por isso está tão cansado. Para piorar, ainda estava desconcentrado. Tem algo a ver com Kamus? – pergunta Aioria.

- Sim, fiquei um pouco preocupado com ele... – responde o escorpiano.

- Milo, eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com sua vida pessoal, mas você gosta do Kamus? – pergunta o leonino, com certo receio.

- Se gosto do Kamus? Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos... – responde Milo.

- Não dessa maneira. Você sabe... – Aioria fica sem graça ao tocar no assunto.

- Você está perguntando se eu sou gay? – Milo assusta-se.

- Bom, entenda como quiser... – responde o cavaleiro de Leão, vermelho.

Milo solta uma gargalhada gostosa e responde:

- Não, eu não sou! Tenho um carinho especial pelo Kamus sim, mas sei lá! É quase como se fosse um irmão que nunca tive... – Milo confessa.

- Entendo. Não me leve a mal, mas é que esse seu comportamento estava afetando a todos... – justifica-se o Leão.

- Eu sei! E devo desculpas, mas não posso parar de pensar no meu amigo. Ele é sempre tão solitário... Vai acabar ficando doente. – entristece-se Milo.

Aioria desconfia da reação de Milo, mas não faz mais pergunta. Conhecendo o amigo, ele sabe que o escorpiano se abriria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, até que Milo novamente perde as forças nas escadarias entre Gêmeos e Câncer.

- Milo! – preocupa-se Aioria.

- Droga! Estou me sentindo tão fraco... – reclama Milo.

Aioria verifica o pulso de Milo e percebe que está com palpitação e sua mão está um pouco gelada. Assustado, ele pega Milo no colo e continua subindo.

- Aonde vamos? – pergunta o escorpiano.

- Para a minha casa. Acho que esse mal-estar não é só preocupação com o Kamus... – responde Aioria.

Quando o treino termina, cada cavaleiro sobe até sua casa e, os que têm que passar por Leão, te uma desagradável surpresa.

- O Milo já está em casa? – pergunta Kamus.

- Não, ele está no meu quarto de hóspedes e não está nada bem... – avisa o leonino.

- Como assim? – preocupa-se Kamus.

- Talvez seja só uma gripe, pois ele estava com palpitação, fadiga e agora está febril... – informa o cavaleiro de Leão.

- Onde é o quarto? – Kamus pergunta nervosamente.

- É a terceira porta à direita. – Aioria fala.

Kamus corre em direção ao quarto, enquanto os outros cavaleiros que ali estavam ficam ouvindo todas as explicações de Aioria e pedindo informações sobre tudo o que acontecera. Ao chegar ao quarto onde estava Milo, Kamus pára em frente à porta, com um olhar de preocupação. Milo sorri ao ver que seu amigo estava ali e fala:

- Estou bem, não fique assim.

- Milo... Eu sei que talvez esteja preocupado de mais com você, mas... – o aquariano cora.

- Kamus, é só uma gripe! Mas fico feliz ao saber que você está aqui. – fala o escorpiano.

- E por que não estaria? Você é o meu melhor amigo, um irmão que nunca tive... – Kamus tenta justificar-se.

- Irmão? Nossa! O cavaleiro de gelo chamou alguém de irmão... – Milo provoca.

- Milo! – Kamus repreende.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião ri de si mesmo e da cara enfezada que o outro demonstrava.

- Só você mesmo... – Kamus dá um sorriso de canto de boca – Como está se sentindo?

- Ainda um pouco cansado, com dores no corpo todo e alguns calafrios. – responde o escorpiano.

- Resumindo, sintomas de uma gripe comum... – alivia-se Kamus.

- Sim, mas eu tive um pouco de febre também, acho que não será tão comum assim... – Milo diz sorrindo.

- E você diz isso sorrindo? – espanta-se Kamus.

- Ah! Pelo menos assim eu sei que você vai se preocupar comigo e me visitar sempre. – justifica o outro.

Kamus balança negativamente a cabeça, encarando a expressão divertida de Milo. Não conseguindo se conter, acaba soltando um pequeno sorriso.

- Droga! Onde está a câmera fotográfica? Kamus sorrindo é pra ficar na história. – brinca Milo.

- Não sei o que faço contigo. Agora descansa... – Kamus diz, virando-se para sair.

- Kamus, espere! Eu... eu gostaria de ter você ao meu lado... por favor! Nem que seja para ficar em silêncio, mas fique comigo. – pede Milo, com uma ponta de tristeza.

- Por quê? Você tem tantos amigos no santuário... Por quê eu? – pergunta Kamus.

- É que... você é o meu irmão, esqueceu? – Milo fala sério.

Kamus sorri com a justificativa e resolve ficar ao lado do amigo. Logo os outros cavaleiros entram e começam a bagunçar. Fato que faz Kamus sair do quarto e procurar um lugar para ficar sozinho. Afinal, se tem algo que ele deteste, é a bagunça.


	2. Descobrindo a doença

Esta fic foi gerada na minha cabeça (**Nana Pizani**), mas obteve enorme ajuda e apoio da minha grande amiga e "prima" do coração **Amy-Lupin-Black** (carinhosamente conhecida por Ami-chan). Saint Seya não é nosso e nem temos interesses lucrativos com essa fic. Por favor, não nos processem, mas podem enviar um review com a sua opinião.

* * *

Descobrindo a doença

Milo já havia voltado para sua própria casa 2 dias depois. Continuava com os mesmos sintomas e, aproveitando-se duma onda de frio (em plena primavera), passou a usar camiseta de manga comprida e gola alta, blusa fechada e calça grossa. Como calçado, usava sapato e tentava ficar sob o sol, para aquecer-se.

- Bonito heim? – Brigava Kamus, entrando em Escorpião.

- Eu sei que sou gostoso e irresistível! – Milo fala, fazendo pose.

- Depois quer se curar... Fica o dia todo tomando vento, aí não há saúde que agüente. – Kamus diz com uma expressão séria.

- Não preciso dos seus sermões! – reclama Milo

- O que foi? Está se sentindo bem? – pergunta Kamus, sentando-se ao lado.

- Não, estou péssimo! Estou com dores nas articulações e nos ossos, dor de cabeça, náusea, cansaço, fadiga e sem fome. Kamus, eu não quero que ninguém se contamine, por isso vim para minha casa. – o cavaleiro de Escorpião confessa tristemente, levantando-se.

Pouco antes de entrar na porta de casa, Milo tem uma leve tontura e é amparado por Kamus, que não diz nada, ele pega Milo no colo e o leva para cama.

- Kamus... – resmunga o escorpiano.

- Há 9 dias atrás você cuidou de mim quando tive aquele problema na perna. Está na hora de retribuir... – justifica o cavaleiro.

- Te amo! – Milo diz, dando um beijo na bochecha do francês e mostrando um sorriso inocente.

- Milo! – repreende Kamus.

- Só uma coisa: depois não me culpe se pegar a gripe. – o cavaleiro de escorpião fala debochadamente.

- Vou preparar um chá. Fique deitado! – Kamus diz, depositando o amigo na cama.

- Como queira, nissan! – Milo diz sorrindo.

Kamus o encara com a sobrancelha erguida. Ele vê que seu amigo estava apenas brincando e sai sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Não demora muito até que Kamus volte com uma caneca cheia de chá de limão com mel. Milo pega, mas tem enjôo e vai correndo ao banheiro vomitar.

- Milo? O que foi? – preocupa-se Kamus.

- Não sei, mas o cheiro do chá me provocou enjôo... – reclama o escorpiano, depois de ter posto para fora o pouco que comera no dia anterior.

Afrodite passava por ali, quando resolveu entrar. Viu Kamus servindo de apoio para o corpo de Milo.

- Hum! Que bonitinho... Parecem eu e o Carlo! - brinca o pisciano.

- Não é o que está pensando! – reclama Kamus.

- Milo, você está horrível! Sua pele está um lixo, você está um pouco pálido e anda emagrecendo... – fala Afrodite.

- Nossa! Obrigado pelo apoio moral. – Milo responde em tom de desdém.

O cavaleiro de Peixes aproxima-se, fazendo com que Milo novamente sinta enjôos e corra ao banheiro.

- O que deu nele? – estranha Afrodite.

- Não sei, mas começou a ter náuseas e enjôos. Desconfio que não seja apenas uma gripe. – responde o aquariano.

- Com esses sintomas, até parece que ele está grávido! Posso ser o padrinho? – Afrodite pergunta sorridente.

- Não creio que uma gravidez faça alguém ter febre... – Kamus responde friamente e finalmente cai em si. – Se fizer mais uma gracinha dessas, te transformo num esquife de gelo.

Kamus o olha da maneira mais fria que consegue e dirige-se ao banheiro. Afrodite vai atrás.

- Afrodite, não se aproxime! – pede Milo, em tom de desespero.

- O que foi? Pergunta o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Este perfume de rosas está embrulhando o meu estômago. Por favor... – pede Milo.

Afrodite suspira e sai da casa. Mais uma vez Kamus apóia o amigo e o ajuda a ir para cama.

- Milo, moun ami, vamos marcar uma consulta para você. – Kamus sugere.

- Consulta? – espanta-se Milo.

- Você não está nada bem... – reponde o francês.

Milo respira fundo e solta, como se estivesse muito cansado. Volta a encarar Kamus e pergunta:

- Quando?

- O mais cedo possível. Vou pedir ao Aioros que vá, não quero deixá-lo sozinho.

- Se continuar assim, todos pensarão que estamos namorando. – Milo provoca.

- Mas você não me chamou de irmão mais velho há pouco? – pergunta Kamus.

- Sim, eu chamei, pois é assim que o considero! Um irmão que nunca tive. E como você é 9 meses mais velho que eu, posso chamar-lhe de nissan. Mas sabe como é o povo, né? Ninguém acredita em amizade, apenas em safadeza... – Milo responde.

- Você é quem vive pensando besteira! Só não te bato por causa do seu estado deplorável. – afirma Kamus.

- Duvido que você me vencesse se eu realmente estivesse bem. – provoca o escorpiano.

- É incrível! Mesmo doente você continua se achando. Não sei por que ainda estou aqui. – Kamus se faz de derrotado.

- Por que você é meu nissan? Ou por que você me ama? – provoca Milo.

- Nani?

- Não precisa disfarçar Kamus, sei que por trás desse seu mal-humor, dessa sua cara fechada e da frieza de suas atitudes, há um coração humano, com um lugar especial para mim. O que acha? – Milo diz sorridente.

- Que você endoidou de vez! – Kamus responde de maneira fria.

- Ah vai Kamus, abre o sorriso! Adoro quando você sorri. – confessa Milo.

Kamus começa a massagear as têmporas com dois dedos. Ele sai do quarto, reclamando alto:

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Milo só responde com uma gostosa gargalhada. Para infelicidade de Kamus, o estado de saúde de Milo não melhora. Depois de 5 dias, o exame de sangue do escorpiano finalmente ficara pronto. Kamus convence o amigo a ir com ele, mas Dohko aparece na hora que os dois iam sair.

- Boa tarde! – diz Dohko.

- Boa tarde! – respondem os cavaleiros.

- Como vai, Milo? Soube que andou doente... – Dohko diz, com ar de desconfiança.

- Ainda estou meio mal, mas não deve ser nada. – responde Milo.

- Só espero que não esteja fazendo o mesmo de sempre. Todos ficam preocupados, achando que você está quase morrendo e depois descobrimos que você só estava fingindo. Foi isso que aconteceu há anos atrás, quando você chegou a enganar até o mestre Shion. Depois o vimos brincando com as amazonas. – Dohko fala em tom de repreensão.

- Desculpe a minha interferência, mestre ancião, mas desta vez é sério. Ele já vomitou e teve febre alta a semana inteira. Também notei um pequeno sangramento nas gengivas... – Kamus revela.

- Você é muito inocente, Kamus! Eu também pensava ser impossível alguém fingir enjôos, febre e falta de apetite, até conhecer um determinado Escorpião. Nem mesmo esse cansaço e as dores que ele diz sentir podemos levar a sério. – Dohko revela.

- Eu ainda acho que é melhor prevenir do que remediar. – afirma Kamus.

- Dohko! Eu sei que aprontei muitas, mesmo depois de adulto e por isso não posso pedir para confiar em mim, mas dessa vez eu não estou fingindo. – Milo fala.

- Acho melhor conversar em outra oportunidade, Dohko. Nós vamos pegar o exame do Milo. – Kamus avisa.

- Espero que não seja nada grave, mas se for uma das suas... – ameaça Dohko.

Eles saem. Não demora até pegar o exame de sangue com o médico do Santuário, o doutor Sakamoto.

- Descobriu alguma coisa, doutor Sakamoto? – pergunta Milo.

- Não posso afirmar nada, mas deu uma alteração no seu exame de sangue. Talvez seja só uma anemia, mas...

- Pode falar doutor! – Kamus pede agitado.

- Será necessário um exame melhor. Verificar o tamanho do fígado, do baço e dos nódulos linfáticos. A tecnologia do Santuário não é muito boa para esse tipo de exame, por isso irei passar-lhe aos cuidados do doutor Schmidt, um excelente médico alemão, que já está na Grécia há algum tempo. Já adianto que ele poderá pedir um novo exame de sangue e uma biópsia na medula de Milo. Eu sou um clínico geral voltado à área de traumatologia e entrarei em contato com alguns amigos para ter uma melhor análise e certeza da situação. Mas o diagnóstico do doutor Schmidt será o mais importante... – O médico explica.

- O que tenho, doutor? – preocupa-se Milo.

- Como falei, pode ser uma simples anemia, mas também pode ser algo mais grave. Não se assuste Milo, é só uma precaução. – o médico diz, num tom mais leve.

- Doutor, devo tomar algum cuidado especial? – pergunta Kamus.

- Evite infecções. Cuidados como: lavar constantemente a mão, não usar umidificador de ar e aplicação de um filtro solar fator 50, são recomendados. – o médico alerta.

- Mas eu não sou tão claro assim! – protesta Milo.

- É para o seu bem. – Kamus fala.

- Bom, recomendo que procurem logo esse médico e comecem os exames, pois quanto antes descobrirmos o que o Milo tem, maiores serão as chances de cura. – o Médico avisa.

Depois de ouvir as recomendações do médico, os cavaleiros de ouro começam a seguir as instruções. A saúde de Milo piora a cada dia e, uma semana depois, os amigos têm a confirmação da doença. Com muito cuidado, o doutor Schmidt anuncia:

- Depois de muitos exames, pude constatar que o Milo está com Leucemia Mielóide Aguda.

- Eu vou morrer? – pergunta Milo.

- O tratamento atual é eficaz e há grandes chances de cura. Principalmente se levarmos em conta o fato de você ser saudável e... – o médico explicava, mas Milo levanta-se e sai.

Onde vai? – Kamus pergunta antes do amigo abrir a porta.

- Dar uma volta. Preciso de ar! – Milo diz, abrindo a porta e saindo do consultório.

- Deixe-o, ele precisa pensar. Eu vou explicar-lhe tudo sobre os procedimentos e a doença. – o médico diz a Kamus, que chegou a levantar-se para seguir o escorpiano.

Enquanto Milo caminha pelos corredores do hospital, Kamus ouve as instruções do médico.

"_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds"_

As lágrimas começavam a rolar pela face de Milo enquanto ele andava... Não podia acreditar nisso! Logo agora que estava tudo bem, aparecia mais alguma coisa para fazê-lo sofrer. Ele não merecia isso... Não depois de tudo que passara. Sempre se escondera atrás de um enorme sorriso, e aprendera a ser alegre. Mas já havia sofrido muito na vida, ah, se havia.

"_But, oh, god, I feel I've been lied to_

_Lost all faith in the things I have achieved"_

E agora que achava que tinha razões para ser feliz, a vida lhe diz o contrário. Iria morrer. Quem sabe não seria melhor assim? Ele morria e acabava o sofrimento.

Perdera todo o resto de fé que ainda lhe restava no momento em que o doutor lhe dissera que ele tinha leucemia. Mas pra que ter fé? Fé no futuro? Existia futuro? Há alguns minutos atrás ainda existia... Não agora. Agora a palavra 'futuro' parecia longínqua, coberta por uma neblina chamada 'morte'.

O que seria de sua vida agora? Certamente seria afastado dos treinos, de sua função… Não queria isso! Tudo o que alcançara, tudo o que acreditava… Tudo o que era! Era como ser enterrado vivo. Ver a vida partir devagar, torturando, fazendo-o sofrer mais e mais. Vendo perder tudo, uma coisa de cada vez, até só restar a existência. E, por fim, nem isso! Céus, por que não morria logo? Em combate, de forma que não sofresse tanto? Sim, ele sabia que estava sofrendo por antecipação, mas o que fazer a não ser sofrer?

_"And I _

_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created"_

No consultório medico, Kamus procurava prestar atenção no que o doutor dizia, e conseguia, mas não conseguia evitar seus pensamentos. Então ele ia perder seu irmãozinho? A única pessoa que conseguia pôr um sorriso sincero em sua face? Não, a vida não podia ser tão cruel assim. Milo era forte, iria tirar isso de letra! Ou pelo menos era isso que o francês preferia pensar...

Ironia. Ele, o mais frio dos cavaleiros de ouro, se remoendo pela vida de um companheiro. "Mas não é qualquer companheiro, Kamus...", dizia para si mesmo tentando justificar o que não tinha justificativa. Não era justo, logo agora que derretera um pouco da barreira de gelo que criara em torno de si mesmo, que despertara algum sentimento em seu coração...

Sentiu-se imensamente egoísta ao pensar isso. Como ele podia pensar em si mesmo quando Milo estava na situação em que estava?

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_(away from this place I have made)_

_Won't you take me away from me?"_

Somente Milo conseguia faze-lo sentir-se assim. Querer abrir mão de si mesmo, mergulhar por inteiro nessa amizade (seria amizade?) que tanto o consumia. E de maneira tão imperceptível, repentina e prazerosa. Estava aos poucos deixando de ser o homem frio e isento de emoções que sempre fora... Milo o estava ensinando a deixar de ser assim, mesmo que nem soubesse disso. Não queria voltar a ser como antes! Não queria perder sua luz, sua esperança...

_"Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins" _

Nos corredores, Milo sentia-se pesado, seus passos se arrastando pelo chão, as mãos procurando apoio na parede. Olhou à sua própria volta, tanta gente doente, tanta gente que, assim como ele, sabia que não tinha mais salvação. Vários rostos pálidos, magros, as cabeças já nuas, os semblantes acabados e tristes, na maioria das vezes. Era esse seu futuro? Era assim que acabaria o cavaleiro de escorpião? Certamente não merecia esse fim...

Mas quem era ele, afinal? Mais um entre os tantos que a vida escolhera para castigar. Ele era passageiro, era nada. Um pontinho de cabelos azuis (até quando ainda os teria?) em meio a um mundo enorme. Era como a doença em suas veias, a distinção é que a doença faria diferença para ele, e não era passageira... Quer dizer, ela acabaria quando sua vida acabasse, era nisso que acreditava.

_"I look into myself but my own heart has been changed"_

Kamus olhava para o diagnóstico em suas mãos ainda sem acreditar, as palavras do médico sendo absorvidas por sua mente enquanto a mesma refletia. Como ele seria ele mesmo se Milo não resistisse? Milo lhe mostrara seu verdadeiro eu, mas como esse mesmo 'eu' continuaria vivo se Milo não estivesse? Algo mudara drasticamente no cavaleiro de aquário. Seu coração mudara. Agora ele começava a sentir-se mais humano... Foi quando se deu conta de que jamais voltaria a ser como antes. Agora era diferente, agora ele era outro. E não deixaria que Milo caísse tão fácil. Jurou para si mesmo que faria de tudo pelo amigo.

_"I can't go on like this _

_I loathe all I've become"_

"Droga!" pensava Milo, deixando-se cair no chão, deslizando as costas pela parede. A cada segundo a idéia de morrer parecia mais acolhedora, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria morrer! Sentia que já havia morrido.

Queria apenas seu 'eu' de volta! Queria voltar a ser o alegre cavaleiro de escorpião que todos conheciam. Odiava estar como estava: tristonho, desanimado, chorando... Doente! Isso ia contra tudo aquilo que ele sempre dizia, tudo aquilo que ele achava.

Se sentia cada vez mais sujo à medida em que as lágrimas lhe banhavam a face. E Kamus? Com certeza ia prontificar-se a ajudá-lo. Não queria isso: sentir-se dependente. Estava amaldiçoado.

Será que essa droga de doença era contagiosa? Preferia morrer a por em risco a vida de seus amigos, principalmente Kamus... Tinha um afeto especial por Aquário, ele era de fato seu nissan. Fazer mal a ele seria pior do que tudo para Milo!

Queria se isolar, ficar longe de tudo e todos. Sentia que tudo o que tocasse se quebraria. Todos ficariam melhor sem ele agora... Ninguém precisava de um doente sujo e amaldiçoado.

_"Lost in a dying world I reach for something more I've grown so weary of this lie I live"_

Foi quase como um robô que Kamus despediu-se do médico quando as explicações acabaram. Estava ansioso para ver Milo, abraça-lo... Era como se o mundo estivesse escuro e Escorpião tivesse luz própria. Nada se comparava ao que ele fazia Aquário sentir.

Porém não demonstraria tanto... Não agora! Ainda preservava um pouco de sua frieza e orgulho, mas odiava isso. Talvez não tivesse tanto tempo para demonstrar, mas não conseguia, embora não agüentasse mais fingir que ainda era como antes. Agora só restava procurar Milo pelos corredores do hospital.

* * *

**Nota das autoras:** bem, aqui estamos nós com mais um capítulo!!! E só pra avisar: nós não somos uma só pessoa como estão achando, e sim TRÊS! PAN Snake é uma conta conjunta para **Persefone-sama, Amy-Lupin-Black e Nana Pizani**. Esperamos que comentem e mandem mais reviews, estamos muito felizes com os elogios.

**Nota da Nana**: Bem, como já to muito acostumada a receber reviews, vou deixar pra Amy responder, pois ela está inquieta, toda feliz e saltitante, ansiosa aqui.

**Nota da Amy**:OI!!!!!! Bem, aqui to eu pra responder as primeiras reviews da minha "carreira" de ficwriter lá vai!

**Ju Black**: que bom que comentou, migaaaaaa!!!! E q bom que gostou! Espero q tenha gostado dos novos cap tbm comente!

**Cronos: **O.O nuss senhora, pq tanto desespero?? Entaum acha q sujamos a img dos douradinhos, heh? Bem, o porquê, nós não entendemos... continuamos a historia, não sei se vc achou que ela foi "consertada"...Mas infelizmente não podemos destacar mais a força dos douradinhos pq o gênero n eh ação, eh drama e romance (n sei pq q a nana postou no geral, alias � ) e tb pq a fic é centrada no kamus e no milo, portanto, eles aparecem mais e pronto! E sim, assumimos termos a mente pouco sadia... e nos orgulhamos disso XD

E caso vc n saiba, mon fille, fics n precisam ser necessariamente fiéis ao original... eh apenas ficção criada por nós!

**Lola Spixii:**bem, nós tb gostamos de kamus/milo (nãããão, imagina XD)......mas infelizmente acho q eles vão sofrer um pouquinho sim...Vamos tentar amenizar pq senão nós mesmas temos ataques! Pode deixar, seus queridinhos estão em boas mãos (caham!)

**Yoru no Yami: **repetindo, querida, somos três, não uma! E bem, kamus e milo agradecem por eles serem seus favoritos - mais uma fã pro estoque deles (que é enorme, com razão). Muito obrigada pelos elogios, ficamos felizes em saber que agradamos ) bem, a descoberta da doença de milo deu nessa songfic feita por moi (tinha q ser.... melosa desse jeito, soh podia ser eu, mesmo) bem, demoramos muito? Tentamos fazer o mais rápido possível (ok, eu admito, a culpa do atraso foi minha, pq eu demorei a terminar a songfic... '�) aguarde por mais, e, por favor, continue comentando )

**Ilia-chan:** desculpe se demoramos com a continuação, eu já disse, a culpa foi minha....--' agradecemos os elogios à nossa forma de escrita, esperamos que comente!!! E ah, vc n tem idéia de COMO eu amaria colocar o seiya doente no lugar do milo, gostei da sugestão, talvez em outra fic...(a nana ta pedindo pra lembrar que ela costuma maltratar mt o seiya nas fics dela e tlvz faça uma com ele paraplégico do inicio ao fim....mas n promete nd )

Eh isso, gentem, e soh pra completar, a musica da songfic se chama Away from Me, e eh do Evanescence -

**OBS da Nana**: **1) **P-chan, você sabe que essa fic foi feita para ti... Espero que esteja gostando. **2) **Antes que perguntem: nenhuma de nós é especialista nessa doença. Confesso que pesquisamos e muito, mas eu faço curso de Ciência da Computação e a Amy acabou de passar para o 1º ano do Ensino Médio... Por isso, se encontrarem alguma gafe (espero que não encontrem), ou tiverem alguma dica, sugestão... avisem! **3)** (vermeeeeeeelha) Desculpe, Amy! Eu esqueci de selecionar os gêneros qdo publiquei... Mas já arrumei, tá!

Bjinhos pra todos e PLEASE, REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

PAN snake (p-chan, amy e nana)


	3. Segredos Revelados

É só para lembrar: Saint Seya não é nosso e não temos interesses lucrativos com essa fic.

* * *

Segredos Revelados

Milo chorava encostado em uma parede do hospital. Kamus aproximou-se e usou todo o seu auto-controle para parecer o mais normal possível. Ele tocou no ombro do amigo, que gritava:

- Não toque em mim! Não quero passar isso pra ninguém.

- Mas Milo, não se pega leucemia pelo toque.

- É mentira! Eu sou um sujo desgraçado... Não quero matar os meus amigos também...

- Milo, escute! Eu fiquei lá, ouvi o médico... A leucemia não se pega pelo contato físico e não é certo que você vá morrer. A medicina evoluiu muito e há vários tratamentos para combatê-la. A leucemia é um tipo de câncer e, no seu caso, tem cura.

- Mas se não é passada pelo contato, como eu poderia ter pego?

- Bom, não se sabem as causas da leucemia. Pode ser causada por exposição a determinadas substâncias químicas, radiação ou mesmo por um fator genético...

- Bom, eu duvido que o meu caso seja de uma das duas primeiras alternativas... O que é esse tal fator genético?

- São doenças transmitidas pelos pais, avós, bisavós... enfim! Não é certo que uma pessoa que tenha leucemia terá filhos com esta doença, mas as probabilidades de que seu filho desenvolva, é relativamente grande e por isso é aconselhável um tratamento preventivo...

- Ah meu deus! – Milo demonstra-se assustado.

- O que foi? – preocupa-se Kamus.

- Esta foi a doença que matou o meu pai... – Milo confessa.

- Conta isso direito! – Kamus exige.

- Eu tinha 5 anos e vi meu pai definhar dia após dia. Nós não tínhamos dinheiro para o tratamento e ele não resistiu à doença e morreu. Eu sei que era muito novo, mas ainda hoje sonho com o rosto do meu pai. Não lembro como era a voz, a personalidade dele, nada... Só lembro do rosto pálido, sofrido e sem vida que ele sempre apresentava.

- Eu... Não sabia disso.

- Tem mais... Vou te contar por que eu me tornei um cavaleiro e todo o meu passado.

- Bom, mas você não prefere fazer isso na sua casa? No santuário...

- Eu vou poder voltar lá?

- Sim, mas terá que voltar em 3 dias para fazer a sua primeira sessão de quimioterapia.

- ... – Milo fica com cara de dúvida.

- Infelizmente seu estado de saúde é muito grave e uma doença dessas não pode demorar tanto para ser tratada... Ainda teremos um outro problema: o tratamento é muito caro e, nem se juntássemos todas as nossas economias teríamos dinheiro suficiente, por isso precisaremos pedir ajuda à senhorita Kido. – desabafa Kamus.

- Entendo! Só que antes, quero falar com o Dohko. Você tem o resultado dos exames?

- Quer mostrar ao Dohko, não é mesmo?

- Quero... Mas farei isso sem interferências, tudo bem?

- Tudo, agora vamos! Ainda temos que conversar com a senhorita Kido...

Milo faz que sim com a cabeça. Os dois saem abraçados pelo corredor. Milo já estava mais calmo quando sentiu alguma coisa se chocando contra ele, mas seu reflexo não estava nada bem e ele demorou até perceber que era uma menina, que caíra sentada no chão.

- Desculpe, senhor... – a garota pedia. Ela usava um gorro que cobria a cabeça e tinha um lindo sorriso. Era muito franzina e pequena.

- Não foi nada. Você está bem? – Milo abaixava-se, tentando ser simpático.

- Sim... Eu não devia correr pelos corredores do hospital, eu sei! Mas é difícil ficar quieta depois de um certo tempo de internação... – a garota sorria.

- Não está quente demais para usar esse gorro? – o escorpiano continuava sondando.

- Não. Eu sempre uso... Foi a última lembrança da minha mãe. Que horas são?

Kamus verifica em seu relógio de pulso e fala, de forma indiferente:

- São 6 horas da tarde.

- Seis? Então está na hora do meu remédio! Tenho que voltar pro meu quarto, tchau! – A menina se despede, com alegria.

- Ah, tchau... – Milo acena, mas a menina corre em direção ao elevador e não lhe dá chances de conversa.

- Nossa, pensei que nunca fosse achar alguém tão energético quanto você... Tem certeza que não é sua filha? – pergunta Kamus, ajudando Milo a ficar novamente em pé.

- E eu pensei que o senhor pedra de gelo não soubesse fazer piadas sem nexo... – provoca o escorpiano.

Os amigos já estavam na casa de Libra, onde Dohko dormia e não haviam revelado nada a ninguém sobre a doença de Milo. Dohko os recebe de cara amarrada quando eles chegam em frente à sua porta.

- E então? – pergunta o cavaleiro mais velho.

- Kamus, você tem que conversar com a senhorita Kido. Deixe-me as sós com ele... – Milo pede.

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem? – pergunta Kamus.

- Tenho. – afirma Milo.

- Bom, irei à sua casa assim que terminar de acertar as coisas. Você ainda precisa me contar aquela história. – Kamus avisa.

- Nem pensar, Kamus! Você dormirá em casa hoje e amanhã irá treinar junto com os outros e Milo, a menos que me convença, também terá que comparecer. – Avisa Dohko.

- Kamus, eu estarei te esperando. – Milo afirma, como se não tivesse ouvido o cavaleiro de Libra.

- Até mais tarde, então! – Kamus despede-se e sai.

- Espere! Quem você acha que é para desobedecer minhas ordens? – gritava o libriano.

Milo fica frente a frente com Dohko, encarando-o como se este fosse seu pior inimigo. O escorpiano o agarra pelos braços com toda a sua força e desabafa, com violência:

- Você nunca confiou em mim. Sempre me tratou feito lixo pelo fato d'eu ser um eterno brincalhão... Nunca suportou o meu jeito alegre de levar a vida e agora terá que me respeitar como homem. Eu fiz todos os resultados possíveis e até repeti alguns para ter certeza do diagnóstico, para saber que vou morrer!

Dohko o encara com um olhar assustado e sem entender muita coisa. O cavaleiro de Escorpião larga o libriano, vira-se de costas e continua:

- Dohko, você praticamente me pediu para que o meu diagnóstico fosse de uma doença de verdade, uma doença grave e que realmente precisava de tratamento e cuidados, pois saiba que suas preces foram atendidas! E com uma bonificação extra: a morte... Sim, eu devo pensar na morte sim, pois estou morrendo por dentro e minha única chance de cura depende de um milagre e da boa-vontade da senhorita Kido. Eu fiz questão que Kamus saísse para eu poder esfregar na sua fuça esses laudos e poder desabafar tudo o que sempre quis...

- Milo, acalme-se! – pede o outro.

- É fácil pedir para que eu me acalme, pois não é você que vai ficar lado a lado com a morte! Não é você quem vai ver se definhando e incomodando os outros... Não é você que vai sofrer vendo os outros sofrerem por sua causa. Você não sabe o que se passa dentro de mim. O que é saber que... – Milo cai de joelhos, em prantos.

- Milo o que foi? É algo tão grave assim? – pergunta Dohko.

- Não toque em mim! Não quero sentir o teu toque imundo, a sua presença! Já que minha saúde, ou melhor, esses exames são tão importantes assim... Tome! – Tenta jogar os exames na cara de Dohko, que se desvia e deixa eles se espalharem pelo chão. Milo, ainda cabisbaixo, confessa – Segundo esses exames, eu tenho Leucemia Mielóide Aguda, um tipo de câncer, por isso terei que voltar para lá daqui a 3 dias e fazer a primeira sessão de quimioterapia... Agora, pode conferir e, espero que isso seja o suficiente para você.

Milo levanta-se e sai em prantos, chorando até sua casa, sem olhar no rosto de Dohko. No caminho, ele tropeça e rala o joelho direito e a canela esquerda nas escadarias, mas levanta-se e continua. Ao chegar em casa, deita-se na cama e chora abraçado ao travesseiro, numa posição quase fetal.

Dohko começa a juntar os papéis e pensa em tudo o que fez Milo sofrer. Ele solta lágrimas de tristeza e arrepende-se por ter sido sempre tão duro. Kamus, no entanto, aproveita para conversar com Saori, ao telefone.

- É essa a situação, senhorita Kido! Milo está com leucemia e o tratamento é muito caro para qualquer um de nós. – Avisa Kamus.

- Leucemia? Mas isso é muito sério!

- Eu sei... Conversei muito com o médico e passarei a tomar todos os cuidados possíveis. Infelizmente, Milo ficará muito debilitado e não poderá exercer as suas funções de cavaleiro. Eu também peço para me ausentar, pois quero cuidar dele... – Kamus pede.

- Kamus, eu passarei uma autorização para que comecem o tratamento, pois a fundação Graad pagará tudo. Quanto à ausência de vocês, eu peço que me esperem, pois irei ao santuário, acompanhada dos cavaleiros de bronze.

- Senhorita, obrigado por tudo! Qualquer coisa, estarei na casa de Escorpião. Não posso deixar o Milo sozinho...

- Você tem razão, mas não precisa se preocupar, os outros cavaleiros dão conta do recado.

- Agora preciso ir. Milo ficou na casa dele e...

- Não precisa justificar-se, Kamus. Boa sorte! Espero que Milo consiga sair logo dessa.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado. Até breve!

- Até!

Os dois desligam juntos. Kamus volta à casa de Escorpião e Saori faz uma reunião com Seya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun, os únicos cavaleiros que estavam na casa.

- Por que nos chamou aqui, Saori? – Seya perguntava, rodando na cadeira giratória.

- O assunto é sério! Preciso que dois de vocês me acompanhem ao santuário. – Saori diz friamente.

- Não estou gostando da sua voz... é algo a ver com o telefonema que acabou de receber? – Diz Seya, parando de girar.

- Sim. Era Kamus e as novidades são as piores possíveis.

- Aconteceu algo ao meu mestre? – Preocupava-se Hyoga.

- Não Hyoga, foi com o Milo. – Saori responde.

- O Milo? – Os cavaleiros perguntavam em coro.

- Sim. Ele andava passando mal e Kamus insistiu para que fizesse um completo exame. Parece que eles estão indo e vindo de médico há umas 2 semanas e o resultado é muito grave. Milo está com Leucemia e precisa de tratamento e cuidados especiais, por isso preciso que ocupem a casa de Escorpião e Aquário, já que Kamus está cuidando do Milo. – Saori informa.

- Eu me ofereço para ficar em Aquário. – Hyoga fala.

- E eu fico em Escorpião. – Seya se oferece.

- Não Seya, eu vou!

- Shun? – Todos se assustam.

- Eu quero ir... Você e o Shiryu devem proteger a vida de Atena e eu vou mostrar a mim e ao meu irmão que posso ser forte o suficiente para defender uma das 12 casas. – Shun ajoelha-se – Atena, humildemente lhe peço, deixe-me defender a casa de Escorpião.

- Está certo. Shun e Hyoga virão comigo. Se o Ikki aparecer, contem o que está acontecendo. Agora peguem as suas coisa, pois será um longo período... – Saori diz, levantando-se.

Todos obedecem. No santuário, a cena volta-se para a casa de Escorpião e, logo depois, para o quarto de Milo. Kamus acende a luz do quarto e vê os arranhões nas pernas do amigo. Ele vai ao banheiro e pega o estojo de primeiros-socorros, voltando rapidamente ao quarto e acordando o escorpiano com cuidado.

- Kamus? – O cavaleiro sussurra.

- Como vai, Milo? Agora, deixe-me cuidar de você e desses ferimentos.

- Está dando uma de nissan?

- Não é bem isso... Segundo o médico, você deve evitar infecções.

- Entendo! – Milo diz tristemente.

- Você vai contar a história do seu passado?

- Prometa que nunca contará a ninguém... – Milo diz, nervoso.

- Eu prometo! – Kamus fala olhando nos olhos dele.

- Pois bem, eu já contei sobre o meu pai, como ele morreu e agora está na hora de falar o que aconteceu depois. – Milo suspira e, enquanto Kamus cuida dos ferimentos do amigo, o escorpiano revela – Logo depois da morte do meu pai, minha mãe ficou muito triste e não conseguia nem cuidar de mim. Sempre foi meu pai quem trouxe comida para casa, por isso, quando ele ficou doente, nosso status social decaiu muito e chegamos a ficar na miséria. Moramos de favor na casa de uma irmã do meu pai e, quando ele morreu, ela não quis mais abrigar a minha mãe. Ela prometeu cuidar de mim, mas não ficaria com uma estranha.

Milo senta-se de forma ereta na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira e com as duas pernas esticadas, facilitando os cuidados de Kamus. Ele novamente toma fôlego para continuar:

- Minha mãe teve que escolher entre ficar comigo e me deixar passar fome ou me deixar ser criado pela minha tia. Ela preferiu a minha vida e me deixou aos cuidados dessa tia. Eu não queria me separar dela, mas minha mãe prometeu que era por pouco tempo, então resolvi ficar. Passados alguns meses, ela não havia voltado mais e então eu recebi a triste notícia: minha mãe morrera afogada. Ela estava num barco, se desequilibrou e caiu no rio. Como não sabia nadar, afogou-se... Parece que até tentaram o resgate, mas depois que ela afundou no rio, só acharam o corpo dela quando este já estava boiando na margem. Quando soube disso, fugi da casa da minha tia e vim parar no santuário. O motivo da fuga foi o fato de ter que trabalhar como escravo na casa dela e passar fome, dormindo num quarto sujo e fedido e apanhando sempre que fazia algo que ela não gostava. Como eu já morava aqui perto, não foi difícil, mas nem eu lembro direito o que aconteceu depois que cheguei aqui, pois desmaiei e só acordei depois de 3 dias, quando já estava definido que eu treinaria para ser o cavaleiro de Escorpião... Eu logo me recuperei e passei a treinar duro, até conseguir a armadura de ouro. O resto você já sabe...

- Eu não imaginava que você tivesse tido um passado tão triste. – Kamus diz, com um certo pesar.

- Sim, mas como dizem... quem vive de passado é museu! Por isso, quando tive a oportunidade de ser feliz, a agarrei com unhas e dentes, decidido a esquecer tudo. Kamus, eu só te revelei isso, porque confio em você... – Milo diz, com certa insegurança.

- Por acaso falou comigo? Me contou algo? Eu não lembro... Pelo menos é isso que vão ouvir quando me perguntarem algo de você. Ninguém, nem mesmo eu tem o direito de abrir uma ferida dessa... – Kamus sorri.

- Eu sabia, nissan! Eu te amo...

Milo abraça e beija Kamus, de maneira divertida e alegre. O francês esboça um sorriso e, pela primeira vez, se deixa levar pela brincadeira. Eles logo estão rindo e decidem ir para sala, assistir TV. Eles ouvem alguém bater palmas e Kamus vai atender.

- Oi, Kamus, é verdade? – Aioria pergunta.

- Aioria? O que faz aqui? – pergunta o aquariano, já sabendo a resposta.

- Não sou só eu! Todos viemos visitar o Milo... – Aioria fala.

Kamus logo percebe, que, com exceção de Dohko, todos os cavaleiros abaixo de Escorpião estava em frente à porta. O francês se enfurece e fala:

- Milo fica doente e vocês o tratam como atração de circo? Bando de curiosos fuxiqueiros. Saiam daqui!

- M-mas... – Aioria tentava.

- Eu falei, Kamus tem razão! Não devemos tratar Milo como uma atração de circo. Kamus, diga a ele que todos estamos apoiando e, que se for preciso, ele, ou melhor, vocês podem nos pedir ajuda... – Shakka fala e se vira para voltar à sua casa.

- Espere, Shakka! Você e o Mu seguem uma dieta mais natural, não é mesmo? – pergunta o francês.

- Sim. Mas por que o interesse? – Shakka estranha, voltando-se a Kamus.

- Vou precisar seguir uma dieta especial por causa da leucemia e precisarei da ajuda e experiência de vocês... – explica Kamus.

- Mas o Afrodite é um dos melhores nessas coisas light, diet... – Aioria interferia.

- Eu quero comida saudável e não comida que não engorde... – Kamus fala. Ele continua – E tem mais, o perfume de rosas causa enjôos no Milo. O médico disse que isso é comum e que tenho que tomar certos cuidados para evitar as grandes crises.

- Eu ficarei muito feliz em poder ajudar. – Mu diz.

- Eu também! – Shakka concorda.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Atena chega acompanhada de Shun e Hyoga. Kamus permite a entrada deles. Naquele momento, Milo estava no quarto, deitado devido às imensas dores no corpo e ao cansaço mental ao qual estava sendo submetido. Ele senta-se na cama e faz menção em se levantar ao ver a entrada de deusa.

- Atena? – Ele cumprimenta.

- Kamus já me explicou tudo! Por favor, não precisa se esforçar...

- Eu ainda não estou moribundo... – Milo diz entre falsos sorrisos.

- Mas deve descansar. Milo, eu vim para oferecer-lhe um quarto no templo de Atena. Lá você poderá descansar em paz... – Saori fala.

- Desculpe, mas tenho que recusar a sua oferta. – o cavaleiro responde.

- Como assim? Enlouqueceu? – Pergunta Kamus.

- Ainda não. É que eu não quero sair da minha casa... – Milo justifica.

- Está certo! Faremos assim então: Shun e Hyoga ficarão em Aquário. Se acontecer alguma guerra ou você correr qualquer perigo maior, Kamus te leva para o templo de Atena e Shun desce para proteger a casa de Escorpião. Concorda?

- Concordo. Quer dizer... tem que ver se o Kamus aceita, não é mesmo? – Milo diz piscando pro amigo.

- Por mim tudo bem, desde que esses dois prometam não bagunçar a minha casa... – O aquariano fala.

- Nós prometemos, mestre! – Hyoga afirma.

- Então estamos combinados. Por hoje, eu descansarei no meu templo. Quanto a vocês, se acertem com Kamus. Qualquer coisa, podem usar os quartos do templo de Atena, pelo menos por hoje... – Saori fala.

- Entendido, Saori. – Shun responde.

E assim começam os preparativos para o início do duro e penoso tratamento, pelo qual Milo terá que submeter-se. O cavaleiro de Escorpião passa a ficar nervoso, pois sabe que poderá perder os cabelos na quimioterapia e que não tem garantia de cura ou mesmo de sobrevivência, mas o apoio de Kamus o impulsiona a ir em frente e seguir a risca tudo o que o médico recomendou.

* * *

**Nota da Nana:** Oi gente! Este capítulo fui eu quem escreveu, por isso, se tiverem que atirar pedras, atirem em mim...

**Nota da Amy: **Mas podem jogar em mim tb pq eu já li td umas quinhentas vezes...agora vamos às reviews

**Dani Malfoy: **a fizemos chorar???desculpe-nos, mas ficamos contentes essa foi a intenção, e não achamos q a atingiríamos tão cedo!!! Aqui está sua continuação, pode ter certeza d q n para por ai......mais uma vez: SOMOS DUAS! NÃO UMA!!! � obrigada pelos elogios!!! bjinhos

**Ada Lima:** demoramos? Desculpe! Obrigada por gostar de nossos dramas... amamos esse gênero...aí está o 3 cap...esperamos q goste

**Ephemeron: **EPHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Vlw MESMO pelas dicas!!! Mt obrigada MESMO!!!!!!!!e brigada tb por aguentar a chatinha aqui t fazendo um QUESTIONARIO sobre o assunto em plena madrugada gota bem....espero que goste do novo , linda

**Ilia-chan: **aeeeeeeee! Segunda review sua!!!! Bem, eu acho q derreti demais o picolé na song........ gota mas bem, obrigada pelos elogios à nossa escrita nos esforçamos mt pra vcs não terem q engolir nd mt horrível ' e QUE BOM q conseguimos passar o sentimento dos personagens!!!!!!!! Ficamos mt felizes em saber disso!!!! Bjinho, e continue comentando!

**Madame Verlaine:** mt obrigadaaaa!!!!!! Mt bom saber q gostou......vc tb escreve MT, fofa! (pss t chamar d fofa???nhaaaa, desculpe, eu me empolgo mt) comente nos próximos cap tb!! Queremos saber o q está achando!!

**Anna-Malfoy: **Todos nós sofremos vendo o Milinho sofrer, querida.......mas.....é a historia!!! Mas pode deixar q o Kamus vai ajuda-lo a ficar melhor ) ;-) continue comentando!!!!!!!!e bem...queremos saber o q os leitores acharam do pssdo do milo!!! (ami, q já ta achando q nana ta virando especialista em inventar passados tristes pros douradinhos...rs)

Bem, cabo! Estamos mt felizes!!! Record: 11 reviews em 2 cap!!!! -

Bem, MANDEM MAIS!!! As reviews d vcs são fundamentais pra gente continuar a fic!!! Bjinhos pra todos

**PAN snake (Nana Pizani e Amy-Lupin-Black)**


	4. Um motivo para viver

É só para lembrar: Saint Seya não é nosso e não temos interesses lucrativos com essa fic.

* * *

Um motivo para viver

Finalmente chegara o dia da primeira quimioterapia. Milo andava muito preocupado, nervoso e depressivo. Kamus já não agüentava mais ver o amigo assim, ainda mais num dia como este.

- Milo, por favor, não se entregue agora!

- Mas... Estou com medo!

- Eu sei, Milo. Eu também, mas se você começar a pensar no pior, vai acabar não conseguindo vencer esse desafio...

- Kamus, mas e se eu começar a definhar como o meu pai... Vou ficar desfigurado, ainda mais pelo fato de que eu ficarei careca. Eu não quero, não quero perder meus cabelos... – Milo chora.

- Acalme-se, Milo. Eu estou aqui, sempre estarei ao seu lado. – Kamus o abraça.

- Se eu voltar do hospital careca, vai ser a maior gozação. Todos vão rir de mim ou então me tratarão como um... – Milo falava, chorando, mas é interrompido por Kamus.

- Shhh! Você nunca ligou para a opinião alheia. Não pode fazer isso agora... Se alguém rir de você, significa que é um ignorante e você deve esnobar essa pessoa. Agora enxugue essas lágrimas e vista-se, pois precisamos ir. – Kamus fala.

Milo balança a cabeça positivamente, mas não consegue sorrir. Ele sente que está encaminhando para a morte. É como um boi indo ao matadouro... Kamus sente-se cada vez mais perdido, mais fraco e derrotado, pois não consegue reanimar seu companheiro, seu irmão.

A vida havia feito uma inversão nos papéis, pois sempre fora Escorpião quem alegrara Aquário e agora, tinha q ser o inverso. O único problema nessa troca de papéis era que Kamus sempre fora muito fechado e por isso não conseguia expressar seus sentimentos. Não sabia como alegrar alguém.

'Milo já sofrera tanto e eu? Eu nunca soube o que era ter sentimentos. Minha vida nunca teve uma grande emoção... Não tenho uma grande história, não tenho uma boa recordação... Não sei o que é a alegria, mas também, não sei o que é a tristeza! Droga, por que foi ele e não eu? Daria tudo para estar no lugar do meu amigo, do meu irmão... Zeus, por favor! Atena... Eu não peço que curem o Milo, apenas invertam os papéis e me condenem à morte se for preciso.' – Kamus pensava, implorava enquanto via Milo se trocando.

- Sabe, Kamus, é engraçado... há alguns dias eu disse ao Aioria que estava preocupado com você, por causa desse seu jeito fechado. Disse que você poderia ficar doente se continuasse sempre tão carrancudo e frio, mas aconteceu o contrário. – Milo desabafava, tirando Kamus de seus devaneios.

- Milo, você é forte, vai superar isso e logo estaremos rindo de tudo o que aconteceu... – Kamus tentava demonstrar confiança.

- Me prometa que, se acontecer o pior, se eu morrer...

- Você não vai morrer! – Kamus interrompe grosseiramente.

- Se eu morrer, você não vai se entregar. Por favor, eu não quero ver você sofrendo, não me perdoaria se soubesse que morreu de tristeza, que sofreu e morreu por minha causa. – Milo continua, num tom triste.

- Milo, nós vamos superar isso juntos e não deixarei você morrer. Eu daria a minha vida para não perder-lhe! Agora acredite em você, eu sei que é difícil, mas... não me abandone! – Kamus implora.

Milo abraça Kamus. Os dois choram muito. Logo estavam no hospital. Foram recebidos pelo próprio doutor Schmidt.

- Oi Milo, como se sente?

- Eu não sei. Estou muito confuso... – Milo revela.

- O quadro dele não se alterou muito desde a última consulta, doutor. – Kamus revela.

- Entendo. Bom, seus exames demonstram que já podemos começar as sessões de quimioterapia hoje, mas antes, preciso alertar que será uma longa caminhada. O tratamento do câncer pode levar 3 anos de duração e...

- Como assim? Vou ter que ficar 3 anos internado? – Milo preocupa-se.

- Não Milo! Você virá fazer a quimioterapia e ficará internado sempre que as suas defesas estiverem muito baixas. Não vou mentir, mas você poderá ter que ficar no isolamento total dependendo da situação.

- Iso... lamento? – Escorpião arregala os olhos.

- Mas como é isso doutor? – Kamus se preocupa.

- A quimioterapia destrói as células doentes, mas também destrói as sadias, por isso há vários efeitos colaterais, que variam de pessoa para pessoa. Também variam pelo tipo de droga que for utilizada, os mais comuns são: diminuição da resistência do paciente a infecções, falta de energia, sangramentos e hemorragias, perda de cabelos e pelos, náuseas e vômitos e feridas na mucosa da boca. Mas não se preocupe. A maioria dos efeitos desaparece gradualmente durante o período de recuperação entre os tratamentos, ou quando o tratamento é interrompido. Devo avisar, também, que algumas drogas podem afetar a fertilidade e por isso, alguns homens optam por ter seu esperma congelado e armazenado para uma futura fertilização. Eu recomendo, também, a implantação de um cateter para as sessões de quimioterapia, aliás, eu já havia falado disso com seu amigo. – o médico discursa.

Milo fica cada vez mais assustado e aperta a mão de Kamus, com toda a sua força. Aquário percebe e decide tirar as dúvidas.

- Sim, é verdade. Eu lembro que você falou que cateteres são tubos colocados no corpo através de uma pequena cirurgia para permitir a entrada nas grandes veias sem perfuração constante do paciente. Eles previnem tanto a dor e o medo causados por constantes picadas de agulha quanto um possível dano aos tecidos pelo vazamento de substâncias corrosivas utilizadas na quimioterapia, que poderiam machucar a pele ao redor da agulha se esta fosse utilizada. Falou também dos dois tipos de cateteres, demonstrando as vantagens desvantagens. Aliás, eu falei sobre isso contigo, lembra Milo? – Kamus fala.

- Sim. Então, além de passar por todos os sintomas que o senhor falou, vou ter que me preocupar com a implantação desse tal cateter? – Milo pergunta.

- Não é bem assim. Primeiro, como você é uma pessoa forte e tem hábitos saudáveis, os efeitos colaterais da quimioterapia serão os mínimos possíveis. Segundo, como eu disse ao Kamus, colocar um cateter é a melhor opção, a menos que você esteja disposto a agüentar a dor, a ansiedade e o risco de vazamento das drogas na pele e no tecido... – o médico ia conscientizando.

Passado um tempo, Milo já havia implantado o cateter e começava a sua primeira sessão de quimioterapia. Kamus ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado, dando forças e passando confiança para ele. Milo chorava muito enquanto as drogas eram injetadas em seu corpo. Não pela dor, mas pelo desespero e a sensação de morte que preenchiam sua alma.

Enquanto Milo chorava, Kamus não percebeu que uma garota havia entrado no quarto. Sua pela é bem branca e os olhos eram azuis-gelo, tinha sardas no nariz e um grande sorriso. A menina aproximou-se da cama e perguntou:

- Por que chora?

- Quem é você? – Kamus responde friamente.

- Meu nome é Lia, tio! – a garota se apresenta.

- Tio? – Milo pergunta, parando de chorar e olhando para a menina.

- Bom, ele é mais velho, então devo chamar ele de tio. – A menina diz.

- Mas eu não sou seu tio! E nem tão velho assim. Agora fora daqui! – Esbraveja Kamus.

- Espere, Lia! Eu acho que já te vi antes.

- Sim, é verdade! Eu lembro... há 3 dias eu esbarrei em você. Por que está aqui? – A menina pergunta com um jeito carinhoso e curioso.

- Ele está muito doente. – Kamus responde rispidamente.

- Deixe-a, Kamus, por favor! – Milo pede.

- Você é muito bonito... mas eu ainda não sei o seu nome e nem o motivo para estar na área oncológica! Que tipo de câncer você tem? – a menina pergunta olhando para Milo, que se assusta.

- Eu me chamo Milo e tenho leucemia mielóide aguda e você? Como sabe tudo isso? – o rapaz pergunta.

- Eu estou há 2 anos lutando contra a leucemia, por isso conheço muita coisa e posso te ajudar. – a garota fala, com um enorme sorriso.

- Nossa! É verdade? Deve ser muito ruim para uma criança... – Milo falava, mas Lia o interrompe.

- Não é tão ruim assim! Só acho chato ter que ficar no hospital e não poder sair na rua... – a garota declara.

- Espere, mas o médico garantiu que ele não precisaria ficar internado todo o tempo. – Kamus fala.

- É... geralmente é o que acontece, mas eu estou presa a este hospital desde que meus pais morreram, há um ano. Eu nasci na Grécia, por isso, pelas leis brasileiras, sou grega, mas todo o resto da minha família é do Brasil. E eu não posso ir para a casa dos meus parentes pelo fato de estar doente... Eu sei que já deu muita complicação e muito acordo diplomático, embora nem sei o que signifique isso, por isso consigo morar clandestinamente no hospital, já que não teria com quem ficar. – A menina fala, um pouco emburrada. Lia abre um sorriso e esclarece – Mas, quer saber? Estou muito feliz por poder conhecer novas pessoas. Eu já vi muitos morrerem de leucemia, mas também, já acompanhei pessoas que conseguiram se curar e isso me dá esperanças para continuar. Assim que me curar, vou querer procurar uma nova família, já que terei que ficar fazendo exames constantes para ter certeza que me curei.

- Tem certeza de que está doente? Nunca vi ninguém falar tanto! – Kamus declara.

- E eu nunca vi ninguém tão emburrado! Se continuar assim o teu amigo vai acabar caindo em depressão. – A garota responde.

- Kamus, não brigue com a Lia... Me responda, por que você quer uma nova família? Não seria só voltar ao Brasil?

- Primeiro, eu não lembro mais nada em português e, depois, eu não consigo me comunicar com a minha família. Pouco depois que os meus pais e os meus irmãos morreram num acidente, eu não consigo me comunicar... O telefone não serve mais e ninguém soube dizer o que aconteceu. Mas, eu não me importo, porque não me lembro muito deles também. Acho que me sentiria estranha revendo eles. – A garota desabafa.

- Entendo. Mas... como você consegue ser tão alegre sabendo de seu estado de saúde? – Milo pergunta.

- Bom, acontece que, se eu morrer, eu sei que vou voltar a ficar ao lado dos meus pais e dos meus irmãos. Se eu me curar, eu irei ter uma grande família e serei muito feliz. Qualquer uma das opções são boas, mas eu sei que a morte não é a nossa companheira, desde que lutemos pela vida e eu lutarei, enquanto puder. – A menina fala.

- Posso saber a sua idade, Lia? – Kamus pergunta, mais manso.

- Tente adivinhar! – A garota desafia.

- Não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira. – Kamus afirma.

- Eu acho que você tem... 8 anos. – Milo fala.

- Não! eu tenho 10... quer dizer, vou fazer 10 anos em 2 semanas. O tio ali – aponta para Kamus – deve ter uns 25 ou 26 anos e você, eu tenho certeza que tem 20... – a menina fala.

Milo sorri pela primeira vez no dia. Ele não agüenta ver a cara de Kamus, que estava muito nervoso com as declarações da pequena.

- Você errou... Em partes. Kamus fez 21 anos no início do ano e eu farei 21 em novembro. – Milo fala.

- Mas ele é tão sério, que parece ter quase trinta... – Lia fala.

- Você veio aqui para me humilhar? – perguntava Kamus.

- Não, não é... – Lia falava, mas é interrompida por uma enfermeira.

- Então está aí, não é, senhorita Lia? – A enfermeira falava em tom de repreensão.

- Ah tia Mirela! Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar sozinha... – a menina responde num tom alegre.

- Sei. Desculpe senhor Milo. Ela não vai incomodar mais. – Mirela afirma.

- Por favor, não faça isso. Eu gostei muito da Lia... Tanto que gostaria que ela me visitasse às vezes. Afinal, também não gosto de ficar sozinho e sei que o hospital tem horários de visitas rigorosos, por isso nem sempre o Kamus poderá estar comigo. – Milo implora.

- Mas senhor... – a enfermeira tentava argumentar, mas é interrompida por Kamus.

- Infelizmente tenho que concordar com o Milo. Essa garota foi a primeira pessoa que fez Milo sorrir nesses últimos 2 ou 3 dias e por isso gostaria de pedir que ela o visitasse sempre que fosse possível. – Kamus declara com muita frieza.

- E então tia Mirela? Posso ficar?

- Não. Você tem exames a fazer agora. Dependendo do resultado, você poderá vir amanhã. – a enfermeira fala.

- Só amanhã? – reclama a garota.

- Vamos fazer esses exames e depois a gente conversa melhor. Mas nada de bagunça, ouviu? – Mirela fala, num tom entre a bronca e alegria.

- Tchau Lia, boa sorte! – Milo fala.

- Pra você também, Milo. E, tio Kamus, sorria! – A garota fala.

- Lia! – repreende a enfermeira, que continua – Vai indo pro seu quarto que eu já vou. Sem correr, ouviu mocinha?

- Certo. Até logo, Milo, tchau tio Kamus. – A garota acena.

- Até amanhã, querida! – Milo retribui.

Quando a garota já está longe o suficiente, Kamus pergunta à enfermeira:

- Quem é essa garota?

- É uma história muito triste a dela, senhor. Não compensa falar. – A enfermeira responde

- Ela nos falou. Bom, contou que já está no com a doença há 2 anos. E que não pode sair daqui por não ter com quem ficar, pois os pais e os irmãos morreram num acidente há um ano. Para piorar, a família mora no Brasil. Você pode nos explicar melhor essa história de acidente? – Milo questiona.

- Ta, espera! Dimitrius, vá ao quarto da Lia e a ajude nos exames de rotina. – A enfermeira pede a alguém que passava.

- Claro Mirela! Adoro ficar com ela. – Dimitrius responde e segue a mesma direção que Lia.

Mirela então encosta a porta e aproxima-se da cama, com um semblante triste. Ela começa:

- O pai dela era um grande empresário brasileiro, que tinha um filho e uma esposa no Brasil. Durante um assalto, a mulher morreu, mas logo depois ele conheceu a mãe da Lia. Não demorou muito para os dois se casarem e, por incrível que pareça, o Raul, que era o filho desse empresário, aceitou a nova mãe muito bem. Como este mesmo empresário já havia passado por um assalto e depois um seqüestro, eles vieram morar na Grécia. A Lia nasceu quase um ano depois da chegada deles aqui... Um dia, eles perceberam uns hematomas estranhos na pele dela e fizeram vários exames de sangue e foi constatada a leucemia. Foi um choque para a família, mas a menina nunca chorou. Sempre se mostrou valente e alegre, pois acreditava que ia vencer. – a enfermeira discursa.

- Acredito! Ela tem não só um sorriso, como um semblante alegre. – Milo interrompe.

- Bom, foi uma luta, mas eles tiveram força. No caso dela, talvez não fosse preciso fazer um transplante de medula, mas por garantia, os pais e o irmão fizeram o exame. Ninguém foi compatível. Então, decidiram ter mais um filho e a mulher acabou engravidando de um casal de gêmeos. Eram grandes as chances de um dos bebês serem compatíveis. A mãe da Lia já estava no 6º ou 7º mês de gravidez quando eles sofreram um acidente de carro. Na época, a Lia estava internada e por isso sobreviveu... parece que um caminhão cruzou a frente do carro e, na tentativa de evitar a colisão, uma das rodas caiu num buraco e o carro capotou, vindo a explodir segundos depois. Foi um dos dias mais triste, pois não sabíamos como contar a ela. – A enfermeira finalmente chora.

- Tadinha! Eu sei muito bem o que ela sentiu... – Milo fala tristemente.

- Muito obrigado por ter nos esclarecido tudo, senhorita Mirela. Eu autorizo a visita dela aqui sempre que possível. – Kamus fala.

- Bom, se preferem assim, tudo bem. Agora tenho que ir. Precisa de alguma coisa Milo? – A enfermeira pergunta.

- Ainda não. Fique à vontade. – Milo diz.

- Licença, se precisar, é só chamar. – A enfermeira diz acenando e saindo.

Milo responde com um sorriso tímido. Kamus o olha com compaixão e segura em sua mão. Escorpião encara o amigo nos olhos e fala:

- Kamus, não olhe assim pra mim.

- Assim como? – Pergunta Aquário, com pena.

- Com essa tristeza nos olhos. Dá uma sensação de que você está com pena de mim... – Milo fala tristemente.

- Não. Não pense assim. Eu só não sei como agir... – Confessa o aquariano, confuso.

- Sorria. Afinal, além de lutar pela minha vida, tenho mais uma vida para proteger agora. – o escorpiano fala, com certa alegria.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu vou ajudar a Lia. Não sei como, mas sinto que tenho que proteger a vida dela...

- Milo, Milo! – Kamus suspira – É por isso que tenho tanto respeito por você. Sempre pensando nos outros. Você só parece irresponsável... – Aquário fala, mas é interrompido pelo amigo.

- Eu irresponsável? E você, pedra de gelo? Já se preocupou com alguém além de si mesmo? – Milo age como se estivesse furioso, mas só pelo seu olhar, dá para ver que não passa de brincadeira.

- Com você, amigo. – Kamus fala e dá um sorriso confiante.

- O que disse? Acho que esses remédios são alucinógenos... Kamus chamando alguém de amigo... e o pior, está rindo! – Escorpião fala como se algum milagre tivesse acontecendo.

Kamus só balança a cabeça negativamente e sorri timidamente. Aperta a mão de Milo e não diz nada, mas não era preciso. Quem o conhecia sabia que aquela expressão, aquele olhar, dizia um "Vai dar tudo certo, pois eu estarei sempre aqui" e Milo sentiu-se forte e confiante para lutar pela vida. Afinal, agora ele não tinha só a dele, mas também a de um anjo que o iluminou e deu esperanças, um anjo chamado Lia.

* * *

**Nota das Autoras: **bem... demorou esse cap, não?? Eh q tava qse pronto e n terminava... desculpem!!!!!!! mas vamos às reviews... Amiiiiiiii!!!!!!! 

**Ami:** bem... calma! pronto....vo responder as reviews

**Ilia-chan: **Isso!!!!!! Continue mandando reviews, nós iremos gostar!!! E bem, gostou da Lia??? Pode deixar, ela ainda vai aparecer MUITO... nós tb gostamos dela

Qt ao e-mail....adicione a nana no msn (ver a bio dela) e depois ela t dá o meu.....e a nana ta pedindo pra dizer q concorda c vc: faculdade frita os neurônios e emagrece (ami acrescenta: eu preciso d uma faculdade...)

**Anna-Malfoy: **sim sim, o kamus ta um enfremeiro fofinho, não? E o dohko pega no pé do milo pq... bem, pq achamos interessante faze-lo assim. Pra dar um climinha... e não, não vamos fzr o cabelo do milo cair pq nossa querida Ephemeron nos deu uns toques e por ele treinar mt ele resistiria mais ao tratamento... e nós pesquisamos mais e descobrimos q......nhaaa, vai ficar mt grande e enfadonho se disséssemos td q lemos...e espere pelo resto...e continue comentando,sim?

**Shiryu de Dragão: **LUCAAAAAAAS, lindo!!! Q bom q comentou, e q bom q gostou da fic - obrigado aos elogios à minha song...demoramos mt pra atualizar? desculpe por n ter t avisado d nossa outra fic, é q ela ficará um pouco abandonada até terminarmos esta. Bem, continue comentando, fofucho -

**Sinistra Negra: **Gosta do Milo, eh????? Nós tb escorpiana.... esperamos não ter afetado demais sua falta d paciência...demoramos mt?? Prometemos n demorar tanto... e bem, confessamos q escrever sobre esse tema é, sim, emocionante, e é uma grande responsabilidade (estamos pesquisando pacas, né, Nana?). e bem...chame sua amiga pra ler tb! Mesmo q não esteja acabado... pra ela mandar review e a gente respondeeeeeer...gostamos d saber a opinião dos leitores (e mais: isso eh um ótimo meio d fazer amizades! Eu e nana ficamos amigas depois q eu resolvi mandar review pra "O Passado de Afrodite")

**Madame Verlaine: **nossa! Mt obrigada pelos elogios por e-mail!Mt mesmo! E não se incomode: continue mandando. : ) o resto eu já disse por e-mail.....mt fofa, vc!


	5. Bring me to Life

Bom, apesar de todos saberem, Saint Seiya não é nosso. Já a Lia foi criação nossa e não tem nada a ver com os originais desse anime.

* * *

Bring me to Life

_O vento soprava gelado no rosto de Kamus quando ele abriu os olhos e teve a visão ofuscada pela abundante luz. Ele ouvia vozes, mas não podia ver ninguém... Apenas ouvir murmúrios tristes e choros agonizantes. À medida que ele caminhava, mais choros ele ouvia, e ele avançava para saber aonde iria, onde estava. 'Milo...' O nome do amigo ecoava em sua mente embora ele não soubesse o porquê. As pessoas cujas vozes ele ouvia pareciam sentir uma dor que as palavras não conseguiam expressar... A dor de perder alguém. Algumas berravam nomes, outras se culpavam... Ouviu, por um momento, uma risadinha de menina estranhamente familiar,e depois a mesma voz sussurrou "Não se assuste..." docemente em seus ouvidos._

_- Quem é você? – perguntou confuso. Ainda não podia ver ninguém, mas aquela voz falava com ele._

_- Venha comigo... Não vai se arrepender. – a voz murmurou novamente – Vou te mostrar o caminho._

_Nesse momento, Kamus sentiu uma mão puxar seu braço pelo corredor iluminado. Tudo muito branco, muito claro, mas nem um pouco nítido. Parecia que uma névoa cobria o local, impedindo-o de saber de onde se tratava. Não via paredes, mas sabia que elas existiam. Não via pessoas, mas ouvia claramente suas vozes e podia sentir no ar sua tristeza e angústia, seus pêlos se arrepiando a cada grito carregado de dor que perpassava seus ouvidos._

_- Olhe - pediu a voz, parando de guiar Kamus. Ele obedeceu, e o que viu fez seu coração frio parar de bater por uns segundos: Deitado num esquife estava Milo, ainda vestido com a camisola do hospital, dormindo um sono inquietante. Estava imóvel, pálido como jamais estivera, e seu rosto parecia sem expressão. Parecia perder cor e peso a cada segundo, parecendo cada vez mais abatido, mais doente, menos vivo._

_Que raios aconteceria com ele? A resposta veio através de um grito feminino. "Você não pode me deixar!", ela dizia, e Kamus repetiu baixinho suas palavras, o coração palpitando apertado._

_- O tempo dele está se acabando... – disse a voz da menininha ao seu lado. Por alguma razão, ela tinha a voz alegre e doce, contrastando com o clima do ambiente. – Mas você pode mudar isso... Minha parte acaba aqui._

_Então Kamus ouviu passos em direção à porta._

_- Não! Me ajude! – pediu, mas a única resposta que obteve foi:_

_- Me desculpe. Não posso mais continuar, mas ele poderá,se você ajudar. – e deixou os dois sozinhos._

_Então, Kamus aproximou-se trêmulo da cama onde estava Milo, tocando de leve o braço do amigo, como se temesse que ele se quebrasse. Mas, ao contrário do que pensou, o escorpiano abriu lentamente os olhos, ainda muito fraco, demonstrando se esforçar por cada segundo acordado._

_- Ka-Kamus...- balbuciou, com a voz fraca._

_- Milo... O que está acontecendo?_

_  
- Você vai me abandonar, Kamus?_

_- Jamais! – ao dizer isso, segurou bem forte as mãos do amigo – Você vai sobreviver._

_- Sinto que não posso... Eu..... Eu quase posso ver a vida abandonando meu corpo... Lembre-se do que você me promete, Kamus... Sobre......Você não se entregar..._

_- Milo... – uma lágrima desesperada e solitária desceu pela face de Kamus, um nó se formando em sua garganta – Eu não posso te perder!_

_-Kamus.... eu........Eu sinto muito...............eu te a ............... – após isso fechou novamente os olhos._

_-Milo? Milo, volte! Acorde! Você não pode morrer assim! – disse, debruçando-se sobre o corpo de Milo, os olhos transbordando desespero. O que ele ia dizer? Precisava tanto ouvir aquilo... – Eu te amo.... – murmurou sem pensar nos ouvidos do amigo descordado, que ele não sabia se ainda estava com vida. Precisava abrir seu coração, aquilo já estava sufocando-o._

_-Eu preciso tanto de você... – seus rostos estavam próximos, e o contraste da vida com a morte aumentava à medida em que Kamus se aproximava de Milo, sua respiração quente atingindo a pele fria do outro até ele sentir seus lábios tocando os lábios gelados e inertes do escorpiano. A boca de Milo estava seca, gelada, morta, os lábios haviam adquirido um tom roxo azulado, a pele estava quase azul de tão clara, embora ao mesmo tempo apresentasse uma coloração amarela esverdeada, deixando quase fantasmagórico o belo semblante do rapaz. Logo Milo, que sempre fora tão alegre, tão cheio de vida..._

_Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o momento, sentir Milo pela primeira e última vez. Suas mãos apertavam forte os ombros do outro, uma delas fugindo para os cabelos depois. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca inerte, sentindo o gosto da morte, um gosto que parecia até doce para Milo, pelo tanto que ele devia estar sofrendo quando Kamus o encontrou. Ergueu o corpo do amado, sentando-se e fazendo com que o corpo se apoiasse em seu tronco, sem parar de beija-lo. Seu coração estava pulando, apertado, quase explodindo de angústia e desespero, apertava Milo cada vez mais contra si, como se pudesse passar sua própria vida a ele desse modo. Seu desespero era tanto que nem se deu conta de que a temperatura do escorpiano em seus braços aumentava com seus toques, e quando viu as mãos dele já passeavam pelas costas fortes de Kamus e ele correspondia ao beijo docemente, demonstrando o máximo possível de sentimento._

_- Milo? – perguntou Kamus, confuso, ao se afastar. Milo sorriu. Seu semblante estava melhor, a cor e a vida voltaram a sua face._

_-Obrigado – disse baixinho, antes de fechar novamente os olhos para, dessa vez, apenas dormir. _

_Kamus sorriu, a risadinha da menininha ecoando uma última vez em sua mente.

* * *

_

-Milo... – murmurou Kamus, aliviado ao constatar que fora tudo um sonho, enquanto acordava na casa de Escorpião. Ainda podia sentir o doce sabor dos lábios de Milo nos seus, a frieza do corpo do escorpiano em seus braços ainda fresca em sua memória. O cheiro dele estava impregnado em cada canto daquela casa, daquele quarto, daquela cama. Seu toque gravado em cada centímetro daqueles lençóis, sua presença fazendo-se incrivelmente forte. Quase podia vê-lo, toca-lo ali do seu lado...Era como se ele realmente estivesse ali, como, como se fosse, a qualquer momento, sair de algum canto, abraçar Kamus e dar aquela risada gostosa que só ele tinha, dizendo que tudo não passara de um pesadelo e que ele ainda aprontaria muito...

Ao pensar isso, Kamus repreendeu-se. Claro que Milo ainda aprontaria muito! Iria sobreviver, era forte, e agora estava motivado... Então, uma onda de preocupação perpassou sua mente. Céus! Precisava ver Milo, saber como ele estava! E se o sonho tivesse sido um aviso? E se Milo estivesse precisando dele agora?

Sem pensar mais, vestiu-se depressa e foi para o hospital.

* * *

No hospital... 

Antes mesmo de abrir a porta do quarto de Milo, Kamus pôde ouvir a doce risada do amigo. Nunca uma risada o confortara tanto!

A visão do rosto de Milo foi a mais reconfortante possível. Os grandes olhos azuis iluminados, a expressão alegre, o ar divertido... Seu alegre Milo estava de volta, não era mais o homem choroso que entrara ali no dia anterior. Ao ver o francês, sorriu ainda mais.

-Kamus! Senti sua falta, cubinho de gelo!

Kamus limitou-se a dar um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca. Se Milo soubesse o quanto ele também sentira sua falta...

Uma risadinha empolgada quebrou o silêncio.

-O tio emburrado sorriu! – disse Lia, virando-se – Devia sorrir mais vezes, você fica mais bonito quando sorri! Parece até mais novo...

Kamus nem respondeu, pois não ouvira uma só palavra do que Lia dissera. Estava congelado desde a risadinha... Era a risadinha do sonho! Era ela! Ela o guiara até Milo e depois o abandonara para que, a sós, eles salvassem um ao outro...

- Que houve, tio? Ta esquisito... Sorria de novo, tio Kamus, você fica melhor rindo do que com essa cara de quem viu fantasma!

Milo riu mais ainda.

- Lia, Lia, não sei o que seria de mim nesse hospital sem você...E Kamus...Kamus?

- Oui, Milo? –disse o aquariano, ao despertar do transe.

- Posso saber se você já deu um jeito de garantir que eu não encontrarei mais nada quando chegar em casa?

- Quê?

- Ah, você sabe, niisan! Você e sua mania de perfeição...Você já deve ter ficado agoniado com a bagunça que é minha casa, e quando eu chegar você me explica onde pôs tudo, porque eu certamente não vou encontrar nadinha a princípio e....Kamus?

A essa altura, o francês já mergulhara noutro transe...

Como era egocêntrico! E depravado! Não merecia um pingo do carinho e da confiança de Milo. Como é que, num momento como aquele, quando Milo precisava tanto de apoio, ele podia pensar em segundas intenções?

Niisan... Irmão mais velho... Era assim que Milo o considerava, e ele traíra a confiança de seu melhor amigo.

- Kamus? O que você tem?

- Eu... Nada, eu... Tenho que ir.

- Mas já? Você acabou de chegar!

- É, tio Kamus! Nem bem chegou e já vai embora, nem bom-dia você deseja!

- Ah... Desculpe, Lia, bom dia pra vocês dois, mas eu lembrei que tenho que explicar uma coisa pro Shun e pro Hyoga lá em Aquário.

- Mas com eles você pode passar o dia todo!- disse Milo, com uma expressão indignada e desapontada. Ele lá morrendo de saudades do amigo e ele, quando vinha, era frio desse jeito? Ele não tinha idéia do quanto o escorpiano precisava dele...

- Desculpe, Milo. É importante.

-Tá bom – disse Milo, revirando os olhos – Mas prometa, niisan, prometa que virá nos visitar todos os dias até eu voltar para casa?

-Prometo.

-Até mais, Kamus.

-Até mais.

-Até mais, tio Kamus... E vem cá, por que é que você acha que sorrir é tão difícil?

-Não sei, Lia. Tchau.-disse Kamus, secamente, antes de retirar-se.

* * *

À medida em que os dias iam passando, Kamus ia sentindo-se pior e pior. Não sabia bem o que estava sentindo... 

"_Hold on_

_Hold on to yourself_

_For this is gonna hurt like hell"_

Não sabia, mas sabia que doía. Doía desejar tanto alguém e saber que era errado... Saber que a pessoa nunca vai corresponder, e que você não devia pensar nisso.

Todos os dias, Kamus ia ao hospital, como Milo pedira. Sentia seu coração apertado de remorso todas as vezes que se perdia acidentalmente naqueles olhos azuis...

Deus... por que com ele? Por que com ele e não com Kamus? Seria tão melhor, tão menos doloroso se fosse assim... Os pensamentos de Kamus iam se contradizendo. Uma parte dele se repreendia por não conseguir se controlar, a outra se amaldiçoava por só ter percebido o que sentia agora que podia perder Milo...

"_Hold on_

_Hold on to yourself_

_You know that only time will tell_

_What's it in me that refuses to believe_

_This isn't easier than the real thing"_

O que era aquilo, afinal? Kamus não sabia. Não tinha idéia. Nunca tinha amado na vida, e não sabia se era isso que sentia naquele momento. Isso fazia com que se fechasse cada vez mais, ficasse cada vez mais sério... Mais frio. Deixando Milo cada vez mais confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo. Um dia, chegou a perguntar se ele estava sendo um peso para o aquariano, pois estava se sentindo assim...

"_My love_

_You know you're my best friend_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_My love_

_Let nothing come between us_

_My love for you is strong and true"_

O queixo de Kamus foi parar no Hades quando ele ouviu aquilo. Como Milo poderia duvidar da sinceridade e do carinho do amigo? Queria conseguir dizer a Milo o quanto ele estava enganado, mas seu maldito orgulho e seu maldito remorso não deixavam... Limitou-se a dizer um "Nunca mais repita isso. Você sabe que não é verdade" e então se foi. Com o coração doendo por saber que havia feito Milo sofrer, de alguma forma. Faria qualquer coisa por sua felicidade e havia feito-o sofrer por não querer que ele soubesse disso... Ironia.

"_Am I in heaven here or am I_

_At the crossroads I am standing?_

Sinceramente, nem Kamus sabia se gostava de estar assim… Às vezes parecia que estava flutuando quando pensava no escorpiano...Mas às vezes sentia-se afundando no chão de remorso, de culpa, sentindo-se errôneo e traidor...Céu e inferno, dois lugares freqüentemente visitados por ele nas mesmas circunstâncias, pelo mesmo motivo...

"_So now you're sleeping peaceful I lie awake and pray that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll see another day and we will praise it and love the light that brings a smile across your face"_

As noites eram quase todas em claro. Mentia (ou melhor, omitia) para Milo suas emoções, mas na calada da noite orava sozinho e desesperadamente pelo amado. Via que ele estava bem, via seu sorriso, via o quão bem Lia o fazia... Mas era inevitável a sensação de perigo constante, como se ele fosse partir a qualquer momento. Claro, tentava ser otimista, e nunca demonstrava fraqueza na frente de Milo, pois ele precisava de força e apoio.

"_Oh, god, if you're out there wont you hear me_

_I know we've never talked before_

_Oh, god, the man I love is leaving_

_Won't you take him when he comes to your door"_

Não era justo. Simplesmente não era. Por que ele tinha que ser tão frio? Por que nunca havia sentido amor por ninguém? Por que, quando sentiu, foi logo por seu melhor e único amigo verdadeiro? E, mais que tudo... Por que só percebera isso diante da possibilidade de perde-lo?

"_Am I in heaven here or Am I in hell_

_At the crossroads I'm standing"_

Os momentos no hospital eram calmos. Às vezes, formava-se um clima ligeiramente tenso entre Kamus e Milo, mas Lia fazia sempre o favor de descontrair tudo com seus comentários... No décimo dia, vinte e dois de maio, comemoraram o aniversário da menina, e puderam brincar um pouco e relaxar. Mas a preocupação persistia. Sempre lá, como um fantasma assombrando-os...

"_Hold on_

_Hold on to yourself_

_For this is gonna hurt like hell"_

Sempre próximos... Sempre distantes. Sempre se afastando, se completando, se ferindo, se amando...

* * *

**Nota da Nana:** Gente, a Amy tem talento e eu confio nela, por isso deixei um capítulo tão especial nas mãos dela. O problema é que sou de Joinville-SC e ela é de Vitória-ES, ou seja, moramos (segundo a quatro rodas) a 1436 quilômetros de distância, por isso só nos comunicamos por msn... bendita internet! Ta, eu li o capítulo e também assumo a responsa, certo? 

**Nota da amy**: NHA! Desculpe a demora genteeeee!!!!!!! FOI TD MINHA CULPA!!! Fui eu q fiz esse cap sozinha, os dois próximos já tão qse prontos e eu lerdando c esse P desculpem!!! E bem...a musica do final eh Hold On, da Sarah McLachlan, e foi sugestão da nossa querida Madame Verlaine P

Surpresa pra vc, Joyce! Bem, eu sei q a song n tah à altura da msk...mas eu tentei...eu n gosto mt d um cap qd o termino...rs. mas espero q vc tenha gostado. Anhaaaaiii, eu amo derreter o kamus...mas eu acho q derreti dmais xD

Vamos às reviews (hoje quem responde é a Nana):

**Madame Verlaine:** Oi, amiga, td bem? Depois de tanto tempo, FINALMENTE estamos atualizando, por favor, não nos escalpele vivas ainda... hehe. Eu sei o qto vc está nos ajudando e gostando da nossa fic e da nossa forma de escrita. Suas opiniões sempre são muito importantes e... como pode perceber, usamos a sua dica de música. Bom, nem sei como agradecer mais a vc e sabe q, sempre que precisar tem 2 amigas prontas pra ajudar (rimou? Q brega...). Até a próxima e... é sério, os próximos 2 capítulos já tão prontos... hehe! Beijos e abraços das suas grandes amigas: Amy e Nana.

**Angel:** Sério mesmo? Ai, q responsa! Bom, não podemos comentar nada sobre o final, pois fizemos um pacto sobre os destinos dos personagens... eu acho q perderia a graça responder a perguntas como "a Lia vai se curar?" ou "o Milo vai se curar?" a essa altura do campeonato. O destino deles já está selado, mas não podemos revelar... Se vc perceber algum erro ou tiver dica/sugestão, nos envie, certo? Estamos lhe desejando muita saúde e alegria.

**Leandro0001:** Oi, td bem? Ah, q bom q gostou, mas como vc sabe, não vai ser uma simples amizade entre os dois, né? Bom, pode saber q estamos fazendo da forma mais delicada possível, mesmo por que não combinaria com o tema. Ah e não esqueça q estou escrevendo com a Amy... um beijão, amigo!

**Lola Spixii:** Oi, td bem? Ah, eu te entendo... é como eu sempre digo: "hardware é a parte q vc chuta e software é a parte q vc xinga" (aprendi isso na faculdade). Ah, que bom receber um elogio seu, pois vc sabe que eu sou sua fã, né? Adoro os seus fics... é importante receber um elogio de pessoas como vc. Tenha certeza de q, o Kamus não vai ser o único a ser conquistado pela garotinha... hehe. E... não, não é só amizade, pode ter certeza! Ainda estamos enrolando um pouco para apimentar as coisas, mas vamos por partes... o nosso objetivo é q EV continue sendo simples e delicada, por isso pode demorar um pouco pro yaoi. Espero que continue gostando mesmo assim.

**Gemini Betinha:** Mais uma fã.... hehe! Eu sei o que é isso, pois tb não sou muito boa para enviar ou responder críticas. De qualquer forma, é uma honra poder receber elogios dessa forma. Estamos muito felizes... Obrigada.

**Sinistra Negra:** ou melhor, Sini. Obrigada pelos incentivos e por todos os elogios. Eu admito... sou doida varrida mesmo e adoro uma pesquisa. Aí consegui conhecer a Amy q tb não fica mt atrás e resolvemos aceitar o desafio... estou contente com o resultado e com o retorno carinhoso q estamos recebendo. Espero que continue acompanhando e se emocionando e... quanto à sua amiga, td bem! Depois q a gente terminar, ela pode ler, né? hehe.

**Biba-chan:** Falou pouco, mas falou tudo! Estamos muito felizes de saber q, apesar de nunca ter tido vivenciado isso (eu vi meu tio morrer de câncer de estômago qdo tinha 8 anos, mas n lembro mt), estamos conquistandoo respeitode mts pessoas. Desculpe a demora e o suspense, ta? Tentaremos fazer o impossível para não se repetir, tenha certeza. Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews.

**Anna-Malfoy:** Você achou mesmo que ficou tão ruim assim? Eu devo avisar que somos patriotas, principalmente EU (Nana). E por infelicidade do destino, fui eu quem escreveu ele, sozinha... por isso me perdoe, não notei q tinha ficado tão violento assim! Tentarei não cometer a mesma gafe. Ainda estou morrendo de vergonha, pode ter certeza. Quanto à Lia, infelizmente não posso responder... vc vai ter que continuar acompanhando para saber.

**Ilia-chan:** Como eu já havia comentado contigo, foi realmente coincidência o fato da Lia ter um nome parecido com o seu nick. O nome dela foi uma homenagem à personagem Pollyanna, do livro com mesmo nome. Quanto ao Milo, saiba que ele não vai se entregar tão fácil, afinal, se fizesse isso não seria ele mesmo, né? Essa personagem ainda vai aparecer e aprontar muito, pode ter certeza... e, obrigado por nos acompanhar.

* * *

Espero não ter esquecido ninguém... Quero agradecer a quem leu, mas não mandou review... nem sempre sabemos o como elogiar ou criticar alguma obra, né? Até o capítulo 6! E... Obrigada. (Nana) 


	6. Voltando para casa

É só para lembrar: Saint Seya não é nosso e não temos interesses lucrativos com essa fic.

A personagem Lia é de nossa autoria e não tem nada a ver com os originais de Saint Seiya.

O capítulo de hoje será narrado pelo próprio Kamus, vamos começar logo!

* * *

Voltando para casa

Hoje, dia 27 de maio,é o dia que Milo finalmente receberá alta. Depois de tanta dor, tanto sofrimento, ele ainda está confiante. O cabelo dele não caiu, pelo menos não ainda e isso é o que me dá mais medo, já que ao olhar para ele, não tenho a impressão de que ele esteja tão perto da morte. Bom, é verdade que ele emagreceu muito e sua pele está um pouco pálida, mas eu sei que isso não é só por causa dos medicamentos e sim por causa da alimentação rigorosamente controlada. Quem o vê jura que ele não teve mais do que uma gripe forte, ou talvez possa ter tido uma pneumonia...

- Kamus, você está aí? – Milo perguntava, obviamente por causa dos meus devaneios.

- Milo... Tudo bem? – Eu respondi acordando do meu transe.

- O que foi? Parece que está no mundo da lua... – Ele comentou entre sorrisos.

- Desculpa. Estava pensando na sua volta para casa. – tentei sorrir, juro. – Acho que vai ser uma grande festa, pois todos estão com saudades.

- Eu nem acredito que voltarei pra casa! Fiquei com medo de nunca mais sair... – ele demonstrou uma pequena tristeza, mas logo voltou a sorrir – Eu gostaria tanto que a Lia pudesse ir conosco. Sei que você não gosta muito dela por causa dos comentários e das broncas que ela lhe dá, mas sentirei falta daquele sorriso.

Eu não pude evitar lembrar do sonho naquele momento. O sorriso, a voz que ouvi, eram dela! Foi ela quem me guiou, é ela quem está me ensinando e ajudando a ter sucesso nisso. Milo tem razão, não podemos abandoná-la, ou melhor, ela não pode nos abandonar. Eu já havia comentado com Mu sobre essa garota, pois eu tinha que desabafar com alguém... Alguma coisa me incomodava nela e eu não sei dizer o que é. E agora, como vai ser? Será que eu vou conseguir fazer tudo sozinho? É muita responsabilidade!

- Kamus, de novo? Estou ficando curioso... Não vai me dizer o que está pensando, niisan? – Ele me perguntou.

- Nada importante, desculpe. – respondi, acho que foi muito frio, mas já foi!

- Sabe, tem uma coisa que me preocupa... – Milo falou, encarando a janela.

- O quê? – Respondi com um tom ansioso, confesso.

- Como eu vou chegar em casa? Se Escorpião fosse a primeira, seria relativamente fácil, mas tenho que ir até a oitava casa! Não sei se terei forças para subir até lá... – Ao dizer isso, ele não pôde esconder uma lágrima que caíra de seus lindos olhos.

Lindos olhos? Kamus, no que você está pensando? Não acredito nisso... Bom, Milo tem razão, ele não pode subir as escadarias. O único meio é carregá-lo. Sim, é uma ótima solução, mas como seria isso? Será que...

- Milo, eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas... – Eu falei. Estava inseguro, gaguejando e me sentia muito quente! Devia estar vermelho, certamente!

- Tudo bem Kamus? – Ele me olhava com uma cara divertida.

- Sim, estou. Sei que irá parecer estranho, mas e se eu te ajudar? Posso carregar-lhe facilmente até Escorpião... – Pronto, falei. Custou, mas agora foi. O que ele vai me dizer?

- Você faria isso por mim, niisan? Kamus, eu te amo! – ele sorriu? Mas eu pensei que ele fosse sentir-se humilhado, derrotado!

- Eu esperava tudo, menos essa reação! – confessei, surpreso.

- Agora entendi o rubor de sua face! Pensei que fosse explodir, de tão vermelha... Confesso que é um pouco chato sentir-se dependente e fraco, mas fico feliz só de poder estar ao seu lado, niisan. – Milo confessava isso com uma expressão tão tranqüila...

Droga, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Como fui me deixar ficar nesse estado? Ei, estão batendo na porta, quem será? Não estou esperando ninguém, pelo menos não agora...

Levantei-me e fui calmamente até a porta. Sabia que não podia ser a Lia, pois aquela entrava sem aviso. Não se importava se Milo estava vestido, ou fazendo alguma coisa. Ela abria a porta e pronto! Levei certo susto ao ver a figura na minha frente, mas era...

- Bom dia, Kamus, posso entrar? – O visitante me perguntou.

- Saga, entre! – Milo falava, sentado na cama.

- Saga? Desculpe, fique à vontade. – disse, dando passagem.

- É sempre bom ver um rosto diferente... – Milo falava.

- Que isso! Sei que Kamus é um ótimo enfermeiro e vocês devem estar se dando muito bem. Mas eu vim aqui por outro motivo. – A expressão alegre dele, tornou-se séria.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei assustado.

- Nada grave. É que eu andei conversando com o Mu e ele acabou falando da Lia. Eu vim aqui e conversei com o diretor do hospital... Bom, confesso que não foi uma decisão fácil, mas decidi adota-la. Eu sei que eu, o meu irmão e o Dohko somos os únicos com idade suficiente para isso. Sei que Kanon é um irresponsável e Dohko... Bom, duvido que alguém acredite na sua idade! Só tem um problema: eu não sei cuidar dela e a casa de Gêmeos é muito longe da de Escorpião. – Saga anunciava, nos causando um pequeno choque.

- Você já a conheceu? – Milo perguntou, ao mesmo tempo, com um ar de espanto e de felicidade.

- Ainda não, mas como a papelada já está quase pronta, poderei levá-la hoje mesmo... Kamus seria muito incômodo se ela ficasse com vocês? Estou um pouco preocupado depois do que o médico falou sobre alimentação, os cuidados e também pelo fato de nunca tê-la visto... – Saga confessava com certa ansiedade.

- Claro que não. Muito pelo contrário, será um prazer! – eu confesso que fiquei muito feliz com a notícia. Afinal, teria a minha guia ao meu lado.

- Kamus? Você está bem? Eu não sabia que você gostasse da Lia... – Milo me fitou com um olhar e uma expressão de curiosidade.

- É claro que eu estou. Só que... – Eu tentei me justificar, mas fui interrompido.

Aquele furacão, aquela voz, eram muito conhecidos por nós dois. Saga olhou, meio sem saber o que fazer. Quem era aquela garotinha? Ela estava tão à vontade... Bom, pelo menos ela me salvou de ter que dar explicações sobre o fato de estar gostando de ficar com ela.

- Tio Kamus, adivinhe só! – Ela me olhava com um grande sorriso.

- O que foi? – perguntei num tom neutro.

- Pelo seu sorriso, vai ser uma ótima notícia... – Milo falava, já sabendo a resposta.

- É sim! Contaram-me que eu vou ser adotada e vou poder sair daqui hoje mesmo!

- Parabéns Lia. – Milo falava.

Eu olhei para Saga nesse momento e ele estava estático. Parecia ter levado um choque. Acho que ele esperava tudo, menos esse furacãozinho... Ele a encarava, mas não sabia o que dizer, ela fez um curto silêncio e ficou com um semblante sério. Já sentada no sofá, acabou desabafando, com certa tristeza:

- Só tem um problema: eu não conheço a minha nova família... Estou um pouco insegura, pois não sei se eles vão aceitar mudar a alimentação e seus hábitos de higiene por minha causa. E se eles desistirem de mim? – Nesse momento, ela quase chorou e meu coração se apertou, chegando a quase parar.

- Eles não farão isso Lia. Não se preocupe, acho que você vai gostar da sua nova família, embora não seja uma família tradicional... – Milo falava, sorrindo e apoiando ela.

- Como assim? Você conhece a minha nova família? – a menina perguntava para Milo, com uma curiosidade no olhar.

- Conheço. Bom, este é seu novo pai. O nome dele é Saga... Saga, essa é a Lia, a menina que você acabou de adotar. – Milo apresentava os dois.

- Você é a Lia? – Saga perguntava um pouco assustado.

- Sou sim. Você não gostou de mim, não é? – ela falava cabisbaixo.

- Claro que gostei! É que eu não esperava que você fosse tão elétrica... Quer dizer... – Saga estava suando frio, não sabia o que dizer.

Nesse momento, Lia chegou perto dele e o encarou com curiosidade. Saga ajoelhou-se instintivamente, ficando na mesma altura que ela. Ele não tentou toca-la, mas ela o analisava, olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu, sorriu como nunca tivera sorrido antes. Ela respirou fundo e, com calma, confessou:

- O senhor é um homem bonito e generoso, mas é um pouco triste... Lembra um pouco o meu pai. – Lia acariciou o rosto de Saga com a mão.

Aquela declaração me deixou um pouco assustado, assim como todos. Afinal de contas, quem era aquela menina e como ela conseguia conhecer as pessoas só olhando nos olhos deles... Saga sorriu para ela, mas não sabia se podia tocar, abraçar e ela sentiu, por isso tomou a iniciativa, abraçando e beijando o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Você não precisa ter medo, não vai me machucar... – A garota falava num tom doce.

- Desculpe, mas ainda não sei como agir. Por isso tomei uma decisão, espero que você não se importe. – Saga falou, ainda encarando a garota.

- Pode falar. – Ela dizia entre sorrisos.

- Você vai morar com o Kamus e o Milo, mas eu irei visitá-los todo dia. O que você acha?

- Eu gosto deles, mas você não é o meu novo pai?

- Nós moramos perto, Lia. É um tipo de uma vila ou condomínio, por isso não se preocupe. – Milo dizia, despreocupado.

- Verdade? Então pode ser! E como é esse lugar? – Claro que a pequena metralhadora, agora iria querer saber tudo.

Eu dei um jeito de dar uma saída do quarto assim que ela começou a exigir os detalhes do Santuário. Não estava a fim de explicar nada. Pelo menos para isso Saga teria que servir... Ele não era o pai? Então, agüentasse o interrogatório.

Havia chegado a hora de partir e de voltar para casa. Milo deveria usar uma máscara no rosto, pois suas defesas estavam relativamente baixas e seu organismo poderia facilmente contrair uma doença através de vírus e bactérias. O pior é que, uma simples gripe poderia evoluir para uma pneumonia e disso... Bom, nem gosto de pensar. Enquanto estávamos a sós, Milo aproveitou para falar, num tom alegre:

- Sabe Kamus, eu estava pensando...

- Pode falar. – incentivei, apesar do seu tom alegre, achei que fosse algo muito sério.

- Se eu ficar muito tempo assim, o pessoal vai começar a me chamar de amazona... Serei a primeira amazona de ouro.

Não acredito que ele falou isso! Eu quase caí duro no chão. Não respondi, não faria isso e ele sabia... só o encarei com um olhar de "Não acredito!" e balancei negativamente a cabeça. O pior é que ele falou com seriedade, mas eu sabia que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira. Acho que ele percebeu o meu semblante sério e preocupado, mas com tanta forma de me alegrar, tinha que ser com uma piada tão idiota? Naquele momento meu sangue ferveu e juro que tive vontade de congelá-lo, mas logo me acalmei.

Aproveitando para passar o tempo, fui ao quarto da Lia e ajudei a arrumar as malas dela. Afinal, a garota decidiu ir conosco e já estava esperando a nossa carona até o Santuário. Ela assustou-se um pouco ao ver a chegada de Aldebaran. Sim, ele seria o nosso motorista e pela expressão da garota, não era acostumada a ver um homem daquele tamanho.

Foi com uma enorme alegria e curiosidade que Lia fitou as escadarias. Milo suspirava alegremente ao sentir-se em casa. Como o pessoal sabia que traríamos uma nova moradora ali, decidiram que apenas Saga e Mu nos recebessem ao pé da escadaria. Ninguém queria assustá-la...

- Vocês moram aqui, tio Kamus? É muito grande! – surpreendia-se a garota.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma. – Milo falava com alegria. Apesar da máscara, eu sei que ele sorria.

- Mas como eu vou chegar lá em cima? Não sei se consigo subir tanta escada... – a menina reclamava.

- Eu já arranjei carona. – Milo dizia entre sorrisos.

Ela o olhou com uma expressão de dúvida, procurando algo, talvez um elevador. Milo virou-se para mim, meu coração disparou e minhas mãos ficaram um pouco geladas, mas entendi o recado e o peguei nos braços. Que sensação gostosa sentir sua pele, seus braços envolvendo o meu pescoço e... Kamus, o que está pensando? Você é um sem-vergonha egoísta... ou melhor, é um depravado, um pervertido!

Foi nesse momento, que Saga aproximou-se e abaixou na frente dela. Ela sorriu ao ver a presença dele tão perto. Foi com muito carinho que ele perguntou:

- Você ficaria chateada se eu te levasse? – Ao dizer isso, ele estendeu os braços.

- Claro que não, papai! Posso chamar-lhe assim, não é mesmo? – a garota o questionava.

- É claro que pode. – Saga sorriu e a pegou no colo, nós começamos a subir as escadas. Aldebaran e Mu se encarregaram de pegar as malas, mas antes de mais nada, ela logo perguntou:

- Pai, quem é aquele rapaz? – Lia apontava para Mu.

- Ah, esse é meu amigo Mu. Ele mora naquela primeira casa. – Saga respondeu, referindo-se à casa de Áries.

- Ele é muito bonito! Parece ser tão calmo... – Ela comentava.

- Sim, é um ótimo rapaz. – Saga comentava, deixando Mu um pouco constrangido.

Eu só me arrependia de uma coisa enquanto subia as escadarias: por que não fiquei ouvindo tudo o que Saga disse a respeito do Santuário? Não sabia o que comentar, pois tinha medo de dar um fora. Eu me senti aliviado com o fato dele ter tomado iniciativa e ter apresentado as casas de Áries e Touro, falando dos seus donos, os dois cavaleiros que ela conhecera hoje.

Logo chegamos em Gêmeos e Kanon nos esperava na porta da casa, em pé, com seu jeito despojado de sempre. Milo riu ao ver que ela olhava para Saga e Kanon repetidamente. Gêmeos então, sorriu e esclareceu, embora ela já soubesse do que se tratava. Ao chegar à frente do irmão, ele falou calmamente:

- Lia, este é seu tio Kanon, meu irmão gêmeo e essa é a casa onde moramos.

- Vocês são muito parecidos... Acho que vou me confundir um pouco. – A menina falava.

- No início talvez, mas garanto que não vai ser por muito tempo, pois apesar de serem gêmeos idênticos, o jeito de vestir-se e portar-se é diferente. – Milo falou, sorrindo.

- Essa é a minha sobrinha? Saga, se você fosse o pai, ela não seria tão bela. – Kanon fala.

- Não coloque essas mãos imundas nela! Eu te conheço, Kanon e sei que certamente estava fazendo algo que não preste... – Saga começava a brigar com o irmão.

- Saga, é melhor continuar. Eles não podem tomar sol. – Adverti, tentando fugir da briga.

- Desculpe, tem razão. – Saga falou e foi entrando em casa, seguindo em frente.

O que mais embrulhou o meu estômago foi chegar à casa de Câncer. Ela sempre me fazia lembrar da doença de Milo e acho que ele também sentiu o mesmo... Quando chegamos na porta, ele me abraçou muito forte, como se me pedisse proteção, carinho e força. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte nos receberam com certo respeito. Ao ver o cavaleiro de Peixes, Lia encarou o canceriano e perguntou, na maior inocência:

- É sua esposa? – apontava para Afrodite.

Milo começou a rir e relaxou um pouco com o comentário. Eu também fiquei mais aliviado, mas o clima daquela casa ainda era muito negativo e tenso, por isso não via a hora de sair logo dali. Saga não sabia o que falar.

- Apesar de me chamar Afrodite, não sou mulher. Eu moro na 12ª casa, a de Peixes. – ele apresentou-se alegremente.

- Eu sou Máscara da Morte, o cavaleiro de Câncer e moro nessa casa. Pode me chamar de Carlo, se preferir. – este foi mais contido.

Nem um dos dois estendeu a mão. A verdade é que era possível ver o medo e a angústia nos olhos dos dois. Pareciam ter medo dos enfermos e o pior é que a Lia percebeu e soltou um sorriso triste para eles. Agarrando-se a Saga com certo nervosismo.

- Pai, falta muito? – Ela perguntou.

- Falta, mas não se preocupe querida. – Saga estava sendo extremamente carinhoso.

Eu e Milo nos olhamos surpresos, mas continuamos. Saga respirou fundo e foi adiante. Aioria nos recebeu com um sorriso assim que chegamos a Leão. Apesar de tudo, Milo e Aioria eram companheiros de farras e de artes. Todos sabiam da amizade que havia entre ambos e devo confessar que tive um pouco de ciúmes ao perceber que Milo também estava feliz em ver o amigo. Lia abriu um sorriso.

- Ei, esse eu conheço. É o Aioria! Ele já foi muito no hospital.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo! Que surpresa boa... Estava com saudades de você, Lia. – Aioria sorriu.

- Agora poderemos brincar muito! Quer dizer, quando você não tiver que trabalhar... – Lia falava.

De todos os cavaleiros, Aioria é quem mais aparecia no hospital, mas respeitava o horário dos treinos e por isso tinha que ficar pouco. Mu apareceu uma ou duas vezes, mas não coincidiu de conseguir conhecer Lia. Shura foi uma única vez e chegou a conhecer a menina, mas ficou incomodado com o ambiente e saiu logo.

- Sim, é verdade. Sempre que puder irei brincar contigo, certo? – Aioria falava carinhosamente para a menina.

- Oba! – ela começou a comemorar. Não sei como Saga conseguiu segura-la ali.

O fato é que continuamos a subir e Aioria decidiu nos acompanhar, andando ao lado de Saga e conversando com Lia. Shaka nos recebeu em Virgem, não expressou nenhum sorriso, mas estava na porta, disposto a ajudar. No fundo, ele e eu somos iguais e por isso o entendo tão bem. Lia olhou com certa estranheza e resolveu perguntar:

- O senhor é cego?

- Não, não sou. – ele respondeu.

- Tem algum problema de visão então? – ela perguntou.

- Eu enxergo muito bem e não tenho nada. Só que eu fui disciplinado a andar de olhos fechados. – ele explica, sem saber o que dizer.

- Seu pai deveria ser um carrasco. Não é normal alguém privar um rapaz de um dos sentidos... – ela comentou.

Nesse momento, Shakka ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Milo e Aioria não se agüentavam de rir. Eu me limitei a olhar para Saga, tentando perguntar o que fazer, mas pareceu que ele também não tinha resposta. Nós começamos a seguir rumo à casa de Escorpião, mas a Lia não poderia sair sem falar:

- Sabe, você tem um rosto muito bonito e delicado, se abrisse os olhos, tenho certeza de que poderia passar muito amor e sentimentos bons.

Nesse momento, eu notara que Mu ficara estático e vermelho. Ele e Shaka se encaravam, sem nada dizer. Aquelas últimas palavras tinham sido muito chocantes a ambos. Todos sabíamos que eles eram grandes amigos. Na verdade, já desconfiávamos de que houvesse algo mais entre eles, embora nunca assumissem. Aioria pegou a bagagem que Mu carregava e continuou subindo, deixando Áries e Virgem a sós.

Eu comecei a ficar nervoso quando chegamos em Libra. Não saberia o que aconteceria naquele encontro. Dohko nos recebeu na porta de casa. Ele ficou um pouco assustado ao ver Milo em meus braços. Mas a máscara que Escorpião usava, tinha sido ainda mais chocante aos olhos do mestre ancião. Ao contrário do que pensei, não houveram escândalos, gritarias. Dohko não escondia o rosto, suas lágrimas caindo e Milo percebeu, me encarou, sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer.

- Perdoe-me, Milo. – Foi tudo o que ele disse.

- Não foi culpa sua, nem de ninguém. – Milo respondeu, cabisbaixo.

Lia encarava aquela situação um pouco confusa. Saga percebeu o clima e já a tirava dali. Aioria e Aldebaran também seguiam para a casa de Escorpião, nos deixando a sós. Quando estávamos só eu, Dohko e Milo, Escorpião olhou para mim e me pediu:

- Ponha-me no chão, Kamus.

Eu nem indaguei o motivo, já sabia a resposta e o coloquei cuidadosamente. Sem esperar qualquer sinal, eu avisei:

- Estarei esperando na porta dos fundos. Se precisar, é só chamar.

Eu me retirei e deixei eles ali. Não houveram protestos por parte de ninguém. O que eles conversaram, eu jamais soube, mas já desconfio. Apesar de não ter ouvido nada, eu sei que eles devem ter se desculpado um ao outro, pois Milo voltou com um semblante mais calmo e Dohko parecia estar menos triste, apesar de tudo.

Ao chegar em Escorpião, eu senti um grande alívio. Eu sabia que uma nova batalha começava ali, mas assim como todas as que eu já havia enfrentado, eu lutaria até o fim. Milo parecia uma criança com um brinquedo novo quando viu sua casa. Mesmo estando fraco, ele estava muito alegre e agitado. Aioria ficou ali e, enquanto eu ficava observando, Leão, Milo e Lia se divertiam como crianças fazendo disputas no vídeo game e no computador. Ambos haviam sido comprados enquanto Milo estava no hospital, assim como muitos outros eletroeletrônicos que ajudariam na distração e no dia a dia deles.

Naquele dia, o que eu achei mais engraçado, foi quando Shun entrou em Escorpião. Ele veio até mim, acho que queria saber onde eu guardava alguma coisa ou pedir algo emprestado... Eu sei que, independente de seu motivo, ele não completou a missão, pois assim que Lia o viu, foi logo perguntando:

- Você é um anjo?

Shun sorriu docemente e abaixou-se, para ficar na altura dela. Ele respondeu:

- Não, eu não sou um anjo.

- Mas parece! Você tem um rosto e um sorriso angelical... Deve ser um rapaz muito bom, pois seus olhos mostram o quanto você é especial.

- Você acha mesmo? – ele perguntou corado.

- Não acho, tenho certeza. – Lia afirmou.

Por mim, ficava ali, ouvindo aquela conversa, mas Milo chegou e foi logo se intrometendo. Com seu conhecido sorriso, ele falou:

- Oi Shun, tudo bem? Já conhece a Lia?

- Não, mas já ouvi falar. É um prazer conhece-la, Lia. – Shun cumprimentou.

- O seu nome é Shun?

- Sim, eu me chamo Shun. Por quê?

- Então você não pode ser um anjo, pois Shun não é nome de anjo... – Lia estava se expressando com a maior inocência que eu já vi.

Milo sorriu ao ouvir essa frase. Cada idéia que ela tinha... Confesso que até eu já me peguei tentando rir dos comentários inocentes que ela sempre apresentava. O pior é que muitas vezes tinha lógica e isso era o mais me assustava. Uma menina tão jovem e tão inteligente, se acabando por causa de uma maldita doença...

O que mais me entristece ao ver a alegria dela é pensar que ela nunca vai ser uma mulher de verdade. O crescimento do corpo ficou prejudicado e o médico me disse que ela já estava estéril, mesmo assim ela lutava pela vida e não desistia de sorrir. É nesses momentos que, pensando em tudo o que ela me disse, eu me pergunto: se sorrir é algo tão simples, fácil e prazeroso, por que não consigo?

Bom, agora está na hora de fazer a janta e não posso cometer o menor deslize. Tenho que parar de ser egocêntrico e aprender a viver com eles. É incrível como a gente encontra força para lutar pela vida quando esta está se esvaindo... É num momento desses, que me pergunto: o que eu faria no lugar deles? Convivendo com a morte, sabendo de seus limites e fraquezas. De qualquer forma, eles já se superaram e mostraram que são vencedores, mesmo sem ter ganho a guerra.

* * *

**Nota da Nana:** Bom, eis aí o 6º capítulo... Antes de mais nada, quero comentar que, para desenvolver bem a história, estou me baseando em depoimentos. Achei 4 depoimentos muito completos e detalhados, mas como existem complicações e vários subtipos de LMA (Leucemia Mielóide Aguda), eu sei que o tempo de internação não é o mesmo para todos os casos. No caso do Milo, optei por um caso real onde o paciente fez a primeira sessão de quimioterapia e ficou 18 dias internado. No caso dele, eu colocarei 15 dias de internação. Como puderam perceber, Kamus está cada vez mais acordado para seus sentimentos, mas está confuso com relação ao Milo. Eu juro que tentei escrever esse capítulo como se fosse o próprio Kamus. Espero que gostem...

**Nota da Amy:** He, esse cap n demorou tanto qt o anterior, non? Felizmente ou infelizmente...NHA!nós n agüentamos e puxamos saco do nosso amado shunzinho comentem, please!!! E agora vamos às reviews xDDDDDD

**Ilia-chan: **Feliz ano-novo pra vc tb, linda! E bem...QUEM n ama o mi ou o kamyu??? N tem como!!! Principalmente juntinhos

Acredite, a gente gostou da idéia do nome da Lia lembrar seu nick...

Obrigada, realmente, é uma carga e tanto escrever EV, c esse tanto d review elogiando...Nossa querida bebezinha nascida d uma conversa d msn P

E DESCULPE por n ter respondido seu e-mail ainda!!! Sem tempo...pode dxa q eu ainda vo responder....e mande mais, linduxa!!! E continue comentando...esperamos q tenha gostado

**Lola Spixii:** Obrigada!!! eu fiquei c mt medo da cena do sonho n ficar cm eu queria, mas digamos q o clima em q ela foi escrita ajudou um pouco (as 3:30 da manhã num quarto escuro por uma Amy aos prantos). Mt bom saber q consegui o q queria! A Lia...nhá, nós adoramos ela, estamos adorando faze-la!!! E sim, ela e o kamyu vão se entender pss fzr uma perguntinha???ficou mt na cara q ela era a menininha do sonho???

Aí está o santuário, já q perguntou por ele D

E qt ao seu pedido...estamos doidas pra junta-los logo, mas qd chegar a hora vc vai saber...não vamos torturar vc mt mais n -

**Anna-Malfoy: **Tadinho mesmo...mas tadinho do kamyu tb, ficar se sentindo tão culpado...calminha q eles ainda vão se resolver

Sim, o Milo vai precisar d transplante, mas não podemos contar quem é o doador nem quem vai se curar e quem vai morrer....perde a graça! u.ú

Espere até o fim, continue lendo e comentamdo, e aí vc vai ver D

**Sinistra Negra: **ou melhor, sini xD . Bem, aí está seu próximo. Esperamos q goste e comente! Amor é mesmo uma coisa complicada...mas nem por isso todo mundo deixa d amar esse feeling tão lindo! E qt à ansiedade....Bem, já dissemos: o destino d tds os personagens já está traçado, basta esperar - e estamos esperando pela sua miga tb ok, sabemos q ela soh vai ler qd terminarmos, mas sim sim, diga a ela q queremos reviews mesmo assim!!!

**Eleanor Alves: **Ta aí o cap novo - . WOW, mt bom saber q temos uma nova leitora

Bem, qt a perguntar o final...Nós realmente não diríamos nunca xD

E bem...Tomara q realmente consigamos faze-la chorar e q o final e desenrolar da fic seja o q vc espera ) continue comentando

**Shiryu de Dragão: **Mt bom saber da sua opinião, fowfo, mt legal saber q vc ta gostando

Qt ao seiya burrico-alado-fedido, vc sabe q tb o odiamos, portanto ele n terá papel importanto pa nenhuma, soh vamos escrachá-lo um pouco

Mas os fofos amamiya, por outro lado...n resistomos e vamos puxar saco deles -

**Madame Verlaine: **Gostou da surpresa??? Q bom! Eu adoro fazer songfic, mas n sabia se tinha ficado cm vc esperava. Bem, aqui estamos nós com um cap novo ) esperamos non provocar mais crises d abstinência d "EV" ...E uma pergunta: QUEM não quer um kamus só pra si?? Ele é td!!! Milo sortudo!!! Se bem q o Mi tb n fica , MOÇA!!! Nós t adoramos -


	7. Lia revela seus dons

Depois de tantos capítulos e avisos, acho que não mais necessário lembrar que Saint Seiya não nos pertence, não? Ah, já falamos? Agora foi...

A personagem Lia é de nossa autoria e não tem nada a ver com os originais de Saint Seiya.

Lia revela seus dons

Todos na casa de Escorpião já haviam jantado e agora assistiam TV. Devido ao cansaço, eles já estavam com seus pijamas. O de Lia era (todo) rosa bebê com estampas de ursinho em cores preta, vermelho e azul. A menina usava um gorro rosa e branco na cabeça, muito delicado, pois sabia que Milo sempre ficava um pouco irritado ao ver a careca dela e pensar em si mesmo sem cabelo.

- Vou tomar um copo de água. – A garota anunciava entre sorrisos.

- Quer que eu pegue? – Kamus pergunta, gentilmente.

- Não, tio, obrigada. Ta certo que o meu apelido é salva-vidas de aquário, mas eu não sou tão baixa assim. – desdenhava a menina.

- Desculpe, eu não quis ofender... Só queria ser educado. – O francês se ruboriza.

- E eu estava brincando. – Lia abre um largo sorriso e depois continua – O senhor é muito sério... Nem sabe distinguir uma brincadeira de algo sincero. Deste jeito, as pessoas acabam se afastando de você e evitam falar dum modo mais descontraído quando estiverem perto. Bom, se me dá licença, já volto.

Ao ouvir as palavras da menina, Aquário fica estático, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Milo dá uma pequena risada ao notar a expressão do amigo e a tranqüilidade com que a garota foi à cozinha. Escorpião não pôde evitar falar:

- Estou vendo que este será teu pior inimigo.

Kamus responde com um olhar fulminante. Ele senta numa poltrona individual, demonstrando sua irritação pelo ato de Lia. Ao perceber o olhar perdido que Aquário logo estava lançando em direção ao horizonte, Milo fala consigo mesmo, mas numa altura que Kamus escuta:

- É, acho que Lia é mesmo salva-vidas de Aquário... Depois de tantos esforços e sacrifício da minha parte, essa garota ainda vai conseguir salvar a sua vida, Kamus de Aquário.

Os dois são interrompidos pelo grito de Lia. Kamus não pensa duas vezes antes de ir correndo à cozinha e Milo sorri, levantando-se e caminhando calmamente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao ver a entrada do francês, a menina corre até ele e se agarra às pernas do cavaleiro, tremendo e pedindo num tom de desespero:

- Me protege, tio Kamus.

- Boa noite, Kamus, desculpe a confusão, mas eu chamei e ninguém atendeu, aí resolvi entrar. – desculpava-se Marin.

- Boa noite, Marin. Nós estávamos na sala, assistindo filme e não ouvimos nada. – Kamus falava.

- Tio Kamus, você conhece? – A menina pergunta, ainda trêmula e agarrada às pernas do aquariano.

- Esta é a Marin. Ela é namorada do Aioria. – Kamus apresentava.

- Marin? Eu deveria ter desconfiado... – Milo fala, pouco atrás de Kamus.

Na tentativa de acalmar a garota, Kamus a pega no colo e entra na cozinha, dando passagem ao escorpiano. Milo entra e senta-se numa das cadeiras, virando-se em direção à amazona.

- Boa noite, Milo. Desculpe ter invadido a sua casa. Como você está? – Marin fala como se tivesse cometendo algum crime.

- Que isso? Não precisa ficar assim. Eu sei que para ir à Leão você precisa passar pela minha casa e sempre será bem-vinda. Respondendo à sua pergunta: ainda estou um pouco debilitado, mas nada que eu ainda não tenha passado. – Escorpião fala, o cansaço é perceptível em sua voz, embora ele tenha tentado parecer normal.

- É bom vê-lo novamente conosco e espero que possa curar-se logo... – A amazona diz.

- Ah, já ia esquecendo! – Milo fala, batendo na própria testa – Esta menina, é Lia, a filha adotiva do Saga e também tem leucemia, como eu. Lia, a Marin é uma amazona amiga nossa. Lembra que eu e o Saga falamos a respeito delas?

- Lembro. São guerreiras como os cavaleiros e têm que usar máscara para se igualar aos homens... Eu só não esperava que fosse esse tipo de máscara e que a roupa fosse tão ridícula. Espero não ter que usar isso no futuro. – Lia falava olhando para Milo. Ela se volta novamente para Marin e completa – Desculpe Marin, eu não quis ofender...

- Tudo bem, você falou o que pensa. O Aioria já tinha alertado sobre a sua sinceridade. Agora vou deixá-los descansar. – Marin avisa, caminhando em direção à outra saída.

- Pode ir, o Aioria deve estar esperando... – Milo fala em tom de brincadeira.

- Milo! – reclama a amazona, seguindo seu caminho.

Escorpião responde com uma gostosa gargalhada. Lia sorri olhando para Milo, enquanto Kamus ainda demonstra a face um pouco corada pelos comentários dos adoentados. O francês põe Lia no chão, se endireita seriamente e fala:

- Hora de dormir, não acham?

- Mas temos que tomar remédio daqui a pouco. – Lia fala.

- Então façam alguma coisa. Tem TV, vídeo game, vídeo cassete... Enfim! Há várias opções para se distrair. – lembra Kamus.

- Tudo bem, comandante, a gente vai pra sala. – Milo fala em tom de deboche.

Lia segura na mão do escorpiano e os dois deixam Kamus a sós. Não demora muito e logo ouvem-se palmas na entrada da casa. Kamus atende.

- Oi Kamus, tudo bem? – pergunta Saori.

- Atena, entre! – Kamus ajoelha-se em sinal de respeito.

Saori, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki entram na casa. Lia encara as visitas um pouco confusa, principalmente com relação à atitude de Kamus. Ao ver a deusa, Milo também se ajoelha e abaixa a cabeça, em sinal de respeito.

- Milo? Não precisava... – Saori dizia.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – Escorpião responde.

Ao tentar levantar-se, Milo tem uma pequena fraqueza e é apoiado pelo cavaleiro de aquário. Escorpião percebe o olhar de todos ali e fica cabisbaixo. Lia, que ainda não entendia direito quem eram aquelas visitas, percebeu o sentimentos que cada um dos visitantes transmitia.

- Tio Kamus, está na hora do remédio. É melhor levar o Milo pra cama... – a menina falava.

- Estamos só de passagem, podem ficar à vontade. – Saori falava.

- Eu quero falar contigo, Atena. – Milo informava.

- Lia, venha você também. Não esqueça que tem seus remédios... – Kamus falava, ajudando Milo a caminhar até o quarto.

- Já vou indo, tio Kamus.

Assim que Kamus e Milo já estão fora de vista, ela encara cada um deles e fala:

- O Milo não está morrendo, por isso não façam o velório ainda.

- E quem é você? – pergunta Seiya.

- Sou Lia, a filha do Saga e... – a menina retira seu gorro e mostra sua careca – Eu também tenho leucemia. Estou ajudando o tio Kamus e o Milo. – Lia põe novamente o gorro.

- Eu ouvi falar em você. É um prazer conhecer-lhe! – Saori fala.

- Por que eles ajoelharam-se quando te viram? É alguém importante? – Lia encara Saori.

- Sou Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Atena. – a deusa se apresenta.

- Ah sim... Eu ouvi histórias a seu respeito, mas eu pensei que fosse diferente. Seus olhos não transmitem carinho, amor e sim pena, tristeza... – Lia fala.

- Ei, mas respeito com Atena! – reclama Seiya.

- Olha quem fala... Qualquer um pôde perceber que você encarou Milo como um caso perdido. Parecia estar num velório ou só esperando um médico dizer que está na hora de desligar os aparelhos, pois não têm esperança. – a menina fala.

- E eu, o que viu em meus olhos? – pergunta Shiryu, ajoelhando-se perante ela.

- Você vai ouvir esta pirralha, Shiryu? – Seiya pergunta, inconformado.

- Seiya, por favor, deixe-a responder. – pede o Dragão.

A menina aproxima-se e fala:

- Você é um homem bom, mas pro bem do Milo, não entre naquele quarto hoje. Seus sentimentos de perda, dor e até pena estão transparecendo em seus olhos. Eu sinto que você quer ajudar, mas não consegue ter esperanças... Achar uma luz no fim do túnel. – a menina fala.

- Você é muito sábia para a sua idade, Lia. – Shiryu falou.

- Eu não sou tão jovem assim. Tenho 10 anos. Se me dão licença, eu tenho que ir. Não posso extrapolar o horário dos medicamentos... – ela fala, calmamente.

- Tudo bem, cuide-se. – Shiryu diz entre sorrisos, enquanto se levanta.

Cerca de 5 minutos após a saída de Lia, Kamus aparece perante os convidados.

- Que menina mal-educada! – reclama Seiya.

- É uma garota muito inteligente, isso sim! – defende Shiryu.

- Vejo que andaram conversando com a Lia... Às vezes ela fala sem pensar. Espero que não tenha ofendido. – Kamus se desculpa.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Como está o Milo? – Saori tenta desviar do assunto.

- Ele já está melhor. Bom, se quiserem vê-lo, podem me acompanhar. – Aquário avisa.

- Se não se importam, eu prefiro ficar. – Shiryu pede.

Seiya e Saori começam a ir na direção de Kamus. O cavaleiro de Aquário lança um olhar de desdém pro cavaleiro de Pégaso e fala:

- Desculpe, Seiya, mas hoje não aconselho que você o visite.

- Por quê? – pergunta Pégaso.

- Se quer que eu seja sincero, o próprio Milo não quer recebê-lo hoje. E você Ikki, não quer entrar? – Kamus fala de forma indiferente.

- Para quê? O Milo está doente e precisa de repouso. Não merece virar uma atração turística ou algo parecido. Além do mais, eu sei que pacientes com leucemia devem evitar as grandes aglomerações pelo fato de ficar com o sistema imunológico debilitado... – Ikki comentava, sendo interrompido por Aquário.

- Por favor, Fênix. A Lia quer conhecer melhor o irmão do Shun ou como ela gosta de falar, do anjo dela. – Aquário revela.

Ikki dá um pequeno sorriso e fala:

- Este é o meu irmão... Shun, um anjo! – ele acompanha Kamus rindo.

O anfitrião da casa leva Saori e Ikki ao banheiro, pedindo que eles lavassem as mãos. Depois os conduz ao quarto. Enquanto isso, na sala:

- Eu não acredito que não vou poder entrar! O que eu fiz de errado? – Seiya se indignava.

- Seiya, pare de agir como criança! Não percebeu que o estado de saúde do Milo é sério? Se ele não quer nos ver hoje, deve ser por estar cansado, mas também... Pense e reflita no que a Lia disse. Eles não precisam da piedade de ninguém e sim da amizade. – Shiryu declarava.

Seiya senta no sofá, emburrado. Já no quarto de Milo, o cavaleiro de Escorpião esta sentado do lado direito da cama, com as costas encostadas na cabeceira (há uma almofada entre a cabeceira da cama e as costas do cavaleiro) e as pernas esticadas. Lia está sentada ao lado dele, mas um pouco mais à frente e com as pernas cruzadas.

- Atena, Ikki, sejam bem-vindos. – Milo cumprimenta.

- Boa noite, Milo. Espero que esteja melhor... – Saori dizia, demonstrando a ansiedade.

- Então você é o Ikki, o irmão do meu anjo? – Lia perguntava de forma divertida para Ikki.

- Sim, sou o irmão mais velho do Shun. – Ikki falava docilmente.

- Você é lindo, assim como ele... Mas tem porte de guerreiro. – A menina dizia.

Ikki corou levemente e resolveu se aproximar. Como ainda estava pensando na saúde deles, resolveu pegar uma cadeira que estava na escrivaninha do quarto e colocou ao lado da cama, sentando-se o mais perto possível de Lia. Milo encarou Atena com seriedade e falou:

- Eu estive pensando e acho que está na hora de treinar um novo cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Milo? – Kamus encarava aquilo com um grande choque.

- Você não está pensando que vai morrer, está? – Saori perguntava com nó na garganta.

- Não é isso, Atena, mas não sei até que ponto eu me recuperarei disso. Temo perder meus poderes ou pelo menos parte deles ao término do tratamento... As drogas que tomo são muito fortes e, mesmo depois de curado, posso não conseguir desempenhar as minhas funções de cavaleiro. – Milo declarava, deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos.

- Se você quer passar seus conhecimentos adiante, eu acho muito válido, mas não é hora para pensar nisso, Milo. Entendo que esteja se sentindo um pouco fraco e inseguro, mas o tempo é o seu melhor amigo agora e não vamos apressar as coisas... – Saori falava, tristemente.

- Mas Atena, eu acho que não conseguiria chegar nem no templo de Sagitário sozinho... – Milo falava, demonstrando suas fraquezas.

- Você acaba de voltar do hospital e já quer sair por aí? – Saori tentava brincar.

- Não é isso, mas... – Milo tenta desculpar-se, sendo interrompido por Kamus.

- Eu estou aqui, sempre estarei ao seu lado. – ele demonstrava sua segurança e confiança.

- Kamus... – Milo sussurrava, com água nos olhos.

- Se o assunto era esse, está encerrado até segunda ordem, Milo. Infelizmente você não me convenceu a deixá-lo abandonar seu posto. – Saori informava e depois completa – Mais uma vez lhe desejo melhoras e, se precisar, estarei à disposição.

- Obrigado, Atena. Ah, sim, ia me esquecendo. Quero também agradecer pelos aparelhos eletroeletrônicos que você instalou em minha casa. – Milo agradecia, humildemente.

- Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação. Depois de arriscar suas vidas tantas vezes, é justo que eu retribua a lealdade e confiança que depositou em mim. – Saori responde.

- Acho melhor os deixar descansarem agora. – Ikki falava, ainda analisando Lia.

- Espere Ikki. Eu... Eu quero te conhecer melhor. – Lia pedia.

Todos no quarto olharam a menina, que agora se ajoelhava na cama e segurava a mão do cavaleiro de Fênix. Ikki sorriu e a encarou carinhosamente, usando um olhar que Shun conhecia muito bem. Decidido, ele sentou-se novamente e perguntou:

- Tudo bem, o que quer saber?

A menina demonstrou que não queria falar, mas se aproximou do rosto do jovem cavaleiro e fitou seus olhos demoradamente. Ela acariciou o rosto do rapaz e soltou uma lágrima depois de suspirar. Com os olhos encharcados, ela falou, emocionadamente:

- Você é tão especial como o Shun, embora não deixe se revelar.

A expressão de todos os presentes era de surpresa. Não era segredo para ninguém o carinho e amor fraternal que Ikki mantinha para com o irmão, mas todos viam Fênix como um cavaleiro duro e até um pouco insensível. Lia sorriu e falou:

- Seus olhos revelam que dentro de você há uma pessoa carinhosa, gentil, sempre disposta a ajudar seu próximo. Você não suporta a injustiça, mas não gosta de travar batalhas inúteis, por isso só participa de uma briga quando sente que ela é realmente necessária. Devido a algum trauma do passado, você não consegue demonstrar seus sentimentos e vive trancado dentro de si, revelando-se um sujeito frio e arrogante. Talvez muitas pessoas tenham raiva de você por não conhecer a sua alma, mas eu sei que você é um grande homem e, espero que eu possa ficar muito tempo ao seu lado... – Lia não se contém e chora, abraçando-se a Ikki.

A revelação da menina deixou todos ali em transe. Eles sabiam que aquelas palavras faziam sentido e Ikki chegou a ficar em choque ao ouvir as doces palavras da garota. Ele acariciou delicadamente as costas de Lia, tentando acalma-la. Quando conseguiu, afastou delicadamente o tronco dela e lhe deu um sorriso sincero, como nenhum dos ali presentes havia presenciado anteriormente. Lia retribui com o seu conhecido sorriso, enquanto limpava suas lágrimas e perguntou:

- Você vai ver o Shun hoje?

- Nós passaremos pela casa onde ele está hospedado, por quê? – Ikki responde.

- Você se importaria de entregar uma coisa a ele? – Lia perguntava.

- Claro que não. O que é? – Fênix pergunta de forma curiosa.

- Vou pegar, espere um pouco. – ela respondia.

Ikki respondeu com um balançar positivo de cabeça. Ninguém ali se moveu, esperando pelo próximo passo e curiosos sobre o que ela poderia entregar a Shun. Não demorou para ela voltar com uma folha de papel na mão. Com um sorriso infantil e sincero ela entregou a Fênix e falou:

- Eu fiz pra ele. Espero que ele goste.

Ikki quase caiu duro no chão ao ver o papel. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava vendo... era perfeito! Ao centro do papel, Shun estava sentado, usando sua tradicional calça branca e a camiseta verde. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas e ele tocava uma bela harpa dourada, divina. Seus belos olhos verdes transmitiam um brilho verdadeiro, como se o desenho fosse ganhar vida a qualquer momento. Das costas do jovem, saíam um belo par de asas angelicais e acima de sua cabeça havia uma auréola. Ikki percebeu que o "anjo" estava sentado sobre nuvens e que, ao redor do corpo dele, havia uma espécie de aura amarela que ficava mais forte conforme se afastava de seu corpo.

A imagem tinha traços delicados e parecia uma pintura feira por um profissional. Ikki olhava incrédulo para a figura e depois se voltou à Lia. Ainda um poço nervoso, ele falou:

- É lindo!

- Posso ver? – perguntou Milo.

- Pode. – Ikki entregava o desenho ao cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Nossa, foi você quem fez, Lia? – Milo perguntava, espantado.

- Foi... Por quê? Ele não vai gostar? – A menina perguntava, com certa tristeza.

- Ele vai amar! Pelo que conheço de Andrômeda, ele vai ficar muito emocionado quando ver isso. – Milo falava.

O desenho passou pelas mãos de Kamus e Saori antes de voltar para Ikki. Todos ficaram surpresos com o talento dela para desenhar. Apesar do clima agradável que se estabelecera naquele quarto, os visitantes logo saíram, pois era notável o ar de cansaço que as faces dos enfermos transmitia. Até Lia que sempre era muito elétrica já bocejava e se esforçava para manter-se acordada.

Na tarde do outro dia, os cavaleiros haviam recebido folga e Shun aproveitou para agradecer. Estava acompanhado de Hyoga e Lia o recebeu com um grande sorriso, gritando:

- Meu anjo!

- Lia! Eu amei o seu desenho. É lindo, perfeito... – Andrômeda dizia emocionado, se ajoelhando de braços abertos, esperando um abraço.

- Ah, que isso! – A menina dizia um pouco constrangida, abraçando-lhe.

- Deixa eu te apresentar. Este é o Hyoga, meu amigo. – Shun falava, já em pé, tocando o braço do loiro.

- Prazer, Hyoga. Ei, os cavaleiros de Atena são escolhidos num concurso de beleza?– a menina perguntava alegremente.

- Prazer, Lia. Assim você me deixa constrangido. – Hyoga fala muito vermelho.

A menina sorri e os três prosseguem numa conversa animada, até que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite entram na casa. Lia, que estava num outro ambiente, fica um pouco nervosa com a presença deles, mas Kamus os recebe mesmo assim.

- Nós viemos nos desculpar pela atitude de ontem. Podemos falar com o Milo e com a menina? – perguntava Máscara da Morte.

- Vou chamar, fiquem à vontade. – Kamus dizia, apontando os sofás.

A dupla de cavaleiro de ouro sentou-se num sofá para duas pessoas e não demorou muito para Kamus chegar com Lia e Milo na sala. Ao ver a entrada do trio, a dupla levantou-se.

- Boa tarde. Nós viemos pedir desculpas pela nossa atitude infantil. – Máscara da Morte falava.

- O Kamus falou. – Milo dizia friamente, sentando-se num sofá para três pessoas que ficava perpendicularmente à esquerda de onde os convidados estavam.

Lia sentou-se ao lado de Milo e Kamus sentou-se na sua poltrona, de frente para os visitantes. Atendendo ao convite de mão, a dupla sentou-se também.

- Eu quero dizer que tudo isso é muito estranho para mim e tenho um pouco de medo... – Afrodite confessava.

- Não soubemos como agir quando os vimos... Eu confesso que tive medo de os machucar se tocasse em vocês. – Máscara da Morte confessa, cabisbaixo.

- Bom, quanto a mim, vocês sabem o quanto eu valorizo a estética e a aparência e fiquei um pouco chocado com o que vi... Essa sua máscara me deixou um pouco confuso e receoso. – Afrodite desabafa.

- Essa reação é normal. Principalmente depois de conhecer os seus amigos, eu posso entender bem. Vocês estão acostumados com a vida, com a saúde e quando vêem pessoas mais... debilitadas... acabam levando um choque. Só devo avisar que leucemia não pega com o contato e que se vocês tomarem os devidos cuidados, não há por que ficar com medo de nos ferir. – Lia fala calmamente.

- A Lia tem razão. Confesso que até para mim está sendo difícil aceitar essa nova imagem, mas eu entendo o que sentem e aceito suas desculpas. – Milo responde.

- Quando eu me curar, eu vou deixar o meu cabelo crescer e espero que seja tão belo quanto o seu para fazer vários penteados, assim como a minha mãe fazia. – Lia fala entre sorrisos, encarando Afrodite alegremente.

- Você gosta de fazer penteados? – Afrodite pergunta, se aproximando dela.

- Eu nunca fiz... E... Nossa, que perfume! – A menina reclama.

- O Dite cheira a rosas mesmo. – Máscara da Morte fala, divertidamente.

- Eu não gosto... Me dá dor de cabeça. - a menina revela.

- Ah, verdade? – Afrodite diz desapontado, voltando a afastar-se.

- Desculpa, não é culpa sua, mas eu tenho alergia. – Lia avisa.

- Então tentarei diminuir o aroma quando chegar perto de você novamente. – Afrodite fala.

- Não acredito! Em algumas horas a Lia vai fazer algo que ando tentando fazer a anos: forçar o Afrodite a não exagerar nas infusões de rosas. – Kamus fala.

- O que foi pingüim? – Afrodite pergunta bruscamente.

Felizmente a briga é interrompida pela entrada de Hyoga e Shun, que traziam Saga à sala. Lia correu abraçar o pai assim que ele chegou e, como o prometido, ele passou o restante do dia ali. Quando se viu a sós com Milo, Saga perguntou:

- E agora, Milo? Vocês ficam tomando remédios aqui e esperam pela próxima quimioterapia?

- Sim, mas tem um detalhe: teremos que ir ao ambulatório 2 vezes por semana para passar o dia tomando medicação. Felizmente eu e ela iremos nos mesmos dias e a primeira vez será no dia 29, ou seja, na véspera de seu aniversário.

- Se vocês precisarem, eu fico com a Lia.

- É o mínimo que um pai pode fazer. – Milo fala debochadamente.

- Mais respeito comigo, Escorpião. – Saga finge-se nervoso e agressivo, fazendo Milo sorrir.

**Nota da Nana:** Querem saber? Eu estou AMANDO fazer a Lia... foi um dos personagens que mais gostei de criar. Não falei que ela iria conquistar o respeito e a confiança de outras pessoas? Esperem pelos próximos capítulos, pois muita água vai rolar. Espero que continuem acompanhando e se emocionando com essa fic. Beijos a todos.

**Nota da Amy: **Realmente, a Lia eh uma personagem muito boa d se trabalhar com...Ela me emociona moitoooo, gente!!!!! Bem, aki está o cap novo e Bem...vamos aos reviews?? ;-)

**Flavia:** D enton deu certo, Miluxa??? Q bom!!! Ensinei direitinho...nhá...mim ser burra, nem sei cm eu descobri cm fzr isso sozinha xP

Q bom q ta gostando. Os cap novos estão por vir...Esperamos q goste e comente

**Ilia-chan**: Non precisa ficar vermelha, linda!!! Nhá, a gente atualizou rápido pq o cap tava pronto e a gente tava esperando só comentarem x P e nossa!!! Quem fica vermelha somos nós com esse "dxei o melhor pro final"!!! Q honra!!! Ficamos mt felizes!

Sim, Miluxo agota ta mais perto do Kamyu...E a gente nem mostro mt a visão dele ainda...próximo cap eh pelo ponto d vista dele

A Liazinha qse t fez chorar?? Teve peninha dela??? Nossa, prepare os lencinhos...Pq nós queremos (n sabemos se conseguiremos) fzr todo mundo chorar c o fim...e antes do fim tb! Nhá, a Lia ainda vai apronta mta fofice por aki...Bjokas, até o próximo cap

**Angel**: Q bom q estamos t emocionando nós tb estamos NOS emocionando mt c essa fic! E nhá...A Lia vai apronta no santuário...Espere. Qt ao kamyu emiluxo juntos...Espere, tb ;-)

sai frustrada pq n pode contar td

**Jaq de Drago**: Wow, derretemos outro picolé??? XD sorry, n resisti...que bom que está gostando, esperamos q comente nos próximos cap e q goste tb

Se identificou c o Kamyu?? Bem, nós duas tb...A gente sempre pss um pouco d nós através dos personagens, e é mt gratificante qd mais gente tb se identifica.

**Ada Lima**: Nossa, a nossa querida Lia ta mesmo conquistando fãs...Obrigada pelos elogios, mt obrigada MESMO!!! Isso nos motiva a continuar. Bem, aqui está a continuação...demorou um pouco,mas...nhá! Esperamos q goste e comente

**Anna-Malfoy**: Epa, eu n disse em nenhum momento que alguém vai morrer...Eu não posso responder isso!!! Anyway, o que quis dizer é q o final já ta decidido...e......erm.....ta escrito no cap q foi por causa da idade q o saga adoto a Lia...O . O lia sortuda...c um pai dakele...

Brigadinha pelos elogios eles nos dxam mtmt felizes. E aqui está a continuação...

**Sinistra Negra**: Anhá, achou q fosse o Milo?? Mas bem...pelo menos eu acho q ninguém achou q seria o saga... S foi supresinha xP e nhaaaaaaa, vc gosto da cena mú/shaka!!!!! Q bom!!! Well, ficou algo no ar lá, não posso dizer se eles ficaram juntos, mas posso dizer uma coisa: agora c a doença do mi, eles tão todos meio baqueados. Todos c essa coisa d 'viver o momento pq n se sabe se existe amanhã'...E c isso mts vão dxa td d lado e assumir mta coisa...mta água vai rolar por dbaxo da pont, ainda. E mdm e fro já tão juntoooosssssss!!!!!!!! Achamos q tinha dado pra perceber!!! E bem... anota o pedido a sini quer o shura....hum...ta! não sabemos qd ele aparecerá, mas saberemos, e,logo, vcs tb saberão. Bem, o pato n apareceu na vez passada,mas nesse cap ó ele akiii! - do lado do comentando, linda!!!

**Patii**: muito obrigada pelos elogios bom saber que, entre tantas, vc gostou da nossa fic...E bem, vc disse q a maioria dos yaois se foca na parte sexual: bem, ae chega a ser preconceito, pq as hist hetero tb (lembre-se: são as mesmas escritoras fazendo a ambos). Tem mt yaoi sentimental e mta fic hetero sem uma gota d feeling ú.ú (amy dando uma d chata anti-preconceito e dando sermão fora d hr e fora d lugar xDDDD). Voltando aos elogios...thanx a lot!!! Nhá...já ta dando pra ver o amor dos nossos fofuchos? Nhaaaaa...q bom saber disso! Continue comentando, esperamos q goste dos novos caps...mta coisa ainda ta por vir. Bjinhos

**Madame Verlaine**: nossa, a nana qse PULOU qd viu sua review. Ela tava morrendo d medo d errar na mão c a narração em 1A. pssoa c o kamus...q bom q vc gosto do nosso cubinho d gelo-mor

Qqt ao shun...anhá...vc sabe o qt eu o amo...n podia dxar d faze-lo cute, assim cm a nana n podia dxa d puxa saco do nosso (mais dela) querido ikki. Comente, linda!!!


	8. Escrito em seus olhos

Disclaimer- Todo mundo sabe q Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e blábláblá, e isso aqui é ficção de fã pra fã, então não nos processem!

Cap 08- Escrito em seus olhos

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a penetrar pelas janelas no quarto de Milo, que abriu os olhos, sonolento. Um novo dia...Isso sempre dava a Milo uma sensação de recomeço ao mesmo tempo animadora e incômoda.

Se todos os dias eram assim, esse o era em especial. Era um dia no qual era comemorado mais um ano completo na vida de dois de seus companheiros...Aniversário dos gêmeos Saga e Kanon.

Aniversários, antes lembrados com alegria e euforia pelo escorpiano, agora eram causa de melancolia e angústia. Nunca pensou que um dia pensaria assim, mas invejava profundamente os dois geminianos...Por estarem aniversariando. Por estarem completando com êxito mais um ano de suas vidas...

Por que tanta inveja? Porque o próprio Milo não sabia se comemoraria mais um aniversário, se chegaria a completar seus vinte e um anos de vida. Essa pergunta ecoava em sua mente a cada segundo que se passava, assombrando, divertindo-se com a incapacidade de resposta do rapaz. Ainda não se acostumara com o fato da vida, que antes sempre fora algo que ele tinha para dar e vender, agora ser algo finito, frágil, como uma taça do mais fino cristal perigosamente colocada na quina de uma mesa trêmula, prestes a cair no chão e partir-se, desintegrar-se...

-Besteira pensar na morte numa hora dessas, Milo de Escorpião – dizia a si mesmo enquanto sacudia a cabeça para afastar aquele fúnebres devaneios. Pra quê pensar na morte quando tinha algo pelo que lutar? Tinha que lutar pela vida. Agora, não apenas pela sua própria existência...Mas por aqueles que amava e que precisavam de sua companhia.

Lia...Um sorriso estampou-se nos lábios de Milo ao lembrar-se da doce menina, que, a essa hora, devia estar na Casa de Gêmeos junto ao pai e ao tio adotivos, parabenizando-os pelo vigésimo nono aniversário com o costumeiro sorriso puro na face infantil.

-Vou sobreviver por você, Lia...Vamos vencer esse obstáculo juntos e juntos ainda viveremos muitas coisas...Há tanta coisa que você ainda não tão pouco tempo de vida, e boa parte dele passada dentro de um hospital...Eu prometo, Lia, eu não vou desistir. Vou provar que a ajuda que você tem me oferecido não está sendo em vão...

Então lembrou-se de outra pessoa que o fazia querer ser imortal apenas para poder acordar todos os dias e ver seu rosto...Kamus.

Riu baixinho ao conseguir visualizar a expressão séria do adorava o jeito dele! Adorava provoca-lo, deixa-lo adoravelmente enfezado com seu jeito irresponsável de ser. E, sinceramente, não sabia se conseguiria passar por tudo aquilo se não fosse por ele, também. Ele era, juntamente com Lia, a pessoa que mais lhe dava forças para continuar...Niisan...

Não pôde conter uma gargalhada ao lembrar-se de como chamava o francês. Achava que nunca mentira tanto na vida quanto mentia ao chama-lo assim. Quero dizer, no início, era sincero,mas depois, essa palavra passou a ser nada além de uma máscara para esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação ao aquariano. Já havia algum tempo desde que passara a enxerga-lo de uma outra maneira,e a convivência fora o golpe fatal para que isso se tornasse uma paixão sem limites. Adorava cada detalhe da pessoa e da figura de Kamus, sentia-se flutuar quando o via sorrir para ele, só para ele e para mais ninguém, e seu coração enchia-se de orgulho por saber que fora ele quem botara aquele sincero sorriso na bela face do aquariano. Sentia também seu coração despedaçar-se quando lhe eram lançados olhares frios e sem sentimentos vindos daqueles olhos que tanto amava. Sofria com sua indiferença, e a certeza de que jamais seria correspondido fazia com que lágrimas lhe banhassem o rosto moreno na calada da noite.

-Eu nunca temi nada, Kamus...Mas você riria de mim e chamaria-me de tolo nesse exato momento se soubesse qual meu maior temor nesses dias tão difíceis nos quais minha vida corre perigo e a certeza de que um amanhã virá já não é mais um luxo do qual eu possa desfrutar. Sabe qual é? Não, não sabe. Mas eu direi, por saber que você não está escutando agora...Esperando sinceramente que você nunca saiba para que eu não perca o pouco de você que você me confia. Meu maior medo, Kamus de aquário, não é a morte. E sim, ver você sofrer. Saber que fui a causa de uma única lágrima sua...Por isso te pedi para não se entregar jamais caso eu não resista. Somente com essa certeza eu poderei ir em paz. Ah, se você soubesse o quanto me angustia saber que certamente morrerei sem saber o gosto de seus lábios...Não importa daqui a quanto tempo necessariamente eu venha a morrer. Mesmo se eu resistir, não acredito que um dia eu chegue a prova-los. Seria sonhar demais. Me contento em ter sua companhia, sua amizade, e poder provar seu gosto durante as doces e surreais horas em que sonho com você. Toda santa noite você me assombra. Toda santa manhã acordo sem saber se deveria agradecer por poder te-lo por algumas horas surreais ou se deveria deixar-me tomar pela agonia de te ter em sonhos e saber que jamais o terei na realidade, ter seu amor por alguns momentos apenas para depois você ser tirado de mim, como um doce tirado de uma criança antes que ela pudesse realmente sentir seu sabor, deixando-a apenas mais curiosa e com ainda mais vontade de comer. A realidade é tão cruel...Às vezes eu gostaria de morrer para sonhar eternamente com você. Não sei como você ainda não percebeu tudo! Lia com certeza já deve ter percebido, mesmo com sua infantil inocência, que eu te amo mais do que se pode suportar. Isso transborda de minha alma para meus olhos, ficando exposto aos olhares de todos que quiserem ver, eu já não posso mais tentar fugir, esquecer e nem mesmo esconder. Basta olhar em meus olhos e ler, com todas as letras em néon de todas as cores possíveis! Basta você abrir seus olhos e temo essa veracidade de meu olhar...Temo que isso venha a tirar completamente você de mim...

-Milo? – a voz amada e familiar à porta fez com que a espinha de Milo congelasse, sua mãos tremessem e seu coração parasse de bater por um momento. Ao virar-se, viu Kamus parado, estático na porta, a expressão surpresa, incrédula. Temia sua reação...Temia perde-lo...Mas percebeu que agora já estava feito e que talvez jamais tivesse outra chance como essa de se abrir.

-Há quanto tempo está aqui, Kamus? –perguntou, com a voz baixa, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas

-Tempo suficiente para ouvir a parte principal. –os olhos de Kamus começavam a umidecer-se, embora ele tentasse evitar. Olhou para baixo para impedir que Milo percebesse.

-Me perdoe, eu...Não queria...-Milo corava enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca.

-Milo, eu preciso saber...Você me ama?

-Ainda pergunta?

-É que eu tenho estado tão confuso, Milo...Eu nunca amei ninguém na vida, e agora...Agora você me toma todos os pensamentos e toda a sanidade que havia em mim e...Eu tenho medo. E se eu não conseguir corresponder? E se eu não for o que você sonha que eu sou? E se..?

-E se eu morrer? –Interrompeu Milo, fazendo o francês olha-lo nos olhos – Por favor, Kamus, não podemos perder tempo com dúvidas assim! Temos que viver o momento, pois não sabemos se existe um amanhã. E não, isso não serve só para mim. Você também pode morrer, Kamus! E se começar uma nova guerra santa amanhã, da qual você participaria...E morreria? Somos mortais, a morte é a única certeza que podemos ter na vida, então vamos viver o agora! Eu te amo, Kamus de Aquário –declarou, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos do francês, esperando receoso e esperançoso por uma reação.

Kamus sentiu uma lágrima descer solitária e involuntariamente por sua face alva, antes de dar um passo a frente e abraçar fortemente o escorpiano, suas mãos geladas percorrendo o calor das costas do outro. Sentiu o cateter no peito de Milo, o que, a princípio, o fez esquivar-se um pouco, tomando mais cuidado, como se Milo fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana e fosse quebrar com contatos muito bruscos, mas isso só o fez ter mais vontade de abraça-lo, senti-lo, pois só então realmente percebera o significado de tudo o que Milo falara.

Lentamente, seus lábios foram procurando os do grego, até encontra-los e beija-los com uma paixão com a qual jamais beijara ninguém em toda a sua gélida e solitária vida. Primeiro, só os lábios roçavam, como numa brincadeira, acariciando-se delicadamente, depois foram entreabrindo-se, dando passagem às línguas que se exploravam com fervor, como se a sobrevivência de ambos dependesse daquele único e singelo contato, os corações batendo juntos, aceleradamente, as respirações quentes e ofegantes aquecendo mais ainda a pele das faces já aquecidas pelo ato. As mãos passeavam pelo corpo amado do outro procurando gravar cada centímetro de pele que perpassavam, cada traço que contornavam.

-Eu também te amo, Milo de Escorpião.-Kamus sussurrou docemente, aos pés dos ouvidos de Milo – Nunca duvide do quanto...Vou estar com você sempre...

Os olhos de Milo brilharam e um sorriso apaixonado nasceu em sua face. Ali começava uma nova fase da história dos dois. A fase que, no que dependesse de ambos, não acabaria jamais.

**Nota da Amy-** Aí está um capítulo curto, mas muitíssimo importante -

Mais uma vez, fui quem fez sozinha x P, pq a nana achou melhor eu fazer...e eu adoro fazer cena d romance...Acho q fico meio meloooooooso, mas eu gostei -

Eu queria por song, mas nossa! Já pusemos duas (e pretendemos por mais, sim senhores u.ú), mas cm teve no cap 5, enton...resolvi n. E ficou o cap curtinho msm e sem song x P

Comentem, please!!! E para os leitores q tavam pedindo, aí está: kamyu e milinho já eston juntinhos )

E nesse cap a nossa querida Nana n vai poder comentar pq tá viajando, e n entra no pc onde ela ta çç

bem...chega d conversa e vamos às reviews:

**Patii:** Nós? Chateadas c vc?? Nooooooooon! Vc eh romântica??? Mim tbem!!! XDDDD canceriana mantega derretida e choro a toooooooa!!! Esse cap msm, eu screvi chorando (eu so estranha, soh consigo screve chorando, senão n sai nd). E sim, a Lia foi "enviada" pra ajudar os doradinhos (e bronzeadinhos tb!)...vamo tnta por mais Mu na hist em sua homenagem!!! E, no prox cap: dia d família na casa d gêmeos!!!

p.s-anhai! Vai casa c o mu???????q lindo!!! Eu vo tb, c o shunzinho!

**Madame Verlaine:** nhai, eu tb vo morre d saudade da Nana (alias: já to morrendo!!!). E sua "humilde opinião" eh MUITISSIMO importante sim, senhora!!!u.ú

Ficamos lisonjeadas c os elogios!!! Mt brigada msm!!! E sim: QUEREMOS O NOVO CAP DA GENESE SIM, SENHORA!!!

Lia agradece os elogios . e, acredite, nós AMAMOS escrachar c a eguinha-pocotó alada!!!!!!! Só pq ele foi o único tapado q n gostou da nossa Lia ù.ú

Dom Pedra d Gelo???HUAHUAHUAH, AMEI o apelido!!! Soh a mme verlaine msm!!! NOSSA, AMEI!!! Vc tinha q ter visto a cara da amyzinha ake lendo...pocando d rir do nosso cubinho d gelo francês XD bem, anyway...aí está o beijo! O primeiro d muitos! Já estava pronto qd vc mandou a review, e bem, eu fiquei feliz d saber q vc teria seu beijo em breve - Um cap sem romance compensado pelo seguinte, q eh romance puro

Surpresas aguardam vc e os outros leitores nos próximos cap d EV, preparem os coraçõezinhos, cm diz vc mesma! E to c saudade dos seus e-mails!!!! Trate d mandar mais!!! E comente,. Please, sua opinião importa mt (eu já disse isso, mas nunca eh dmais)

**biba-chan:** ANHÁ p vc tb!!! suas saudações são fofas, sim senhora! E qse a fizemos chorar??? HEH! Essa eh nossa intenção (embora não achássemos q fossemos ter tanto êxito)Qt ao seiya...Ele n ta pensando nd pq n pensa!!! Eh o Burro-Alado, e burro n peeeeeensa!!! XDDDDDD e eu n PODIA dxar d puxar saco do shun (td bem q foi a nana, mas eu tb teria feito algo do tipo) pq eu AMO ele! Eh meu personagem PREFERIDO!!! Eu so LOCA por ele!!! E CM ASSIM VC EH DAKI D VIX????????????? Nhai, q emoçaaaaaao!!!!!!!!!!!! Qse nunca encontro ninguém d vix aki no !!!!!!!!!! eu nasci em BH, mas so filha d capixabas e fui criada aki dsd meu oitavo dia d vida!!! Enton so uma mineira-capixabada u.ú

E EU AXO Q SEI QM VC EEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!! E c vc eh qm eu axo q vc eh, vc tb me conhece d vista! Vc tm qts aninhos???? Studa adonde??? (n precisa manda isso por review, pode ser por e-mail, se preferir...ou o meu ou o das PAN snake) minha miguxa Bruna q disse q axa q sabe qm vc eh, e eu sei quem ela axa q vc eh.. (nuxa, confusaum!!!)

Bjinho, capixaba!!! Espero t conhecer!!! ansiosa, feliz e emocionada pq axo uma capixabinha

**Anna-Malfoy:** Bem, depende do ponto d vista e da interpretação. Tem um mont d casal implícito, e otros mais "na cara" thanx plos elogios

**Ilia-chan:** estamos indo rápido, sim??? Q bom! Esperamos q continue comentando!!! E HEH! A Liazinha no lugar do shaka??? Hehehe, bem pensado...but eu dolo mtmt nossa barbie budista, enton...dxemos ele lah plo menos ateh saber se Lia viverá pra tomar seu lugar (coisa q eu NÃO estou autorizada a responder, se não quiser q a nana me mate...e q eu me mate tb) e sim...mta água ainda vai rolar por dbaxo da ponte...aguarde e contnue comentando -

**Fallen Angel: **WOW, thanx pelo e-mail linduxo q vc mando!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ficamos mt agradecidas!!! Vale lembrar d novo: somos TRES, não uma...no caso d EV, somos apenas duas (a p-chan n ta screvendo cm a gnt, mas a fic eh dedicada a ela)...Mt fofa vc! E vc pode, sim, comentar aki sem ser cadastrada!!! Queremos ver reviews suas!!! Bjinhos, e o resto eu já disse por e-mail

**Sinistra Negra:** er...cm vc n postou a review, nem mando por e-mail, soh screveu no msn, fica difícil lembrar td " mas anyway, brigada pelos elogios!!! E sim., hyoguinha vermelhinho dá, sim, um PATO ASSADO!!! XDDDDD (desculpe, esse foi o único detalhe q eu consegui me lembrar) bjinhos, e comente!!! (apesar d saber q vc já leu o cap...)

GENTEM!!! Mt brigada a todos vcs, vcs estão nos incentivando MUITO, e receber o carinho d vcs eh muito gratificante, e nos faz sentir mt bem!!!

Bjs, até o próximo cap!!!

**PAN Snake (Amy e Nana)**


	9. Aniversário em Família

Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco não nos pertence, e não há fins lucrativos para essa fic, portanto, não nos processem (reviews, sim, seriam bem-vindas) mas a personagem Lia é de nossa autoria e não tem nada a ver com os originaais de Saint Seiya

Cap.09- Aniversário em Família

-Tio Kamus, por favor, apague as luzes...- murmurou uma sonolenta Lia, incomodada com a claridade, antes de abrir os olhos e constatar, surpresa, que não estava em Escorpião e nem Kamus estava com ela. Então lembrou-se de que Aioria a havia levado para gêmeos na noite passada, já que seu pai conseguira um quarto para ela lá e agora ela revezaria, dormindo às vezes com Milo e Kamus em Escorpião e às vezes em Gêmeos com o pai e o tio adotivos. Perguntou-se que dia era hoje, e a resposta a fez sair da cama num pulo.

Saiu correndo pelo corredor de pijama mesmo, calçando apenas as pantufas, arrastando Tommy, o ursinho cor-de-rosa sem o qual não dormia, procurando os quartos dos gêmeos a fim de acorda-los. Ao achar o quarto de Saga, subiu em cima da cama onde ele dormia e começou a sacudi-lo, saltitando animada.

-Pai! Pai! Acorda!!!

-Hã? Quê? –resmungava o sonolento cavaleiro, antes de arregalar os olhos, surpreso –Lia!!! O que faz aqui a essa hora??? Você devia estar descansando!

-Ora, pai, hoje não é dia pra descansar!!! Parabéns!!!- e então abraçou Saga, sorridente –Milo me disso que hoje é aniversário seu e do tio Kanon...Vamos! Levante!!! –completou, puxando-lhe a coberta, fazendo-o reclamar, mas levantar, antes de ir atrás de Kanon deixando um Saga preocupado e zeloso para trás.

-Tio Kanon!!!!! Tio Kanon!!! Acorda!!!- chamava, entrando como um foguete no quarto de Kanon. Este, por sua vez, dormia todo espalhado pela cama, o cobertor embolado entre as pernas e a cara enfiada no travesseiro, como se quisesse dizer que não desejava acordar pelo menos até a hora do almoço. Mal reagiu aos chamados de Lia, apenas virou o rosto e pôs uma almofada em cima da cabeça. A menina riu, revirou os olhos e começou a pular na cama, agarrando a almofada.

-ACORDA, TIO!!! Não é todo dia que você completa vinte e nove anos!!!

Dessa vez, Kanon abriu os olhos, confuso e sonolento, encarando Lia sem entender nada, como quem está mais dormindo do que acordado. Resmungou algo que Lia não conseguiu entender, virou pro outro lado e voltou a dormir.

-Você não me dá escolha...-dito isso, ela empurrou-o da cama, aproveitando que ele estava mole de sono, fazendo-o cair com tudo no chão.

-Hey!!! O que é isso agora?

-Feliz aniversário!

-Que modo delicado de ser acordado no dia do aniversário...-resmungou Kanon, sarcástico

-Bom dia para você também- respondeu Lia, abraçando-o, o que fez com que Kanon risse.

-Tá.- disse, ainda rindo –Vamos procurar aquele inútil do Saga...

-Quem é o inútil aqui, Kanon? –Saga aparecia na porta, tentando parecer sério. Ao ver Lia, não pôde deixar de ficar preocupado.-Lia, querida, você tem certeza de que não precisa descansar? Digo, ainda é de manhã, e você...

-Eu não sou de porcelana, pai! –disse Lia, sorrindo, divertida

-Kanon, você ta imundo e fica aí abraçando ela?!

-Hey, eu não sou nenhum poço de bactérias, Saga!

-Não duvido nada que seja, pelo que eu te conheço...Sei bem o que você deve ter ficado fazendo até tarde ontem para estar com essa cara de zumbi agora...

Kanon chegou a abrir aa boca para responder, mas não teve tempo, pois a campainha tocou.

-Já? Não pensei que fossem chegar tão cedo...

-Quem, Kanon?

-Ah, eu chamei o pessoal aqui do santuário para dar uma passadinha aqui hoje...Vai lá atender a porta, fazendo favor?

-Faça-me o favor, Kanon, atenda você porque eu tenho que dar os remédios da manhã pra Lia.

-Mas Saga, olha o meu estado!

-Desde quando você se importa com isso?

Kanon revirou os olhos.

-Tá, eu vou, e...Espera! Cadê a Lia?

-Foi abrir a porta, já que vocês ficaram discutindo e não abriram!- disse Aioria, entrando no quarto acompanhado por uma Lia risonha. Os gêmeos se entreolharam, boquiabertos, então Saga levou Lia para tomar os remédios da manhã e, quando voltou, encontrou Aldebaran na sala com os outros. Lia não perdeu tempo e correu para o meio dos três, deixando Saga novamente preocupado, e bombardeou-os com perguntas e brincadeiras.

Na hora do almoço, todo o santuário, com exceção de Milo e Kamus, estava em gêmeos. Lia brincou o dia inteiro, especialmente com Ikki e Shun, de quem tanto gostava e, conseqüentemente, Hyoga, que estava sempre perto. Lia achou engraçado e bonito o fato do Cisne estar sempre junto do seu "anjo", e continuava constrangendo os cavaleiros com sua sinceridade. Estes, por sua vez, demonstravam ter uma energia sem fim (o que, aliás, não é nenhuma novidade...) e não pararam quietos até Tarde da noite, quando começaram a partir. Todos estavam contentes com o primeiro dia de Lia na casa do pai, principalmente a própria. Gostava cada vezmais dele e do tio, já estava até aprendendo a diferencia-los, pois, como haviam dito, o jeito de portar-se era completamente diferente. E também havia o olhar. Bastava olhar nos olhos de um dos gêmeos para saber de quem se tratava.

Esperava sinceramente que houvessem mais dias felizes como aquele...

**nota da Amy**: . tá!!!!!! Me matem!!!!!! Tanta demora e o cap sai ruim assim!!!!!!!! Desculpem, mas esse é só um capítulo se transição, e bem, estamos muito ansiosas para escrever os próximos...então, me desculpem por esse capítulo minúsculo e sem detalhes. Nesse cap n tm nota da nossa querida Nana pq...ela ainda n leu ele ...

AAH! lembrando: data do aniversário de Lia e o nome do ursinho dela são homenagens ao meu irmão, Thomaz (Tom ou Tommy, pra mim XD) bjinho, Tom!

--' agora vamos às reviews

**gemini-sama: **nha, q bom, leitora nova!!! Mt bom saber q ta gostando continue lendo e comentando, por favor! E pode deixar, os próximos cap serão melhores...

**Eloarden Dragoon: **NHA!!! Q bom q gostou tb! Mta honra saber q uma leitora da Tia Verlaine passou a ler nossa EV e bem, nós tb achamos q demorou um bocado pra eles ficarem juntos, mas fazer o que? Reclame com a tia verlaine! Ela é mais cruel q nós! Até agora a Li e o Oria não estão juntos! ÓÒ sim, é mta crueldade adoecer os douradinhos...tadinhos deles! Qt a ver o Miluxo sadio e com cabelo....não podemos flr nada XD

**Ilia-chan:** AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PARABENS!!!!! –abraça- nha! Quanta aquariana! Seráq eu sou a única canceriana aaki??? (p-chan e nana tb são d aquário...e mais um monte daki do q eu conheço) e bem, q bom q gostou do "presente"...

**Ada Lima:** né??? Bom mesmo, nem nós estávamos agüentando mais esse vai-não-vai deles

**patin:** UAU! Q honra, gente de fora acompanhando nossa estória. Não, não ficamos aborrecidas por você escrever em inglês, eu consigo entender direitinho

muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios, é muito legal e gratificante saber que você gostou tanto assim! Vamos continuar escrevendo sim, e esperamos que continue comentando!

**Madame Verlaine:** NHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Eu te vi on!!!!! E eu vi sua fotinha!!!!!! Q lindo!!!!! Bem, cm já sabe, a Nana já voltou, e já está com os dois próximos caap prontos a amyzinha aki q tava atrasando tudo --' nha, brigada pelos elogios ao nosso jeitinho de conduzir o romance dos nossos amores.

**Jaq de Drago:** nhaaaaaaaa, brigaada! –vermelha- eu escrevi aquele cap c mt carinho, e, inclusive, chorando. Bom saber que consegui passar toda a emoção que queria! E AE!!! Vamos derreter os picolés! XDDDDD

**Angel:** Sim, recebemos seu e-mail! Obrigada por nos contar sua história! É realmente comovente, parabéns pela força! E eu SEI o q é ter uma net discada enchendo o saco (graças a deus não preciso mais aturar isso, mas...) então, não tem problema o fato de vc não conseguir comentar sempre! Nós tb amamos esculachar o seiya! HE! Nosso saco de pancada. Tb amamos a Lia ela é mt legal de se escrever. Qt a miluxo e kamyu se completarem, não precisa nem dizer, nééééé??? NOS TB ACHAMOS!!!! XDDDD –suspiro-

**Sinistra Negra:** NHA!!! Valeu pelos elogios, e desculpe por não mostrarmos direito o que nossa queridinha aprontou ela ainda vai aprontar muito nessa fic! Vai ver mta arte dela ainda espere para ver

**Lola Spixii:** NHA!!! , OUTRA aquariana?????? Anyway...parabeeeens!!!!!!!!!!!! fiquei muito feliz com os elogios (a nana é sua fã, e me arrastou tb) fiquei até vermeeeeelha!!!!! Qt à sua sugestão, a amamos, apesar de imaginar a Lia alfabetizada. Vamos tentar encaixa-la na fic bjinho, e continue lendo e comentando

**Anna-Malfoy:** pensou??? Pois saiu!!! Q bom q gostou! Eu sou beeeeeeeeem romântica, por isso, não pude dxar d fzr o cap um pouco meloso qt aos outros casais...espere, e verá


	10. 31 de Maio, parte 1

Depois de tantos capítulos e avisos, acho que não mais necessário lembrar que Saint Seiya não nos pertence, não? Ah, já falamos? Agora foi...

A personagem Lia é de nossa autoria e não tem nada a ver com os originais de Saint Seiya.

31 de Maio – Parte 1

Logo após tomar o último remédio do dia, Lia, que já estava exausta, adormece em Gêmeos, na cama que Saga havia preparado para ela. Como a menina havia se agitado muito durante a festa, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos acha normal esse comportamento.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, já eram 10 horas da manhã quando Saga acorda. Ele estranha a casa estar silenciosa e procura Lia, pois sabe que ela tem o hábito de levantar cedo. Por mais que procure, não vê ninguém.

- Ela não deixou bilhete, não está fazendo barulho... tem algo estranho nessa história! – pensa o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Um pouco assustado, ele resolve procurar no quarto da menina alguma pista de seu sumiço. Ao chegar à porta, vê que ela está na cama, abraçada aos joelhos, numa posição fetal. Saga se aproxima, percebe que ela estava suando e, com certo nervosismo, põe a sua mão na testa da garota. O grego percebe que sua filha ardia em febre. Desesperado, liga para Kamus.

- Casa de Escorpião, bom dia.

- Kamus, sou eu, Saga.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que está tão nervoso?

- É a Lia, ela está ardendo em febre, o que eu faço?

- Acalme-se! Preciso saber: ela tomou os medicamentos conforme o previsto?

- Eu acabei de acordar. Acho que ela não tomou os remédios da manhã. Eu não entendo! Ontem ela estava tão bem, brincou um monte com os cavaleiros e...

- Você deixou ela no meio de todos os cavaleiros?

- Sim, de todos que vieram à festa.

Kamus respira fundo antes de falar- Eu não acredito! Por acaso você não sabe que a Lia deve evitar as grandes aglomerações para evitar pegar algum tipo de vírus ou bactéria?

- Eu esqueci... Desculpa!

- Não é a mim que você deve pedir desculpas. Também não podemos perder tempo com discussões inúteis. Leve-a para o mesmo hospital onde ela esteve internada por causa da quimioterapia. Eles saberão como trat�-la.

- Ah sim. Obrigado por tudo. Avise aos outros.

- Pode deixar. Ligue quando tiver novidades.

- Certo.

Saga desliga o telefone sem esperar qualquer reação de Aquário, pega a menina no colo e dirige-se ao hospital o mais rápido que pode.

Enquanto isso, alheios ao acontecimento, Shaka e Mu estão na casa de Virgem, passeando pelo jardim.

- É incrível ter um lugar assim por aqui... Parece o paraíso.

- Ao seu lado, qualquer lugar é um paraíso!

- Shaka! – o ariano diz em tom repreensivo e continua – Você percebeu o quanto estamos mudando desde a doença do Milo?

- Sim. Como dizem, há males que vem para o bem. É incrível pensar nisso, mas no fundo nós acreditávamos que fôssemos eternos, imortais. Quantas vezes eu não ignorei meus sentimentos por causa de valores éticos, morais e religiosos? Eu poderia tê-lo perdido sem nunca revelar o quanto o amo.

- E eu sempre fui muito tímido e inseguro... Não queria perder a sua amizade, o seu respeito. Apesar de tudo, você deve concordar que a Lia está revolucionando o santuário.

- Ela não é uma garota normal.

Mu dá um sorriso singelo, mas muito franco ao seu companheiro. Shaka, por sua vez, acaricia o rosto de Áries com as costas da mão esquerda e envolve a cintura com o braço direito, puxando o corpo do outro para perto de si.

- Eu te amo, Mu de Áries.

- Shaka, eu sou só seu.

Numa atitude selvagem, Mu beija desesperadamente o seu amado. Sua língua invade a boca de Virgem, sugando um néctar que apenas o tibetano conseguia sentir na saliva do indiano. Suas mãos passavam pelos longos cabelos loiros e seguiam as costas até o final, num movimento frenético e sensual.

Shaka, por sua vez, se entregava ao seu amor. Ele se deixava ser levado pelos movimentos de Mu. Sem pensar 2 vezes, o indiano deitou-se em seu jardim, sob o corpo do tibetano, que o continuava beijando, como se precisasse de seu ar para respirar, para viver.

Já no templo de Capricórnio, Shura espreguiçava-se em sua cama e logo sentiu a falta de um corpo ao seu lado. O espanhol finalmente abrira os olhos e percebera que realmente estava sozinho.

- Finalmente acordou...

- Oi amor, que horas são?

- Pouco mais de 10 horas da manhã.

- Pela hora que fomos dormir, até que acordei cedo. E você?

- Não consegui dormir... O calor estava insuportável. Já tomei um banho frio e não adiantou. Ah, fiz seu café da manhã.

- Hum! O cheiro está bom...

- Eu sei que não me dou muito bem com a cozinha, mas tentei.

Dando risadas, Shura fala- Quanta modéstia, Aioros!

- É verdade, você sabe! – Dizia carregando a bandeja até Shura.

- E que romântico! Café na cama... É por isso que eu te amo.

- Me ama, mesmo? Você me matou, esqueceu?

- Infelizmente não! Eu só aceitei porque não queria que sofresse e, mesmo assim, me arrependi amargamente. Na época, eu era quase uma criança e estava com raiva de você, pois já havia percebido o quanto eu lhe amava. Achei que nunca seria correspondido e depois surgiu a história de você ser um traidor... fiquei confuso!

- Shura? Desculpe, sou um idiota mesmo! Não deveria ter aberto uma ferida cicatrizada...

- Tudo bem, acredite! O importante é que você está aqui e agora eu farei de tudo para não perder-lhe novamente.

- Coma, senão vai esfriar.

Shura começa a devorar o café da manhã. Quem o vê, jura que ele não come a mais de uma semana.

-Nossa, quanto apetite! É bom repor as energias, pois estou disposto a não só repetir como dobrar a dose.

-Precisamos descer à casa de Escorpião hoje. Estamos em dívida com o Milo.

-É verdade! Hoje completará 4 dias desde a chegada dele e não o visitamos ainda. Sempre que passamos para ir à arena ou qualquer outro lugar abaixo de Escorpião, nunca paramos. No início era pelo fato de deixar ele descansar, agora... Bom, precisamos visitar o nosso amigo, antes que seja tarde demais!

-Você tem razão. Quando estive no hospital, não agüentei q cena, o cheiro e o ambiente num modo geral. Aquilo cheirava a morte e sofrimento!

-Eu não fui, mas entendo. Hoje treinaremos a partir das 2 horas da tarde, podemos descer logo depois do almoço.

-Sim, claro! Sabe, Oros, fico pensando também no Kamus... apesar de tudo, ele deve estar sofrendo horrores com tudo isso!

-É muita responsabilidade cuidar de alguém numa situação tão delicada... Não sei se teria coragem, principalmente se o paciente fosse você. Eu nunca me perdoaria se cometesse algum erro e o prejudicasse.

- Digo o mesmo por você... – Shura fala colocando a bandeja num criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

Sagitário senta-se ao lado de seu companheiro, acariciando os curtos cabelos escuros do espanhol, que o puxa para um beijo romântico e apaixonado.

Já era quase meio-dia quando Saga ligou para a casa de Escorpião. Todos já sabiam do mal-estar da menina, pois como o prometido, Kamus avisara a todos. Milo era quem estava mais triste com a notícia e chorava muito.

- Casa de Escorpião, bom dia. – Mais uma vez Kamus atendia o telefonema.

- Kamus? QUE bom que atendeu... – A voz quase desabava em lágrimas.

- Saga. O que foi. A Lia...

- Ela terá que ficar internada. Teve uma infecção intestinal, provavelmente causada pela carne de porco que ingeriu sem saber... – suspiro longo – Além disso, pegou uma virose de alguém. Os médicos afirmaram que esta virose está sendo comum nessa época do ano e que as pessoas no estado dela e do Milo devem evitar contato com estranhos e até com muitos amigos ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo que ela tivesse com uma única pessoa poderia ter contraído a doença, pois é contagiosa... por isso temos que tomar cuidado.

- Entendo! Quanto tempo ela terá que ficar?

- Hoje ela passará o dia em observação, pois só agora conseguiu descansar. Amanhã ela poderia voltar para casa, mas como você sabe, será o dia dos nossos enfermos passar o dia tomando medicação no ambulatório.

- Sim. Eu mesmo o havia avisado.

- Devido a isso, ela deverá voltar bem tarde amanhã. Durante esta semana, a Lia deverá evitar contato com o Milo. Quando isso for impossível, os dois deverão usar máscara e ficar o mais longe possível para evitar que Escorpião também adoeça.

- Uma semana longe da Lia? O Escorpião não agüentará...

- Acho que você não vai agüent�-lo, isso sim!

- É, também! Bem, obrigado por tudo e diga que estamos torcendo por ela.

- Pode deixar, ela ficará muito feliz. Até mais.

- Tchau!

Aquário desliga o telefone e vai até Milo, que estava ansioso pelas novidades. Com muito cuidado, o francês conta tudo o que Saga contara e Escorpião fica mais aliviado ao saber que ela logo poderá voltar, mas ao mesmo tempo desespera-se ao saber que terá que ficar uma semana longe de sua menina.

- Milo, acalme-se!

- Como Kamus? Lia está doente e nem posso visit�-la...

- Ela vai entender meu amor!

- Kamus? Do que me chamou? – Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Meu amor, minha vida... É assim que eu o considero, Escorpião...

- Eu te amo, Kamus, com toda a minha força...

Milo desaba a chorar no peito de Kamus, que acaricia os cabelos do outro com delicadeza, temendo fazer com que eles caíssem com o seu toque. Afinal, isso era cada vez mais comum... No fundo, Kamus preferia que Milo raspasse a cabeça, pois seria mais fácil do que vê-lo perder seus cabelos aos poucos. O único problema era que Escorpião não aceitava a idéia de ficar careca e afirmava com toda a sua força e coragem que não perderia os cabelos. Felizmente estava conseguindo.

- Hum, que romântico... – Seiya falava, entrando em Escorpião.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Kamus perguntava com toda a sua frieza.

- Eu ia descer até a arena... Quer saber? acho que todos vão AMAR a novidade, principalmente o Hyoga... – Seiya ainda debochava.

- Escuta aqui, Pégaso, você não tem nada a ver com nenhum de nós e não te dou a liberdade para se meter na MINHA vida pessoal. Eu estou muito abalado por causa da Lia e de tudo o que anda acontecendo nos últimos dias. Eu não tenho vergonha de mostrar as minhas emoções a ninguém. Você não sabe o que é ter medo de dormir, de fechar os olhos... viver numa contagem regressiva! Aliás, você não merece as minhas explicações e muito menos a minha atenção. E se eu e Kamus fôssemos namorados? Vai me dizer que é preconceituoso...

- Não, não é isso, mas...

- Então se é assim, VÁ CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA INÚTIL E NÃO SE META ONDE NÃO É CHAMADO! Aliás, você está na MINHA casa... eu não gosto de fazer isso, mas... FORA DAQUI! Não quero ver essa tua cara tão cedo.

- SUA CASA? Até quando? Você nem se poder dizer cavaleiro de ouro... O que vai fazer, me bater? Ai, que medo! – Seiya fala com sarcasmo e provocação.

- Seiya, por favor, retire-se. Milo não pode ficar se esforçando e muito menos sofrer aborrecimentos. – Kamus tentava ser educado. – Se você não sair por bem, serei obrigado a usar de força bruta, o que não pretendo fazer em respeito ao meu amigo. – Kamus lançava o olhar mais frio que conseguia.

- Vocês não podem fazer nada. Saori vai saber que andaram se agarrando e destratando visitas.

- Seu imbecil, mentiroso! Eu vou mat�-lo agora mesmo. – Milo gritava, elevando a sua cosmo energia.

- Milo, não! Você não pode... – Kamus preocupava-se.

- Cala a boca, Kamus! – Escorpião gritava com todas as suas forças e completava- Eu mato esse infeliz, nem que seja a última coisa de minha vida...

- E vai abandonar a Lia? Vai deix�-la sofrer? – Aquário provocava, tentando fazer ele desistir da idéia.

- Não... Não posso! – Milo cai de joelhos no chão, com os olhos úmidos e uma respiração ofegante.

- Eu sabia! – Seiya falava com ar triunfante.

- Milo está doente e não precisa e não precisa provar nada. Agora... Você esqueceu que estou aqui? Quer ficar preso a um esquife de gelo para sempre?

- Você não teria coragem...

Ao ouvir a última frase de Seiya, Kamus não se contém e lhe acerta um soco no olho direito. Pégaso voa longe na sala.

- Até que enfim resolveu reagir, pingüim! – Afrodite observa.

- Hum... esse _maledeto_ mereceu. – Mascara da Morte afirmava, ao lado de Afrodite.

- Máscara, Dite! – Milo falava, respirando rapidamente, demonstrando o cansaço.

- Milo? – Kamus correu até ele.

- Pode deixar conosco, Aquário. Seiya, você vai sair por bem ou prefere visitar o inferno?

- Vocês vão se arrepender! – Seiya grita, correndo em direção ao templo de Atena.

- Quer saber? Pode contar tudo à Saori... Nós também contaremos a verdade. – Afrodite provoca.

- Você pode ser o queridinho dela, mas acha que mesmo assim ela iria preferir acreditar em você do que em nós, que somos quatro? Não seja burro... – Máscara da Morte fala.

Seiya não olha para trás, mas continua indo ao templo de Atena, furioso. Kamus ajuda Milo a deitar no sofá de três lugares enquanto Afrodite e Máscara da Morte permaneciam encarando o cavaleiro de bronze, com um sorriso sinistro na face. Ao ver que ele já estava a uma boa distância, os visitantes vão ver como Milo estava.

- Obrigado pessoal, mas acho que agora perco a minha casa de vez! – Milo falava num misto de cansaço e amargura.

- Não fizemos nada... Agradeça ao Kamus! E não se preocupe, ninguém deixará você perder a sua casa. – Máscara da Morte tentava ser simpático.

- Desde quando estavam aqui? – preocupa-se Kamus.

- Calma, pingüim! mesmo se tivéssemos visto algo mais... picante, não sairíamos espalhando. Na verdade, viemos saber da Lia, mas agora eu primeiro quero saber se o Milo está bem. – Afrodite tenta acalmar o aquariano.

- Vou melhorar... Só fiquei um pouco cansado, só isso.

- Aquele cretino tinha que parecer justo agora? Tenho que preparar o almoço, mas não posso deixar o Milo sozinho, nessa situação... – Kamus desabafa, com certo cansaço na voz.

- Não se preocupe, pingüim, nós ficaremos aqui. Aliás, você poderia nos convidar para o almoço, não? – Afrodite brinca.

- Duvido que vocês consigam comer a comida de hospital que sou obrigado a aturar... – Milo diz com cara divertida.

- Pelo menos deve ser mais gostoso do que as gororobas light e diet que o Dite prepara. – Máscara diz sorrindo.

Milo finge uma cara de nojo ao ouvir isso. Kamus se tranqüiliza e pergunta:

- Querem almoçar conosco? Eu não posso quebrar a dieta do Milo e nem deixar sobrar...

- Aceito! – Os visitantes respondem em coro.

Logo depois de Kamus afastar-se, Milo encara Afrodite seriamente:

- Dite, eu reparei que quase não dá para sentir o perfume de rosas, mesmo quando você chega perto.

- Verdade? Que bom! Eu estou desenvolvendo uma nova fórmula para evitar que a Lia tenha uma crise alérgica...

Com um sorriso triste, Milo confessa:

- Lia... sentirei falta dela!

- Logo ela estará ao nosso lado. Mesmo sendo uma menina normal, ela é muito forte. – Mascara diz animado.

- Você tem razão... – Milo tenta expressar alegria, fracassadamente.

- Vou ver se o pingüim precisa de ajuda. – Afrodite fala animadamente, indo em direção à cozinha.

Milo ri ao ver o jeito alegre e saltitante de Afrodite, cada passo parecia mais um passo de dança, fazendo com que Escorpião se lembrasse das brincadeiras que fazia quando conheceu o cavaleiro de Peixes... No fundo o grego sabia que Afrodite fizera isso de propósito e deixa uma lágrima cair do lado esquerdo de sua face.

- Ei, vai chorar? – o italiano pergunta alegremente.

- É que eu estava me lembrando de quando éramos mais jovens, ou melhor, de quando nos conhecemos...

- Você e o Aioria eram os mais arteiros, eu era considerado o mais maldoso, o Dite sempre foi alegre, o Kamus era o gentleman, o Shaka o monge budista... os outros aprontavam das suas, mas nós ficamos com os apelidos mais conhecidos.

- É verdade! Pra provocar, sempre chamamos o Shaka de mudinho. Eu era o Peste, você o terrível, Aioria era... como era mesmo?

- O Selvagem, pois além de ser indomável, era o irmão do traidor... não era confiável.

- É verdade! Nem eu confiava plenamente nele e me arrependo muito disso.

- Pelo menos você não ficou conhecido como uma assassino cruel e desumano... um colecionador de cabeças...

- Neste ponto você tem razão.

- Milo, eu não quero ser indiscreto, mas... você e o Kamus...

- Nós estamos nos acertando. Ainda Não não é nada oficial, por isso não espalhe. digamos que... estamos ficando.

- Finalmente conseguiu derreter o picolé, heim?

Milo dá um sorriso tímido e cora violentamente. Máscara da Morte consegue entretê-lo até depois do almoço. Enquanto Afrodite ajuda Kamus a arrumar a cozinha, o italiano continua a relembrar os tempos de juventude de um jeito muito típico: com gestos largos e voz alta, fazendo com que até Aquário e Peixes ouçam e se ruborizem com algumas lembranças.

**Nota da Nana:** Gente, não reparem na (falta de) qualidade desse capítulo e do seguinte, mas estou com problemas pessoais e estava num misto de raiva e tristeza quando os fiz... Espero que não tenha saído tão deplorável assim! Ah, AMEI escrachar o Seiya! Os fãs que me perdoem, mas eu tinha q bater ou matar alguém... Bom, continuem acompanhando, beijos.

**Nota da Amy:** nha, vamos l�, ta fofo! Gentem, tamos nóis aki d novo XD bem, vamos ao q interessa:as reviews

**Sinistra Negra:** -imaginando a sini rindo do kanon caindo feito uma jaca no chão- kkkkkkk, nhaa, eu AMEI descrever o sono do kanon! Fofinho e qt ao shunzin parecer um anjo...concordo XD eu amo esse verdinho

**Patii**: nha, q bom q gosto da declaraçãozinha básica do miluxo sim, vamos tentar por o miluxo na hist por sua causa ele é um fofo

Eu e shunzin agradecemos pelos parabéns vamos mt bem!

**Anna-Malfoy:** nhaaa, percebeu as insinuações? Eu tb amo esses dois! o/

Bem, eu e nana conversamos e decidimos q o saga eh assim mesmo c a lia. Preocupado e protetor, as vzs excessivamente, cm a maioria dos pais...-)

**gemini-sama:** nhaaaaaa, tai miluxo e kamus eu tb amo saga e kanon, principalmente o kanon continue lendo e comentando , plix

**Anjo Setsuna:** nhaaaaaa! Serio MESMO q vc sonhou c a fic? Q LINDO! Q emoção! E...caramba, outra aquariana? Mon dieu! Soh eu d canceriana no meio d um mar d aquarianas -s

**Madame Verlaine:** nhaaaa, fl nd n q o ishiro tb eh um fofo! E vc fica maltratando ele XP

SIM SIM! Vamos nos mudar pro santuba! o/ valeu pelos eogios, tia Vê, a gente t adora

**Flavia:** non precisa se matar, miluxa...a review apareceu o/

Nhaaaaaaaaa, pronto! Tai a resposta de pq q o milo e o kamyu n foram na festa XP pode descansar sua mente perva por enqt XD

**Lola Spixii:** POR QUE RAIOS TODO MUNDO PENSOU MERDA PELO MILO E O KAMUS N TEREM IDO? oó nha, ele tinha q evitar aglomeração d gente u.u

Mas confesso q até eu ia pensar merda XDDD

**Angel:** nhaaa, eu AMEI escrever aquela cena! E realmente, o fato da lia ser tão elétrica assusta um pouco o saguinha -) continue lendo e comentando, sim? Bjinhos!

**Nana Pizani:** Ah, nana, vc SABE q eu n agüento ver uma amiga mal, isso me dxa louca! Não precisa agradecer, soh o fato d vc continuar escrevendo e não desanimar já suficientemente gratificante. Continue sendo essa miga perfeita q vc eh, t amo mt! Qm tem q agradecer sou eu, por ter sua companhia e poder screver c vc! Bjo!

Os-e sim, a cena do kamus foi d tirar o fôlego �


	11. 31 de Maio, parte 2

Gente, depois de lembrar por 10 capítulos consecutivos que Saint Seiya não é nosso e que não estamos a fim de ter nenhum retorno financeiro ao escrever esse fic, tentamos uma audiência com o Senhor Kurumada, mas... tivemos uns pequenos problemas: (1) o preço da passagem pro Japão; (2) o looooooooongo tempo de vôo; (3) o fato de não sabermos falar japonês.

Devido a td isso, esperamos q ninguém tente nos processar, pois até q tivemos boa vontade, mas devido a forças maiores, ainda n temos o direito ao título de Saint Seiya.

A personagem Lia é de nossa autoria e não tem nada a ver com os originais de Saint Seiya.

* * *

31 de Maio – Parte 2

Pouco mais tarde, Shura e Aioros aparecem. Finalmente Escorpião estava mais alegre, mas nem se comparava aos dias que ficava ao lado de Lia. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte já haviam partido para a casa de Peixes.

- Shura, Aioros? Há quanto tempo! – Milo cumprimentava acenando do sofá.

- Milo! Como você vai? – Aioros pergunta.

- Estou um pouco chateado por causa da Lia, mas estou bem.

- Desculpe-me por não ter vindo antes. Preferi esperar que você melhorasse... tive medo de prejudicar-lhe. – Justifica Aioros.

- Eu pensei em vir antes e tentei ir ao hospital, mas... – Shura tentava arranjar uma boa desculpa, mas é interrompido por Milo.

- Não importa o motivo, Shura. O importante é que vocês vieram. Soube que Dohko anda maneirando nos horários de treinamento.

- Agora até você gostaria de participar... ele não só está maneirando nos horários como resolveu adotar métodos diferentes e divertidos. Falando nisso, os garotos de bronze estão nos dando trabalho, principalmente o loirinho... – Shura comenta.

- O que o Hyoga anda aprontando? – Kamus pergunta.

- Relaxa, francês! Não é nada do que está pensando... – Shura o acalma.

- Na verdade, Cisne anda surpreendendo e está lhe substituindo à altura. Mesmo quando treinamos com as armaduras temos que tomar cuidado com os dois... – Aioros explica.

- Mas também, com um mestre perfeccionista como o Kamus, qualquer um se torna um ótimo cavaleiro... – Milo brinca.

- Falando assim, até parece que eu fiz um milagre... – Kamus observa, corado.

- Não precisa ser modesto, Aquário! Milo tem razão... – Aioros diz.

- Olha quem fala... Aioria também se tornou um excelente cavaleiro. – Kamus tentava desviar o assunto.

- Mas eu mal ensinei as bases... er... não gosto desse assunto. – Sagitário adverte, desviando o olhar para Shura.

- Desculpe! – Kamus pede, observando a besteira que falara.

- Ei! Falem mais dos treinos, dos rapazes... – Milo pede alegremente, tentando cortar o clima tenso que se formava ali.

Os dois logo começam a falar, deixando Milo e Kamus envolvidos com as histórias. Era incrível o como Sagitário e Capricórnio se entendiam, se completavam... Eram verdadeiras almas-gêmeas. O que um pensava, o outro concluía... tudo perfeitamente parecido, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente.

Os anfitriões estavam sentados lado a lado, no sofá de 3 lugares, enquanto os convidados sentaram-se no de 2 lugares. Milo discretamente apertou a mão do francês, encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Devido ao cansaço pela tentativa de luta e pelo efeito dos medicamentos fortes que é obrigado a tomar, Escorpião acaba adormecendo.

Ao perceber isso, Aioros rapidamente puxou Shura para fora com a desculpa de não perder o horário de treinamento. Na mesma hora o capricorniano entendeu a indireta, pois sabia que, se saíssem àquela hora, chegariam mais de meia hora antes e deixou a dupla a sós.

Kamus, por sua vez, levou Milo para cama e ficou observando cada detalhe de seu amado, com a admiração de quem estivesse vendo uma verdadeira obra de arte. Aproveitando-se do momento de solidão, Aquário deixou que uma solitária lágrima corresse pela sua face direita. Nem ele sabia o que realmente estava sentindo, o porquê de sua emoção.

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite estavam próximos à arena, num local oculto, esperando pelos outros. O canceriano estava sentado à sombra de uma árvore, encostado no tronco da mesma e o pisciano sentava-se em seu colo. Peixes deslizou um pouco para frente e encostou sua cabeça no peito do cavaleiro de Câncer, que abraçou o companheiro de uma forma romântica e apaixonada.

- Você percebeu?

- Hum?

- Escorpião e Aquário...

- Ah! Formam um belo par.

- Eu sempre desconfiei dos dois.

- Confesso que sempre os imaginei como bons amigos, talvez um pouco mais... como dois irmãos... mas nunca pensei num romance entre eles.

- No início era só amizade, mas talvez pela convivência, pelo medo da morte, começaram a se ver com outros olhos. Pode parecer besteira, mas algo me diz que eles se amam de verdade.

- Essa sua sensibilidade às vezes me assusta, Dite.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? O pingüim é muito fechado e você ficou um tempão com o Milo. Ele deve ter falado algo...

- Eu prometi segredo...

- Ah, mas não vai falar nem para mim? – olhinhos brilhando.

- Ei, vocês dois, finalmente os encontramos! Não é hora de dormir... – esbraveja Shaka, chamando a atenção do "casal" e evitando que os outros vissem a cena.

Logo depois que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite se posicionam em pé, ao lado do indiano, outros cavaleiros aparecem. Assim que todos se reúnem na arena, Dohko nota a falta de um certo par de irmãos.

- Onde estão os gêmeos?

- A Lia passou mal e o Saga a hospitalizou. Pelo que soube, a menina ainda não havia acordado e ele queria garantir que a filha visse um rosto conhecido ao acordar. – Informa Aioros.

- Ah sim. Fiquei sabendo. Só não imaginei ser tão grave... – responde Dohko.

- Qualquer pequena infecção é grave para alguém com leucemia. – Informa Shaka.

- E Kanon? – Pergunta Dohko.

Ninguém responde. Na verdade, ninguém soubera dele desde que o geminiano soube da internação da sobrinha. Dohko resolveu esperar mais 15 minutos e começar o treinamento daquele dia. É claro que uma atitude dessa não ia passar em branco, era só o folgado aparecer e ouviria umas poucas e boas.

Já eram 4 horas da tarde quando Lia acordou. Ainda estava um pouco fraca e febril, mas o pior já passara. Ela dá um largo sorriso ao ver o seu pai.

- Papai!

- Lia? Acordou, finalmente! – Saga diz em prantos.

- Não precisa chorar, papai...

- Ah, que susto você nos deu! E por culpa minha.

- Não é verdade!

É sim! Eu sou um idiota sem noção que nem sabe cuidar de uma criança doente. Er... quer dizer...

- Pai, isso é normal! Eu sei que estou doente e já estive pior...

- Mas eu estava cuidando de você! O Kamus nunca deixou você ou o Milo sofrer.

- Pai, me escute! Eu sabia o risco que corria quando me envolvi com o pessoal. Eu comi várias coisas que não sabia se podia e até coisas que eu sabia serem prejudiciais à minha saúde... também tenho uma parcela de culpa.

- Não fale assim, você é só uma criança.

- Uma criança que convive há 2 anos com a mesma doença e você é um adulto que não sabe muita coisa sobre o meu mal. Estamos ambos aprendendo um com o outro, não é mesmo? – ela abre seu largo sorriso.

- Tem razão. Eu acho que a subestimo às vezes.

- Meu pai também era assim... Você só está querendo o meu bem, a minha alegria e eu te amo muito por isso por tentar ser meu pai quando não criou nenhum filho biológico. Até que para alguém sem experiência, você e o tio Kanon estão se superando.

- Que fique só entre nós... apesar de ser doidão, eu admiro muito o Kanon.

- Eu já percebi... vocês vivem brigando, mas no fundo se amam.

- Ah, Lia! O que seria daquele santuário sem a sua presença, sem o seu sorriso?

- Não exagera, pai. Só estou a 4 dias lá.

- Acredite, não é exagero. Tenho certeza de que essas 6 horas em que esteve desacordada deixou os cavaleiros muito tristes e desanimados.

Lia assusta-se um pouco com a informação, mas logo sorri. Saga aproveita para contar tudo sobre o estado de saúde da garota, que exigia cada detalhe. Ela prestava muita atenção às informações, como se fosse uma enfermeira recebendo instruções para cuidar de um determinado paciente. Não demora muito para Kanon aparecer no hospital.

- Tio Kanon!

- Kanon? Você deveria estar sob treinamento...

- Eu sei, mas não fui!

- O quê? Endoidou de vez? Você sabe que provavelmente não escapará impune de uma atitude dessa...

- Nem você, irmãozinho!

- Você não parece muito bem, tio. O que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu... fiquei preocupado, pronto!

- Ah tio, eu te amo.

- Lia... – Kanon emociona-se – Fiquei com tanto medo de perdê-la!

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo, tenha certeza!

- Eu sou um irresponsável mesmo, o Saga tem razão...

-Shh! Não comece! – Lia interrompe num tom autoritário – Você é humano e errou numa tentativa de acertar. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você... titio!

- Eu também te amo, querida. Nunca duvide disso!

- Com essas letras néon estampadas em seus olhos? Impossível...

- Eu tenho muita honra de ser seu pai. Agradeço ao destino a cada dia.

- Agradeça ao Milo e ao tio Kamus! Eles me acharam primeiro. – a menina dá um franco sorriso.

Os gêmeos começam a rir e, num momento inédito, começam a brincar e se entender como irmãos de verdade. Para infelicidade de Kanon, ele tem que sair ao final do horário de visitas. Saga, no entanto, conseguiu ficar ao lado da filha, velando pelo seu sono e sua saúde, como um bom pai faria...

A semana passara muito lentamente. Kanon havia recebido a punição de treinar por ele e pelo irmão. Tudo era duplicado: pesos, tempo, velocidade... O próprio Saga ficava compadecido da situação que seu irmão chegava, muitas vezes carregado por algum cavaleiro.

Lia, que ficaria lá durante aquela semana, ajudava a cuidar de qualquer tipo de lesão no corpo de seu tio. Seiya, que até então ficara em dúvida se contava ou não sua versão dos fatos pelo que teria acontecido em Escorpião e por que estava com um olho roxo, resolvera se calar, pois não queria um castigo desses ou pior.

Durante toda a semana, Lia se negara a receber Kamus e Milo, pois temia deixar o amigo doente. O que ela não sabia era que, apesar dos laços de amor entre a dupla se fortalecer a cada dia, o clima na casa de Escorpião era um pouco frio e pesado. A luz e a vida só pareceram voltar com o retorno da garota, depois de 7 longos dias.

- Lia, finalmente! Quantas saudades... – Escorpião emocionava-se.

- Seja bem-vinda, querida! – Kamus falava.

- Tio Kamus, tio Milo! Também senti falta de vocês... – a menina chorava de alegria.

- Missão cumprida! Filha pode matar as saudades deles...

- Hoje vou dormir aqui, papai.

- Eu já esperava. Vocês têm muito que conversar... Se me dão licença, cuidarei de Kanon.

- Eu soube do castigo dele. Como está o seu irmão? – pergunta Milo.

- Com dores em todo o corpo, mas logo vai estar melhor. A sorte é que ele já estava preparado para esse nível de treinamento. Caso contrário teria um estiramento muscular.

- Ou coisa pior... – Kamus fala seriamente.

- Sim, tem razão, Kamus. Até logo, querida!

- Tchau, pai! – Lia abraçava Saga e o beijava no rosto.

Saga a abraçou e beijou. Explicou como seria a medicação durante os próximos dias e a alimentação, pois ela ainda não estava totalmente recuperada da infecção intestinal. Enquanto Kamus se concentrava em prestar atenção às instruções, Milo e Lia já haviam sumido de vista. Ouviram-se sons de gritos, explosões...

- O que é isso? – Saga espanta-se.

- Finalmente a casa de Escorpião volta ao normal.

- Nani?

- Esses 2 parecem crianças... Certamente estão disputando algum jogo de vídeo game ou computador.

Saga responde ao comentário com uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Quem diria! Kamus de Aquário feliz com tanta agitação...

- Estou contente pelo Milo. Ele andava muito triste...

- Hum hum! Bom, agora preciso ir... cuidado para não se contaminar com a doença da felicidadeé altamente contagiosa! Você já tomou uma dose de poção do amor, agora só falta contrair a alegria e a vontade de viver desses dois...

Kamus olha secamente para o geminiano, como se não quisesse ouvir ou não precisasse do conselho dele. Saga não se importa e volta para casa, entregando uma mochila com objetos pessoais e os remédios da menina. Aquário leva as coisas para dentro, negando-se a encarar o cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Lia é a primeira a acordar e segue em direção à cama de Aquário, puxando o lençol, como sempre fazia.

- Bom dia, tio Kamus!

- Lia? – O francês cora por ter esquecido da mania da menina e ter dormido só de cueca.

- Ué, não pôs o pijama hoje?

- Bom é que...

- Já seiÉ o calor, não é? Eu também senti... tive que usar o meu pijama mais curto. Sabe, tio Kamus, o Milo sempre dorme de cueca... quer dizer, sempre que pode.

É mesmo? – finge curiosidade e continua, constrangido – Agora me dê licença para eu me arrumar...

- Oras, por que esse acanhamento todo? Eu já o vi só de cueca...

- Lia, por favor!

- Ta legal, vou acordar o Milo.

- Não! – Grita Kamus!

- E por que não?

- Eu acordo ele, pode deixar...

- Eu faço questão. Ele não se importa de ficar só de cueca na minha frente, pois já está acostumado.

- Mon dieu!

- Ahn?

- Nada não... Pode ir!

Lia sai correndo em direção à cama de Milo. Kamus não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com a volta dela. Talvez a garota fosse energética demais para o francês. Por volta das 9 horas da manhã, Afrodite chega à casa de Escorpião carregando uma estranha maleta.

- Vai viajar? – pergunta Kamus.

- Não. Vim ensinar penteados e maquiagem à Lia...

- O quê?

- Algo contra, pingüim?

- Não mas... não esperava. Entre, ela e Milo estão na sala, montando um quebra-cabeças.

- Obrigado. Licença. – Afrodite pede, entrando.

Tanto Lia quanto Milo estavam concentrados no quebra-cabeças. Afrodite se aproxima silenciosamente para não atrapalhar.

- Bom dia, Afrodite! – cumprimenta Lia, que estava de costas para ele.

- Dite? – Só agora Milo percebe a presença do pisciano.

- Bom dia aos dois. Como você me descobriu, Lia?

- Pelo perfume...

- Eu não estou sentindo! – reclama Milo.

É que você não tem um olfato sensível como eu!

- Ainda está forte? Caprichei tanto... – Afrodite entristece.

- Calma, Dite! O que veio fazer aqui? – A menina estava em pé, encarando ternamente os olhos do sueco.

- Queria te ensinar a fazer penteados e maquiagem... Mas se for para prejudicíla, desisto!

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – A menina sorri, segurando a mão de Afrodite.

- Você não pretende levíla daqui, né? – Milo pergunta com cara de criança abandonada.

- Acalme-se Milo! Eu sei que se a levasse para Peixes, poderia matíla quase instantaneamente por causa das minhas rosas... Se fôssemos para Câncer, seria outro tipo de cheiro que iria prejudicíla. Eu só quero um quarto ou algo assim, com banheiro perto.

- Bom, então a Lia pode conduzi-lo à suíte onde dorme.

- Posso mesmo? – A menina se entusiasma.

- Pode! Depois eu vou dar uma olhada, certo? – Milo pergunta.

- Obrigada, Milo! – abraça o escorpiano – Vamos, Dite! – puxa o pisciano pela mão.

- Nossa, quanta vontade! – Afrodite exclama.

- Essa é a Lia... – Milo fala carinhosamente.

Kamus aproveita para aproximar-se de Escorpião. Aquário toca levemente o ombro de Milo, que vira com um largo sorriso.

- Nossa menina voltou... – o brilho nos olhos é facilmente notado ao dizer essas palavras.

- Sim. Vamos aproveitar essa distração dela e ir pro quarto?

- Está ficando ousado, francês!

- Ainda não chego aos seus pés em matéria de sedução...

- Quanta modéstia! – vai caminhando em direção ao seu quarto.

No quarto de Lia, Afrodite retirava seus produtos e as cabeças de bonecas especiais de sua bolsa. Ele organiza tudo na penteadeira, sob os olhares atentos da menina. Quando tudo está como ele imagina, começam as explicações básicas: por onde começar, como fazer...

A menina pega uma escova e, com a ajuda da mão de Afrodite, aos poucos vai descobrindo a força, velocidade e delicadeza dos procedimentos. O sueco fica cada vez mais impressionado e feliz, pois ela aprendia muito rápido.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Milo, os dois estavam sentados na cama, abraçados. Aquário olha o parceiro com ternura, acariciando o rosto do outro delicadamente. Num impulso, Escorpião repentinamente agarra a mão do francês que o acariciava, demonstrando seriedade em sua expressão.

- Kamus, quando você vai assumir?

- Eu... eu não sei.

- Não podemos dar chance ao azar! Estou cansado de esconder meus sentimentos por você. Logo a Lia percebe ou...

- Tem razão, Milo. O problema é que eu ainda estou inseguro.

- Você não me ama?

- Amo... Eu acho! Pelo menos tenho todos os sintomas: meu coração bate mais forte ao sentir seu corpo, seu perfume, sua presença! Eu tremo todo só de ouvir a sua voz, suo de emoção com o seu contato...

- E ainda fica inseguro?

- E se for só uma paixão? E se não for eterno?

- Precisamos aproveitar essa chama acesa dentro de você...

- E Lia? O que ela vai pensar?

- Não sei, mas acho que ela gostará.

-Tenho medo da reação que ela terá quando assumirmos o romance... E se ela começar a nos rejeitar?

- Ela não faria isso, Lia não nos rejeitaria por causa disso.

- Como você sabe?

- Basta ver como ela trata Afrodite e Máscara... Ela nunca ligou para a opção sexual deles.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim tenho medo.

- Não fique assim, Kamus. Eu estou aqui!

Milo o olha nos olhos, segura o queixo e o beija, demonstrando o quanto o amava e precisava dele. Kamus se desvencilha do grego ao sentir o cateter dele.

- O que foi, Kamus? Fiz algo errado?

- Não, mas... eu estava pensando...

- Fale!

- Seus cabelos... Não seria melhor cortar?

- De novo isso? – voz melancólica e triste.

- Não é raspar, Milo. Eles já estão muito fracos, por isso se quer mantê-los acho melhor cortar um pouco... Na altura do ombro, talvez...

- Eu tenho medo de perdê-los. Não consigo me imaginar careca... Kamus, você é a única pessoa com delicadeza suficiente para evitar que caiam de uma única vez.

- Está pedindo para eu cortar?

Ao ouvir a pergunta de Kamus, Milo levanta-se e encara o espelho. Ele coloca todo o cabelo para trás e logo depois os enfia dentro da camiseta, tentando imaginar como eles seriam mais curtos. Aquário o abraça carinhosamente e fala:

- Você é lindo de qualquer jeito, Escorpião.

- Kamus... Quando esse pesadelo vai acabar?

- Logo, Milo, acredite!

Sem deixar cair nenhuma lágrima, Milo deixa sua cabeça cair no ombro esquerdo do francês e amolece o corpo, se entregando ao outro. Kamus o pega em seus braços e o deposita na cama, deitando-se ao lado do escorpiano. O grego usa suas forças para aproximar-se do francês e deita sua cabeça no peito dele.

Milo entrega-se à emoção e chora silenciosamente, enquanto Kamus tenta acalmílo, sem falar uma única palavra, apenas usando o toque. Apesar dos esforços do francês, Escorpião acalma-se só depois de entregar-se ao sono. Momento onde Kamus aproveita para demonstrar seu cansaço e soltar uma solitária lágrima que insistia em cair.

* * *

**Nota da Nana:** Gente, quero agradecer à atenção e ao apoio que vcs me deram... Eu sou assim, nunca me entrego e nem fico revelando meus sentimentos... a não ser qdo estou mt triste! Felizmente é só eu me acalmar e volto ao normal, embora a minha veia humorística esteja momentaneamente congelada...

Ah a cena q a Lia acorda o Kamus e a da maquiagem/penteado, eu dedico ao meu passado. É que entre os meus 6 e os meus 8 anos, eu acoradava td dia às 6h da manhã e ia acordar meus pais... eu só n puxava o lençol, pois na época eu morava em Cuiabá e dificilmente dormíamos com lençol. Já as de maquiagem, minha mãe fazia comigo... ela me puxava pro quarto dela e me ensinava a me maquiar e me pentear... depois ela era a cobaia dos meus atos... (danadinha eu, ñ?) espero q tenham gostado.

Ah sobre o aniversário do Kamusé claro q EU não eskeço... nem a Ami, mas o meu motivo ainda é mais interessante: faço aniversário no dia 6 de fevereiro, ou seja, um dia antes do meu aquariano favorito... por isso fica meio difícil não lembrar o níver do Kamyu, né?

Esse capítulo é a continuação do anterior... era pra ter sido só um, mas como ficou enooorme tive q dividir em 2 (e mesmo assim ficaram grandes), mas sei q tem mt gente q prefere assim, nom? E só pra lembrar, **Milo n perderá o cabelo!**

Como assim? Segundo as nossas pesquisas, alguns pacientes ficam com o cabelo fino e espetado, mas não os perdem... por isso resolvemos n deixar o Milinho careca! Nh� já falei demais... Ah... hj n vai ter nota da Amy e eu vou responder às reviews, pois ela viajou...

* * *

**Sini:** Oi Sini... tai a continuaçãoÉ pra n se agoniar mais com a Lia... e, qto ao Seiya, sempre q pudermos, o usaremos como saco de pancadas! E... q bom q trouxe mais uma amiga... finalmente conseguiu convencê-la e... pelo visto ela gostou. Bom, nem precisa dizer q vc ta gostando, né? Espero q continue nos acompanhando... bjs da Nana 

**Carola Weasley** Ah que bom q vc resolveu aparecer... Bom, tentaremos ao máximo atualizar pelo menos 1 vez por semana, afinal, logo começam as nossas aulas e aí já viu... a falta de tempo é um graaaaaaaande prob., mas n os deixaremos na mão, acredite! (n aguentaríamos deixar de terminar EV)

Qto a Lia, ela foi a nossa obra de arte! Eu tb tenho vontade de ter uma Lia em casa... q bom q gostou de MuxShaka e de KamusxMilo... optamos por fazer de um modo mais delicado e acho q estamos conseguindo.

Obrigada por todos os elogios e... desde já adiantamos: n temos idéia de qts capítulos teremos pela frente. Ah não precisa temer, pois n te mataremos por mandar reviews longas... estaremos sempre lendo e respondendo de bom grado... bjs e continue acompanhando...

**Angel:** Oi, td bem? Realmente... a Lia melhorou rápido, né? Devo confessar q às vezes eu tb tenho vontade de matar o Seiya, mas tem q ter um saco de pancadas... se todos forem legais, aí fica chato! Rs

Que bom que gostou dos nossos casais e... espero n ter pisado mt na bola... Bomé isso aí... saindo mais um capítulo no dia q faço 22 aninhos... (6/2)

**Ilia-chan:** Não se preocupe qto a isso! Eu sei o q é estar em casa de parentes... O importante é q vc apareceu. Desculpe por n ter arrasado a eguinha pocotó, mas eu preferi assim... Realmente, o Saga saiu melhor q a encomenda: um paizão!

Nós somos adeptas do MuShakismo, mas resolvi colocar algo mais delicado... Realmente n posso dizer nada qto a lemon, isso fica pro futuro.

Como eu coloquei lá em cima... Como eu poderia eskecer do níver do Kamus se faço aniversário um dia antes? Aliás, no meu aniversário, ao invés de receber presentes, eu to dando: a continuação da fic...

Ah, antes q eu me eskeça... eu já estou mt bem... eu sou assim... descarrego td num momento e logo depois estou rindo de novo... sou meia boba mesmo! Só n me peça pra fazer humor, pois ainda sai forçado... Mts bjs e abraços de nós duas!

**Geminipoke:** Oi, posso te chamar assim? Bom... é, realmente ficou mt fofa a cena... tinha q ser o burro alado pra estragar td, né? Imprestável, inútil... devia ter apanhado mais! Ah realmente... Dite e MdM formam um lindo par romântico... eu os amo de paixão e... q bom q gostou do Saga... ainda n me sinto confortável qdo escrevo as cenas com ele ou com o Kanon... Bom, aí está mais um capítulo e o q aconteceu com a Lia... espero q continue gostando.

**Madame Verlaine** olha se n é a nossa incentivadora, nossa puxa-saco de plantão! Vc tb escreve divinamente... e sabe q eu e a amy temos a carteirinha carimbada do seu fã-clube né? Obrigada pela força e pela amizade e... q bom q gostou, fikei com tanto medo dos diálogos... hehe! Te adoro mt... bjs

Ah eu acho q peguei mt leve com o Seiya... ele merecia mais pelo q aprontou, mas o Kamus n ia perder a classe por causa dele, né? Bom, aí está o cap. 11. Abraços!

**DarkBiBi:** Não precisava nem dizer... a gente sabe o qt vc está fascinada por EV! Realmente eu e a amy tamos fazendo uma dobradinha perfeita... eu AMO o q ela escreve e ela tb gosta do q eu escrevo... eu sou guiada pela razão e ela pela emoção... aí dá nisso! Mistura-se as personalidades e se tem esse resultado. Valeu por td, miga

**Jaq de Drago:** Oi... nha obrigada pela força! Qto ao Shura/Aioros, devo citar q, se não me engano, a primeira vez q vi foi num fic da DarkBibi. Eu achei interessante e falei com a Amy... aí a gente resolveu explorar esse "casal" tb, espero q tenha gostado. Realmente o Seiya tinha q apanhar mais... foi mt poco! Ah... a nossa kerida Lia voltou... finalmente! Não precisa mais chorar... hehe! E... bom, tah aí o novo cap... até breve!

**Thomaz:** Oi, Tommy! Eu sou a outra doida q escreve a história! Valeu pela força... sim, pelo q a amizinha fala, ele te ama mt... fico curiosa em te conhecer... nha, eu n puxo tanto o saco do mdm assimÉ impressão... o saga teve bastante destaque tb. E olha q eu n sou mt boa com os gêmeos! Fico feliz q vc tb esteja gostando da fic.

**Mikage-sama**Nuss... qta coincidência! Q bom q gostou da nossa fic... Realmente ela é um pouco triste, mas como foi definidoé um drama/romance. Bom, aí está a sua continuação!

**Lola Spixii**T� devo confessar q a cena dos beijos em escorpião e o aniversário dos gêmeos (os capítulos 8 e 9) aconteceram no mesmo dia, mas o principal motivo foi realmente o de evitar aglomerações...

Qto ao Seiya até q foi contido... ele merecia apanhar e sofrer mais, mas ao contrário disso fiz o pobre Kanon sofrer... Nana mal!

Obrigada pelo elogio à cena do MdM... eu caprichei mt, pois eu gostaria q fosse um papo entre amigos mesmo! E... mais q td: obrigada pelos seus conselhos e sua força. Hj mesma eu já to pra cima, rindo à toa... continue acompanhando.

**Ishtar Canavon Gemini**A Lia é fofa mesmoÉ a melhor personagem q eu já criei, mas qto ao futuro dela, já está escrito nas estrelas e infelizmente n sou vidente (embora alguns professores acreditem nisso). Bom, brincadeiras à parte n podemos revelar o final, ficaria mt sem graça, nom? Continue acompanhando.

* * *

Acho q já respondi a todos... gente, eu sei q escrevo demais, mas é meu sangue italiano falando mais alto! Bom... eu sei q ficou enorme, mas tb sei q vcs vão gostar... 

Como hj (6/2) é meu aniversário e amanhã será aniversário do Camus, eu resolvi postar o capítulo 11! Bom, a Amy nem sabe q eu atualizei... quem sabe ela n deixa um review com sua nota? (nem q for pra me dar bronca... hehe) Os vejo no próximo capítulo, q é de autoria da Amy... até (e não se eskeçam das reviews)


	12. Beauty of the Beast

Acho que, depois de tantos capítulos não é mais necessário informar q saint seiya não nos pertence e que essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, né? Bem, agora já foi...

Lia é criação nossa e não tem nada a ver com os originais de saint seiya

-

Cap 12-Beauty of the Beast

Depois de pensar um pouco, Kamus resolveu atender aos pedidos de Milo. Sempre atenderia, qualquer que fosse. Não conseguia negar nada ao amado... Seria amado? Não, não gostava de pensar nisso, não quando o tinha nos braços. Agora, finalmente, se dera conta de que não era isso que importava, e sim fazê-lo o mais feliz possível, pois não eram imortais. Milo conseguira faze-lo enxergar que precisavam desfrutar o máximo da vida.

Lia estava l�, com seu costumeiro gorro e aquele sorriso terno na face, apertando forte a mão do amigo. Kamus abraçou-o pelas costas e sussurrou docemente "Vai ficar tudo bem" em seus ouvidos.

Passava os dedos pelos cachos azulados do amante como se estivesse despedindo-se deles, sentindo um misto de pesar, amor e pena, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com a certeza de que era tudo pelo bem do escorpiano. Milo, por sua vez, jogou-os para trás uma última vez, as lágrimas já brotando de seus olhos, não por perder parte deles, mas por tudo. Aquilo o fazia lembrar que estava seriamente doente, dependendo dos cuidados de Kamus, explorando-o...

"_Trees have dropped their leaves_

_Clouds their waters_

_All this burden is killing me"_

Os cachinhos foram sendo cortados, um por um, primeiro nas pontas e depois mais, e, enquanto isso, as palavras de Milo ecoavam pela mente de Kamus. "Kamus, você é a única pessoa com delicadeza suficiente para evitar que caiam de uma única vez". Único... Essa palavra pesava, e muito. Era como se Milo só confiasse nele no que diz respeito à doença, como se estivesse entregando-se em suas mãos.

"Distance is covering your way 

_Tears your memory_

_All this beauty is killing me"_

As lágrimas desciam livremente pela bela face de Milo, que Kamus tanto queria proteger e poupar de qualquer sofrimento. Certamente, os pensamentos do escorpiano não estavam l�, até Lia, que tentava em vão conversar com ele, sabia disso. Kamus sabia o quão angustiado Milo ficava por estar doente, não poder mais treinar e tudo mais, e isso lhe destroçava o coração. Vê-lo chorar, vê-lo triste, angustiado... Isso fazia com que seu sangue fervesse e ele tivesse vontade de explodir tudo e todos que faziam mal a Milo. Como se isso fosse possível...

"Teria que explodir o próprio Milo para isso..." pensou, melancólico, sentindo a visão enevoada pelas lágrimas que ele não deixava cair (não podia demonstrar fraqueza àquele que tanto precisava de sua ajuda e apoio) . Toda essa impotência, todo esse sentimento, essa responsabilidade... Toda essa beleza banhada em tristeza e angústia que emanava de Milo e cegava-lhe o estavam matando por dentro. Morria aos poucos cada vez que o escorpiano ia, triste, para o hospital para as sessões de quimioterapia. E o que mais doía não era nem isso...

"Oh, do you care? 

_I still feel for you_

_Oh, so aware_

_What should be lost is there"_

O pior era ver estampado nos olhos de Milo o medo que ele tinha. Temia que Kamus desistisse dele e fosse procurar alguém sadio que não lhe desse tanto trabalho... Isso jamais aconteceria! Kamus podia não saber de muitas coisas, mas sabia que jamais seria tão egocêntrico a ponto de abandonar Milo em benefício próprio. Chegava a achar absurdo que o amante pudesse pensar isso, visto que Kamus deixava cada vez mais claro que se importava mais com ele do que consigo mesmo!

Sentia vontade de abraç�-lo e dizer que podia acontecer qualquer coisa, mas que ele nunca perderia seu amor. Sempre o teria do seu lado, mesmo que como amigo, como irmão… Mas não podia. Algo o impedia de abrir seu coração, até para Milo, que era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Tinha medo de feri-lo. De dizer e, depois, não conseguir seguir à risca o que dissera. No fundo de seu coração, ele não se via, nem mesmo num futuro muito distante, sem amar Milo, mas… E se estivesse errado? Não… melhor continuar calado…

"I fear I will never find anyone 

_I know my greatest pain is yet to come_

_Will we find each other in the dark?_

_My long lost love"_

Enquanto isso, pensamentos sombrios e pessimistas habitavam a mente de Milo. "Desculpe Kamus...", pensava, aos prantos. "Não importa o quanto eu te ame, eu jamais poderei te dar tudo de que você precisa. Estarei sempre debilitado, sempre precisando de você... Pergunto-me se terei oportunidades de retribuir tudo o que tem feito por mim..."

Não conseguia ter esperança nessas horas. Sentia o fantasma da morte cada vez mais próximo, não havia para onde fugir... O pior estava por vir.

Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor os dedos de Kamus em seus cabelos, o que fez com que derramasse mais lágrimas. Essa era a maior razão que tinha para temer a morte: faze-lo sofrer. Perguntava-se se um dia o veria de novo depois do fim. Perguntava-se se _queria _vê-lo outra vez. Desejava a Kamus o melhor. Ele merecia ser feliz, mais do que tudo! E isso ele não podia d�-lo... Podia d�-lo todo o amor do mundo, mas não acreditava que pudesse fazê-lo feliz... não no estado em que se encontrava.

-Tudo bem... acabou... – disse Kamus, docemente, abraçando-o. Olhou-se no espelho e estranhou sua imagem. Não que estivesse muito mudado na verdade, mas, para ele, parecia que era outro homem que estava sendo refletido, não só pelos cabelos no ombro, mas também pelo olhar, o semblante. Não, com certeza, aquele não era ele. O verdadeiro Milo jamais se entregaria tanto, jamais teria os olhos tão sem brilho, a face tão molhada de lágrimas, a alma tão mergulhada em desesperança. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e, depois, sorriu.

É, até que não ficou tão mau.

É tão bom ver que está bem – disse o aquariano, sorrindo.

Lia, percebendo que o clima ali já não mais permitia sua presença, retirou-se, sem que os dois amigos percebessem. Eles, após verificarem que a menina não estava por perto, trocaram um delicado e apaixonado beijo, afastando toda a tristeza, fazendo parecer que o mundo parara de girar e só existiam os dois...

-

Os dias iam passando, e cada vez mais Kamus se dedicava a Milo, ajudando-o, cuidando dele sempre que precisava, e isso significava muito. Embora não admitisse e tentasse não demonstrar, aquilo o estava cansando muito, e os outros cavaleiros já estavam preocupados com ele, diziam que quem parecia doente era ele, não Milo. O francês dispensava a preocupação dos colegas, alegando que tudo o que fazia, fazia de bom grado, mas os colegas não deram ouvidos e foram falar com Saori, pois realmente temiam pela saúde do aquariano. A deusa, para ajudar, resolveu chamar a família do francês para passar uns tempos no santuário, apóia-lo (isso tudo sem avisar o próprioé claro. Queria que ele pensasse que a iniciativa fora dos parentes.).

Foi numa manhã ensolarada que três figuras desconhecidas adentraram o santuário. Não demorou muito para Kanon baixar em Escorpião para avisar os dois da chegada dos novos visitantes.

-Hey, Kamus! Chegaram três pessoas aqui no santuário... Uma delas é bem bonitinha, por sinal... E a Saori ta te chamando lá no salão dela!

-Tudo bem, vamos – disse Kamus, curioso, enquanto ia aonde sua presença era solicitada. Porém, percebeu que não estava sozinho.

-Kanon, você também foi chamado?

-Não, mas você realmente acha que eu perderia essa chance de me oferecer para apresentar o santuário à mocinha bonitinha?

Kamus riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Você não muda mesmo, não é, Kanon?

O geminiano deu uma risadinha e, depois disso, eles não disseram mais nada até chegarem ao seu destino.

-Ol�, Kamus... er... Oi, Kanon. – disse Saori, recebendo-os. Não foi difícil achar os visitantes, pois estavam perto da porta, e quando os viu, Kamus ficou paralisado.

"Safely away from the world 

_In a dream, timeless domain"_

-Kamus? – disse uma senhora ruiva de olhos escuros e semblante gentil, com a voz trêmula e os olhos marejados – É você, filho?

-Você mudou bastante desde a última vez que o vimos. – disse um senhor grisalho de olhos azuis, de ar boêmio e aparência de uns cinqüenta a sessenta anos.

Kamus não conseguiu proferir uma só palavra. Não via os pais desde que era uma criança, achava que eles nem sequer se lembravam do filho. Sentiu os braços de sua mãe em torno de seu pescoço, as lágrimas emocionadas dela banhando-lhe os ombros.

-Está tão bonito, filho! Tão forte! Pensei que não o veria mais, senti muito sua falta!

-Achei que nem se lembrassem mais de mim...

A pequena senhora afastou-se do filho subitamente e encarou-o nos olhos.

-Nunca mais repita isso! Eu _nunca _esqueceria você, filhinho!

-Parece que ele já não combina mais com seus diminutivos, Claire. – disse o senhor dos olhos azuis, descruzando os braços.

-Ora, Pierre! Até parece que você não me conhece! Um filho nunca cresce para a mãe...

A essa altura, o francês mais jovem já estava ruborizado, e estranhando o fato de Kanon ainda não ter soltado uma histérica gargalhada. Quando o achou, porém, viu que ele estava demasiado ocupado para prestar atenção na cena...

"A child, dreamy-eyed 

_Mother's mirror, father's pride"_

Estava entretido jogando idéias numa mocinha que estava até então quieta no canto da sala. Deveria ter, no máximo, quinze anos, e tinha olhos e cabelos da cor dos de Kamus, os cachinhos caprichosamente arrumados. Usava um vestidinho delicado, e seus olhos tinham uma doçura contagiante.

-Oh, que cabeça a minha! Nem te apresentei Camille- disse Claire, ao perceber o olhar do filho para a menina – Essa é sua irmã mais nova, Kamus. Nasceu após sua partida, e como não lhe era permitido entrar em contato conosco, nunca pudemos avis�-lo.

A cabeça de Kamus estava uma confusão só. . Durante toda a sua vida, acreditara que nem tinha mais família, e mal se lembrava dos rostos de seus pais. Na outra, eles estavam l�, sua mãe abraçando-o e ele ainda descobria que tinha uma irmã. Sinceramente, não sabia se sentia-se ofendido e desconfiado da "preocupação" repentina deles com o filho até então esquecido ou se tentava entende-los.

-Olá – disse Camille, sua voz baixa e meiga soando como música – Fico feliz em conhecer meu irmão de que tanto ouço falar. Você é muito bonito, Kamus. Deve ser um homem muito bom. Não conheço quase ninguém aqui, mas se forem todos gentis como o seu amigo Kanon, ficarei muito contente em conhecê-los!

Os olhos da moça confirmavam o que dizia. Eles brilhavam de modo angelical, como se ela estivesse frente a frente com alguém que admirava muito e que só conhecia em seus sonhos e nas histórias que ouvia.

Kamus lançou um olhar de censura para Kanon, que sorria, orgulhoso.

-Se quiser, eu te ajudo a conhecer o santuário, senhorita.

-Muito obrigada! – agradeceu a jovem francesa, sorrindo ternamente. Despediu-se dos pais e do irmão (deste último ainda mostrando uma imensa curiosidade e agindo como se estivesse conhecendo um ídolo), dizendo que voltaria em breve, e saiu com Kanon para dar uma volta pelo santuário.

-Kamus, quando você vai nos apresentar sua namorada? – perguntou Pierre, sem obter uma resposta – Não me diga que não tem uma! Quer que pensem que você não é homem?

"I wish I could come back to you  
Once again feel the rain

_Falling inside me_

_Cleaning all I've become"_

Esse último comentário fez com que a espinha de Kamus congelasse e um nó se formasse em sua garganta. Temeu a reação do pai quando este soubesse de Milo. Se não fosse tão contido, estaria chorando, como sua alma o fazia. Odiava-se por não ter coragem de assumir seus sentimentos, de contar a verdade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia o coração transbordando de ódio e alguém que nunca ligara para seus sentimentos, nunca se importara verdadeiramente e nunca se preocupara com quem ele era, do que gostava e tudo mais agora vinha querendo satisfações sobre sua vida, agredindo-o com palavras preconceituosas, dizendo-lhe o que devia ou não fazer? Isso fazia com que Kamus se sentisse invadido e profundamente magoado com aquele que se dizia seu pai. Então era assim...O velho Pierre gostava dele para dar exemplo para a filha mais nova (não que Camille tivesse alguma culpaNa verdade, Kamus gostara bastante dela, apesar de ainda não conhece-la direito), para se orgulhar e contar vantagens, exibir como um troféu, mas não queria que ele "fugisse dos padrões" em nada - ou seja, não o aceitaria de qualquer modo, não se importava com a pessoa que ele era realmente e o que sentia. Queria apenas o modelo de filho exemplar...

"My home is far but the rest, it lies so close 

_My long lost love under the black rose"_

Claro que Claire e Pierre conheceram Milo, assim como também conheceram Lia e todos os outros cavaleiros. Porém, o olhar decepcionado e magoado de Milo foi notável quando Kamus o apresentou apenas como um amigo especial que estava precisando de sua ajuda.

-Kamus... – murmurou Milo, quando já era tarde e todos dormiam.

-Oui, mon amour?

-Você tem vergonha de mim, não é?

Kamus quase saltou da cama.

-De onde tirou essa idéia?

-Ora, Kamus, você demonstra isso! Não me assume nem mesmo para nossos amigos, e o jeito que falou de mim para seus pais... Parecia que você queria fazê-los ter certeza de que nunca, jamais teríamos algo mais do que amizade um pelo outro.

-Eu só tenho medo. Acho que eles, principalmente meu pai, não estão preparados! Não me vêem desde criança, praticamente não me conhecem. Não sabem em quem me tornei, a pessoa que eu sou. Seria um choque para eles...

-Porque sou um homem...

-Não só por isso. Por estar... Com a saúde debilitada também.

-Não precisa falar disfarçadamente, Kamus. Eu sei o que você teme. Eles certamente se perguntariam por que o filho deles, entre tantas pessoas no mundo, foi se apaixonar logo por alguém doente, e ainda por cima, um homem. – disse, frizando bem as palavras "doente" e "homem". O aquariano suspirou, cansado.

-Eu não devo satisfações a eles, Milo, mas entenda: não são todos que entendem nossas mentes. Ainda há gente no mundo que não consegue entender como duas pessoas do mesmo sexo podem se gostar e manter um relacionamento, mas o importante é que _você_ saiba que eu te amo.

O escorpiano abaixou o olhar, abraçando o amante e, sem mais palavras, adormeceu.

-Você sabe que eu te amo... – Kamus repetiu sua últimas palavras para si mesmo, quase num sussurro, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos do grego adormecido. Temia, mais do que nunca, perde-lo, pois sabia que não conseguiria mais viver sem ele...

-

"You told I have the eyes of a wolf 

_Search them and find the beauty of the beast"_

Dentre seus familiares, Camille parecia ser a mais compreensiva. Dava para notar em seu olhar que ela sabia que havia algo errado, e ela estava decidida a descobrir o que era.

-Kamus? – disse a moça, numa manhã comum, quando os dois estavam a sós.

-Oui?

-Não, não é nada... mas nesse tempo todo que estou aqui, eu ainda não conversei muito com você... Você sempre foi uma espécie de herói para mim. Nossos pais falavam muito de você, sempre com muito orgulho, e aprendi a admira-lo e ama-lo desde cedo, como irmão e como ídolo... Agora eu estou perto de você e bem... Realmente gostaria se fôssemos amigos.

Kamus sorriu discretamente. Não queria decepciona-la, mas achava que não se enquadrava no perfil 'herói'.

-Gosto de seus olhos. – ela declarou. – São misteriosos, contidos... Exatamente como eu sempre te imaginei, como você sempre foi para mim. Eu sempre pensei em você como uma figura ausente, mas imponente e que eu não conhecia, apesar de amar, e isso fazia com que eu despertasse uma imensa curiosidade... Contudo... Tenho notado que algo está perturbando-o, e isso me preocupa. Gostaria realmente de poder fazer algo por você.

Kamus manteve sua expressão neutra. Ainda não se acostumara com o fato de ter uma irmã, e se desacostumara com o fato de ter uma família, mas ele sabia que para Camille, ele era muito mais do que um estranho, e não queria mesmo decepciona-la.

Os lábios da menina curvaram-se em um pequeno e delicado sorriso.

-Eu te entendo. Deve ser estranho para você alguém que você nem sabia que existia e que apareceu do nada como sua irmã mais nova quando você pensou que nem tinha mais família aparecer pedindo para você se abrir. Desculpe pela invasão, eu apenas fui sincera, pois me importo muito com você, não quero vê-lo triste.

-Não tem problema. Mas, como você disse, eu ainda não me acostumei com essa história toda...-disse Camille, tomando as mãos do irmão e olhando-o bem fundo nos olhos, ternamente.

"_All my song can only be composed by the greatest of pains_

_Every single verse can only be born of the greatest wishes_

_I wish I had one more night to live"_

Por alguma razão, o contato das mãos da irmã caçula sobre as suas lhe transmitiu muita paz e confiança. Não sabia se eram os laços sanguíneos que faziam isso (achava que não, pois jamais sentira o mesmo com seus pais), mas ela o cativara por completo. Fechou momentaneamente os olhos, suspirou. Realmente, sentia-se sufocado e sem saída, tudo o que mais queria era apoio, e era isso que Camille o estava oferecendo. Sim, estava descrente. Camille fora criada pelos pais, talvez fosse preconceituosa como Pierre, mas bem, ela não parecia ser. De qualquer modo, precisava tirar esse peso da consciência.

-Se quer tanto saber, vai saber. Lembra-se de quando papai me perguntou se eu tinha alguém?

-Sim.

-Eu menti. Disse que não tinha ninguém, mas tenho. E essa pessoa está aqui, perto de nós, e agora está magoada comigo por achar que me causa vergonha. A verdade é que... Não sei se o aceitariam.

-Como assim, _o _aceitariam?

-Vamos l�, você _sabe_ de quem falo.

-Milo, não?

-Sim.

-Vocês formam um lindo casal. A preocupação e carinho que você demonstra para com ele... É tão bonito!

Kamus quase caiu para trás ao ouvir isso. Então uma menina de catorze anos em poucos dias conseguira o que o santuário inteiro não havia conseguido em muitos anos – fazer com que Kamus se abrisse – E ainda o apoiava sem nem ao menos questionar. Realmente, não esperava isso.

Já havia se acostumado com o fato de suas emoções, sempre escassas, o traírem quando finalmente davam as caras. Já esperava outra reação e se preparava para amaldiçoar a si mesmo por se deixar levar e abrir-se daquela forma.

Só descobrira que amava Milo quando esteve perto de perdê-lo. Só confiara em alguém (sem contar com Miloé claro) uma vez, e fora aquela. Acostumara-se a esperar o pior, no entanto, enganara-se pela primeira vez a respeito da própria falta de sorte.

"Sanest choice in the insane world:  
Beware the beast, but enjoy the feast he offers"

-Sabe Kamus? Você fala como se você mesmo achasse que está errado. Não est�! Tem gente que não entende isso (falo do amor) mas, pode ter certeza, não está. Não tema o que seu coração lhe diz. Confie nele. Ele te guiará corretamente.

-Você não faz idéia do quão traiçoeiro ele é.

-Não, não é. O destino é traiçoeiro, não o coração. Ele nos prega peças, mas no fim, tudo acontece na hora certa. – concluiu, antes de abraç�-lo ternamente. Era o primeiro contato mais amoroso entre os dois irmãos... O primeiro de muitos. Agora, mais do que irmãos, eram amigos, cúmplices, aliados, juntos em prol de um objetivo em comum.

"Oh, sweet Christabel 

_Share with me your põem_

_For, I know, I'm a puppet on this silent stage show_

_I'm but a poet who failed his best play_

_A dead boy who failed to write an ending _

_To each of his poems"_

-

**Nota da Amy:** nhaaaaa, esse cap quem fez fui eu! Espero que gostem dos novos personagens e bem, não me apedrejem pelos cachinhos do Miluxo .

Gente, a cada cap q eu escrevo eu fico me perguntando se eu não derreti demais o Kamus. Por que será q eh tão difícil assim escreve-lo sendo tão derretida e pateticamente romântica cm eu? Nhaaaaaa . (se escondendo dos fãs q gostam do kamyu geladão)

Caso ninguém tenha percebido, o nome Camille é junção de Kamus com Milo XD e ela, por acasoé uma grande incentivadora do casal bem, a relação dela c o kamus eh um desafio pra mim, eh bem complexo, acreditem. Assim como os sentimentos de kamus em relação aos pais (principalmente o pai, pq a titia Claire eh legal )

E sim, os pais de Kamus aparecerão mais nos próximos cap. bjokas

**Nota da Nana:** Que bela dobradinha a gente faz, Amy! Eu lhe dei a idéia da família francesa e vc implementou... ficou mt melhor q a encomenda, ouviu? Pode derreter o picolé sim, pois eu sou aquariana e às vezes tão fria qt o Kamus, mas... qdo me entrego às emoções tb fico assim, irreconhecível.

Que song lindo... vai deixar mt gente chorando! Eu mesma cheguei a me arrepiar em alguns momentos. Bom, depois dessa, acho melhor a gente responder logo às reviews, antes q eu tb comece a chorar...

**Nota da Amy II- O Retorno do bebê-fada:** nhai, Nana, q bom q vc gostou e eu gostaria de agradecer em especial a Tia Vê (Madame Verlaine), que me deu uns toques

ok, cega d notas e vamos às reviews XD

**Mikage-sama:** Nheh, nós tb estamos c peninha do Mi-chan...e do Kamyuxito tb...dói maltrata-los, mas nós somos meninas malvadas e esse é nosso dever XD continue comentando, moxa!

**Patin**: wow! Obrigada! Bem, nosso modo de descrever os sentimentos (pelo menos o meu, não sei quanto à Nana) é inspirado nos meus próprios...Tipo, eu sou muito emotiva, não poderia deixar passar em branco a parte mais importante pra mim, que são os feelings! Pode reparar que todos os capítulos q eu escrevo estão lotados de descrições de sentimentos...E a nana também , apesar de ela ser mais fria . E sério mesmo q você acha q não tem tanta gente talentosa como nós? Assim nos deixa vermelhas! Muito obrigada, nos sentimos muito lisonjeadas com seus elogios, esperamos sinceramente que goste desse e dos próximos capítulos! Continue comentando, beijos

**Carola Weasley:** Nhai, assim a gente fica vemeínha . brigada pelos elogios!q bom, q conseguimos mais uma leitora . Nós tb achamos q o Miluxo fica mt charmoso com os cachinhos, massssss...somos cruéis, e tivemos q cortar um poco deles XD

Nhai, nós tb gostamos dos casais (jura? Não diga! XD). Dite/mdm são perfeitos, n são? Bem, eu tb naum costumava gostar mt d shura/oros, mas...vá l�, eles são fofos! Tipo, a história por trás deles e td...aprendi a gostar deles

E poooooooode comentar o qt quiser! Qt maiores os comments, melhor o/ bjinhos

**Anjo Setsuna:** nussa!outra q stranho o casalzinho fluffie assassino/assassinado XD nha, eu já disse na resposta ao coment da carola q eu os axo fofos e pq...

Qt ao kamus estar medroso...bem, eu o dxo mais sob comando da nana...ela eh aquariana, bem, ela entende ele melhor q eu -s eu so soh uma canceriana emotiva chorona derretedora de picolés XP

A Lia agradece pelos elogios, e se sente muito lisonjeada pela comparação com uma deusa continue comentando, bjs

**gemini-sama 1:** brigada pelos elogios nós tb sentimos inveja da lia ��

kamyu e miluxo são meus amores eu os amo, apesar d maltrata-los junto c a nana...continue comentando!

**gemini-sama 2:** nheh, eu tb AMO os gemas, eles tão fofuchos sem brigar Lia milagrosaaaaa XD e non chame o kamyu d bobo! Ele tem suas razoes pra ter receios! Tadinho!

**Ada Lima:** realmente, nós detestamos o seiya! Aquela mula alada...bem, na verdd. Ele merecia apanhar mais, mas fazer o q...Qt ao ikki e ao shun, eles tb são nossos favoritos! Não podíamos dxar d puxar saco deles! São nossos maridinhos fofos queridos lindos e fofosos (o ikki da nana e o shun meu) e é mt bom saber q gosta da nossa forma de retrata-los! E tadinho do kamus! Tente entende-lo...no final das contas ele n eh tão medroso assim! Sobre mdm e dite, nós tb os amamos... na verdd, foi uma fic deles que fez com q eu e a nana ficássemos amigas (o passado de Afrodite)...eles não podiam deixar de se dar bem com a Lia! E qt a vc rouba-la, espere um pouco! Ela ainda tem mt a fazer nesse santuba!

Qt ao kanon, eu tb morri d peninha dele! Eu o amo! Tadinho dele! Uva passa malvada! Realmente, o dohko tah pegando pesado...obrigadinha pelos elogios bjs

**Sinistra Negra:** nuss, quem em sã consciência non tem inveja da Lia? Pelo amor d deus, ver os meus amorecos d cueca...todo mundo merece! E qt à cenados dois...eles são fofos por natureza...e bem, o miluxo careca seria crueldade dmais T.T os cachinhos dele são tão perfeitosssss...

Q bom q temos uma leitora tão fiel! Esperamos q goste desse e dos próximos cap ) eu sei o q eh curiosidade...mas espere um pouquinho, o destino dos nossos queridos está traçado desde o começo, mas guardado a sete chaves entre eu e nana...q bom q gosta d cap grandes! Pq a nana semopre screve gigantes...já eu, nunca consegui escrever nd mt grande...T.T bjinhos, e comente!

**Angel:** Bem, mais uma pro clube das q morreram d inveja da Lia...junte-se a nósssss o/

Bem, a trégua foi pra mostrar q os gemas, apesar d td, se amam (nhaaa, eu amo relação irmão/irmão! Eu amo muito o meu, e bem, seria bom se todos amassem...)

Nhai, tadinho do kamus! Por que todo mundo tah brigando c ele pela insegurança dele? Ele já ta sofrendo, meu deus! Anyway, thank u pelos elogios, e continue comentando! Bjs!

**Lola Spixii:** nhaaaaaa, q bom q vc gosto! Neh q o mi fica lindo d qqr jeito? Assim eu nem fico c mt remorso por ter cortado os cachinhos dele (mentira, fico sim T.T) e pode acreditar, a Lia sabe mt mais do q nos achamos q ela sabe ;-)

**Madame Verlaine:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, tia vê, minha conselheira de plantão! Heh! Eu q t ensinei a fazer os olhinhos fofosssssssssss

E nham, tia vê malvada! Eu SEI q vc gosta d drama (depois d td q vc me contou por msn...) nhai, eu t amo assim mesmo bjinhos, e comente mais! E, claro, thanx pelos conselhos!


	13. Desabafo

Oi, povo! Estão preparados para mais um emocionante episódio de "Ensina-me a Viver"? Espero que sim. Só temos um mísero pedido a fazer: não nos processem! Afinal, como todos sabem, nós só escrevemos essa estória porque gostamos de Saint Seiya (ou Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), mas não possuímos nenhum direito autoral sobre as crias do Kurumada...

Os personagens: Lia, Pierre, Claire e Camille são de nossa autoria. Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais ou outras fics será mera coincidência.

* * *

Desabafo

Mais uma linda manhã de verão iniciara-se no Santuário. Lia havia dormido em Escorpião e tomava café da manhã junto de Milo e Kamus. A garota mal havia tocado em sua refeição, fato que fez com que o francês perguntasse, preocupado:

- Você está sentindo-se bem, Lia?

- Ahn?

- Eu notei que você mal tocou na sua refeição... Está tudo bem?

- Ah! Sim, fisicamente estou bem, mas não consigo parar de pensar... sobre umas coisas que andam me incomodando.

- Pode falar, sou todo ouvidos! – Milo manifestava-se alegremente.

- Não Milo, você não é todo ouvidos... tem braços, pernas, olhos, cabeça...

- Hahaha! Lia, Lia... Falando sério, pode abrir-se. O que está lhe afligindo? Você sabe que pode confiar em nós.

- É que... bom, eu preferia falar com o tio Kamus a sós.

- Quê? – assusta-se Kamus, engasgando-se com a xícara de chá que tomava.

- Tio Kamus?

- Kamus...

- Calma, estou bem. – Já recuperava o fôlego.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas por que você quer conversar a sós com o Kamus?

- Bom, é que eu to vendo que o tio Kamus tem dificuldades em relacionar-se com a família dele e eu queria ajudar. Como é um assunto pessoal, eu achei que ia preferir que a conversa fosse em particular...

- Só isso? – perguntava Kamus.

- Bom, se é assim, vou assistir filme. Me avisem quando terminarem. – Milo fala, saindo da cozinha.

Aproveitando-se do fato de Kamus estar sentado e Milo ter saído, a menina encara o francês nos olhos. Lia, que estava em pé na frente do aquariano, põe suas pequenas mãos na perna dele e começa a falar:

- Agora que estamos sozinhos, você não escapa.

- Oui?

- Eu sei que você e o Milo já namoram há muito tempo... Acho que desde o aniversário do meu pai e do tio Kanon ou um pouco depois. Ninguém me contou, eu vi! Em seus olhos, nos olhos dele e nas atitudes de vocês. Eu não entendo... por que você não assume?

- Lia... Ai, você me deixa em cada saia justa... Bom, é que não é tão simples. Meus pais não aceitariam.

- Seu pai deve ser um homem tradicionalista, refinado, educado... Ele criará resistência, mas se o ama ele vai entender. O que não pode é você deixar o Milo sofrer e o pior... deixar-se sofrer! É quase um suicídio.

- Mas e se ele me rejeitar? E se o meu pai me abandonar, ou pior, me amaldiçoar e ignorar?

- Você já viveu mais de 10 anos sem ele... seria algo tão ruim?

- É diferente... Antes eu pensava que eles estivessem mortos ou então tivessem esquecido de mim... além do mais, temo que ele provoque um escândalo e faça o Milo sofrer. Não me perdoaria...

- Sofrer mais do que já está sofrendo? Não sei se é possível... ele te ama e se vê rejeitado, ignorado.

- Mas eu dou toda atenção e carinho a ele. Como ele pode sentir-se assim?

- Não é o suficiente. Vocês vivem num mundo de contos, fantasias... o pior é que parece que estão eternamente se escondendo, fugindo como dois bandidos e eu não entendo o porquê! Até Shaka e Mu assumiram o romance... por que tem que agir assim?

- Bom é que... eu... Ah, Lia, apesar da sua inteligência, você ainda é muito criança para entender e não quero ficar discutindo contigo.

- O tio Kanon tem razão, você é um cabeça-dura ranzinza! Já disse o que queria, mas pense que esse seu segredo pode ser a chave para a cura ou a morte da pessoa que mais ama. Afinal, a tristeza profunda pode destruir qualquer um... até o mais alegre dos homens. Já perdi muitas pessoas que amava e eu não quero perder o Milo também! – Lia grita e sai correndo.

Ela chega em seu quarto e se joga na cama. Aproveitando-se do fato de Tommy estar sempre sobre o seu travesseiro, ela o abraça com todas as suas forças e começa a chorar.

* * *

- Lia, o que foi?

- Shun, não me pergunte nada... Seja meu anjo da guarda hoje e me proteja.

- Nem precisava pedir, eu nunca te abandonarei. Agora acalme-se, pois isso não lhe fará bem...

- Estou com medo!

- Isso é normal. Todos sentimos medo. Você está sendo uma grande heroína por enfrentar todo esse desafio e agüentar o peso dessa cruz que está carregando. Eu quase morri quando vi a minha mãe morrer e ainda hoje não superei totalmente isso...

- Você é um rapaz muito bom, Hyoga! Tem um grande coração e às vezes é um pouco sentimental demais... Eu não falo para não entristecer o Milo e o tio Kamus, mas sinto muita falta dos meus pais e do meu irmão.

- Eu não tenho lembrança de pai ou mãe, mas já estive separado do meu irmão por seis longos anos e cheguei a pensar que ele estivesse morto... Por isso entendo os seus sentimentos, Lia.

- É verdade! Vocês também passaram por grandes dificuldades e tristezas... Me sinto um pouco envergonhada de chorar na frente de vocês.

- Nunca subestime os seus sentimentos e as suas emoções! Nós estamos acompanhando a sua luta e podemos garantir que você é a guerreira mais corajosa que conhecemos. Você tem o direito de desabafar como quiser. Se eu choro pela morte da minha mãe até hoje, por que você não pode sentir a morte de sua família?

- Eu ouvi histórias sobre os passado de vocês, as humilhações que enfrentaram para se tornar cavaleiros, as guerras que lutaram para defender um ideal... Vocês já venceram a morte tantas vezes e faziam isso por livre-arbítrio, mas eu não escolhi ficar doente.

- Você tem razão, mas o que você não sabe é que eu mesmo já ofereci a minha vida para evitar uma luta. Se não fosse pelo meu niisan, eu não estaria aqui agora.

- Todos somos diferentes, pois temos nossos pontos fortes e fracos. Você pode não ter percebido, mas mudou muita mente de marmanjo por aqui. Quem poderia imaginar que Saga e Kanon se comportassem como irmãos e dessem uma trégua às brigas ou que Shaka e Mu assumissem o namoro? Até o meu mestre está diferente: mais aberto, expressivo, carinhoso... até o brilho nos olhos dele está mais intenso. É como se, finalmente ele estivesse vivendo.

- Quanto ao tio Kamus, a culpa não é só minha...

- Hahaha, verdade! Mas se você não tivesse aparecido, ele ainda estaria isolado em seu mundinho de sofrimento e depressão, isolado de tudo e de todos.

- Lia, você me chama de anjo, mas o anjo por aqui é você! Até o meu niisan está diferente. Tanto que, pela primeira vez resolveu ficar por perto e o mais impressionante: está fazendo amizade com os outros cavaleiros.

- Acredite, este Santuário nunca viveu um período tão pacífico e alegre... falando nisso, será que você não é a reencarnação de uma Deusa?

- Eu, reencarnação de alguma Deusa grega? Duvido! Fui criada sob os ensinamentos da religião católica, embora tenha aprendido algo sobre a mitologia grega enquanto estive no hospital e mais ainda convivendo com vocês. Meu pai nunca foi um praticante extremado, mas ele achava que acreditar em alguma coisa é bom e fortalece a nossa alma. Não posso negar que seria uma honra, mas sou apenas uma humana normal, uma garota que está gravemente doente!

- Você pode estar doente, mas está longe de ser uma garota normal. Pode não ser uma deusa, mas é um anjo que caiu do céu e nos abençoou com o seu convívio e alegria...

- Que lindo, Hyoga! Não é a toa que o Shun gosta tanto de você. Para conquistar alguém tão sentimental e puro, tem que ter um bom coração também...

- O meu Hyoga é um bom homem... Até o meu irmão está parando de implicar com ele.

- Ah sim! O Ikki ainda continua me chamando de pato. Ele sabe que eu detesto isso!

- Ué, por que não o apelida também? Eu já soube que ele representa a Ave Fênix... você poderia chamar-lhe de pavão dourado, que tal?

- Boa idéia, Lia! Eu te adoro. – Hyoga a abraça.

- Péssima idéia, isso sim! Agora que os dois ficarão insuportáveis... – Shun responde com um ar de tristeza e derrota.

- Tem razão... eu não deveria ter interferido... desculpa! Mas é que me veio essa idéia na cabeça e não consegui segurar... é muito engraçada.

- Tudo bem, pelo menos isso significa que você está voltando ao normal. – Shun diz dando seu doce sorriso.

- Licença, posso entrar?

- Milo? Você sabe que não precisa de autorização para entrar em meu quarto.

- É que eu não sei se a nossa pequena psicóloga estava ajudando os visitantes...

- Psicóloga? – Lia solta uma gargalhada gostosa – Primeiro o Hyoga me chama de deusa, agora sou psicóloga... Já sei! Podemos brincar de alguma coisa. Que tal um jogo de cartas em dupla? Eu gostaria de fazer dupla com o meu anjo, mas se o Hyoga preferir, pode ficar com ele!

- Tem graça! Seria até desleal, pois eu e o Hyoga somos os mais velhos.

- Grande coisa! Quer ver como as crianças podem derrubar os idosos?

- Ei, eu não sou idoso! Tenho 15 anos.

- Eu tenho só 20, ainda sou considerado um rapaz. Mas aceito o desafio. O que vai ser?

- Pensei num jogo de truco.

- Mas eu não sei jogar muito bem... – Shun fala.

- Depois das aulas do Deba, eu sou quase mestre. – Milo infla o peito para dizer.

- Bom, eu já joguei algumas vezes, embora tenha muito o que aprender. – Hyoga afirma.

- Combinado então. Vou pegar as cartas... – Lia dá um pequeno pulo da cama e sai correndo.

Os três sorriem ao observar a cena. Lia era mesmo incrível e ainda tinha muito o que aprender... Inocência, sensibilidade, alegria, coragem, honestidade e, talvez, irreverência: algumas das palavras que, juntas, poderiam definir a garota que conquistava e harmonizava o Santuário dia após dia.

* * *

- Kamus?

- Oui?

- Veio visitar a sua irmãzinha? Você sabe que pode desabafar comigo.

- Estou precisando mesmo, Camille. Podemos ir pro seu quarto?

- Claro! Acompanhe-me.

Os dois irmãos já estavam no quarto. Camille havia encostado a porta e oferecido a poltrona ao seu irmão. Ela sentou-se na própria cama, observando-o serenamente.

- Hoje eu discuti com a Lia... ela acha que eu devo contar tudo aos nossos pais, pois o Milo está sofrendo muito.

- Concordo com ela. Eu sei que vai ser duro e que talvez o nosso pai não aceite, mas você pode não ter outra chance.

- Estou confuso quanto aos meus sentimentos...

- Não deveria ficar. Eu já disse uma vez e vou repetir: você deve confiar no seu coração.

- Bom, meu coração bate por ele, não consigo parar de pensar na imagem do Milo. Sinto uma pequena saudade quando me afasto e até certo ciúmes quando algumas pessoas se aproximam dele, não que desconfie, mas...

- Você o ama e o quer só para si! Kamus, não precisa temer. O amor é a maior virtude que podemos ter. Ele pode nos tornar muito mais fortes e corajosos. T�, às vezes nos torna meio burros, mas é assim mesmo. Abra seu coração e acredite em si mesmo que tudo vai acontecer naturalmente!

- Ah Camille, minha irmãzinha querida. – Kamus a abraça.

- Eu te adoro, mano! – Camille retribui o abraço e depois dá um breve e carinhoso sorriso.

- Por que é tão difícil? Por que não consigo expressar minhas emoções ou sair gritando por aí que eu amo o Milo? – Kamus fala num tom de voz alto e descontrolado.

Para infelicidade do aquariano, os pais estavam no corredor e ouviram tudo. Pierre abre a porta e, com um olhar de fúria e nojo, pergunta:

- É verdade? Você ama aquele canceroso?

- Pierre acalme-se!

- Como Claire? O nosso filhinho diz ser gay e você quer que eu me acalme?

- Não sabemos que tipo de educação ele teve...

- Pai, eu...

- Não me chame de pai! Filho meu não namora um homem que ainda por cima está doente.

- Desculpa, mas eu não queria! Por favor, pai, você não sabe as humilhações pelas quais passamos, as guerras que enfrentamos... o Milo foi o único que me deu apoio e força.

- É revoltante e até um pouco patético ver um homem chorando. Por favor, esqueça que tem um pai! Seu... sua... – Pierre dá um tapa no rosto de Kamus e, furioso, sai correndo pelo corredor.

- Pierre, espere! – Claire corre atrás dele.

- Eu sabia! Agora ele vai me odiar. – Kamus diz cabisbaixo, o peito queimando de revolta. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria o apoio do pai, não aceitava toda essa invasão. "Não sabemos que tipo de educação ele teve"... Essas palavras lhe feriam o peito profundamente. Eles nunca foram realmente seus pais e agora rejeitavam seu verdadeiro eu, suas emoções... Estava certo. Seu pai só queria o modelo de filho que ele representava, não o amava o suficiente para aceitar qualquer coisa por sua felicidade.

- Não fique assim Kamus, o nosso pai é muito religioso e preza a moral e os bons valores. Para ele a homossexualidade é algo monstruoso, mas ele vai acabar entendendo...

- Não queria que fosse assim...

- Chore, querido irmão! Não guarde essa tristeza e esse rancor que está consumindo seu coração.

Algum tempo depois, Kamus já preparava-se para voltar à Escorpião quando sua mãe apareceu na porta do quarto de Camille.

- Podemos conversar, querido?

- Mãe? – Kamus surpreendia-se.

- A mamãe é muito compreensiva. Abra-se e fale tudo sem medo... Bom, eu vou retirar-me e lhe desejo boa sorte.

- Obrigado, Camille. Entre, mãe!

Camille sai e Claire entra, sentando-se na cama e conduzindo o filho a fazer o mesmo.

- Desculpe pela reação do seu pai... É que ele ficou em choque.

- Eu já esperava...

- Filho, eu sei que você está ajudando esse rapaz desde o mês de maio, por isso deve ter ficado confuso. Eu percebi o carinho que você tem por ele, mas não seria o carinho de um irmão mais velho? Não irei julg�-lo, não o conheço o suficiente para algo assim, mas quero ajudar-lhe.

- Na verdade, desde que conheço o Milo sinto uma atração mais forte. Ele sempre foi meu amigo, meu irmão. Quando vi que podia perdê-lo, senti que não era isso. Eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ele. Eu nunca desenvolvi o meu lado sentimental, mas eu sei que o amo muito.

- Me fale dele.

- Bom, o Milo sempre foi um sujeito alegre e extrovertido. Nem essa maldita doença conseguiu tirar o sorriso dos lábios dele e, apesar de ser um homem frio, meio anti-social talvez, comecei a despertar para a vida e para o amor ao lado dele.

- Você já imaginou que, ao invés de am�-lo como um parceiro, você pode ter se apaixonado pela imagem dele? Ou melhor, pelo fato de você ver nele tudo o que gostaria de ser e não é.

- Mãe, sinto palpitação, calafrios, só de sentir a presença dele. Me arrepio todo quando ele me toca, tremo ao ouvir a sua voz... Sinto vontade de abraç�-lo de tal forma que me torne um único ser com ele. Se isto não é amor, não sei o que é.

- Ah querido, desculpe o interrogatório, mas precisava ter certeza do que estava pensando, sentindo... Não se preocupe com o seu pai, mesmo não consigamos dobr�-lo, ele não atrapalhará a sua escolha. Agora preciso que você me conte tudo o que aconteceu contigo, com ele e tudo o que for possível para conhecê-los melhor e poder ajudar nesse momento tão difícil.

- Mãe? Que bom! Pensei que fosse me renegar...

- Nunca! Você é o meu filhinho querido e só quero o seu bem.

- Ah mamãe! – Kamus chora nos braços da mãe.

* * *

**Nota da Nana:** Pronto, Kamus finalmente assumiu seu romance para os pais... Eu sei que foi um pouco forte a cena com o pai, mas não fiquem com raiva do Pierre não. Ele vai se mostrar uma boa pessoa. Como a Claire disse, ele só ficou em estado de choque! Espero que tenham gostado de ler esse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

**Nota da Amy:** Heh, eu dei uns retoques nesse cap pra esclarecer as emoções do nosso cubinho de gelo favorito . E desculpe, Nana, mas eu fiquei, sim, com raiva do Pierre! Mas td bem, vamos às reviews.

Devido a problemas técnicos, os reviews serão respondidos pela Nana. World mal! A Amy tinha respondido td, mas ele n salvou... Bom, vamos ao q interessa...

**Pittychan:** oie ! mais uma q ficou com pena dos cachinhos do milo... foi um capítulo mt emocionante mesmo... AMY MESTRE DO DRAMA :D o/

Espero q vc n fike brava pela gente demorar uma semana pra atualizar, mas aí tah mais um capítulo... te vemos na próxima, bjs!

**Ilia-chan:** blz amiga? Se vc se surpreendeu com a Lia anteriormente, vai ficar com o kexo caído nesse capítulo e no próximo... a nossa menina é especial mesmo e, pelo visto, já tem um gde fa-clube! Obrigada por td

**GeminiPoke: **Assim eu não erro (sugestão da Betinha ) concordo com a sua opinião. Escorpião e Aquário foram feitos um pro outro... e, kanon é mesmo um malandrinho (tem uns 15 anos a mais e ta dando em cima da menina OO). Pra amenizar tua curiosidade, aí vai mais um capítulo! Bjs o/

**Anjo Setsuna:** Oi, q bom q gostou dos franceses q criamos... e, pra kem tava com saudades, Lia com a corda td... no próx capítulo ela tb aparecerá bastante! Continue acompanhando pra ver.

**Madame Verlaine:** Ai q bom q gostou, kerida... nha, eu sou uma babona pelas obras da Amy e... esse capítulo fui eu quem fez... vc deve ta mais q curiosa, né? Espero q tenha conseguido ficar ao nível da nossa fadinha linda! N se preocupe com tietagem pq eu tb sou sua tiete... bjsssssssss nee-chan!

**Carola Wesley:** Gostou mesmo? Os nomes foram decididos por mim e pela Ami... eu dei algumas sugestões e ela outras, aí a gente deixou assim... A francesinha ainda vai dar o q falar, mas n sei se rola um romance entre ela e o Kanon não... (eu sempre digo coisa desse tipo :S) se a Lia qse n compareceu no cap. Anterior, nesse ela tava com a corda td, percebeu? Como disse, a ami é mestre em demonstrar as emoções e nos fazer chorar... eu tb adorei o capítulo!

Ficamos honradas ao receber os elogios e saber q conseguimos ter a honra de ser ficar entre seus favoritos... nuss... são tantos os elogios q fikei vermeeeeeeeeeeelha

Não importa se a sua amiga n manda review... o importante é saber q a gente ta agradando e, mais uma vez, obrigado pelos elogios!

**Betinha (gemini-sama): **se vc lembrou da Carolina Dieckmann (axo q é assim q se escreve), é pq ficou bom... ah vc viu q a novela vai passar de novo? Dessa vez vai ser a tarde e eu n poderei assistir por causa da facul... eu amei akela cena... choro até hj...

Outra q ta chamando a Camille de criança... ela é poco mais nova q o Shun e ele n é criança! Qto à idade, eu tenho 22 e to me sentindo a tia por aki... socorroooo!

Ah vc n é primeira a falar de coincidência com a nossa fic... acho q vou fazer curso de quiromancia (leitura de mãos) e montar uma barraquinha pra ler mente e prever o futuro... com tantas coincidências, um dia acerto... hehe Ah, viu, colokei seu apelido, gostou? Bom, foi uma pena q eu n tenha tc contigo direito, mas espero que nos tornemos amigas. Bjsssssssssssssss!

**Ada Lima:** nha, a Camille n é tão criança assim! Ela deve ter uns 13 ou 14 anos... certamente o apoio dessa francesinha será importante, mas como vc viu, a mãe do nosso Aquário tb tá dando td força!

**Mu e Shaka 4ever:** Pois é... mais cenas de preconceito! Ninguém merece... e, qt aos cachinhos do Milo, n tivemos alternativa... tb fikei mt triste... sabe, devo confessar q a Ami é mestre qdo o assunto são os sentimentos. Eu sou mais controlada pela razão, mas juntas tamos fazendo um ótimo trabalho! Obrigada por todos os elogios estamos felizes por conseguir agradar a tds...

**Angel:** Angel, amiga! Td bem? O problema não são os pais... É o pai. Vc viu como a mãe tb está apoiando? Ela só quis ter certeza dos sentimentos do filho, como td mãe faria... Bom, o francês acabou de assumir td! O q achou? Espero q tenha curtido

**flavia:** coitado do Pierre! Depois desse capítulo, acho que ele n vai conseguir sentar por um bom tempo... Felizmente a Camille ta aí pra alegrar e apoiar o nosso francês kerido... qto aos cachos do Milo, a culpa é minha, me batam, mas é assim mesmo! Câncer n é fácil e a sorte foi q a gente descobriu q ele n precisava ficar careca. Eu não consigo imaginar Milo careca... seria mt triste! Mas e aí, gostou da Claire? A mãe do kamus tb é gente fina, nom? continue acompanhando e mandando suas opiniões...

**Sini:** Ah vai, a gente n deixa um buraco tão grande entre um capítulo e outro deixa? (se escondendo de medo da resposta) Bom, espero q vc n precise ficar balançando as pernas (o q é mais saudável q roer unha) pra ler este capítulo q eu escrevi...

Qt ao preconceito, é lamentável, mas ele existe em nossa sociedade e tb odeio isso! Percebeu q nesse capítulo a reação foi ainda pior? Tadinho do Kamyu! apesar de td, acho q estou conseguindo não deixar tanto suspense no final, pois sei o qto deixaria o público ainda mais nervoso... Afinal, eu tb sou leitora e sei o qt é chato esperar um novo capítulo. Hehe

Mts bjs e abraços das suas duas amiguinhas de msn... o/


	14. O Segredo de Lia

Oi, povo! Estão preparados para mais um emocionante episódio de "Ensina-me a Viver"? Espero que sim. Só temos um mísero pedido a fazer: não nos processem! Afinal, como todos sabem, nós só escrevemos essa estória porque gostamos de Saint Seiya (ou Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), mas não possuímos nenhum direito autoral sobre as crias do Kurumada...

Os personagens: Lia, Pierre, Claire e Camille são de nossa autoria. Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais ou outras fics será mera coincidência.

**OBS:** Como o site não aceita mais o travessão, as falas estão entre aspas.

* * *

O Segredo de Lia

O dia seguinte ao da confissão de Kamus iniciou com um tempo nublado e um vento frio. Essa mudança de clima já estava sendo comum devido à proximidade do outono. Não era um frio rigoroso ou incômodo, muito pelo contrário. Aquela brisa servia para dar um alívio ao calor insuportável dos últimos dias.

Kamus não conseguira dormir naquela noite e já começava a preparar o café da manhã quando Lia acordou. Ela foi diretamente à cozinha ao ouvir o barulho de objetos sendo manipulados. Apesar do cuidado do jovem francês, era possível ouvir o movimento na cozinha devido ao silêncio da manhã.

"Bom dia, tio Kamus!" – a menina alegremente cumprimentava.

Aquário estava tão distraído que se assustara e deixara cair os pratos que carregava. Como estava de sandália, os cacos provocaram um corte no seu pé esquerdo. Nada profundo, mas Lia correu buscar o estojo de primeiros-socorros ao ver o sangue escorrendo.

"Desculpa tio Kamus. Eu não queria assusta-lo..." – a menina se mostrava preocupada ao voltar com o estojo.

"Tudo bem, querida! Foi só um pequeno arranhão... Em poucos dias não terá nem a cicatriz." – Kamus tentava ser educado e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso com a menina enquanto terminava de recolher os cacos maiores, agachado no chão.

"O que está acontecendo? Eu ouvi um barulho..." – Milo comenta assustado e fica preocupado ao perceber que o amigo estava ferido. Ele logo começa a perguntar – "Kamus, você..."

"Não se preocupem... Eu não vou morrer por causa de um cortezinho desses." – Kamus diz levantando-se e colocando os cacos em um saco.

"É verdade... As pessoas saudáveis não são tão frágeis como nós." – Lia comenta com certa tristeza.

"Lia, Milo... Desculpa! Eu tinha esquecido..." – Só agora ele se tocara da besteira que havia falado e fica com um semblante ainda mais triste.

"Tudo bem! Eu sempre soube que o cavaleiro do gelo não era tão frio nem tão invulnerável quanto pensavam." – Milo fala com um sorriso carinhoso.

Kamus fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça. Aproveitando-se do fato de estar ao lado da pia, ele se vira e lava as mãos e os braços. A frase de Lia martelando em sua cabeça: 'As pessoas saudáveis não são tão frágeis como nós'. Ele deu um suspiro profundo e finalmente secou-se. Com um meio sorriso triste, virou-se novamente à Lia, que o observava atentamente.

Aquário caminhou lentamente até ela. Apesar do corte ser superficial, ele mancava um pouco devido à ardência e ao incômodo que as tiras da sandália faziam ao seu pé. Num ato inesperado, Kamus abaixou-se, olhou dentro dos olhos da menina, colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela e falou:

"Fragilidade é uma qualidade incerta. Eu sei e entendo que você sente-se frágil. E eu? Posso ter uma boa saúde física, mas e a psíquica? Uma boa saúde é a combinação de mente e corpo sadios... Sabe, Lia, eu gostaria de ter a metade da força e da coragem que você demonstra para viver."

"Tio Kamus..." – Lia fica emocionada e abre um largo sorriso, abraçando o homem à sua frente e recebendo outro abraço em troca.

Milo sorri e abraça o amigo por trás, falando:

"Você vai conseguir, amigo! Apesar da sua auto-estima precisar melhorar, houveram grandes avanços nesses últimos tempos e estou muito orgulhoso da coragem que andou demonstrando ao encarar seus pais."

"Quem disse isso? Eu só conversei com a minha mãe e com a minha irmã... Ainda não consegui falar com o meu pai. Depois de ontem, não sei se vou conseguir encara-lo novamente. Afinal, ainda me pergunto se ele realmente é o meu pai..."

"Vocês vão se entender, tio Kamus! Mudando de assunto... Eu ainda acho melhor a gente limpar esse corte. Tudo bem que você não precise ter tanto cuidado com infecção, mas é sempre melhor prevenir, não acha?"

"Com uma enfermeira tão carinhosa, acha que vou recusar a oferta? Só se eu estivesse louco!" – Kamus dava seu sorriso mais carinhoso.

Aquário poderia muito bem ter usado seu cosmo para fechar a ferida, mas preferiu deixar que Lia e Milo ficassem cuidando dele. Afinal, ele sabia que isso ajudava no ego deles. Depois de tanto tempo de cuidados, parecia ter se formado uma barreira que separava o imponente e forte Kamus dos dois enfermos, pelo menos era o que o aquariano sentia...

Apesar dos protestos de Kamus, Milo tirava o restante dos cacos do chão enquanto Lia cuidava do pé do francês. Num tom divertido, como se estivesse lembrado de algo extremamente fundamental, Escorpião bate na própria testa e pergunta:

"Lia, eu sei de nossas limitações, mas você não quer aproveitar esse tempo nublado e fresco para sair um pouco? Afinal, você já deve estar enjoada de ficar aqui ou na casa do seu pai... Eu poderia chamar alguém para fazer-lhe companhia..."

"Nossa, enrolou tanto só para me dispensar e tentar ficar sozinho com o tio Kamus? Não precisa disfarçar, eu sei que vocês têm muita coisa pra conversar... eu já tinha pedido que o Mu viesse me buscar e já arrumei as minhas coisas." – ela dava um sorriso maroto enquanto terminava de enfaixar o pé do francês.

Os dois adultos trocaram um olhar constrangedor e ruborizaram-se. Numa tentativa de mudar de assunto, assim que Lia terminou o curativo, Kamus observou o capricho e, tentando mostrar-se agradecido, falou:

"Obrigado, Lia! Ficou muito bom..."

A garota respondeu ao elogio com um sorriso doce e infantil. Ela mal tinha terminado de tomar o café da manhã quando Shaka e Mu foram recebidos em Escorpião. Como ela só voltaria no final da tarde, Kamus não pôde evitar passar uma enorme lista de recomendações aos dois, que ouviam atentamente.

Lia apareceu na sala com um vestido azul claro com detalhes em branco. Na cabeça, ao invés de um lenço ou gorro, usava um delicado chapéu azul com um laço branco e, para completar o visual, tinha um par de sandálias brancas nos pés. Era tudo muito simples, mas ao mesmo tempo, deixara a menina com uma aparência mais delicada e angelical. Ou como definira Milo... 'Estava parecendo uma princesa!'.

* * *

"Eu soube que você tem alergia a perfumes fortes, por isso resolvi traze-la à minha casa..." – Mu comentava, colocando a menina delicadamente no chão. 

"O meu pai disse que o forte cheiro que eu sinto quando passo pela casa de Virgem vem do incenso... Acho que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo lá sem ter uma dor de cabeça grande e uma terrível crise de tosse."

"Por Buda! O cheiro do incenso deveria provocar uma reação de aromaterapia, dando paz, harmonia, tranqüilidade... Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse gerar uma crise alérgica, principalmente em alguém de bom coração."

"Como diria o Milo ou o tio Kanon, isso acontece por que eu sou especial. Falando em especial, eu sei que o fato do Shaka andar com os olhos fechados é em respeito a Buda... O meu pai e o tio Kamus explicaram os motivos e eu entendo, mas... eu gostaria de olhar dentro dos olhos dele. É o único cavaleiro que ainda não conheço por dentro." – Lia fala encarando a imagem de Shaka e desviando para o chão logo em seguida.

Shaka e Mu se encaram, como se perguntassem um ao outro o que fazer. Lia logo abre o sorriso e fala, alegremente:

"Já que é um sacrifício tão grande, tudo bem! Mu, você não vai me mostrar a sua casa? Já vou passar o dia aqui, preciso saber o que tem e onde estão as coisas..."

"Ah claro, desculpa. É que não sou acostumado a receber visitas."

"Dizem que você e o Shaka são parados demais! Que graça tem a vida se você não aproveita? Dois homens tão fortes e bonitos perdendo a juventude dentro de casa... Há tantas coisas para se fazer lá fora, por que não aproveitar?"

"É que assim como o Shaka se habituou a andar com os olhos fechados, eu me acostumei a viver isolado e..."

"Isso não é desculpa! Por mais tímido que seja não pode ficar na comodidade... Não me diga que quer adquirir uma doença para dar a desculpa de não poder sair de casa ou então ficar revoltado por ter que ficar preso a um quarto ou coisa parecida?"

"É claro que eu não quero adoecer... que idéia!"

"Pois então, viva, Mu! Você é um rapaz bom e generoso, mas precisa aprender a brincar, não levar a vida tão a sério."

"Simples, direta e inteligente... O Saga te definiu bem! Eu prometo que tentarei seguir as suas recomendações."

"Eu ouvi boatos que você consegue ler a alma de qualquer pessoa só olhando em seus olhos. Isso é verdade?" – Shaka finalmente manifesta-se.

"Eu não posso responder à sua pergunta, pois não sei a profundidade dela. Eu poderia descrever o Mu agora. Se ele permitir, é claro!"

"Pode falar. O que viu em mim?" – Mu ajoelha-se diante de Lia.

"Eu vejo um homem bom e generoso... muito caprichoso também... romântico que nunca se cansa... doido por um desafio! Não gosta da mesmice, não é? Mesmo assim, calminho e gentil, você é agitado, que não gosta de tudo igual sempre... e... as coisas podem estar travadas, mas dentro de você eu vejo um líder pronto que quer aparecer... Por causa do seu signo, você devia ser mais... er... ter mais facilidade de explodir, sabe? O duro é que você foi criado para ser amável e sempre agradar aos outros... assim você é até um desconfiado das coisas que acredita... A confusão dentro de você é tão grande que pode fazer você ter uma depressão grande... até causar bloqueios em seu poder..."

Mu encara a menina com um olhar assustado. Ele não consegue se expressar, pois no fundo sabe que tudo o que ela disse é verdade. Shaka aproxima-se com um andar pesado, parecendo estar em choque com a informação e agacha-se perante ela. Num movimento lento, ele abre os olhos. Lia sorri e se deixa perder em meio àquele par de olhos azuis...

"Interessante... Você, ao diferente do Mu, tem um espírito livre... mesmo por que o modo como você cresceu combina com as coisas que o seu signo precisa... Adora fazer tudo igual... também gosta de perfeição e... sempre que quer fazer alguma coisa, planeja antes. Como tem medo de ser mal sucedido, nunca dá um passo maior que a perna... e... se empenha em tudo o que faz... é muito competente e encara o seu trabalho com paixão e não como obrigação... Por causa dessa maneira totalmente organizada, você deve tomar cuidado para não desenvolver hipocondria ou algo assim... até na higiene e limpeza você é gosta de muitos detalhes... Diferente do Mu, você não se deixa levar pela emoção e sim pela razão, o que leva você a ter medo do desconhecido."

"Por Buda... Como você..." – Shaka gagueja ao ouvir a explicação de Lia.

"Eu não sei como faço isso! Agora vamos brincar?" – A menina diz, agitada.

* * *

"Você acha que a Lia vai ficar bem?" 

"Relaxa, Kamus! O Shaka consegue ser mais chato que você quando o assunto é higiene e cuidados com os outros. O Mu também não é nenhum irresponsável..."

"Acho que você tem razão, _mon amour_! Ei, você me acha chato?"

Milo responde à pergunta com uma gostosa gargalhada. Os dois estavam sentados na sala, no sofá de três lugares, Milo se encostava ao apoio e acariciava os cabelos de seu namorado, que estava deitado em seu colo, com os pés para fora do sofá. Kamus ajeitou-se de tal forma que suas costas ficassem apoiadas no tórax de Milo, mas evitando se apoiar no cateter que havia no peito do escorpiano. Com um sorriso nos lábios e um olhar encorajador, ele confessou:

"Eu não ligo para a opinião do meu pai... Eu sei que é um pouco cruel o que eu direi, mas ele nunca foi meu pai de verdade. Não me conhece e já quer definir a minha vida, o meu futuro, mas não é justo! Ele não pode interferir tanto na vida de alguém que, apesar de ter o mesmo sangue, nunca teve contato e... como disse a minha mãe... eles nem sabem que tipo de educação que eu tive!"

"Não gostaria de estar na sua pele, querido. Infelizmente eu não saberia o que dizer e nem como me comportar para com o seu pai, pois como você sabe, eu vi o meu pai morrer quando eu era muito novo, uma fase em que consideramos o nosso pai um super-herói."

"Milo..." – Kamus o abraça de uma forma carinhosa e reconfortante.

Escorpião sorri ao ver a atitude de seu amante e retribui o carinho. Logo em seguida, ele levanta a cabeça de Kamus e o beija de forma delicada e provocativa. O francês dá um sorriso malicioso e resolve participar do jogo da sedução de seu parceiro.

* * *

"Shaka, você acredita em anjos?" 

"Por que a pergunta, Lia?"

"Desde muito pequena, eu converso com um menino chamado Emanuel. Ele deve ter a minha idade e, geralmente aparece pouco antes de eu dormir ou assim que eu acordo... Na verdade, ele é um pouco parecido com o Shun e me conta as coisas antes delas acontecerem... foi ele quem me preparou para a morte dos meus familiares, há mais de um ano atrás."

"Emanuel? Se eu não me engano, significa Deus conosco..." – Mu comentava.

"Eu seria hipócrita se dissesse que acredito nessas histórias de anjos e demônios. Acredito no consciente de cada um. Apesar de ter aprendido a esperar o inesperado, sei que a nossa mente pode nos pregar peças e uma pessoa muito sensível como você pode acabar desenvolvendo amigos imaginários ou conversando com o que chama de anjo. Não que eles sejam irreais, mas esse Emanuel pode ser a sua intuição."

"Talvez você possa achar um pouco estranho o que eu vou dizer agora, mas Shaka tem razão, a sua intuição é muito aguçada e, talvez, tão desenvolvida quanto os outros cinco sentidos. Eu sei que seria imprudente transformar-lhe em amazona, mas eu acredito que você deva treinar e aperfeiçoar os seus dons. Você é uma paranormal e, com um pouco de treino pode até me superar..."

"Se eu treinar, eu terei que lutar e usar aquele traje ridículo..."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Nós não iremos transformíla numa máquina de guerra. Sua mente não está preparada para algo tão bárbaro. Só queremos ajudíla a desenvolver-se de uma forma sadia e proveitosa. Para todos os efeitos, estaremos evangelizando e ensinando as nossas crenças ou qualquer coisa assim. O que acha?" – Shaka completa.

"Eu não posso responder agora para não dar-lhes falsas esperanças, mas prometo pensar."

Shaka e Mu dão um doce sorriso, mostrando a sua felicidade pelos dizeres da menina. O indiano não fechara mais os olhos desde o momento que os abriu para ela. No fundo, ele percebeu algo diferente naquela simples e delicada menina e gostava das expressões e dos olhares que ela demonstrava para ele.

"Lia, você gostaria de nos contar o que o seu amigo Emanuel lhe diz?" – Mu sentava na frente dela, com uma expressão serena e, ao mesmo tempo, curiosa.

"Ele disse que, logo começaria uma terrível tempestade e que teríamos que ser muito fortes, pois iria abalar todo o Santuário... Milo, o forte e bravo guerreiro, começaria a tombar rapidamente..."

"Ele vai morrer?" – Shaka perguntou com um nó na garganta.

"Eu não sei, mas o mais estranho é que ontem ele apareceu à tarde, quando eu estava desenhando no meu quarto. Teremos que ter muita fé, amizade e força para ajuda-lo. Só a união de forças e energias positivas pode fazer um milagre acontecer..."

"Por Buda!"

"Coitado do Kamus... Ele precisa se preparar para o pior..."

"Ainda não. Enquanto houver esperanças, não poderemos desistir. Como vocês diriam... estamos em meio a uma guerra e ainda não perdemos nenhuma batalha. Acha mesmo que deveremos entregar os pontos agora? Eu sei que o Milo não vai me abandonar..." – Lia que começara de uma forma confiante, termina com certa tristeza na voz.

"Tem razão... Como você disse, ainda há esperanças e Milo não se dará por vencido tão fácil. Ele é muito teimoso para morrer."

"Devemos manter essa conversa em segredo, Mu. Kamus não está preparado para ouvir isso. Não só pelo amor que sente por Milo, mas pela confusão que habita em sua alma desde que descobriu o preconceito do pai."

Mu responde acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Lia dá um forte suspiro e abraça Mu, demonstrando o seu medo e angústia. O tibetano a conforta da sua forma mais carinhosa, deixando que ela chorasse em seu peito.

* * *

"Que decepção, Pierre!" 

"Eu também estou inconformado, Claire. Nosso menino assumiu ser viado! Onde já se viu?"

"Eu falo de você, Pierre. Estou com asco de seus comentários machistas e desse seu preconceito idiota. Você sabe muito bem que só se casou comigo por interesse e por não ter coragem de assumir o seu romance..."

"Romance? Que romance? Você foi a minha primeira e única mulher."

"Eu falo do Jim... ou você esqueceu?"

"Ele era só um amigo."

"Amigo? Acorda Pierre! Você não é mais uma criança... Seu filho já tem 21 anos, esqueceu?"

"Como esquecer depois de tudo o que aconteceu quando você anunciou a sua maldita gravidez? Quando mandei meu filho pro Santuário, achei que ele fosse se tornar alguma espécie de religioso e não uma bicha..."

"Não ofenda o meu filho! Eu sei muito bem o porquê desse seu comportamento... não é preconceito e sim raiva do nosso filho. Você ainda o culpa pelo que aconteceu..."

"Hnf! Não enche... Vou dormir."

Nesse momento, Pierre deita na cama, virado para a parede. Ele fecha os olhos, mas não dorme. Em sua cabeça, sua juventude passa como um filme... fazendo-o lembrar de tudo, inclusive de Jim.

* * *

**Nota da Nana:** Oi, povo, vcs perceberam que o Pierre também já gostou de homens? O flashback será mostrado no próximo capítulo, que está sendo escrito pela Ami. Eu devo confessar que me inspirei numa conversa com uma parapsicóloga para escrever a conversa que a Lia teve com o Mu e com o Shaka. Foi um desafio, mas acho que consegui fazer como eu keria... Ah, não posso deixar de agradecer à Madame Verlaine pelas dicas que ela andou me dando. Por favor, não eskeçam de comentar... é mt importante pra nós (principalmente para mim). Bjs a todos e obrigado pelo apoio! 

**Nota da Amy:** nheh...Pierre esconde mais do q pensavamos -carinha perva- bem...Cap 15 flashback gigante! o-amyzinha ama screver cenas dramaticas toda empolgada- bjos, gentem! ateh a proxima! COMENTEM! e vamos às reviews

**betinha:** really, eles jogando truco foi mt comedia XD...e tadinho do oga! ele eh um patinho fofo!

comente! e...eh mesmo. crianças sao mais sinceras e tem uma visao mais...pura...das coisas...embora a camille n seja uma XP

**gemini-sama:** tah ai mais um cap e bem...d uma forma ou d otra, kamyu cedeu! e...tadim do pierre! ele eh melhor do q pensamos, veja soh! hehehe...altas descobertas sobre nosso frances coroa XD

**Carola Weasley:** nhaa, brigada MESMO pelos elogios! nos dxa vermelhas assim, sabia? thank u a lot, girl! sim, eu tb amo derrete o pinguim XD mt fofo ele se abrindo no colo da mamae antes eu n conseguiria imaginar essa cena XP bjs

**pittychan:** siiiiiiimmmmmmmm, voltamos na "semana q vem"! o/ sim, mae compreensiva eh td, neh? mtas emoçoes c claire e pierre no prox cap!

**Madame Verlaine:** nhaaaa, tia! Ishiro eh MESMO, junto c a lia, a criança mais fofa das fics -sequestra- . e...vc SABE q eu tb quero MUITO o seu horemheb soh pra mim -sequestra tb XD-

bom q axa q os franceses tao em boas maos bjo, e comente!

**Lola Spixii: **. nhaaa, nao vamos flr c quem a camille vai fica! nao vamos u.ú.

really...ninguem consegue imaginar shunzinho blefando XD meu anjinho -agaha shun- nheh...pierre nom tao mau assim...vc verá

**Sinistra Negra:** nheh...dsculpa fica t assanhando no msn . eu tb ia ama ve o shun rapar o mi XD nheh...tomara q goste desse cap tb, comente!

**Ilia-chan: **really, Lia eh especial...nheh, eh assim msm. miluxo vai aparece mais, CLARO! mas agora...kamyuxito ganha seu espacinho

MESMO, milo e kamus sao o casal mais PERFEITO d todos, os signos se completam, ELES se completam! eles sao td!

**Angel:** really. ofensas sao td d q o kamyu menos precisa agora u.u e bem...o pierre nao pode MESMO flr nd! percebeu? P bem...comente bjs

**Mikage-sama: **nam fike c raiva do Pierre! ele tb sofreeeeu . mas foi malvado XP -bate no pierre-

estamos continuando o/ continue comentando!


	15. Jim

Depois de tantos capítulos, nem precisa mais avisar d Saint Seiya não nos pertence, blábláblá

Lia, Claire, Camille, Pierre e , agora, Jim, são de nossa autoria e não têm nada a ver com os originais de saint seiya

Avisos da Amy: nheh, a pedidos, lah vai- Historinha de amor do Pierre! Tah enorme, eu sei . mas eu n csegui me segurar. Era pra contar uma história enorme em um cap soh...n eh fácil! Respostas pra varias perguntinhas sobre a relação de Pierre com Claire, Kamus e Camille o/ e bem...as semelhanças da história de Jim e Pierre com a de Milo e Kamus são propositais

E eu n resisti e usei letra d música...não songfic,. Eu apenas usei uns trechinhos da letra traduzida de Bleeding Heart no fim . não me matem, a música é perfeita e merecia coisa melhor, eu sei, mas...

Nheh XD chega d blablabla : lah vai mais um epi cheio d emoção (by bebê fada). Boa leitura e comentem!

Cap 15- Jim

Londres,23 anos atrás 

Confusão. Era isso que estava a cabeça do jovem Pierre naquele momento. O tempo, negro e chuvoso, traduzia seus sentimentos de forma incrível. Por que raios se sentia assim, tão confuso, angustiado, furioso, triste, receoso? Deu um risinho irônico e desgostoso ao lembrar-se de que sabia perfeitamente o motivo, e ele tinha nome e sobrenome: James White.

Olhou hesitante para o companheiro de quarto, com cuidado para não demonstrar o conflito interno que enfrentava. Jim estava l� sentado no cantinho da cama com os joelhos próximos ao peito, escrevendo algo. Estava estranhamente quieto, calado...Muito diferente do que costumava ser. Jim era sempre alegre, falante, sem nunca deixar que o sorriso meigo e infantil se desmanchasse ou que o brilho delicado e sonhador de seus olhos desaparecesse...

Parecia que seu silencio era em homenagem aos sentimentos de Pierre, uma maneira inconsciente de desculpar-se por confundi-lo tanto...Desculpar-se por ser tão adorável e viciar tanto.

_-Flashback dentro do flashback-_

Estava atrasado! Precisava chegar logo ao quarto e pôr logo suas coisas l� mas a aglomeração de pessoas não contribuía...

POF  
Inesperadamente, Pierre sentiu algo chocar-se contra seu corpo e cair no chão.

"Desculpe" disse, envergonhado, um delicado jovenzinho enquanto lutava desajeitadamente para juntar os livros espalhados pelo chão. Era pequeno e de aparência frágil, a pele branquinha como o leite contrastando com os cabelos, que eram de um tom mel avermelhado, bem claro. O rosto era meigo e de feições finas e ligeiramente infantis, as bochechinhas rosadas sob os olhos azuis e expressivos, que eram cobertos por um par de óculos.

"Caso não saiba, a porta é uma só, senhor..."

"White. James White" o ruivinho levantou-se e estendeu a mão, sorrindo amigavelmente "Mas acho que, se vamos mesmo ser companheiros de quarto, não devemos nos tratar com tanta formalidade! Me chame de Jim"

_-Fim do flashback dentro do flashback-_

Desde aquele dia, Jim e Pierre eram amigos inseparáveis. Tinham jeitos de ser muito diferentes, mas se completavam e se ajudavam em tudo.

Tudo em Jim cativava profundamente Pierre. As caras e bocas que sempre fazia, o jeitinho fofamente engraçado de criancinha carente, o jeito empolgado e teatral dele ler em voz alta os contos e poemas que escrevia (sim, o passatempo favorito de Jim era escrever), a risada sincera e deliciosa, o olhar puro e sonhador, o sorriso inocente...Até o ar angelical que assumia enquanto dormia e que quase sempre o perseguia também enquanto estava acordado.

Mas isso foi saindo do controle do francês, tornando proporções assustadoras. Estava dependente do ruivinho, precisava dele para viver, para respirar! Pensou que talvez o estivesse querendo como o irmão que nunca tivera, não mais como um simples amigo...Mas será que irmãos sentiam um arrepio na espinha só de ouvir a voz um do outro? Irmãos sentiam a temperatura subir com apenas um toque, o rosto corar com um sorriso do outro?

Sacudiu a cabeça violentamente para afastar os pensamentos tão absurdos. Como poderia querer um outro homem da maneira como cogitara estar querendo Jim? Humanamente impossível, contradizia tudo aquilo que sempre aprendera, todos os valores que haviam-lhe sido impostos...

Um soluço vindo da cama de Jim despertou-o de seus devaneios. Lágrimas desciam pela face alva do jovem inglês, provavelmente chorando de novo por algum de seus queridos personagens, e Pierre teve uma imensa vontade de abraça-lo e cobri-lo de beijos, deixando-o a salvo de qualquer coisa que o pudesse ferir.

"Céus, estou ficando louco..." murmurou, agonizado, sentindo a testa juntar-se ao vidro gélido da janela enquanto a mão direita escorregava, apostando corrida com as gotas de chuva.

"Pierre?" Jim o encarava com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade, a mão já havia parado de escrever e agora jazia parada sobre o caderno e as lágrimas também haviam parado de cair.

"Jim..." o francês corou furiosamente ao perceber que o amigo ouvira tudo "Não...Não é nada..."

Jim suspirou, cansado, e levantou-se, deixando o caderno de lado.

"Se não há nada errado com você, Pierre, então eu detesto escrever" disse, irônico, mas sério.

"Acredite em mim... Eu estou apenas... Confuso."

"Pierre, querido..." o ruivo abraçou o amigo carinhosamente "Você é tão importante para mim! Gostaria que você não sofresse nunca, e que eu pudesse te ajudar com seus problemas, mas você não deixa!"

'Como pode me ajudar se você _é _o problema?' pensou o francês, sentindo-se culpado por sentir todas aquelas sensações pela criatura mais pura e inocente que já habitara a terra, um anjo ruivo de olhos azuis que esbarrara (literalmente) em sua vida em uma porta de dormitório e agora havia apossado-se totalmente de seu coração.

"Ninguém pode me ajudar agora..."

"Mas ver você assim me faz sentir tão impotente! É pior do que seria se estivesse acontecendo comigo!"

Os olhos azuis de Jim já estavam marejados novamente, o que fez nascer um sorriso terno na face do jovem francês. Jim se emocionava com uma facilidade espantosa, o coraçãozinho de manteiga sempre derretido e suplicante por carinho e proteção. Sentiu a face do ruivo afundar-se em seu peito, e acomodou-o em seus braços como uma menina acomodaria sua boneca favorita após te-la deixado cair no chão e quebrar a porcelana de seu rosto.

Ambos suavam frios, os corações batendo descompassados .

"Você também importa muito para mim, Jim... Mais do que deveria.

Essa última frase saíra acidentalmente, soando como um pensamento demasiadamente alto, e Pierre condenou-se por te-la proferido. E se Jim se afastasse dele, com medo ou (pior!) com nojo?

Não sabia mais viver sem ele, e já começava a entrar em pânico esperando a pior das reações... Que não aconteceram. Ao invés disso, Jim apenas levantou o olhar, enugou as lágrimas por trás dos óculos e encarou o amigo, incrédulo e com um misto de confusão e felicidade estampado nos olhos.

"Isso é verdade, Pierre?" perguntou, a voz trêmula pelas lágrimas e pelo receio.

"Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida." Os olhos de Pierre não esboçavam emoção nenhuma, apenas transmitia uma enorme sinceridade "Parece... Parece não, é loucura, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para evitar."

"Querido..." o ruivo acariciava a face do outro, os olhinhos meigos carregados de amor e ternura "Sim, é loucura. Mas não é errado... Amar nunca é errado... Eu te amo, Pierre."

O francês ficou estático com aquelas palavras, aquele jeito tão convicto e sonhador de pensar que, alguns anos mais tarde, veria na filha Camille e seriam a razão para que ele tivesse um estima todo especial por ela. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo uma lágrima descer por seu rosto e um nó formar-se em sua garganta. Não, não conseguiria proferir uma única palavra, e, ao invés disso, encarou mais uma vez o delicado inglês antes de puxa-lo novamente contra si, colando os lábios nos dele numa atitude sedenta, apaixonada e ardente.

O beijo de Jim era exatamente como ele. Ele beijava delicadamente, correspondendo de modo tímido e deixando que o francês explorasse cada canto de sua boquinha quente e pequena enquanto sentia as lágrimas banharem sua face também.

Como o amava! Naquele momento, nada mais importava para os dois, apenas eles, apenas o barulho do forte bater de seus corações, os suspiros, as mãos percorrendo o corpo do outro em carícias doces e ousadas...

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Os dias iam passando, agora de maneira muito mais doce, banhados de amor. Febril, estranho, ardente, e, principalmente, oculto. Mesmo assumindo para si mesmo e para Jim, Pierre fazia questão de que ninguém soubesse, ninguém podia perceber nada. Isso às vezes magoava o jovem inglês, e fazia com que o francês sentisse o peito cheio de culpa, mas não havia nada que o fizesse mudar de idéia.

Não que fosse preciso mudar muito seu comportamento, pois não eram populares e não conversavam com mais ninguém, a não ser pelos "bom dia" aos colegas, e pequenas conversas sobre as aulas ou qualquer outro assunto irrelevante. Não havia ameaça alguma a seu segredo, exceto uma., isso se um anjo poderia ser considerado ameaça. Um anjo com cachos de um tom ruivo escuro, sardas no rostinho de boneca e dois olhos escuros e amigáveis: Claire.

Claire era amiga de infância de Pierre, o conhecia como a palma da própria mão, e sempre desconfiara de que havia algo mais entre ele e Jim, desde quando ainda não havia.

Não, não os julgava mal por isso, pelo contrário, sempre incentivara o francês a assumir, a viver aquele amor.

Claro que ele, fechado, hesitante e (ousava admitir para si mesmo) covarde que era, nunca contara nada à menina. Aliás, usava-a para que seus pais, na França, não desconfiassem dele. Dava a entender nas cartas que ele e Claire tinham um caso. Isso fazia com que temesse cada vez mais o dia de retornar à França. Teria que abandonar Jim friamente, sem demonstrar fraqueza e nem olhar para trás. Sangue frio. Não poderia comover-se com as lágrimas do ruivinho.

Mas não podia evitar que sua alma transbordasse remorso só de pensar em faze-lo chorar. Jim, sua criança, seu querido, seu amado! Jamais se perdoaria por cada lágrima derramada pelos olhos azuis, cada segundo em que o mundo fosse privado de seu doce e iluminado sorriso.

Sabia que o fim chegaria, mas tentava pensar nesse momento como o mais longínquo possível.

O que ele não sabia é que chegaria tão rápido...

oooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

"Chegou carta para você, querido" disse Jim delicadamente, enlaçando o francês pelo pescoço e dando-lhe um selinho "Da França!"

Pierre ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Seu pai nunca o escrevia, só respondia suas cartas, e ainda assim, nem todas. Ele não escrevia nada para casa há muito tempo, e agora seu pai lhe vinha com essa inesperada correspondência.

Abriu a carta, curioso, e Jim, respeitando sua curiosidade, afastou-se.

_Pierre,_

_As coisas não estão boas por aqui. Nossa família está com dívidas e nosso bom nome esta em jogo._

_Você sabe que pode acabar com isso. Sei que está de caso com mademoiselle Claire, que é de família rica. Case-se com ela o quanto antes. Dentro de um mês, eu diria._

_Sem mais_

Gérard 

_ps- Isso não é um pedido, e sim uma imposição_

A cada linha que Pierre lia, mais pálido e trêmulo ficava. Como seu pai ousava ser tão frio? Sair impondo, comandando a vida do filho desse modo?

Sentiu o sangue ferver de ódio em suas veias, lágrimas de angústia descendo por sua face enquanto a folha escorregava por entre seus dedos junto com toda a esperança que lhe restava.

O último dia de aula se aproximava, voltar para a França seria inevitável, embora Pierre esperasse conseguir arranjar-se na Inglaterra mesmo.

Mas seu pai achava que nada o prendia àquela terra...E ele jamais teria coragem de admitir para ele que amava outra pessoa que não Claire, principalmente pior ser um outro homem.

Sua decisão estava tomada

oooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Era véspera do último dia de aula, e a noite estava linda e estrelada. Pierre e Jim estavam abraçados em feente à janela, no mesmo lugar onde, há meses atrás, haviam dado seu primeiro beijo, e onde dariam o último.

Pierre estava cheio de pesar em fazer isso, abandonar seu amado dessa forma, sentia-se io pior dos seres, a criatura mais vil e suja que caminhava sobre a terra

"Pierre? Você está estranho, meu amor, o que está acontecendo?"

"Nada, meu anjo " o francês beijou a testa do ruivo, passando as mãos por seus cabelos úmidos

Encararam-se nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de se beijarem longamente. Suas mãos saíram de seu controle, arranhando, apalpando, deslizando, acariciando a pele dos corpos já quase nus.

Pierre sentia-se mais sujo ainda ao perceber o quanto estava usando seu querido anjo, mas sabia que essa era sua última chance de te-lo...

Cada detalhe do corpo de Jim foi gravado com ferro em brasa na mente e no coração do francês naquela noite e vice-versa. Daquelas lembranças eles tirariam forças para seguir em frente, vivendo apenas para dormir e revive-las em sonhos. Cada detalhe.

Cada toque, cada gemido, cada palavra docemente sussurrada, cada tremor febril e entorpecido que lhes tomava a espinha.

Para sempre viveria a doce memória daqueles minutos em que foram, pela primeira e última vez, um só ser

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

"Claire?"

"Sim?"

"Eu...preciso falar com você."

A ruiva encarou-o, curiosa

"Sobre o que?"

O francês apenas sorriu, ainda que, por dentro, quisesse gritar. Deixara uma carta para Jim no quarto, dizendo que seria obrigado a voltar à França e que a última noite fora uma despedida, terminando-a com um último, mas não menos sincero 'eu te amo'. Seus sentimentos haviam ficado no quarto com Jim, agora só lhe restava a razão.

"Sobre isso" e puxou-a para um beijo. Ela ficou surpresa no inicio, mas acabou por se entregar. Amava Pierre desde pequena, mas incentivava-o a ficar com Jim porque desejava que ele fosse feliz.

"Claire...Querida..." ele falava ofegante, a face levemente corada "Eu nunca te disse nada, mas... Eu te amo"

Claire piscou os olhos umas três vezes para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando, então sorriu, radiante, os olhos brilhando como nunca antes de beija-lo de novo

"Eu também te amo! Desde sempre!"

Ao ouvir isso, Pierre sentiu-se duplamente pior. Estava brincando com os sentimentos não só de Jim, mas também de Claire, e eles eram as pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo, os últimos a merecer isso!

Mas agora era tarde Tinha que terminar o teatrinho.

"Então vamos voltar para a França" deu-lhe um selinho "E então...nos casamos"

"Já"

"Pra quê esperar mais? Nos amamos, e ninguém se opõe à união."

"Tem razão" Claire sorria docemente, sorrindo apaixonadamente "Vamos chamar nossos colegas, não vamos?"

Pierre gelou. Teria que encarar Jim no dia, pisando ainda mais no frágil coraçãozinho dele...Respirou fundo antes de dar a resposta.

"Vamos, claro. Todos eles"

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

"Aceito" disse Claire, olhando profundamente nos olhos do noivo. Estava linda! Sem dúvida, a mais linda e feliz das mulheres do mundo, ao contrário do noivo. Nervoso e agonizado, deu uma última olhada na igreja. A mãe de Claire chorava emocionada abraçada ao marido, e, ao lado, seu pai sorria, orgulhoso do filho... Então avistou algo que fez seu coração parar:

Lá atrás, num cantinho escondido, estava Jim. Mas não, não era o seu Jim, o Jim a quem amara cegamente. Estava mudado

Seus olhos azuis haviam tornado-se cinzentos e sombrios, vermelhos devido às lágrimas que haviam cansado de cair. O olhar estava frio, desiludido e angustiado, e ele vestia preto dos pés à cabeça.

Foi a última vez que o viu.

Passados dois meses, Claire engravidou de seu primeiro filho. Estava radiante, e tratou de contar a todos, inclusive os antigos colegas da Inglaterra. Muitas cartas chegaram desejando-lhes felicidades e parabenizando-os pela criança. Mas uma era diferente.

"Olhe, querido, essa está endereçada somente a você...Estranho...Deve ser algo particular..."

Claire estava tão distraída que nem lera o nome do destinatário antes de entregá-la ao esposo.

Ao ver o nome, porém, ele sentiu seu coração quase parar e o sangue gelar nas veias: era James Adam White

A carta fora escrita em uma folha de seu querido caderno, a letra trêmula e manchada por lágrimas

"_Agora sei que o fim chega_

_Você sabia desde o começo_

_Não queria acreditar que era verdade_

_Você está sozinho outra vez_

_Minha alma estará com você_

_Por que o relógio ainda corre_

_Se meu mundo não mais gira?_

_Ouço sua voz atrás da porta_

_Me lembro do momento_

_A vida foi curta para o romance_

_Como uma rosa, isso irá minguar_

_Estou deixando tudo_

_Sem remorsos, a guerra acabou-se_

_O retorno de um soldado_

_Ponha as mãos sobre meu coração sangrento_

Estou abandonando tudo Não mais esperando" 

'O que ele quis dizer com isso?' pensou o francês, confuso

"O que diz, meu amor?" uma saltitante Claire perguntava, abraçando-o por trás e lendo a carta "Céus, quem escreveu isso?"

"J-Jim..." balbuciou Pierre, pálido. Sabia do que Jim era capaz e temia pelos dois. E por Claire também

Os braços da francesa o soltaram

"Eu sabia! Sabia! Vocês dois...Claro!"

Seu olhar era de mágoa, a mais profunda das mágoas.

"Do que está falando, Claire? Eu Jamais teria algo com o Jim!"

Ele tentava parecer surpreso s enojado ao invés de temeroso e com o coração apertado.

Claire pôs a mão suavemente sobre a face direita do esposo, com os olhos marejados

"Não precisa mais mentir para mim, querido..."

Dito isso, retirou-se da sala.

O telefone tocou. Pierre afastou-se, trêmulo, como se temesse o aparelho.

Olhou para os lados, esperando que Claire saísse do quarto para atender, mas ela não saiu.

Após cansar-se de esperar e de ouvir o barulho do aparelho, atendeu. 'Deve ser alguém parabenizando pela criança...'

"Alô?"

"Pierre?" era uma voz feminina cuja dona parecia aos prantos

"Sim, sou eu! O que houve?

"É...É sobre o..." não conseguiu terminar a frase e desabou num choro inconsolável

"Angelina?" Pierre finalmente reconheceu a voz da meiga loirinha que estudara com ele na Inglaterra e que tinha uma paixão exagerada e declarada por Jim

"Sim...sou eu...Mas...QUE IMPORTA? EU NÃO SOU MAIS EU! EU MORRI COM O JIM!" ela berrava, soluçando

"O QUE? Angelina, conte isso direito!"

"O Jim...Ele foi achado morto ontem...se matou com uma facada no peito! Oh, não...Meu Jim, meu amor...Morreu sem me dar uma chance! UMA ÚNICA CHANCE! POR QUE NÃO ME MATOU PRIMEIRO? Se ele soubesse que NINGUEM sentirá a falta dele como eu! Se eu não tivesse sido tão TONTA

Se estivesse ouvindo algo, Pierre certamente mandaria Angelina calar a boca e lhe diria umas verdades... Mas não estava. Desde que ela anunciara o suicídio de Jim, nada mais lhe importava para ele. Parara de ouvir, de falar, de respirar...Seu coração batia devagar e dolorosamente, como se uma faca o perfurasse a cada batida, rasgando até parti-lo em dois.

Gotas de suor frio desciam por sua face, cada centímetro de sua pele arrepiado, os olhos inundados pelas lágrimas que não queriam cair. Sua voz fora calada por um nó na garganta que lhe prendia os soluços, obrigando-o a guardar pra si sua dor

Jim? Morto? Não...Não era possível. Em seu coração, Jim sempre significara vida, não podia tirar a sua própria assim!

O telefone escorregou de sua mãp sem que ele percebesse, dependurando-se na mesa. Do outro lado da linha, Angelina chamava por Pierre , esperando uma resposta...Em vão. O Rapaz estava com o olhar vidrado, seu corpo fraquejando até que desabasse sobre os joelhos, as lágrimas finalmente fluindo

"Calma, querido...Estou aqui..." Claire saíra do quarto, desligara o telefone e o abraçara ternamente "Eu sei o que houve...EU falei com Angelina, mesmo q você não tenha visto...EU sinto muito..." a essa altura, Claire tembém chorava a perda do amigo. Pierre ainda não conseguia falar, só chorar e desejar a morte, amaldiçoando o momento em que nascera.

Sentia-se o assassino de Jim, e odiava-se por isso.. Odiava-se por ser tão covarde e vil a ponto de não conseguir nem ao menos respeitar a memória de Jim e assumí-lo mesmo que fosse tarde. Claire, coitada, ela não tinha culpa! Apesar de tudo, ela ainda o amava cegamente e lamentava-se por não fazê-lo completamente feliz, não poder dá-lo logo aquilo que sempre desejara a ele.

Mas...E a criança? A pobre e inocente criança que ela carregava no ventre?

Claro, ele também não tinha culpa... Não pedira para nascer, muito menos para ter um pai tão maldito!

Mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria mais entregar seu coração a alguém, sempre teria um pé atrás, mesmo que fosse seu filho...principalmente se fosse _aquele_ filho.

Pusera na cabeça que tudo o que tocava se quebrava, e ao mesmo tempo em que não queria "quebrar" seu filho também, passava um pouco do rancor que sentia por si mesmo para ele... Não pudera evitar isso

oooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

**Nota da Amy:** blaaaaa, cabo XD pronto, satisfizeram a curiosidade? Nheeeeeeeeee, espero q sim! AH! A mania do Jim d chorar pelos personagens eh minha XD eu tb choro...

Vamos às reviews:

**Ephemerom:** Isso! Mande review mesmo, tia ephe! Num se esconda! E pavão dourado XDDDD eh , isso foi uma pérola...tinha q ser coisa da nana XD e sim, nós tb amamos um drama

**Anjo Setsuna:** eeeeeeeh! O Pierre TINHA um Jim u.ú foi burro o suficiente pra perde-lo. E taí o motivo dele culpar o nascimento do kamus . mas eu tb axo maldade dele! Pierre cruel! –bate-

Eeeeh, a parte do anjo eh bem reveladora...mas njum vo fl c eh isso q c tah pnsando ou nao pq cnaum perde a graça XP agüente ai, alma curiosa

**Ilia-chan:** caalma, Ilia! Destino d milucho tah traçado, agente e verá u.ú

Tadinho do Pierre! A culpa da claire ter engravidado n foi dele! E MT MENOS DA CLAIREEEEE! (amyzinha ama a claire , morre d peninha dela e n gosta qd flm mal dela) sim, kamyu eh inocente! Mas...tadinhos dos pais dele! Tb sofreram!

**Mú e Shaka 4ever:** nheeeeeh, paro ai, mas tem continuação! Taí o segredinho do tio Pierre XD e nha! Credo, ele eh TAO odiado assim? A ponto d vc num gosta do nome dele pq eh do seu coelhinho? Tadinho! Ele n eh tão mau! Apenas eh inseguro e sofreu mt! Blé! Comente! )

**Angel:** n foi bem por causa da gravidez q ele teve q abandona o Jimmy-chan XD gente, eh impressão minha ou TODO MUNDO odeia o Pierre? TADINHO! To c peninha do nosso francês mais velho! E n eh inveja...eh...sei lah! Medo, revolta, talz..mas nam inveja...e acá...sofrer MAIS? Vc quer o q mais d desgraça pra ele, meu Zeus?

E sim, Lia-chan eh mt especial... mt a descobrir sobre ela ainda!

**Carola Weasley:** eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, contamos a historia direito XP comente pra fl o q axo! o/

Qt a se vamos ou n matar miluxo...n pss fl XD mas saiba q o q eh dele tah guardadim

Obrigada pelos elogios, bj!

**Sinistra Negra:** Nheeeeh, Liazinha vê anjinhos...ela sempre surpreende...nossa menininha fofa! Gosta d cenas dramáticas? Então esse cap dev t sido um prato cheio p vc, nam? ;-) credo, eu exagerei no drama nesse s

**Madame Verlaine:** ééééé! Tem q comenta, msm jah tendo lido qse td! U.ú opinião da Tia vê ser MT importante pra nós! Nhe, seus denguinhos vão aparece mt ainda! fofos, eles! Demais! E eu tb quero MT m/k! vc SABE q eles são meus amores, meus queridos, meus lindos, fofos, perfeitos! –amyzinha tendo ataques- e sim, no aniversário da tia vê, fadinha tah pnsando seriamente em mandar um kamyu embrulhado pra ela XD

fadinha esperando seu horemheb cair do céu, de preferência no dia d seu niver d 15 aninhos XD-


	16. Más notícias

Saint Seiya não é nosso e bla, bla...

Os personagens: Lia, Pierre, Claire e Camille são de nossa autoria. Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais ou outras fics será mera coincidência.

Más notícias

Já havia passado algum tempo desde o dia em que Kamus resolveu assumir seu romance com Milo para seus pais. Agora todo o santuário já sabia e eles não precisavam mais ficar se escondendo, embora Kamus ainda mantenha um comportamento mais discreto. Estávamos em pleno outono e Escorpião estava sentado na varanda de sua casa, com um olhar perdido em direção à arena. Kamus sorri e o abraça por trás.

Tudo bem, cherè?

Kamus? – Com um meio sorriso nos lábios, o escorpiano dá um selinho no francês.

O que foi? Parece que estava num outro mundo... – Kamus brinca, sentando-se ao lado de Milo.

Não me pergunte o porquê, mas de repente senti uma vontade de assistir aos treinos de hoje... Será com a armadura e daqui a umas 2 horas.

Ei, está com febre? Desde quando Milo de Escorpião se preocupa com o horário de treinamento... – Kamus encara-o com um olhar assustado.

Deixa de brincadeiras. Eu sei que sempre cheguei um pouco atrasado, mas depois de tantos meses de afastamento, bateu saudades. Acho que a Lia adoraria ver as armaduras...

Sei, sei! Boa desculpa.

Falo sério! Você sabe que na semana que vem passarei por uma nova bateria de exames e talvez tenha que recomeçar com as sessões de quimioterapia. Por mais acostumado que eu esteja, não sei quanto tempo eu ficarei dessa vez...

Sim, é verdade! Mais um longo período de separação... Eu não entendo... Por que o tratamento tem que ser tão demorado? Não é justo!

Eu sei que não é, Kamus. A vida não é justa! Pense na Lia...

Mon dieu! Como pode uma menina tão pura e inocente ser castigada desse jeito?

Ela é a maior guerreira que eu já conheci. E então, o que me diz sobre dar uma passadinha na arena?

Tudo bem, você venceu! Mas só ficaremos se achar uma boa sombra e se você aceitar passar filtro solar.

Nem precisa ficar falando, _papai_... – De sua forma alegre, Milo reforça o "papai" em tom de desdém.

Ao ouvir a palavra papai, Kamus não pode deixar de sentir uma forte dor no peito e encara Milo com os olhos cheios de água. Pronto para chorar a qualquer instante. Talvez não de tristeza, mas sim de revolta por tudo o que o seu pai lhe dissera, tudo que fizera para ele... Pierre o havia repudiado e humilhado diante dos outros cavaleiros antes de voltar para a França com Claire, deixando Camille aos cuidados do Santuário, seus olhos demonstrando mágoa e decepção para com o filho.

Desculpe, Kamus. Eu não queria ofender-lhe... – Milo dizia, abraçado ao amante.

Você não tem culpa de nada, Milo! Ele é que não merece as minhas lágrimas, o meu sofrimento. Até Saga que se tornou pai há poucos meses sabe ser mais sensível e carinhoso do que ele. A minha sorte é que a Camille e a minha mãe são carinhosas e compreensivas...

Ah meu amor! – Milo o abraça como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo e sorri.

Milo segura o queixo do francês delicadamente e aproxima-se para um beijo longo e apaixonado. As línguas pareciam se contorcer em movimento de dança. Um verdadeiro _ballet_ se iniciara dentro de suas bocas, algo tão romântico e impetuoso! Os olhos encarando-se como se houvesse uma disputa para saber quem estava no comando da situação. Seus corpos colavam-se cada vez mais e as mãos trabalhavam num ritmo acelerado, doidas para gravar cada milímetro da fisionomia do outro. Milo sentiu o cuidado com que o francês tocava seu corpo e separou-se de forma delicada.

O que foi, _mon amour_?

Você ainda me trata como uma frágil criança, ou melhor, como um bonequinho de porcelana...

Não! Por favor, não repita isso, nem por brincadeira.

Mas é verdade Kamus! É só olhar para mim e ver o quanto estou doente... Meus cabelos perderam o brilho, a força. Minha pele está cada vez mais pálida e já é possível distinguir cada osso de meu corpo de tanto que emagreci.

Milo, _cherè_, não desista agora. Preciso tanto de você... – Kamus o abraça e deixa que as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Escorpião estava incrédulo. Era a primeira vez que seu grande amor dizia aquelas palavras, a primeira vez que chorava em seu peito. Milo sabia que aquela declaração era verdadeira e que Kamus precisava dele tanto quanto ele precisava de Aquário. Um era o complemento do outro. Dois corpos, duas almas formando um único ser... Ao invés de palavras, o grego passou seus dedos pelos longos cabelos do amante e deu um pequeno beijo em sua testa, como se tivesse reconfortando uma criança que caiu e sofreu um pequeno arranhão, mas estava um pouco assustada com a queda.

x

Terminei, Dite! O que achou? – Lia perguntava mostrando o penteado que fizera no cavaleiro de Peixes.

Enquanto Afrodite se olha no espelho, não pode parar de reparar no capricho e talento da menina. Ele já havia tentado ir há vários salões, mas geralmente nunca ficava como imaginava. Com Lia era diferente... Ela o surpreendia da melhor forma e isso ficava estampado nos olhos de Peixes. Hoje ela havia feito um tratamento completo, pois estava muito triste para brincar e queria tirar de sua cabeça todos os pensamentos e lembranças negativos que contaminavam sua mente.

Lia, é divino! – Afrodite exclamava.

Parece uma princesa... – Máscara da Morte dizia, indo em direção a Afrodite.

Será que eu notei um tom de ironia, _Máscara_? – o sueco perguntava, mostrando um forte desdém ao dizer a palavra máscara.

Não gostou do elogio? – o italiano perguntava com um sorriso cínico.

Lia já havia saído dali há algum tempo e sentara-se na sala. Ela sentou-se no sofá abraçando as pernas e arregalou os olhos para uma direção onde não havia nada. Seu coração acelerava-se e seu olhar era estático. A menina começou a soltar lágrimas num choro mudo e tremia muito, como se tivesse recebido uma notícia triste.

Milo e Kamus finalmente resolveram aparecer na sala. Ambos estavam com um semblante mais alegre. Não havia um único vestígio da triste conversa ou mesmo do choro em suas fisionomias. Como eles estavam aproximando-se distraidamente do encosto do sof� viram Lia, mas não puderam perceber o seu estado emocional e Milo pôs a mão no ombro da menina, que assustou-se de tal maneira que acabou dando um pequeno pulo no sofá e um grito abafado.

Finalmente Aquário via o medo nos olhos dela e assustou-se com a forma como ela tremia. Ele ficou ainda mais preocupado ao constatar que não era febre. Lia estava tão nervosa que não conseguia falar uma única palavra. Ela abraçava-se a Milo de forma desesperada e chorava tremulamente em seus braços. O grego a acolhia, mas nada do que dissesse ou fizesse conseguia tirá-la daquele estado de nervos.

Kamus, ela está muito nervosa... – Milo observava, angustiado.

Acho melhor chamar o Afrodite e o Máscara. Ela deveria estar com eles...

Por favor, traga-os o mais urgente possível! – Milo pedia, em desespero.

Não demora muito para Afrodite aparecer correndo na sala. Kamus e Máscara da Morte apareciam atrás, andando de forma mais contida, mas demonstrando a preocupação.

Lia, querida, o que foi? – Afrodite a abraçava e tentava obter resposta.

Nada. Lia se encolhera e ficara ainda mais trêmula. Parecia que ela estava em estado de choque.

O que vocês falaram para deixá-la assim? – Milo perguntava com certa raiva.

Não fizemos nada... – Afrodite respondia.

Tem certeza, Afrodite. Vocês podem ter tocado em algum assunto delicado perante ela e nem se deram conta... – Kamus falava de forma mais ponderada.

A última coisa que aconteceu enquanto ela esteve ao nosso lado foi eu comentar que o penteado que ela fez no Dite fizera com que ele ficasse parecendo uma princesa. Aí o peixinho debochou do meu comentário e eu usei de um tom de cinismo para perguntar se ele não havia gostado do meu elogio, mas eu notei que ela já havia saído antes que eu pudesse me aproximar dele...

Essa não é a primeira vez que algo assim acontece, mas eu nunca visto essa reação da nossa princesinha... Estou chocado! – Afrodite desabafa com tristeza.

Tudo bem... Acho que você nunca teria coragem de ofendê-la, Dite... E agora, o que fazemos? Ela não pode ficar nesse estado. – Milo falava em tom de angústia.

Por que não ligam pro Saga ou pra casa de Virgem? Certamente eles conseguirão alguma coisa... – Máscara da Morte num tom de esperança.

x

Não seria melhor fazer uma massagem? – Milo perguntava.

Infelizmente seria impossível sem agravar o estado de saúde dela. – responde Shaka.

Como assim?

Todos sabem o que é a leucemia... Bom, como ela fica na medula, se eu fizer uma massagem relaxante só iria espalhar ainda mais, com o sangue. Aí, ao invés da doença ficar concentrada em um ponto, logo iria tomar todo o corpo da menina, que certamente não resistiria.

Entendo... Até nisso essa maldita doença atrapalha! – Milo expressa sua revolta.

Acalme-se, _mon amour_.

Como eu poderia, Kamus, como? – Milo diz em desespero.

Eu acho que já tenho uma noção do que seja... – Mu afirma ao analisar a situação.

Sério? E o que é? – Milo pergunta ansiosamente.

Não posso adiantar nada, Milo. Eu preciso conversar a sós com ela para ter certeza.

Mas...

Milo, confie no Mu. Esqueceu que ele é um paranormal? Talvez tenha percebido algum tipo de angústia que ela tenha guardada em seu interior. Não esqueça de que está se aproximando o aniversário de morte dos familiares dela... – Shaka tentava ser convincente, mas a verdade era que ele já havia captado a mensagem.

Shaka tem razão... Por mais forte e inteligente que seja, a Lia não passa de uma garotinha. – Kamus observa, tocando no ombro de seu amado.

É com um clima de velório que Milo deixa o quarto, amparado por Kamus. Os dois eram acompanhados por Shaka. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite ainda não haviam saído da casa. Saga e Kanon, que estavam ocupados com problemas do Santuário chegavam correndo ao saber da notícia.

Onde está a Lia? – Saga perguntava em tom de desespero.

Está no quarto, mas o Mu já está cuidando dela... – Kamus avisa.

O que aconteceu afinal? – Kanon pergunta num mais neutro.

Kamus respira fundo e explica tudo. Preocupado com a saúde de seu parceiro, ele o leva para o quarto e consegue fazê-lo dormir.

x

Lia, por favor, me diga. Foi o Emanuel, não foi?

Foi...

O que ele disse?

Chegou a hora do Milo começar a cair...

Meu Deus!

Uma força muito grande e verdadeira pode evitar uma tragédia...

Como assim?

Desculpe, Mu, mas estou com tanto medo que não consigo pensar...

Tudo bem, acalme-se! Você acabará adoecendo e precisamos que você esteja inteira quando o Milo precisar de nossa força.

E se eu não puder salvar a vida dele?

Não pense assim... Vai dar tudo certo! – Mu afirma com um olhar carinhoso.

A menina se deixa levar pela delicadeza do tibetano que, aos poucos, consegue acalmá-la. Devido ao cansaço causado pelo choro compulsivo e o longo tempo de tremedeiras, ela acaba adormecendo e Áries resolve mentir para não criar alardes desnecessários.

x

Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Acham que eu sou algum tipo de idiota pra ficar boicotando o treino? Já está mais do que na hora e ninguém aparecia... A sorte foi que o Seiya me contou que viu todos vocês vindo para a casa de Escorpião. É uma vergonha que 6 dos grandes cavaleiros dourados se atrasem, ou melhor, se neguem a participar do treinamento. Podemos estar em paz. mas... – Dohko falava num tom ríspido.

Seiya por acaso contou o que está acontecendo? – Kanon perguntava num tom de deboche.

Ele disse que não sabia, mas... é preciso? – Dohko desafiava Kanon.

Por favor, mestre ancião, tenha calma e lembre-se de que nesta casa habitam duas pessoas gravemente doentes. Eu entendo a sua reação, mas respeite o Milo e a Lia! – Shaka exigia.

Não pense que pode ficar exigindo coisas só por que é considerado o homem mais próximo de Deus, Shaka.

Boa tarde, mestre ancião... Finalmente eu consegui fazer a Lia acalmar-se e dormir. – Mu anunciava.

Como está a minha filha, Mu? – Saga perguntava de forma agitada.

Ela está bem, mas é melhor a gente deixar ela dormir. Essa reação violenta deu-se por causa da morte dos pais e do irmão. Infelizmente ela acabou revivendo toda a cena de quando recebeu a notícia da tragédia e entrou em choque, mas consegui acalmá-la e agora ela está descansando.

Mu, precisamos conversar. – Dohko exige.

Pode ir, amigo. Eu aviso o Kamus. – Shaka se adianta.

Depois de algum tempo de conversa, os dois voltam. Dohko não deixa transparecer a sua tristeza, mas avisa:

O treino de hoje será adiado para amanhã, no mesmo horário. Avisem a todos!

Com exceção de Shaka e Mu, ninguém entende a reação dele, mas decidem aproveitar. O fato era que Áries decidira abrir o jogo com o chinês e falara da premonição da menina. Assim como o ariano, Dohko entendera a situação e resolvera acreditar em Lia e ajudar no que fosse preciso.

O dia seguinte ficou o tempo todo encoberto e fresco, o que contribui para que os enfermos assistissem todo o treino. Apesar de não conseguir enxergar os golpes, Lia se encantava com as armaduras, inclusive as de bronze. Como haviam 9 cavaleiros de ouro e 5 de bronze, Kanon conseguira autorização pra ficar só assistindo e fazia questão de explicar tudo a Lia. Camille resolveu ficar ao lado do irmão, pois já não estava mais gostando da boa vontade do geminiano há muito tempo e Kamus fazia questão de "protegê-la" das garras do amigo.

Milo ficava dividindo as atenções entre as lutas, as explicações que Kanon dava para Lia e a relação que havia entre Camille e Kamus. O grego suspirou contente e até chegou a esquecer da sua doença... Claro que Kanon fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção e, apesar de estar explicando tudo corretamente, fazia de um modo cômico, como se tivesse fazendo uma espécie de charge e sempre tirava sarro dos amigos e do irmão, pegando nos pontos fracos de cada um. Até Kamus se entregou às gargalhadas ao ouvir as palavras do ex-general marina.

Com o passar do tempo, foi-se formando um segredo entre Lia, Dohko, Shaka e Mu, que se encontravam cada vez mais freqüentemente. Claro que o fato estava deixando os cavaleiros com um pé atrás, mas Shaka conseguiu convencer a todos que ele e Áries estavam usando Lia para amansar o mestre ancião e, pelo visto, estava obtendo sucesso.

Pouco mais de um mês depois, Milo terminara mais uma sessão de quimioterapia e esperava, ansiosamente pela chegada do médico. É claro que ele esperava receber alta, mas também sabia que havia alguma coisa errada, pois dessa vez suas reações haviam sido mais fortes e ele chegou a ficar 8 longos dias no isolamento, podendo receber apenas a visita de Kamus. Doutor Schmidt chega com os exames na mão e uma expressão de seriedade no rosto, fato que fez com que Kamus apertasse a mão do escorpiano, passando força.

Milo, você prefere receber o laudo a sós ou posso falar na presença do seu amigo?

Pode falar para nós dois... Eu acabaria contando tudo ao Kamus, mesmo. – Escorpião fala com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

Antes de mais nada, eu preciso ter certeza de uma coisa... você tem irmãos de mesmo pai e mesma mãe?

Não. Sou filho único, por quê?

Ao ouvir isso, uma sombra forma-se no rosto do médico, que suspira profundamente. Milo fica nervoso ao perceber a expressão do médico e aperta a mão de Kamus com todas as suas forças. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse fazer alguma pergunta, o médico anuncia:

Os resultados dos seus exames não estão nada bons e devo anunciar que você precisará de um transplante de medula o mais rápido possível. Começarei a procurar nos bancos de medula, mas se você preferir, pode pedir para os seus amigos e parentes vir fazer o exame.

Qual é a faixa etária ideal? – Kamus perguntava sem pensar.

Qualquer pessoa com boa saúde, entre 18 e 55 anos pode ser o doador.

E como é esse transplante? – Kamus perguntava, interessado.

Em primeiro lugar, para que se realize um é necessário que se haja uma total compatibilidade tecidual entre doador e receptor, caso contrário a medula será rejeitada. Em segundo, devo afirmar que existem três tipos de transplante: o alogênico, o autólogo e o singênico.

Qual é o melhor? – Milo pergunta.

Todos são igualmente eficazes. a diferença entre eles é que a medula óssea é retirada previamente selecionado por testes de compatibilidade sanguínea, normalmente identificado entre os familiares ou em bancos de medula óssea. Nesse caso, as chances de encontrar um doador ideal entre irmãos de mesmo pai e mesma mãe variam de 25 a 35 e de alguém de fora é de 1 em 1 milhão.

Caramba... complicou! – Milo fala num nervoso tom de brincadeira.

Como seriam os outros? – Kamus pergunta.

No transplante autólogo a medula óssea ou as células tronco periféricas são retiradas do próprio paciente, armazenadas e reinfundidas após o regime de condicionamento. E o transplante singênico seria aquele realizado entre gêmeos idênticos.

Resumindo, minha única esperança será o autólogo? – Milo pergunta.

Eu aconselho o autogênico no seu caso. Eu sei que as chances são ínfimas, mas o autólogo seria só em último caso. Uma dica que dou é procurar em grupos étnicos, no seu caso seria entre europeus.

Kamus e Milo continuaram conversando com o médico sobre o transplante. Os dois queriam obter o maior número de respostas possíveis sobre o assunto, pois queriam ver uma luz na fim do túnel.

**Nota da Nana:** Pois é, chegou o dia do transplante. Quem será o doador? Façam as suas apostas... Algumas dicas já foram dadas, agora vamos ver quem vai acertar. Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou melancólico. Até agora não acredito que fui eu quem fez... Prometo que o próximo terá ainda mais emoções e surpresas. Um grande beijos e até mais.

**Nota da Amy:** Nheeeeeeeeeeh, o povo vai nos matar por isso. Miluxo...tadim... . Com certeza, mtas emoções ainda estão por vir... preparem os coraçõezinhos!

E agora...vamos às reviews XP

**Raposa-Prateada:** . num entendi!

**Gemini-sama:** AAAAAH! Eu conheci vcs! Fofas! Minhas sobrinhas fofas! E sim...pai do Pierre CRUEEEEL! XP –soca-

**Jaq de Drago:** nossa, essa review me emocionou mt. Mt bom saber q vc se identifica com nosso kamyu, e q vc se emociona tanto lendo...a parte do anjo foi mesmo forte...

Qt a ser sua fic preferida...mt gratificante! A escrevemos com mt carinho, e mt bom saber q vcs estão gostando...e eu tb torço pra q apareçam uma Lia e um Miluxo pra vc ;-)

**Lola Spixii:** Nhaa . brigada pelos elogios e tadim do Pierre, calma! Vamos por partes! E eu tb acho o Jim lindo! D bjos p vc tb, linda!

**Ada Lima:** brigada pelos elogios. Bjs

**Carola Weasley:** nheh . brigada –fica vermelha c a reverencia- mon dieu... #o.o# não! Nam dê uma d Jim! O mundo n pode perder mais um ruivo fofo! (XD se eh weasley, eh ruivo, certo?) e eu so suspeita pra flr do Jim...eu tb adoro MUITO ele! bjinhos, fowfa!

**Kitsune Youko:** aeeeee! Q bom! Mais uma comentando! Nheh, jah previa a morte do fofo Jimmy? Confesso q eu tb escrevi isso chorando T.T assim cm todas as partes dessa fic q eu escrevi (com exceção do cap 9)

E o Pierre agradece sua compreensão bjs, e continue comentando!

**Marin du Lion:** nheeeeh . num fl q eu tb choro! Eu tb morro d peninha do Jimmy! E do Pierre tb! E da claire tb! Nhaaaaa T.T

Sim, a carta eh a letra d bleeding heart, soh q sem o refrão...eu disse isso na minha primeira nota, antes do capitulo

**Anjo Setsuna:** eh...tadinhoSSSSSSS...dos dois...Jimmy era fowfo sim...massss, eutive q mata-lo T.T foi duro

**Madame Verlaine:** assim fadinha fica vermelha! Nheh, thanks pelos elogios, tia, vc SABE q vc ruleia mais q eu XD

**Angel:** nhaaaaaaa, tadim . jah basta a culpa q ele carrega, nam? E sim, o fato de ele ser responsável pelo nascimento do kamyu conta MUITO em sua defesa XD

**Ilia-chan:** ok, eu entendo o acesso d revolta td bem. E as semelhanças d Pierre e Jim com kamus e milo foram propositais...

Nhai, a fic mudo UM POCO d foco, mas agora voltooooo! E c mt miluxo doente pra vc se sentir depre T.T tadim do miluxo! Bj pra vc tb!

**Sinistra Negra:** mau! MT mau! –soca agora fikei curiosaaa! Mas eu flei c vc pelo msn brigada pelos elogios, linda! Bj, e comente!

ps- vc sabe q drama eh meu ponto forte XD


	17. Os Anjos dizem Amém

Saint Seiya não é nosso e bla, bla...

Os personagens: Lia, Pierre, Claire e Camille são de nossa autoria. Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais ou outras fics será mera coincidência.

* * *

Os Anjos dizem Amém

Uma grande mobilização fora feita entre os habitantes do Santuário, mas as chances eram pequenas. Muito menores do que o esperado. O médico havia dado cerca de 8 meses de vida para Milo caso ele não recebesse o transplante e isso abalou a todos, menos Lia e os 3 cavaleiros que sabiam de sua premonição. Kamus não demonstrava, mas estava esgotado e muito frágil. Não podia perder seu amado...

O francês recebia apoio dos amigos, de sua irmã e de Lia sempre que encontrava-se com eles, fora do hospital ou, pelo menos, fora do quarto. Agora não era o momento para mostrar sua fragilidade a Milo. Saori avisou à Claire sobre o estado de saúde do escorpiano, embora não esperasse a volta dos franceses...

As chances eram muito poucas. Dentre os cavaleiros e amazonas, quase ninguém se encaixava no perfil. Kamus pensava e colocava as suas idéias em ordem. Como era um transplante de medula óssea, precisava ter compatibilidade sanguínea e ser europeu. O pior, deveria ficar numa faixa etária entre 18 e 55 anos. Só um nome lhe veio à cabeça: Shura.

"Licença."

"Bom dia, Kamus. Tudo bem?"

"Bom dia Aioros. Na medida do possível, está indo... – suspiro triste – Como você sabe, desde que esse pesadelo começou, a Lia ficou com o Saga, mas logo deverá fazer uma nova sessão de quimioterapia. No caso dela, os médicos estão animados e acham que ela já pode ser considerada curada. Já o Milo..."

"Que barra! Mas a que devo a honra da sua visita?"

"Preciso falar com o Shura."

Aioros encarou o francês com um olhar de dúvida. "O que Kamus poderia querer com Shura?" Perguntava-se Sagitário. Antes que pudesse pedir explicações, Aquário adiantou-se e revelou:

"Desde que soube da necessidade do transplante, venho tentando descobrir possíveis doadores... Bom, eu montei uma espécie de ficha com o tipo sanguíneo e a nacionalidade. Sei que o doador precisa ser europeu ou ter descendência e, apesar do médico não ter dito nada, eu presumo que a pessoa deve ter o mesmo tipo de sangue. Infelizmente, os únicos nomes que apareceram foram Shura e Aldebaran."

"Hmm... Bom, eu sei que o Shura é espanhol, mas o Deba? Ele é brasileiro..."

"Sim, mas tem descendência européia. Pode servir..."

"Tem razão. Este é um dos casos onde quanto mais, melhor. Bom, chamarei o Shura."

- x -

"Infelizmente Milo começou a perecer... E agora?"

"Eu não consigo parar de pensar naquela frase: 'Uma força muitogrande e verdadeira pode evitar uma tragédia'. Por mais que eu tente montar um quebra-cabeças, não consigo pensar em uma solução. Seria a nossa união de forças?"

"Uma fé que remove montanhas... Por Buda, por que não pensei nisso antes?"

"O que foi, Shaka?"

"Pense, Mu. Só há uma força grande o suficiente para superar qualquer obstáculo."

"E o que seria, a fé?"

"Não, meu pequeno... O amor! O amor puro e verdadeiro é o único que pode quebrar qualquer barreira."

"Isso quer dizer..."

"Milo está nas mãos de Kamus."

"Mas como o francês pode ajudá-lo? Os dois nem têm o mesmo tipo sanguíneo..."

"Como você é inocente! O amor é capaz de executar um grande milagre, o migre da vida. E... Você acha mesmo que precisa ter o mesmo sangue para ser doador?"

"Não precisa?"

"Pelas minhas pesquisas, não."

"Você sabia disso e não falou nada?"

"Na verdade, acabei de descobrir..."

"Kamus precisa saber e você precisa descansar. Pensa que eu não notei que passou a noite em claro, pesquisando informações no computador?"

"Tem razão. A minha coluna já foi pro espaço há muito tempo e os meus olhos estão irritados, mas não me arrependo nem um pouco. Ficaria dias seguidos se fosse preciso..."

"Eu seria capaz de tudo para salvar a vida do Milo. Não pensaria duas vezes antes de doar a minha própria medula se isso fosse preciso."

"Infelizmente a possibilidade de você ser compatível é quase nula, pois você vem do Tibet e, pelo que me contou, tem uma descendência mais asiática. Ao contrário de mim que... Buda Iluminado! Como eu pude me esquecer disso?"

"O que foi, Shaka?"

"A família da minha mãe era inglesa... As chances são ínfimas, mas irei fazer o tal exame de compatibilidade."

"Que boa notícia! Agora descanse, você precisará estar inteiro caso tenha que ser doador. Eu darei a boa nova da sua descoberta ao Kamus. Ele irá ficar ainda mais contente."

- x -

"Bom, isso é tudo, Shura. E então?"

"Quer dizer que dessa vez eu posso ser realmente o mocinho? Bom, depois da atitude covarde que eu tive para com o Aioros, seria uma ótima forma de me redimir com a minha consciência. Mas antes, eu preciso saber de uma coisa, Kamus..."

"O quê?"

"Como eu faço para doar e quais são os riscos?"

"Pelo que o doutor Schmidt me contou, os riscos são quase nulos. Seria mais só o fato de você ter uma reação alérgica à anestesia... Eles farão um rigoroso exame de saúde em você e, dependendo do resultado, eles retirarão uma determinada quantidade de medula óssea de uma determinada maneira. Vai depender das condições do Milo e das suas também... isto é, se você for o doador..."

"Bom, acho que preciso de férias mesmo... Irei ao hospital o mais cedo possível."

"Obrigado, Shura, muito obrigado! Você pode estar salvando a vida do Milo."

"Espero que consiga." – Shura abraça Kamus, que já tinha um novo brilho de esperança em seu olhar.

- x -

"Bom dia, Milo."

"Lia? Minha menina... Há quanto tempo!"

"Er... acho que fazem umas... 12 horas." – Lia sorri.

"Ah Lia, só você pra fazer eu sorrir num momento desses..."

"Se serve de consolo, eu já conheci pessoas que conseguiram um transplante de medula pelo banco e estão curadas."

"Eu também ouvi muitos casos assim, mas também ouvi casos de gente que morreu sem nunca conseguir o transplante..."

"Não fazem nem 2 dias que você soube que precisava de transplante e já está desistindo?"

"E você acha que eu desisto fácil? Sabe muito bem que sou tão teimoso que chego a ser chato. – logo depois de ouvir a gostosa gargalhada de Lia, Milo continua – Falando em desistir, soube que você terá que fazer mais uma sessão de quimioterapia..."

"Pois é! Logo eu estarei aqui, te infernizando dia e noite novamente... Segundo o doutor Schmidt, eu já posso ser considerada curada. – a menina segura na mão de Milo e o olha nos olhos – Ele disse que estou na fase de manutenção e que só precisarei fazer algumas quimio e exames por um tempo, quer dizer, por alguns anos talvez..."

"Milo sorri com a expressão de deboche e desgosto que Lia fez ao lembrar que teria que ficar anos com o tratamento rigoroso. Ela senta-se ao lado dele na cama e com o dedo indicador da mão direita começa a brincar delicadamente com os cabelos de Escorpião."

"Posso saber o que você está pensando?"

"Você conseguiu... Apesar de não estarem tão bonitos quando eu o conheci, você conseguiu conservar os seus cabelos..."

"Lia, não fique assim. Logo você também terá os seus novamente, esqueceu?"

"É estranho, mas eu não lembro mais da minha imagem com cabelos compridos... Antes de vir ao hospital, eu os tinha bem longos, assim como os do Shaka. Lembro que todo mundo brincava comigo por que ele não tinha uma única cor... Apesar de ser predominantemente loiro claro, tinha umas mechas mais escuras e o meu irmão vivia dizendo que eu tinha luzes natural..."

"De certa forma, seu irmão estava certo. Não com relação ao cabelo, mas você tem uma luz natural. Uma luz tão clara e tranqüila que foi capaz de iluminar todo o Santuário."

"Eu te amo, Milo! Nunca esqueça disso..." – Ela estampa o sorriso mais franco e aberto que consegue o abraça.

"Lia, minha irmãzinha..." – Milo retribui ao abraço com muito carinho e amor.

- x -

"Tudo bem?"

"Estou preocupada com o meu irmão..."

"Oras, Kamus sempre foi meio frio assim. Nós estamos até estranhando essa crise de sentimentalismo que ele vem apresentando..."

"Você não entende, Ikki? Ele está perdendo a coisa mais importante de sua vida..."

"É verdade! Dentre todos os cavaleiros, Milo é quem menos merecia tal destino."

"Meu irmão está revoltado por não poder fazer nada... Ele fica esbravejando e resmungando que não consegue ver a vantagem de ser um cavaleiro de ouro e ter a deusa Atena ao seu lado se tem que deixar seu amigo, ou melhor, seu grande amor morrer."

"Eu acho que me sentiria da mesma forma se o Shun estivesse no lugar do Milo..."

"Por favor, Ikki, não fale isso para ninguém. Meu irmão já está sofrendo demais... Não merece morrer ou ser castigado por ter renegado Atena."

"Ele está muito nervoso e é compreensível que coloque a culpa em alguém. Agora acho melhor você se acalmar também... Seu irmão está precisando de seu apoio mais do que nunca." – Ikki a abraça, como se estivesse tentando dar a força a alguma irmã. E deixa Camille desabafar em seu peito.

- x -

Kamus estava ao lado de Milo quando o médico entrou para dizer o resultado do exame de compatibilidade. Shura, Aldebaran e Shaka eram os únicos que haviam feito o exame. Os demais não conseguiam acreditar que pudessem doar, nem mesmo Kamus...

"E então, doutor?" – Milo perguntou, ansioso

"Infelizmente nenhum dos seus amigos foram compatíveis. Esses são os únicos europeus?"

"Não, mas Shura e Aldebaran eram os únicos com o mesmo tipo sanguíneo que o Milo e que estavam na faixa etária necessária." – Kamus falou ao perceber a expressão de medo e desespero no rosto de seu parceiro.

"Mas não é preciso ter o mesmo tipo de sangue..." – O médico comentou com certo choque.

"Não? "– Kamus assustou-se. No fundo não havia acreditado na tese de Shaka.

"Não! Para haver compatibilidade no TMO¹, deverá haver compatibilidade de HLA, que é um antígeno de histocompatibilidade humana, ou melhor, uma proteína codificada pelo curto braço do cromossomo 6. Quanto à compatibilidade ABO/RH², se ocorrer, será bom, se não é apenas um probleminha a mais. Seja a incompatibilidade sanguínea maior ou menor, ambas são facilmente manipuláveis." – O médico esclarece.

"Então... Eu também posso fazer o exame?" – Kamus pergunta, com um brilho de esperanças.

"Já deveria ter feito..." – O médico responde em tom de brincadeira.

"Kamus, se for mesmo assim, precisamos chamar os gêmeos, o Máscara, o Aioria, o Aioros e o Dite pra fazer o exame. Quem sabe você ou um deles não dê certo?"

"Esperem. Os gêmeos de quem falam são gêmeos idênticos?" – O médico pergunta.

"São. Aliás, você os conhece. Um deles é o Saga, que adotou a Lia." – Milo fala.

"Ah sim, estou lembrando... Então basta que um deles faça o exame. Gêmeos idênticos têm medulas 100 porcento compatíveis entre si. Se um for, o outro também será."

"Era só o me faltava! Do jeito que são, eles seriam capazes de se pegar no tapa para decidir quem seria o doador..." – Kamus fala expressando certo cansaço.

"Ah pensa bem Kamus, seria até vantajoso. Se eu precisasse teria o titular e o reserva..." – Milo ri da situação.

- x -

Após a convocação em massa, todos os cavaleiros selecionados foram fazer o exame de compatibilidade. No caso dos gêmeos, decidiu-se que Kanon fosse, pois Saga preferia ficar com a filha. Como Kamus estava organizando tudo, ele acabou sendo o último a fazer o exame. Quando saiu da sala, quase caiu duro no chão ao se deparar com o seu pai.

"Boa tarde, Kamus." – Pierre cumprimentava.

"Veio rir da minha desgraça, pai?" – Kamus disse a palavra pai num tom de repúdio.

"Eu vim fazer o tal exame..."

"Pra quê?"

"Por amor..."

"Amor? O que é isso pra você?"

"Por favor, filho, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. Eu pensei em tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que foi dito e fiz uma auto-análise. Sei que você nunca vai me perdoar, mas eu descobri que, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, eu não estava pensando no seu bem. Muito pelo contrário, eu invejava a sua felicidade..."

"E por que isso?"

"Por que sou um covarde. Está na hora de você saber tudo sobre o meu passado."

"Senhor Pierre?" – uma enfermeira chamava.

"Bom, a saúde do seu namorado é mais importante. Irei fazer o tal exame e depois conversamos".

- x -

Parecia um sonho, mas não era. Depois de tudo explicado, dos pedidos de perdão, Kamus e Pierre finalmente se acertaram, embora Aquário não tenha conseguido confiar no pai completamente. Eles sabiam que teriam uma longa estrada para percorrer, mas teriam tempo e paciência para isso.

Milo soube da notícia em primeira mão. Apesar de tudo, Kamus ainda não estava totalmente convicto de que teria perdoado seu pai, mas pelo menos já conversava com ele. Numa tentativa de retratação, Pierre aparecera no quarto de Milo antes mesmo de saber o resultado dos exames.

"Bom dia, Milo."

"Senhor Pierre?" – Milo, que estava deitado, surpreendia-se de tal forma que resolveu sentar-se na cama.

"Não precisava ter se incomodado. Eu vim pedir desculpas pessoalmente..."

"Kamus me contou tudo..."

"Estou muito envergonhado das minhas atitudes. Eu humilhei e julguei os dois, antes mesmo de conhecê-los. Fui tão covarde que não tive a dignidade de criticá-lo pela frente..."

"Se espera pelo meu perdão, saiba que está perdoado. Não sei se teremos tempo para nos conhecer melhor, mas não quero guardar rancor de ninguém agora que soube que estou tão perto da morte."

"É irônico dizer isso, mas eu tinha vindo para ajudar o meu filho. No entanto, só o desprezei e pisei em seu ego da forma mais covarde que alguém pode fazer. Justamente quando ele mais precisou de meu apoio eu o feri mortalmente e nunca vou poder me perdoar por tamanho mal. Também sei que ele nunca me perdoará... Mesmo se o fizer, sempre virá conversar comigo com um pé atrás. Eu perdi o meu filho para sempre por causa do meu orgulho e da minha inveja." – Ao dizer isso, Pierre caminha até Kamus, que estava deitado no sofá aparentemente dormindo.

Ainda com medo, Pierre toca no rosto do filho, que abre os olhos e não esconde suas lágrimas. Pela primeira vez, ele abraça o pai ternamente, comovendo Milo, que sorria e chorava de emoção. É nesse momento que doutor Schmidt entra.

"E então?" – Milo pergunta, ansioso.

"Temos um doador." – O médico anuncia entre sorrisos e faz com que Kamus e Pierre fiquem em pé, lado a lado, trocando um carinhoso aperto de mão.

"Verdade? Não acredito... É algum conhecido nosso ou é do banco?" – Milo quase pulava da cama de tanta alegria.

"É Alguém que você conhece muito bem, Milo." – O médico dizia, olhando na direção de Kamus e Pierre.

"Não faça suspense, doutor. Diz logo quem é o doador..." – Pierre pedia, angustiado ao perceber o quão gelada estava a mão do filho devido ao nervosismo.

"O jovem ao seu lado." – Doutor Schmidt diz com uma expressão alegre.

Nesse momento Kamus desmaia. Não esperava isso. Afinal, com tantos gregos no Santuário, certamente ele seria um dos menos prováveis a ter compatibilidade. Pierre o contém em seus braços e o deita novamente no sofá. Milo não sabe se ri ou se fica preocupado com o amante. Pierre respira fundo e toma a palavra.

"Provavelmente meu filho irá querer saber o que fazer..."

"Infelizmente, devido a problemas técnicos, Milo está numa fila para realizar o transplante de medula e ainda terá que esperar até poder efetuar o transplante." – O médico revela.

A feição alegre de Milo se fecha rapidamente e ele sente seu coração disparar. Pierre encara o médico com indignação e pergunta:

"Esperar por quê? Já não temos o doador?"

"O problema são os leitos... Há outros pacientes na mesma situação e, infelizmente, calculo que tenha que esperar uns 4 meses³ ainda, a menos que o estado de saúde dele piore."

"Mon Dieu! O duro será contar isso a ele..." – Pierre olhava o corpo desfalecido do filho com pena.

Depois de muito choro e revolta, Kamus finalmente havia se conformado com a situação e ficava ao lado do parceiro para dar todo o seu apoio moral. O medo crescia a cada dia no coração de Milo. Para piorar, ele acabou tendo uma aplasia medular4, o que o obrigou a fazer um transplante de emergência quando Lia estava internada em regime de isolamento por causa de sua quimioterapia.

Para fazer a doação, Kamus teve que se submeter a uma punção direta da medula óssea, que foi realizada com agulha, na região da bacia e retirada uma quantidade de "tutano" (medula) que era equivalente a uma bolsa de sangue. Para que Aquário não sentisse dor, foi aplicado uma anestesia e o procedimento durou cerca de 60 minutos. Ele ficou em observação por um dia e pôde retornar às suas atividade no dia seguinte.

Para que pudesse receber o transplante, Milo teve que se submeter a um tratamento que destruiu a sua própria medula e depois recebeu a medula de Kamus (devidamente manipulada por causa da incompatibilidade sanguínea existente entre eles) como se fosse uma transfusão de sangue, recebida pelo cateter. Ele teria que ficar 15 dias em isolamento e mais 5 em observação para ter certeza de que seu organismo teria aceito a medula estranha. Kamus era o único que podia visitá-lo e mesmo assim, usava um traje especial. Escorpião ainda estava muito fraco, febril e tinha um início de mucosite quando Kamus o viu pela primeira vez, mais de 30 horas depois do transplante.

"Milo..."

"Kamus, você salvou a minha vida." – falava com os olhos úmidos.

"Você acha que eu deixaria o grande amor de minha vida morrer?"

"Eu te amo!"

"Eu também, Milo. Você é a minha vida, meu tesouro..."

"Eu tive um sonho estranho... Parecia ter um monte de anjos, como aqueles que a Lia sempre desenha e ela pedia para que eles me curassem... Eles aceitaram o pedido e logo me envolveram lançando um raio de energia... saía num tom branco e passava pelo amarelo e atingia o meu corpo num tom dourado... toda a minha coluna, ou melhor, a minha medula ganhou um brilho divino... eu senti uma espécie de calor e..."

"Shhh! Você está muito fraco. Não pode ficar se esforçando ainda. Depois você me conta tudo... – Kamus sorria sob a máscara e o olhava com ternura."

"E a Lia?"

"Ela... está internada. Parece que vão fazer uma radioterapia nela."

"E a quimio?"

"Já foi feita e não adiantou muito. Ninguém entende o que está acontecendo, mas parece que o organismo dela está criando resistência aos quimioterápicos. Agora eles irão mudar os medicamentos e as doses. Pelo que entendi, isso é normal... Agora, acho melhor você descansar. Não quer que a Lia receba alta e o encontre acabado, né?" - Kamus sorria e pensava: 'Espero que um dia o Milo me perdoe por essa mentira. Infelizmente o estado de saúde da nossa menina é muito grave, mas ele não pode saber. Não agora...'

Milo responde a tudo com um pequeno sorriso. Ele sentia-se confiante, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Não conseguia parar de se perguntar se a medula ia "pegar" ou se ele não teria muitos problemas com infecções. Ele havia sido avisado que poderia vir a sentir raiva e depressão pelo fato de seu organismo poder querer repelir a medula estranha. Mas o que mais o preocupava nesse momento, não era a sua saúde e sim a de Lia. Mesmo por que havia sonhado muito com ela nesses últimos dias e sempre a via sorrindo e lhe parabenizando por ter conseguido se curar...

* * *

¹TMO Transplante de Medula Óssea (sigla já utilizada no capítulo anterior) 

²A sigla ABO é usada para falar no tipo sanguíneo, ou seja, se é A, B, AB ou O. Já o RH é o fator que indica se é positivo ou negativo. Alguém do tipo A com RH negativo tem o sangue A- (A negativo).

³Segundo as minhas pesquisas, se o doador é conhecido e não esteja com aplasia, a média de espera pode ser de 3 meses a 3 anos dependendo do centro. Se o doador vier de um banco de doadores, este é mais rápido, pois as filas são menores e porque a dificuldade de encontrarmos tal doadores grande, podendo levar meses ou anos.

4Aplasia medular – A aplasia da medula é a substituição do tecido medular hematopoético por gordura. isto se dá por ter a célula progenitora das células do sangue agredidas por drogas, por vírus ou por outro processo que leva a sua destruição geralmente mediada pelo linfócito. A principal chance de cura é o transplante de medula ósseo alogênico, que cura em 80 porcento dos casos. Se não for viável, através de tratamento imunossupressor (os mais eficazes são globulina antilinfocítica ou antimocítica, ciclosporina A e corticosteróides) dá uma resposta positiva de 70 porcento nos melhores casos.

**Nota da Nana:** Depois de todos essas curiosidades, eis a minha nota... Bom, Vocês devem ter percebido o por quê do título na história contada pelo Milo, logo após o transplante... Nosso querido escorpiano conseguiu se salvar e, quem apostou no Kamus acertou! Eu sei que ficou meio clichê, mas nhàfoi romântico, confessem. Pois é, a nossa Liazinha está muito doente. Será que ela também conseguirá um milagre? Antes que atirem pedras... (Nana se esconde atrás de Ikki) Bom, espero pelos reviews e... lembrem-se que o Ikki está servindo de escudo... bjs!

Ah sim. Não houve tempo da Amy comentar. Talvez ela mande a nota por review...

Gente, quem vai responder os reviews sou eu, Nana, por isso n esperem tanta coisa... rs

**Madame Verlaine:** Apesar de ser a nossa beta reader e leitora vip, vc n viu nada desse capítulo. Ta, n ficou tão emocionante qto o anterior, mas td bem... o coraçãozinho de vcs precisa de tempo pra descansar né? Mais uma vez o Shaka e o Mu salvaram (ou pelo menos tentaram salvar) o dia... pena q o Kamus só acreditou na última hora. Agora vamos ver se vai dar td certo mesmo. Até a próxima!

**Sinistra Negra:** Sini, eis o novo capítulo... Foi o mais óbvio mesmo. E... acabou n ficando grande coisa. Só o finalzinho pra salvar mesmo! Bom, depois dessa pausa nas emoções vamos ver o que nos aguarda no capítulo 18... bjs

**Kitsune Youko:** Foi o Kamus! É, previsível, mas fazer o q? Já estava programado desde o início. Não só pelo romantismo, mas tb pelas complicações. Espero q tenha gostado... bjs!

**Ilia-chan:** Para não reclamar mais... aí está o transplante. Bom, não foi o Pierre e sim o Kamus. Eu sei que o pedido de perdão do Pierre n foi dos melhores, mas pelo menos saiu. Bom, agora vamos ver o q vai acontecer com a Lia e se o Milo vai realmente se curar, né? Bjs grandes e não me bata, pois fui eu quem escreveu... Bjaum

**Mikage-sama:** Que bom que gostou do presente. Foi o Kamus! Bom, o Dohko não poderia por ser oriental... Eu sei q esse texto ficou meio técnico, mas fiz o meu melhor. Bjs!

**Betinha:** nuss... qta rasgação de seda... rs. Foi o Kamus sim! XD. O aquariano salvou a vida do seu grande amor. Apesar do texto ser técnico, até q teve as suas partes boas... rs. Até o capítulo 18, onde finalmente será selado o destino dos adoentados... sinistro! Espero que possa ler. Bjs.

**Carola Weasley:** Pintou o cabelo é? Pq ruivos são tão bonitiiiiiiiiinhos... rs. O que achou do transplante? Espero q n tenha decepcionado tanto... Como escrever bem? Sei lá se tem fórmula. Bom, tem uma: escrever com a alma e o coração. Só isso q posso dizer.

Qto a crescer... acho q vc já pode ter nos alcançado ou ultrapassado, pois eu tenho 1,55m e a amy 1,61m. quer dizer... somos tampinhas! (pelo menos eu sou salva-vidas de aquário assumida XD) Ah obrigada pelos elogios e n se preocupe com o tamanho dos reviews. Eu adoro ver q consegui empolgar alguém... Bom, n sou mt boa em agradecimentos, mas fico feliz por saber q vc está nos acompanhando. Bjaum

**Anjo Setsuna:** Acho q estou me profissionalizando em emocionar as pessoas. Bom, agora está mt próximo o destino dos personagens... Fico feliz em saber q vc gostou. Pra n falar q sou ruim, eis o novo capítulo. Bjaum!

**RaposaPrateada:** Não é nenhuma novidade o site cortar o review, por isso entedemos... rs. Eis o novo capítulo! Ficou meio técnico de propósito. Eh q tinha q falar no transplante e... olha o q deu! Bom, n vou ficar reclamando do q fiz pois amei o último trecho. Ficamos feliz ao ver um novo leitor. Bjs.

**Angel:** Concordamos em gênero, número e grau: o Jim é o sonho de consumo de td mundo. Nunca me arrependi tanto de ter mandado matar um personagem... snif. Bom, aí está bem explicadinho o transplante. Espero q tenha gostado. Eu acho q o pedido de desculpas do Pierre n foi dos melhores, mas tentei. u.u Agora vamos ver o q vai acontecer aos nossos doentinhos... Até logo. Bjs!

**Lilili:** Oi, prazer em te conhecer. Vc já mandou reviews pra outras fics minhas e n pude responder pq elas já tinham terminado. "Uma nova vida, um novo futuro" e "O passado de Afrodite" e fikei muito feliz ao saber q vc gostou das duas, pois foram mt especiais para mim. Bom, essa eu estou fazendo em conjunto com a ami, a minha qse irmã e devo confessar q é mt triste mesmo. Bom, seja bem-vinda. Bjaum!

**Marin du Lion:** Eu sinceramente n posso falar qdo o Milo vai parar de sofrer, mas o próximo capítulo selará definitivamente o destino deles. Agora é só esperar pra ver... qto a não ver as notas... td bem, tah perdoada. Esperamos q vc continue nos acompanhando. Bjaum!


	18. A Luz se Apaga

Saint Seiya não é nosso e bla, bla...

Os personagens: Lia, Pierre, Claire e Camille são de nossa autoria. Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais ou outras fics será mera coincidência.

When the Light WasTurned Out

Uma semana havia se passado desde o transplante de Milo e tudo ocorria como o esperado. Segundo a equipe médica, os resultados dos exames sempre eram melhores do que eles esperavam. Lia já havia saído do isolamento, mas estava muito fraca e debilitada de uma forma nunca antes presenciada pelos parentes adotivos, pelos amigos ou por Kamus. Ela não tinha energia para sentar-se e falava de forma mais branda que o normal. Sua pele estava ainda mais pálida que as vezes anteriores e em seus lábios haviam grandes feridas causadas pela mucosite. Estava anêmica e recebia transplantes de sangue e plaquetas, doados por Mu e Máscara da Morte. Os únicos com compatibilidade sanguínea além de Kamus, que não pôde doar por ter feito não só a doação da medula a Milo como também uma doação de sangue a Lia a cerca de 2 meses¹. Outros que se dispuseram a ajudar foram Shiryu e Shun, mas não puderam devido à idade e pelo fato das doações dos dois cavaleiros dourados já terem sido suficientes.

Devido à fragilidade de seu estado de saúde, as visitas só eram permitidas em determinados horários e ficavam restritas à entrada de 2 pessoas por vez. Como pai, Saga era o único que poderia ficar quase todo o dia ao lado da menina e não contava como visita. Porém, havia uma regra que, assim como todos que entravam no quarto, ele deveria cumprir para permanecer lá. Teria que usar uma máscara enquanto estivesse no quarto, evitando, assim, contaminar Lia com algum tipo de vírus ou bactéria.

Lia estava dormindo quando Kamus bateu delicadamente na porta, já com a máscara em seu rosto. Saga o atendeu e os dois começaram a falar num tom de sussurro.

Como ela est�?

É difícil saber... ela nunca reclama de nada!

Eu sei! É incrível o quanto ela consegue ser alegre nos momentos mais difíceis. – Kamus a olha com ternura e aproxima-se com uma intenção de fazer uma carícia, mas ao aproximar a mão do corpo da menina, teme acordá-la e desiste do toque.

Por que desistiu?

Lia? – Os dois cavaleiros perguntavam espantados.

Não precisa temer, tio Kamus... Pode me tocar...

Aquele pedido fez com que Kamus sentisse sua espinha congelando. Sem saber o que fazer, ele olhou para Saga e, depois de receber um aval positivo num gesto de cabeça, ele fechou os olhos e delicadamente tocou a pele dela. Lia sorriu, segurou a mão de Kamus entre as suas e pareceu analisá-la distraidamente. Sem desviar seu olhar, ela perguntou:

E o Milo?

Ele está se recuperando rápido. Até os médicos estão surpresos com os resultados dos últimos exames...

Ele conseguiu um milagre!

Você também vai conseguir, Lia.

Kamus tem razão. Não esqueça que você é minha filha agora... – Saga sorria de forma confiante.

Pai... – sorri docemente em direção a Saga, soltando a mão de Kamus – chama o Shaka e o Mu...

Saga e Kamus a encaram com uma interrogação em suas faces. Ao perceber, Lia avisa, encarando o pai com uma expressão calma e alegre, enquanto fala:

Preciso falar com eles...

Tudo bem, eles virão. – Saga avisa de forma confiante.

x

Boa tarde, viemos assim que recebemos o seu chamado. – Shaka avisa ao chegar.

Boa tarde, Shaka... Boa tarde, Mu... Demoraram quase um dia! – sorri – Pai, pode deixar a gente sozinho?

Claro! Vou dar uma volta... Qualquer coisa, me chamem.

Os dois cavaleiros mais jovens fazem um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Shaka estava de olhos fechados. Desta vez era mais pelo medo de encarar a figura da menina do que por qualquer outra coisa. Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado perto da cama e Mu era quem estava mais perto do rosto de Lia.

Seu pai avisou que você havia nos chamado. O que foi? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de Áries.

O Emanuel me confirmou que o Milo estava curado.

Buda iluminado! Rezei tanto por ele... Ou melhor, por vocês!

Lia sorri com o comentário de Shaka, mas não diz mais nada. Áries não exita em perguntar:

E você?

Voltarei para casa.

Então... – o tibetano fala, animado.

Me dê sua mão, Mu! Sei que pode enxergar além...

Com seu calmo sorriso e toda a sua delicadeza, Mu estende a mão para Lia, que a conduz até a sua própria testa e coloca as próprias mãos sobre a dele, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. Ele comenta, assustado:

Você está ardendo em febre!

Ao ouvir isso, Lia responde, meio repreensiva:

Esqueça isso! Feche os olhos e se concentre... Você vai entender tudo!

Os dois ficam assim por alguns minutos. É possível ver as expressões de angústia e sofrimento no rosto do ariano que se alternavam às de alegria e serenidade. Shaka não entendia o que estava se passando, mas era como se ele tivesse ido a algum lugar e visse as trevas e a luz ao mesmo tempo. Num segundo ele parecia estar vendo o paraíso e, no segundo seguinte, via o inferno. Lia abre os olhos com delicadeza e tira as suas mãos de cima das de Áries e sorri para ele, dizendo:

Entendeu agora?

Entendi! Uma pessoa como você não deveria sofrer tanto...

É meu destino... – sorri e encara Shaka – Seus olhos estão fechados!

Quero guardar a sua imagem bela e vívida. Se eu tiver que ter uma última imagem sua, será do seu sorriso e da sua face levemente corada e delicadamente saudável como a última vez que a vi. Não gostaria de vê-la sofrendo em meus sonhos, em minha lembranças...

Tudo bem, respeitarei sua vontade...

Desculpem, mas o tempo de vocês acabou. – Saga dizia ao abrir a porta e completava – Você precisa descansar, mocinha.

Os cavaleiros mais jovens levantam-se e despendem-se. Lia sempre responde com sorrisos delicados e carinhosos. Apesar de sua fraqueza, ela já notava o quanto eles estavam mudados, mesmo não podendo encarar os olhos de Shaka. Até o modo de andar e a tonalidade de suas vozes eram diferentes, especiais...

Saga sentou-se na mesma cadeira onde Mu ficara e Lia percebeu a apreensão em seus olhos. Ela apertou a mão dele com todas as suas forças e olhou de uma forma muito confiante, como se dissesse "Eu estou bem! Vai dar tudo certo..." e adormeceu segurando a mão dele de um lado e Tommy de outro.

x

O tempo passou e, depois de 14 longos dias, seria o penúltimo dia de Milo no isolamento. O quadro de Lia piorara muito e ela respirava com a ajuda de aparelhos. Segundo os médicos, as células leucêmicas já estavam se espalhando pelo cérebro. Ela estava muito fraca para qualquer tentativa de quimioterapia e a radioterapia já não seria mais eficaz a essa altura.

Kamus finalmente criara coragem e contava do grave estado de saúde dela, mas Milo não conseguia acreditar. Ele sabia que ela iria recuperar-se e não via a hora de sair dali e vê-la novamente, por mais desfigurada que estivesse. Para ele não importava a aparência de sua menina agora e sim a vida dela. Ela iria resistir, ele sabia.

Uma forte tempestade estava tornando tudo mais difícil e desesperador naquele dia. O hospital ficara em alerta. Tudo estava sendo checado e organizado. Não poderiam arriscar a ficar sem luz, não só porque já estava anoitecendo, mas também por que a vida de muitos pacientes dependiam de aparelhos.

Lia havia pedido para seu pai deixar um bloco de papel ao lado, pois ela gostava de desenhar. Não suportava ficar parada, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha forças para levantar-se, distrair-se... Ela sorria ao ouvir o barulho dos trovões e a claridade do raio, mas não sabia o por quê de tudo isso. Afinal, o tempo estava desesperador e até os adultos ficariam rezando e demonstrando o medo em seus olhos, em suas atitudes.

Calmamente, ela pegou o bloquinho de papel e começou a escrever algo. Ela sentia vontade de fazer aquilo e, como sempre, fez da forma mais serena e alegre que poderia. Qualquer um que entrasse ali seria capaz de assustar-se com a sua tranqüilidade, pois parecia que o fim do mundo estava acontecendo.

Ao contrário de Lia, Milo estava visivelmente nervoso e preocupado. Algo o estava perturbando. Ele tinha vontade de gritar, de correr. Tinha que se reencontrar com Lia, mas sabia que não poderia. Não sabia se era por causa de sua debilidade física, mas sentia que algo o prendia à cama. Seu coração disparara e sentia um peso tão grande em seus membros que não podia mover-se. Decidiu respirar fundo e colocar tudo na mão dos deuses e, principalmente, de Atena.

Os raios já haviam apagados todas as luzes da cidade, mas, devido ao gerador, o hospital estava funcionando. De repente, ouviu-se um estrondo e um pequeno tremor foi sentido de todos os quartos do hospital. As luzes haviam se apagado!

Lia, num impulso, havia conseguido colocar seu bloco de papel no lugar onde estava. As páginas escritas eram movimentadas pela ventania e ela fechou os olhos com uma expressão serena. Milo não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que Lia estava perto dali e o quanto estava debilitada.

"Será que o quarto de Lia também está sem luz? Não, não pode! Eles devem ter apagado as luzes dos corredores e dos quartos onde o paciente não precise de ajuda tecnológica para sobreviver e assim economizariam a energia pros outros." – pensava o cavaleiro.

Apesar de seu desespero e angústia, como que por magia, caiu num sono profundo. Ele nem pôde ouvir um dos funcionários do hospital, gritar desesperado:

Chamem os técnicos! O gerador foi atingido por um raio e parou de funcionar. Estamos totalmente sem luz!

Em seu leito, o cavaleiro de Escorpião dormia e um sorriso sereno brotava em sua face, comprovando que ele estava tendo bons sonhos.

x

_O céu estava claro e fresco. Ao fundo, havia alguém de longos cabelos loiros sentado em meio ao um terreno muito belo, um local decididamente divino. A leve brisa fazia com que os cabelos loiros dançassem num delicado movimento e os raios de sol faziam com que seus cabelos ficassem com um brilho encantador e transmitissem uma paz inebriante._

_Ao ver a imagem, um largo sorriso fez-se presente e a pessoa fechou seus olhos para melhor sentir o vento em seu rosto e o aroma delicado do lugar. Seus longos cabelos cacheados remexendo-se de uma forma tão curiosa que pareciam brincar entre si. O tom azul dos cabelos só não era mais belo do que o azul de seus olhos e a veste dourada que vestia. Ele carregava o elmo de sua dourada armadura em seu braço direito e fez questão de colocá-lo em sua cabeça. Ao aproximar-se da figura conhecida, sorriu ainda mais e recebeu um sorriso ainda mais encantador em troca enquanto sentava-se à sua frente. Com um tom doce, a figura loira exclamou:_

_-Milo!_

_-Eu recuperei a minha armadura, Lia._

_-Sim, estou vendo. Foi um milagre, Milo... um milagre concedido pelos meus anjos! Sei que você é um servo leal de Atena e que talvez não acredite, mas..._

_-Eu senti! Senti o calor do poder deles, Lia. Senti a força da cura..._

_-Ah meu amigo. Estou tão feliz... Você ficou divino com essa veste!_

_-Você está muito linda, querida. Mais linda que uma deusa, mais pura e delicada que um anjo! Seus olhos, seus cabelos... Espere, desde quando..._

_-Você tinha razão. Eu recuperei os meus cabelos muito antes do que imaginava... Aliás, você ainda não reparou que voltou a ser forte e que seus cabelos recuperaram o brilho e a vida de antes?_

_-Isso quer dizer..._

_-Você está curado, Milo! Você conseguiu... – ela dá um sorriso e faz uma pequena pausa, ficando em pé na frente dele. Lia começa a andar e fica de costas para ele, avisando – eu sei que você vai ter que fazer muitos exames ainda e chegará a ficar revoltado por um tempo, pois os resultados serão os mesmos... Não há mais nem uma sombra de sua doença em seu corpo. Parece impossível, mas ninguém pode contestar o poder de um milagre... – ela volta a encará-lo nos olhos – Se você me respeita, acredite em mim e encare tudo com o seu costumeiro bom-humor. Nunca desista de seus sonhos, da sua vida..._

_-Lia... E você, o que vai acontecer contigo?_

_-Voltarei para casa. – Ela diz, desviando seu olhar para o céu._

_-Então você também..._

_-Eu ficarei bem, acredite! Aconteça o que acontecer, estarei sempre ao seu lado._

_Num movimento iniciado por Lia, os dois abraçam-se emocionadamente. Milo chora muito, mas dessa vez é de felicidade e, em seus olhos, brilha a esperança. Ele sente um forte calor em seu corpo e uma sensação de paz e alegria nunca antes experimentada. Sua única vontade é sorrir e sair pulando. O gostoso sorriso invadia a sua mente e parecia espalhar uma energia reanimadora em todo o seu corpo e na sua alma._

x

Já estávamos em plena madrugada quando o telefone tocava na casa de Escorpião. Kamus levantou-se e atendeu o mais rápido que pôde. Ele dormia sempre em estado de alerta desde que Milo fora internado e agora, para piorar, tinha Lia, em estado gravíssimo.

Boa noite. Aqui é Kamus, em que posso ajudar?

Ele se arrependeu de ter feito essa maldita pergunta enquanto ouvia a notícia. Por mais forte que fosse ou mais delicada a forma de receber a notícia, não pôde conter o peso de seu corpo e caiu de joelhos no chão. As lágrimas banhavam a face e, com muito esforço, desligou o telefone, assim que percebeu que a pessoa que ligara já o havia feito a algum tempo. Ele levantou-se, em choque, e decidiu caminhar até seu quarto. Uma enorme foto, pendurada na parede fez com que ele parasse.

Ela havia sido tirada no dia que eles foram assistir aos treinos na arena. Kamus estava em pé e segurava Milo em seus braços. Escorpião fazia pose de uma delicada princesa e envolveu o pescoço de Kamus com os seus braços. De sua forma debochada, ele dava um beijo na bochecha de Kamus, que estava visivelmente constrangido e surpreso pela iniciativa. Ao lado deles, estava Kanon segurando Lia firmando o braço direito sob as nádegas dela, formando uma espécie de cadeira. A menina estava com os braços enlaçados ao pescoço do tio e dava um beijinho na bochecha dele, imitando a arte de Milo, mas Kanon, ao contrário de Kamus, estava bem descontraído e alegre. Não se importava nem um pouco com o beijo, tanto que aproveitou para fazer sinais de chifre na cabeça do aquariano enquanto exibia seu sorriso travesso.

Kamus sorriu ao lembrar daquele momento. Foi um dos últimos que ficaram juntos. Um sorriso melancólico surgiu em sua face ao lembrar daquele agradável dia e mais ainda de que Lia praticamente o forçara a vestir a armadura de Aquário quando chegaram em Escorpião. A sorte do francês era que ele havia levado sua armadura para lá desde que decidira cuidar do escorpiano, senão teria que ir buscá-la em Aquário, o que despertaria a curiosidade de todos. Aquela foto havia sido tirada por Saga. Nesse momento, uma sombra cobriu sua face e ele falou consigo mesmo:

Tenho que contar ao Saga! Ele precisa saber da morte da filha...

¹Para quem não sabe, entre uma doação sanguínea e outra, precisa-se de tempo. Para homens, deve-se respeitar o intervalo de 3 meses e no caso de mulheres, o intervalo de tempo é 4 meses. Também é preciso ter no mínimo 18 anos e 50 Kg.

**Nota da Nana:** Desta vez eu reforcei a minha segurança. Além do Ikki, estão o Shun, o Kamus, o Máscara da Morte e o Hyoga (ele veio de metido) conosco. Mas quem... Ah, legal, o Afrodite também apareceu para nos defender tb! Ei, não acredito... O Saga e o Kanon tb estão do nosso lado? q felicidade XD. Pronto... agora com um reforço policial desses, vocês não podem nos matar! Tentem tocar num fio de cabelo meu ou da Amy que vocês vão ver.

Falando sério! Como vocês devem ter percebido, estamos chegando ao fim. Acho que terão só mais 2 capítulos pela frente e, infelizmente, essa morte foi tramada desde o começo. Eu sei que muitos dos que nos acompanham devem estar com raiva, mas nós também estamos muito tristes e choramos muito. Afinal, a Lia nos ensinou tantas coisas e fez tão bem não só aos nossos cavaleiros como a muita gente. Até eu q tenho coração de pedra consegui chorar com ela! Eu fiquei encarregada da missão mais cruel de todas e espero que tenha conseguido dar conta do recado. Sinceramente, estou chorando nesse momento e, espero que vocês continuem nos acompanhando até o último capítulo. Bjs!

**Nota da Amy:** chuif! chuif! (amyzinha se matando de chorar) eu NÃO ACREDITO que fizemos isso! (afunda a cabeça no peito de shun) LIAAAAA! T.T podem me bater, gente! Nós merecemos! E... . muito bonito, neh, dona Nana? Vc faz o serviço sujo e deixa a tristeza do povo depois comigo, neh? �� m�!

Realmente, a fic está chegando ao fim T.T só faltam mais três capítulos(chorando) ela foi mt especial pra nós, eh difícil termina-la...Eu também estou chorando MUITO e espero que comentem, mesmo que seja pra nos ameaçar . bjs

**Ada Lima:** nhai! Guarde seu coraçãozinho pq tem mais!

**Anjo Setsuna:** (amyzinha junta-se a anjo setsuna, abraça e começa a berrar) NÃO! A LIA NÃO! NAAAAAOOOOOO! Eu e nana somos más! Vamos pro inferno! Matamos Jimmy e agora Liazinha .

**Angel:** Pois eh...feliz por um e triste por outro. Infelizmente, liazinha não vai mais bagunçar o santuário T.T chuif, chuif...

**Mikage-sama:** nhai . foi moh romântico, neh? Esses dois são td...e o santuário fico sem almaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T num tem jeito, isso tava programado desde o primero cap ú.ù

**Lola Spixii:** realmente, somos cruéis e merecemos qqr pedrada q vcs , leitores, nos derem (se esconde mais ainda atrás d shun). Nheh, kamyu desmaiando foi fofo . qt ao milucho...bem, feliz e triste por ele. Espero q tenha gostado do novo cap...

**Carola Weasley:** (vermelha c tantos elogios) é, a nana pesquiso a beca...eu soh li as pesquisas . eu so inútil msm...Nheh, qt à Lia...era o destino dela ú.ù e teve mais sonho nesse cap gosto? E eu n sei a nana, mas eu AMO reviews grandes! D

**Sinistra Negra:** Sim sim, acredite: é verdade T.T é cruel, mas eh verdade.

**Valkiriah:** Q bom q resolveu screver obrigada pelos elogios... nheh, não tevecomo. Infelizmente, a morte de lia estava programada desde o primeiro cap. O end q vc deu eh seu msn? Bjs!

**Madame Verlaine:** Tiaaaaaa! Minha conselheira de plantão! Nhaa! Eu tb sou privilegiada c premieres das suas fics inda bem! Mas hein! N eh do ucho q vc tinha q ter peninha! T.T liazinhaaaaaaaaaaa... e qt aos seus fofis...bem, eles são mt td .

**Marin du Lion:** nheeeee, momento romance (amyzinha se more pq qse teve um ataque qd leu o milucho flndo 'vc salvou minha vida' pro kamus) mas nheh, somos más msm assim T.T mt mááááás! Nós apagamos a luz (literalmente)...alias, se não fossemos tão más, Jimmy ateh poderia ser o doador...(mentira, n poderia não pq ass cm a morte da lia, o fato d kamus ser o doador tava programado dsd o inicio e Jim, as scm Pierre, claire e camille, foram criados dpooooooois...mas vc entendeu o q eu quis dizer T.T)


	19. Angels Fall First

Angels Fall First

"_An angel face smiles to me_

_Under a headline of tragedy_

_That smile used to give me warmth_

_Farewell - no words to say_

_Beside the cross on your grave_

_And those forever burning candles_

_Needed elsewhere_

_To remind us of the shortness of your time_

_Tears laid for them_

_Tears of love tears of fear_

_Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows_

_Oh Lord why_

_The angels fall first?"_

_Nightwish- Angels Fall First_

O barulho dos passos de Kamus ecoava pela escadaria enquanto ele descia com o triste objetivo de informar Saga da morte da filha quando o próprio Kamus ainda não aceitara o fato. Caminhava sem olhar para trás, com passos precisos e hesitantes ao mesmo tempo, o rosto sem expressão, mas os olhos penetrantes transmitindo a mais profunda e dolorida tristeza e lágrimas querendo descer por sua face alva. Seu coração doía. Doía _muito_, como nunca doera em toda a sua vida, como se estivesse sendo rasgado, dilacerado, apertado entre dois dedos fortes e ásperos, o sangue escorrendo e fazendo surgir também ardor em meio à dor. E doeu mais ainda quando reconheceu a silhueta de Saga vindo em sua direção, cambaleando, como se estivesse se esforçando para continuar se movendo. Os ombros sacudiam-se em soluços: estava chorando.

Quando se aproximou, Kamus pôde ver os olhos vermelhos, o rosto molhado, o semblante abatido. Engoliu em seco, tomando coragem para entristecer ainda mais o geminiano, enquanto o grego visivelmente fazia o mesmo. As vozes não saíam, e eles só conseguiam suar frio e se encarar, como se houvesse uma barreira negra entre eles que não permitia que se comunicassem nem mesmo por olhares. Era como se o vento gélido que soprava à sua volta lhes ferisse a pele, amedrontasse-os com um cortante olhar que se formava diante de seus olhos e estremecesse suas almas sussurrando lenta e repetidamente a palavra 'morte' em seus ouvidos.

Foi Saga quem quebrou o silêncio, atirando-se nos braços de Kamus, deixando escapar mais lágrimas e soluços.

"Lia…" foi tudo o que conseguiu proferir entre os soluços. Não conseguia dizer o resto, porque se dissesse, pareceria mais real… E ele não queria acreditar que aquilo era real.

"Ela se foi, eu sei" Kamus sussurrou, uma lágrima solitária descendo por seu rosto. Burrice sua pensar que Saga não saberia! Ele era pai de Lia, mesmo que adotivo, e o hospital ligaria para ele antes, logicamente. Afagava os cabelos do grego, olhando-o com ternura e pesar, sabendo que ele compartilhava de sua dor…

Olhou para o céu, que estava cinzento, anunciando a chegada da chuva… Lembrou-se de Milo. Será que ele sabia? Provavelmente não… Amaldiçoou o próprio nascimento por saber que seria ele a arrancar a alegria do doce escorpiano. Não queria pensar no momento em que teria que falar com ele! Teria que ser forte para não chorar em frente ao amante. Mais uma vez passar por cima das próprias emoções…

* * *

Lágrimas inundavam também os olhos do cavaleiro de fênix. Lágrimas que ele não deixava cair – que não queriam cair. Shun estava inconsolável em Aquário, chorando como um bebê nos braços de Hyoga e ele não conseguira fazer nada. Nem ao menos abraçá-lo ou dizer que os homens não choram como sempre dizia... Sua mente estava confusa, atordoada, não processara ainda a idéia da morte de Lia.

Fechou os olhos com força, deixando que uma lagrimazinha solitária e involuntária descesse por sua face morena. Foi quando ouviu um soluço que mais parecia música vindo do meio das flores. Seria capaz de reconhecer a dona daquela voz tão doce e meiga sob qualquer circunstância. Mesmo com a alma tão destroçada, seu coração estaria sempre aberto para ela.

"Camille?"

A menina levantou os olhos inchados e vermelhos, mas ao mesmo tempo mais azuis do que nunca. Estava debruçada sobre as flores como se buscasse consolo nelas.

"Ikki"

Uma sensação de paz apossou-se de Ikki quando ele sentiu o corpo da francesa contra o seu, apertando-o forte e chorando desesperadamente em seu peito. Sim, era estranho, e muito, mas não conseguia evitar. Afagou-lhe os cabelos cacheados, beijando-lhe a testa ternamente. Nunca fora assim com ninguém além de seu irmão, mas Camille era tão delicada e frágil! Parecia uma boneca... Ela o fazia querer abraçá-la bem forte e mantê-la segura em seus braços pra sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo achava que ela era simplesmente perfeita demais para ele ou qualquer outro... Não entendia. Definitivamente não entendia o que estava sentindo ou pensando. O que sabia era que era um crime existir algo no mundo capaz de apagar aquele sorriso tão meigo e tão gentil. Em sua mente, ela não era como estava agora em seus braços, e sim alegre e sorridente.

"Shhhhh... Não chore..."

"Como não chorar? Temo por mim e por todos! Sinto a falta de Lia e não consigo pensar que nunca mais a verei! Sinto que meu irmão sofre, mas não se dá ao luxo de demonstrar para ajudar Milo! A única razão que tenho para não chorar, Ikki... É ter você ao meu lado agora..."

Aquilo o deixou sem palavras. Encarou o nada em busca de algo para dizer, mas não encontrou. Sentia as lágrimas dela encharcando-lhe a pele e as roupas e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-la mais forte, sem palavras... Dizendo-lhe apenas através daquele gesto o quanto queria protegê-la e ajuda-la...

* * *

Olhando para o nada. Foi assim que Shaka encontrou Mu em sua casa quando entrou. Ele olhava para o jardim com uma expressão de quem não vê nada, os olhos transbordando dor... parecia inconformado e sem chão. Aproximou-se dele lentamente e viu que chorava. Um pranto silencioso, mas sentido.

"Estou sendo egoísta, Shaka" disse quase num sussurro, sem encarar o amado.

"Todos estamos!"

"Mas eu sei a verdade."  
"Qual delas?"

Mu respirou fundo

"Uma vez você me disse que ela não era uma menina normal..."

"Não parecia ser."

"E não era. Ela era... especial. E só revelou a mim. A mim, Shaka! Mesmo que no fundo todos nós já soubéssemos... Foi a mim que ela confiou a verdade no momento em que me fez tocar-lhe a fronte. E nem assim eu consigo deixar de sentir a falta dela e desejar sua volta! Mesmo sabendo que agora sim ela está em casa... Junto a seus semelhantes... De onde só saiu para nos ajudar..."

A voz do tibetano foi sumindo e seu pranto cessou quando ele levantou os olhos para o céu. A dor em seus olhos foi trocada por serenidade e um sorriso triste, mas terno, projetou-se em seus lábios.  
"De onde só saiu para nos ajudar..." repetiu a última frase, mas dessa vez sem a angústia de antes. O indiano, então, abraçou-o com afeto, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Permaneceram assim, abraçados e encarando a abóbada azul sobre suas cabeças num sinal mudo de gratidão e devoção, em seus corações a certeza de que ela não os deixara nem nunca os deixaria por completo.

* * *

Diferentemente da sexta casa, a terceira ainda estava repleta de melancolia. Quem entrasse lá não reconheceria nem de longe os alegres gêmeos nem o ambiente que os cercava. A Casa de Gêmeos respirava vida e irreverência, no entanto agora estava de luto, impregnada de lamentações e escuridão. Kanon recusara-se a sair do quarto, bebera todo o estoque de bebida alcoólica da casa e agora dormia profundamente enquanto Saga chorava sozinho abraçando os joelhos. O vazio apossara-se de seu ser como nunca antes. Era uma sensação tão inquietante, tão agonizante!

Chorava não pelo que sentia, mas pelo que não sentia mais. Lia havia preenchido em seu coração a lacuna destinada às pessoas amadas. Antes dela, ele só amara Kanon, e ainda assim, estava ocupado demais tentando muda-lo para demonstrar. Ela mudara isto.

Ela amansara seu coração e o de Kanon e agora partira, deixando novamente vazia a lacuna que preenchera. Chegava a ser contraditório! Deuses, por que ela os ensinara a amar se no fim os abandonaria? Ainda não encontrara a resposta, só sabia que estava mais tranqüilo. Uma repentina paz o ocupara enquanto sentia uma delicada mão acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Não, não tinha a menor idéia de quem era e nem ao menos sabia se era real, mas sabia (?) que não sabia de mais nada. Era como se seu cérebro tivesse parado.

"Chore, Saga-sama... Faz bem à alma..." sussurrou a voz suave e feminina. Ao levantar os olhos, Saga teve a mais perfeita visão de um anjo que poderia imaginar. Os cabelos lisos e de um castanho escuro e avermelhado desciam pelos ombros emoldurando-lhe a face de traços leves e pele branca, as bochechas rosadas como os lábios sob um par de olhos verdes que o encaravam ternamente.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-lhe, acolhedora. Ele chorou por todo o seu passado e presente no ombro daquela doce e desconhecida serva (sim, pelos trajes ele podia saber que se tratava de uma de suas servas), ela sempre acariciando-lhe o rosto e sussurrando-lhe palavras doces e reconfortantes. Porém, o cansaço prevaleceu, e logo os olhos do cavaleiro de Gêmeos se fechavam de sono. A jovem deitou-o sobre algumas almofadas no chão, pois não agüentaria seu peso até a cama, e beijou-lhe a fronte.

"Durma, Saga-sama... Precisa e merece descansar."

"Não..." a voz dele saiu quase num resmungo quando ela fez menção de se afastar "Não antes de me dizer seu nome..."

"Lolita..." a voz dela era distante e melancólica, mas soava como a de uma pessoa conformada à própria dor.

'O que será que a atormenta?' pensou Saga, curioso, antes que seus olhos se fechassem e ele adormecesse profundamente sem notar a lágrima que descia dos olhos verdes que ainda o encaravam.

* * *

"É agora" murmurava um angustiado Kamus enquanto andava rumo ao quarto de Milo "Não há mais como adiar, ele precisa saber."

Ao entrar no quarto, constatou, com pesar, que Milo ainda dormia com uma expressão de paz e tranqüilidade.

"Kamus?" ronronou, satisfeito, ao abrir os olhos e ver o francês na sua frente "Já veio me ver a essa hora?"

"Milo... a Lia..."

"Ela está bem, não está? Eu sonhei com ela... E ela me disse que estava voltando para casa!"  
"E ela de fato voltou..."

"Ah! Eu sabia que nossa menina era forte e iria agüentar mais essa! Ela já está aprontando muito lá?"

"Milo... Eu disse que ela estava voltando pra casa, mas não me referi ao santuário."

O sorriso na face de Milo diminuiu um pouco

"Não me diga que a família dela no Brasil veio buscá-la? Fico feliz por ela, mas vou sentir sua falta..."  
"Não, Milo... Tanto nós quanto a família de Lia no Brasil jamais a veremos novamente..."

Kamus abaixou o olhar, a voz trêmula.

"Não... Você está brincando. Só pode ser isso. Quando eu chegar em casa ela vai me dar um baita susto, não é? Muito me admira você, Kamus, que sempre me repreendeu por minhas brincadeiras brincar com uma coisa dessas!"

"Eu realmente queria estar brincando, Milo..."

Então o sorriso na face do escorpiano finalmente se apagou. Parara de sentir a cama sob seu corpo, o lençol que o cobria, parara de enxergar a luz que iluminava o quarto, de distinguir as formas, de ouvir a voz de Kamus, que o chamava, preocupado. Estava cego, surdo e entorpecido, ouvindo apenas o som de sua própria respiração ofegante.

Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz sumiu em sua garganta. Mil facas o perfuraram, apertando, dilacerando. Céus, como doía! E não conseguia gritar... nem chorar... por fim seus órgãos pararam de funcionar, sua espinha congelou e ele começou a cair, cair e cair em um abismo infinito e escuro, vozes ecoando em sua cabeça confusa e desnorteada.

Tudo... tudo se repetiu como um filme em sua mente. A primeira vez que esbarrara em Lia nos corredores do hospital... As primeiras frases que trocaram... a voz da enfermeira chorosa contando-lhes a triste história da menina... O dia em que revelara seu dom para o desenho... O dia em que Afrodite a ensinou a fazer maquiagens e penteados... Quando ficara doente no aniversário de Saga e preocupara a todos... E, por fim, a voz de Kamus dizendo "Tanto nós quanto a família de Lia no Brasil nunca mais a veremos".

Antes que pudesse perceber, chorava descontroladamente, sendo amparado por um Kamus preocupado e também arrasado. Seu transe durara tempo suficiente para sua voz voltar... Mas agora não queria mais estar lúcido! Não queria pensar! Não queria chegar à conclusão de que a vida era injusta logo quando tudo parecia ter melhorado.

"_Time, it took the most of me_

_And left me with no key to unluck the chest of remedy_

_Mother, the pain ain't hurting me_

_But the love that I feel when you hold me near" _

O tempo já tomara tanto dele… Por tantas vezes tomara e devolvera sua felicidade que ele nem mais sabia o que era seu por direito. Tantas guerras... Tantos segredos... Tanto peso que carregara no coração ao longo de sua vida que não acreditava que um dia a ferida fosse realmente cicatrizar. Já sentira tanta dor que ela nem ao menos importava mais... O que feria era o medo... o medo de perder para sempre os únicos momentos em que fora feliz. Se seu destino era ser infeliz, por que diabos os deuses haviam deixado-o provar a felicidade? Uma vez que a tivera, não se contentava com menos.

"_The hopes were high_

_The coirs were vast_

_Now my dreams are left to live through you"_

Lembrou-se do dia em que se declarara para Kamus. Nesse mesmo dia, prometera a Lia que superaria tudo pelos dois. Valeria a pena cumprir a promessa? Lutar mais para chegar a um fim desconhecido e que, no final das contas, era o mesmo para todos?

Esperança... esperança não significava nada! Lia tinha esperanças! No entanto ela conseguira superar a doença? Não.

Mas por outro lado... Era justo entregar-se assim, sabendo que sua amiga desejaria o contrário? Teria que levar os sonhos dela adiante... Ela viveria através dele agora que ele estava a salvo.

"_Red sun rising_

_Drown without inhailing_

_Within, the dark holds hard…"_

Ela ainda tinha tantos sonhos para realizar! Tanto para viver, para aprender, para conhecer, para ensinar! Não... não era justo... não podia ser...

Oh, droga! De que adiantava tentar ser otimista, tentar levar para um outro lado se no fundo, a escuridão prevalecia? De nada.

"_Passiontide_

_An angel by my side_

_But no Christ to end this war_

_To deliver my soul from the sword_

_Hope has shown a scenery_

_Paradise poetry_

_With the first snow I will be gone"_

Olhou para Kamus ao seu lado… Não teria conseguido chegar nem na metade se não fosse por ele. Ele era sua esperança maior, sua maior razão para viver. Só não largava tudo por causa dele e da memória de Lia.

Irônico. Para quem visse de fora, pareceria que ele ensinara a Kamus o verdadeiro significado da vida... Mas ele também aprendera, e muito. Ambos se completaram, essa era a verdade. Ninguém ensinara nada a ninguém, pois ainda dependiam um do outro para aquilo que supostamente haviam aprendido.

Tudo o que pedia agora era paz. Somente isso. Era pedir demais? Bem, parecia que sim, já que isso lhe fora negado desde que nascera. Talvez não fizesse parte do destino de um cavaleiro ter paz, mas isso era justo? Não sabia se agüentaria mais uma peça que a vida lhe pregasse.

"Kamus..."

"Oui?"

"Me abraça?"

O francês sorriu tristemente e abraçou o amado com todo o amor que conseguiu reunir. Este se aninhou no peito do aquariano, suspirando resignado. Tudo parecia tão perfeito quando estavam juntos! Uma perfeição inexistente... Tinha perfeita consciência de que eram esses momentos de felicidade que faziam com que as tragédias doessem mais... Ou vice-versa. Mas não queria pensar nisso naquele momento. Queria concentrar-se apenas em reconstruir seu castelo que a vida fizera o favor de derrubar pela milionésima vez. E não, não importava quantas vezes mais ele fosse derrubado. Sempre haveria algo que o ajudaria a se levantar... Algo acima da esperança.

"_Red sun rising, _

_Curtain falling_

_Higher than hope my cure lies"

* * *

_

**Nota da Amy:** affe! Esse cap deu trabalho! Eu tentei faze-lo por diálogos, mas ficou uma merda, ai eu recomecei mais do meu jeito mesmo ( descrições d feelings, poucas falas e exageros). E mesmo assim... foi difícil à beça descrever a dor de certos personagens (como Ikki e Kanon) sem descaracteriza-los. E pra completar o Word resolveu aprontar comigo e apagar tudo T.T tive q screve td d novo. Carola, linda! Surpresinha pra vc nesse cap espero q tenha gostado. E bem...a música que fecha o cap eh Higher than Hope, também do nightwish, eh perfeita, o tuomas escreveu para o amigo dele q estava com cancer...soh q eu não pus todas as partes . eu to ouvindo ela e chorando agora. Td bem q o final não ficou bem como eu queria... Tinha ficado, mas... . aaaaaah! Word maluco! soca Word

Hj quem responde às reviews eh a Nana

Bjos

Bebê-Fada .

**Nota da Nana:** Se vc disse q esse n ficou perfeito, imagino o outro... Eu vou processar o Bill Gates! Quero o arquivo perdido da Amy de volta . (bem q dizem q software é o q vc xinga e hardware é o q vc chuta!) Amyzinha, vc é simplesmente perfeita! E sim... para esse momento de luto, a descrição dos sentimentos são mt mais importantes q as falas, pois mtas vezes as palavras são coisas inúteis e vagas... Ainda mais num momento desse, de revolta e tristeza. Só pro povo não reclamar, já vou avisando q já escrevi a carta da Lia e cheguei a pensar q fosse aparecer nesse cap., mas vou confiar na minha priminha virtual. Ela vai saber encaixar no momento certo...

Agora chega de tristeza. Vamos às reviews!

**Jaq de Drago:** Ai, senti honrada pelos seus elogios e com medo das suas ameaças via msn (aliás... ô coisinha pra dar prob... hnf!) Bom, o capítulo de hj foi meio emocionante, mas n achei q tenha ficado meloso. Talvez melancólico, mas n ficou uma novela mexicana. Nós tb choramos e crescemos mt com esse fic. E o nosso bb... sem palavras pra morte da Lia! Declaro luto oficial. Obrigada pelo carinho e até a próxima... bjs!

**Aiko-Hosokawa:** É um prazer receber o carinho de uma nova fã. Eu sei q a revolta pela morte da Lia foi geral, mas saiba q os nossos corações estão sangrando tb. Como somos humanas tb, estamos extravasando as nossas emoções descrevendo a reação dos nossos cavaleiros. Ou melhor... Amyzinha fofa fez isso por nós... Qto ao Milo e ao Kamus... bom, foi um pouco radical toda a história deles, mas serviu como lição a nós tb. Obrigada pelos elogios e por ter dedicado seu tempo à leitura dessa história q, infelizmente, está chegando ao fim. Até a próxima... bjs!

**Lola Spixii:** Era preciso! Desculpe, mas foi preciso... A nossa menina estava sofrendo mt e tinha q voltar pra casa... (nana chorando tb). Essa foi a personagem original q mais mexeu comigo e, depois dessa reação dos cavaleiros... to sem palavras, cega de tanto chorar. Bom, agora só podemos aguardar pelo velório, não? (com uma tarja preta no braço) Bjs e até lá!

**Carola Wesley:** Triste coincidência... Liberar o capítulo da morte da Lia no mesmo dia da morte do papa, não? Chegou a arrepiar. Pra vc chorar mais um pouquinho, eis a reação dos nossos cavaleiros queridos. Luto oficial no santuário e Saori q tente interferir pra ver... Até a próxima. Bjaum!

**Anjo Setsuna:** Tadinhos deles, sua má! Ainda mais nesse momento tão delicado... O povo está de luto e um pouco frágil... Nós tb estamos chorando, pois é como se a nossa filha tivesse morrido. Vamos ficar juntas, abraçadas e chorando como eles... bjaum!

**Sinistra Negra:** Oi Sini, td bem? Aí está o capítulo onde o santuário descobre a morte da Lia. A nossa menina... TT. E aí, o q achou desse momento de luto e da reação do povo? Triste, não? Ah sim... acho q a gente sempre se denunciava nos nossos coment, mas mesmo assim acho q não perdeu o impacto emocionante. Bjaum e até a próxima.

**Marin du Lion:** Bom, finalmente a reação dos cavaleiros. A cena entre Kamus e Saga foi simplesmente divina, não? Hj foi um dia de luto e tristezas... pelo menos para mim... Pode chorar q faz bem! desculpa, mas estou um pouco emocionada. Bjs e até a próxima

**Madame Verlaine:** Brigadinha Vê! Olha o capítulo q a amyzinha escreveu... N foi emocionante? Estou sem palavras hj... Tadinha da Lia! Eu a tinha como uma filha (e acho q a amy tb) e senti mto a morte dela, ouviu? (nana chorando). Não preciso dizer o qto sua opinião é importante pra nós, suas aprendizes especiais. Bjaum.

**Ilia-chan:** Estou honrada por vc ter gostado do sonho q do Milo por ter sido eu q escrevi. Qto a morte da Lia, acho q acabamos nos denunciando pelo fato de sempre insistir em esconder ou as dicas q, sem querer acabávamos dando e vc tem razão: Lugar de anjo é no céu. XD Sentirei saudades da nossa menina... chuinf! Agora o fim (q já foi programado desde o começo) ficará nas mãos da Amy, q como vc pode ver é simplesmente fantástica! Bom, espero q vc tenha gostado tanto desse capítulo como eu gostei. Bjaum...

**Angel:** Bom, aí está a reação dos dourados e dos outros... Eu sei q ficou meio triste, mas eles acabaram de receber a bomba... é normal, principalmente qdo a pessoa em questão é a nossa pqna, não concorda? Espero q tenha gostado... bjs!


	20. O Último Adeus

Disclaimer: saint seiya não nos pertence, blablabla, isso é criaçao de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

Lia, Camille, Claire, Pierre, Jim, Lolita e Ártemis são criações nossas e não têm nada a ver com os originais de Saint Seiya

* * *

O Último Adeus

Chovia naquela noite. Era como se o céu chorasse de alegria pela volta do anjo que havia se ausentado por dez anos. Mas se o céu estava em festa, o mesmo não se podia dizer do santuário.

Mesmo quando ainda era dia, o céu estava pintado de cinza escuro e bastava respirar para sentir o quão abaladas estavam as pessoas que lá viviam. Silêncio... Silêncio... Talvez porque já era de madrugada, parecia que não havia uma viva alma naquele lugar. Até mesmo o barulho metálico de uma agulha que por acaso caísse no chão ecoaria como o soar de um sino.

Não foi o barulho de uma agulha que ecoou pela terceira casa, e sim o de uma lágrima caindo sobre o mármore. A mão alva e delicada estremeceu no elo da porta, mesmo que sua dona soubesse que Saga não acordaria.

Os olhos verdes levantaram-se transbordando preocupação e ternura, e só o que viram foi o cavaleiro dormindo profundamente, a expressão serena de quem esquecia todas as dores durante as preciosas horas de sono. Sorriu, aliviada. Seus passos eram silenciosos por ela estar descalça, mas o silencio custava caro: fazia muito frio. A pele de pêssego estava arrepiada e gelada, os dedos das mãos apertando os braços numa tentativa vã de aquecer a frágil serva.

Mas ela estava acostumada. Independente da temperatura, toda noite ela ia velar o sono do belo grego. Mantinha uma devoção e admiração cegas por ele desde sempre, e era sua serva mais dedicada, embora ele nunca tivesse sabido de sua existência antes do dia anterior - na verdade, ela sempre cuidara pra que ele não soubesse. E em meio a isso tudo, foi impossível não se apaixonar por ele...

Se isso doía? Doía, e muito. Amar com todas as forças alguém que nem ao menos te conhece não é algo que qualquer um conseguiria agüentar, mas ela suportava do mesmo modo como suportava o frio cortante daquela madrugada.

Beijou-lhe a face suavemente, os dedos traçando sua trilha que ia desde o rosto até o pescoço. Não, nunca fora tão longe antes, mas uma segurança fora do comum tomava conta dela. E também uma revolta fora do comum. Estava cansada. Cansada e inconformada como nunca estivera antes. Seu sangue fervia nas veias, o coração pulando no peito, e antes que desse conta, explorava-lhe os lábios, liberando todos os sentimentos que guardara durante anos. Foi quando sentiu os olhos azuis sob os seus abrindo-se demonstrando pura confusão e surpresa.

"Saga-sama! Eu... Não... Sabia o que estava fazendo! Desculpe, eu..." a pobre jovem estava ofegante, trêmula e assustada. Esperava ao mesmo tempo tudo e nada, seus pensamentos fluíam em um ritmo enlouquecedor, mas também haviam congelado-se em sua mente... Realmente, saíra de seu próprio controle. Saga não pôde conter um sorriso.

"Eu não mordo, sabia?"

Sorrindo. Nem ele acreditava que conseguira sorrir num momento como aquele. Era exatamente como o dia anterior... Mais uma vez aquela misteriosa jovem o fizera esquecer, mesmo que temporariamente, tudo o que lhe afligia e lhe arrancara um sorriso sincero. Que diabos ela fazia, afinal? Algum tipo de feitiço? Só podia ser...

Riu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez o motivo era o tom excessivamente rubro que tomara as faces da serva, que mal conseguia levantar os olhos.

"Do que está rindo, Saga-sama?"

"Está com medo de mim?"

O par de olhos verdes finalmente se levantou de vez, demonstrando que Lolita estava mais segura e decidida.

"Nunca."

Nos segundos que se passaram, o barulho da chuva foi o único som que se escutou naquele quarto. Escutou. Escutou, porque ouvir, ninguém ouviu nada. Estavam ambos ocupados demais tentando decifrar os olhares um do outro. Mas uma hora alguém tinha que quebrar o momento e Saga tratou de fazer isso logo.

Para quê tentar decifrar olhares se ambos sabiam o que queriam? Não pensou duas vezes – na verdade, nem ao menos pensou – antes de puxá-la para um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão. Seus movimentos, toques e vontades casavam tão harmoniosamente entre si que nem eles próprios conseguiam explicar... E nem queriam. Por que tentar decifrar o indecifrável, afinal?

#---------#---------#---------#

Na manhã seguinte, Kamus trazia Milo nos braços pelas escadarias acima. Conseguira a permissão do doutor para que o escorpiano assistisse ao enterro da amiga, mas ele ainda não conseguia andar sozinho, estava muito frágil tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Chorava silenciosamente segurando nas mãos a última carta de Lia, a última coisa que ela fizera em vida.

Kamus se mantinha impassível. Não chorava nem dizia nada, apenas o confortava nos braços e amparava. Não achava que suas palavras pudessem ajudar seu amado naquele momento, mas ouvia atenciosamente às dele, enquanto trajava a armadura de Aquário e escolhia o mais belo traje preto para vestir o outro, já que ele não suportaria o peso da armadura de Escorpião.

"Ela deixou vários recados através de mim, Kamus..."

"Mesmo? Que tipo de recado?" o francês finalmente se pronunciou, enquanto acomodava Milo sobre a cama.

"Tenho que falar com tanta gente por ela... Posso ler em voz alta para você?"

"Se você quiser..."

O escorpiano respirou fundo. Fora a enfermeira Mirela, a que cuidava de Lia, quem lhe entregara aquela carta, aos prantos. Não conseguira esboçar reação alguma quando leu pela primeira vez, mas nas outras, as idéias finalmente haviam adentrado sua mente e ele chorava a cada linha. A caligrafia de Lia mostrava o enorme esforço que devia estar fazendo... Mas as palavras se mostravam impecavelmente alegres, como ela sempre havia sido.

_Querido Milo,_

_Quando você ler isso, provavelmente eu já terei partido... Sei que agora você esteve estar chorando, desesperado e amaldiçoando os céus. Acredite, não foi fácil para mim também, mas foi preciso... Eu cumpri a minha missão e agora preciso voltar para casa... Preciso descansar!_

_Ah, meu amigo! Se eu pudesse não sairia do seu lado, mas eu não podia mais. Meu corpo não estava agüentando tamanho sofrimento. Eu aprendi tanta coisa com você e com o tio Kamus... Aliás, acho que agora já posso chamar ele só de Kamus, né?_

_Como ele mudou! Apesar de todas essas angústias, eu consigo ver o sorriso em seus lábios e, no fundo, eu sempre temi não conseguir muda-lo... Falando em Kamus, ele também vai precisar muito de você. Nosso francês está tentando ser forte para não demonstrar seu sofrimento, mas... você sabe! No fundo, o coração dele também está despedaçado._

_Quando for pensar em mim, pense que agora estarei ao lado da minha família de novo... Não vou precisar ficar tomando remédios e sofrendo pelos efeitos deles ou pelos sintomas da doença... Agora posso ser livre e fazer tudo o que quiser, sem limites..._

_Diga ao meu pai que eu o amo muito. Ele é um bom homem, assim como o tio Kanon... Adoro aquele jeito maroto dele. Nesses meses que eu fiquei no Santuário, fiz muitos amigos e sentirei muita falta deles e sei que sentirão de mim... Eu não guardei rancor de ninguém apesar de tudo, nem do Seiya. Afinal, ele estava defendendo seu território como o queridinho de Atena. Como se eu pudesse ameaçar o posto dele!_

_Se eu for agradecer a todos, não terei tempo de dizer o que eu quero. Por isso, espero que me perdoem... Não pensem que estou esquecendo de ninguém, mas meu tempo acabou. Antes eu só quero agradecer ao meu anjo, meu amigo Shun. Eu sei que você já passou por muita coisa ruim, mas agora começará uma nova vida repleta de felicidade, ao lado do seu grande amor... Algumas pessoas pensam que Deus repudia esse tipo de sentimento, mas é mentira. Se o amor é puro, não importa que seja entre pessoas de mesmo sexo e sim o sentimento... por isso temos inteligência... por isso somos livres para escolher. Ikki, eu sei que no fundo você tem ciúmes do seu irmão, mas apóie essa união dele com o Hyoga, pois ele ainda vai sofrer muito preconceito e discriminação... Por favor, amigo, eles precisam muito de seu apoio e de suas palavras carinhosas._

_Agora tenho que voltar ao Milo... Bom, amigo, como disse acima, não tema o julgamento alheio e seja feliz ao lado do Kamus. Infelizmente vocês nunca poderão ter filhos em comum nessa união, mas sempre há como adotar... Sabe, apesar de tudo, eu realmente estava encarando vocês como uma nova família e cheguei a sentir como se o Saga fosse meu pai de verdade._

_Falando nisso, meu pai já está ao meu lado. Ele veio me buscar! Não fiquem tristes por mim, pois eu serei muito feliz e estarei vendo e protegendo vocês, guiando seus caminhos... Não gosto de despedidas, pois as pessoas choram muito... Gosto de ver alegria, felicidade!_

_Em compensação a tudo o que eu fiz e por tudo o que sofri, eu partirei para um sono eterno. Apesar da fraqueza e do cansaço, já não estou sofrendo tanto mais... Meu pai prometeu que eu não vou sentir dor ao partir e acredito nele. Nunca se esqueçam que estarei olhando por vocês e sempre que precisar, eu estarei em seus sonhos, suas mentes!_

_Agora preciso ir... Para muitos de vocês, precisará de muitas décadas, mas estaremos lado a lado por toda eternidade e formaremos uma grande família novamente, num mundo superior. Por isso, não digo adeus e sim até logo._

_Com todo o amor e carinho que há em minha alma, em meu coração..._

_Lia_

_PS: Não desanime, Milo! Eu já estava preparada para esse momento e quero ver seu sorriso novamente. Nem que demore um pouco, mas nunca deixe de ser essa pessoa especial e divertida que sempre foi. Eu te amo muito e não quero ver o seu sofrimento e muito menos do Kamus! Não pense que estou te abandonando. Estarei sempre ao seu lado, cuidando do seu coração e da sua saúde... Até um dia!_

Terminou a leitura com a voz trêmula e a face molhada, e ao olhar para seu francês, viu que ele tinha os olhos marejados. Abraçou-o com toda a força que conseguia naquele momento de fragilidade e chorou em seu peito, como já havia feito naquele dia.

"Sabe, Kamus? Não sei se conseguirei enxergar a Lia na menina que vai ser enterrada hoje. Eu ainda não vi o corpo, mas sei que não se parece com ela. Ela era tão alegre e saltitante... Não poderá ser reconhecida em um corpo sem vida."

"Não será ela, Milo... Nesse momento ela já deve estar longe e perto de nós ao mesmo tempo... Como ela mesma disse, ela está em casa."

"Não aceito isso! O lugar dela não pode ser lá. O lugar dela é aqui, com os amigos, junto daqueles que ela cativou! Não pode estar certo..."

"Você acharia justo que ela sofresse por mais tempo para continuar entre nós? Não sejamos egoístas, mon chère"

"Você está certo... Mas é tão difícil..."

"Eu sei... Mas não há nada que se possa fazer. Ela partiu feliz..."

Então, pela primeira vez desde que soubera da morte da amiga, Milo abriu um sorriso. E Kamus abriu outro. Leve, como todos os seus sorrisos, mas sincero. Olhou pela janela.

"Veja, Milo. Já estão descendo para o velório... É melhor se apressar..."

#---------#---------#---------#

Aos poucos os cavaleiros enchiam a sala mal-iluminada perto do salão do grande mestre que continha o caixão de Lia. O rosto dela não mostrava a dor e o sofrimento que certamente assombraram seus últimos dias, e sim a serenidade que nunca a abandonara nem por um segundo.

Chegava a ser irônico que, enquanto no resto do lugar, a palavra "morte" estivesse sendo berrada pelo vento, a sala onde jazia o corpo inerte da menina transpirasse paz. Era como se apenas velassem o sono de sua querida criança e a qualquer momento ela fosse acordar.

Por mais inacreditável que fosse, não estava sendo derramada uma única lágrima. Só o que podiam ver nos rostos um do outro eram sorrisos nostálgicos e olhares carregados de amor, saudade e leveza. Pairava a certeza de que o espírito dela estava lá, voando, saltitando, dançando entre eles. Correndo como fazia quando era viva; fazendo piruetas e trapalhadas. A gargalhada. Ah! Aquela doce e deliciosa gargalhada infantil ecoando nas mentes de todos, sem exceção, ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse a música tocada para a despedida, escolhida por ela mesma. Uma música que, apesar de ser levemente triste, trazia esperança e serenidade.

"_Amigo é coisa para se guardar_

_Debaixo de sete chaves,_

_Dentro do coração,_

_assim falava a canção que na América ouvi,_

_mas quem cantava chorou ao ver o seu amigo partir,_

_mas quem ficou, no pensamento voou,_

_com seu canto que o outro lembrou_

_E quem voou no pensamento ficou,_

_com a lembrança que o outro cantou._

_Amigo é coisa para se guardar_

_No lado esquerdo do peito,_

_mesmo que o tempo e a distância, digam não,_

_mesmo esquecendo a canção._

_O que importa é ouvir a voz que vem do coração._

_Seja o que vier,_

_venha o que vier_

_Qualquer dia amigo eu volto pra te encontrar_

_Qualquer dia amigo, a gente vai se encontrar."_

Uma despedida que dizia "Até logo!" e não "Adeus!", como se a menina apenas fosse viajar, ausentar-se por um bom tempo e logo estaria de volta. Tinham a certeza de que iriam reencontrá-la em breve, por mais absurda que parecesse essa afirmação, já que estavam vendo seu corpo sem vida ali. Sua imagem seria guardada a sete chaves no peito de cada amigo sincero e, mesmo tristes pela sua partida, poderiam ter a alegria de acessar essas lembranças sempre que a saudade apertasse e poderiam desfrutar de seu sorriso pelas inúmeras fotos que os amigos e parentes haviam tirado dela.

Um ruído na porta atraiu a atenção de todos: Milo, cabisbaixo, chegava. Cambaleando, fraco e pálido, andando com a ajuda do amado. Trajava uma jaqueta e calça pretas, mas não pôde evitar colocar uma camiseta branca que a menina tanto adorava quando ele vestia. Kamus, por outro lado, mantinha uma postura altiva e impassível. Como sempre, não se deixara levar. Trocara a letra inicial da palavra que lhe estampava a alma, substituindo o "m" pelo "f", de _forte_. Quem olhasse naqueles olhos não veriam qualquer vestígio de sentimento, a bela face sem expressão e a reluzente armadura dando ainda mais imponência à figura do aquariano.

Iniciou-se a coreografia. Todos os cavaleiros, de ouro e de bronze, vestidos com suas armaduras e usando um lenço negro amarrado no braço - exceto Kanon, porque a armadura de Gêmeos estava com Saga –, abriam caminho para os dois se aproximarem do corpo, demonstrando claramente seu respeito mudo à dor do casal.

Ao chegar, Milo tocou com os dedos trêmulos a pele da amiga morta, contornando seus traços, demorando-se nos olhos fechados e nos lábios que esboçavam um sorriso. Não se espantaria se ela suspirasse e virasse o rosto. Na verdade, esperava isso. Não havia qualquer vestígio da doença a não ser a cabeça nua, que dirá de morte!

Então o escorpiano derramou a primeira lágrima do dia, que não foi acompanhada por um soluço, apenas transbordou dos olhos úmidos e quase maternos. Num último gesto de carinho, inclinou-se e beijou a fronte da menina, acariciando-a em seguida. Tirou do bolso o gorrinho inseparável de Lia, que fora a última lembrança de sua mãe, e cobriu-lhe a cabeça.

Depois deles, todos tiveram seu momento para despedir-se dela. Alguns apenas olhavam, outros acariciavam, e outros deixavam com a pequena objetos que estimava. Saga e Kanon deixaram ao lado da dona o sorridente Tommy, e Shun e Hyoga deixaram do outro lado o desenho favorito dela, que ela punha ao lado da cama onde quer que dormisse. Todos pareciam ter uma lembrança... Menos Seiya, que permanecia sério ao lado de uma Athena estática, que nem naquele momento abrira mão do vestido branco. Ambos cheios de pesar por não ter nada para se lembrar da menina e tendo que agüentar os olhares dos outros, que achavam que eles não deveriam estar ali.

Os dois últimos foram Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, o primeiro inconsolável e inconformado e o segundo tranqüilo, mas ainda incrédulo. Antes que fechassem o caixão, o pisciano fez uma rosa diferente de todas as outras que já fizera. Uma rosa branca, sim, mas não uma rosa sangrenta. Era branca e pura, sem espinhos, sem perfume e nem veneno, e pôs entre as mãos pequeninas.

Ao fechar o caixão, muitos pareciam ter caído em si. Shun que sempre fora emotivo ao extremo chorava muito, abraçado a Hyoga, que também derramava suas lágrimas, embora estivesse mais forte. Mu chorava com pequenos soluços, apertando a mão de seu namorado, que chorava silenciosamente e Kanon não conseguiu evitar algumas lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos, involuntariamente. Milo e até Kamus, deixaram suas lágrimas descer e molhar seus rostos. Era estranho, mas não era um choro melancólico, triste... E sim algo que demonstrava a saudade que eles já estavam sentindo do anjo que entrara no Santuário e mudara a rotina e o comportamento de muitos dos ali presentes.

Todos, menos Milo, Saori e Seiya – o primeiro por estar fraco demais e os outros dois porque sabiam que não deviam – se revezaram para carregar o corpo de Lia até o cemitério do Santuário, e mesmo depois que ela havia sido enterrada, ninguém moveu o pé. Mesmo não sendo nenhuma amazona, Lia foi enterrada com a honra de um grande guerreiro, com o mesmo ritual que um cavaleiro de ouro seria, mesmo a contra-gosto da deusa. Saori afirmava que isso ia contra todas as regras e já estava sendo benevolente demais em deixar a menina ser enterrada no cemitério do Santuário, mas teve que voltar atrás, já que, com exceção de Milo e Dohko – o primeiro por estar no hospital e o outro por não querer interferir -, os demais cavaleiros haviam se unido e a encarado por não poder enterrar a menina com todas as honras que ela merecia.

A frase em seu túmulo demonstrava tudo o que Lia realmente era. "_A maior guerreira que já adentrou esse Santuário, trazendo grandes mudanças com forças para lutar até o fim, suportando toda a sua dor sem nunca perder a sua alegria e coragem._" Era uma frase longa para um túmulo, mas foi impossível evita-la. Era um exemplo a todos de coragem e perseverança... Um exemplo que deveria ser seguido pelos defensores de Athena.

O vento gélido cortando as faces de todos, as nuvens negras anunciando que uma tempestade estava por vir. E ela de fato veio. Kamus teve que arrastar um Milo aos prantos de volta para casa antes que as gotas começassem a cair. O grego relutava, queria permanecer ao lado da amiga, berrava a plenos pulmões que não seria uma chuvinha besta a lhe tirar o mérito de ser o último a sair.

Se Milo não queria sair por causa da chuva, a mesquinha deusa e seu protegido a aproveitaram para deixar o lugar o quanto antes, e em poucos minutos, as únicas pessoas que restavam em frente ao túmulo eram Ikki e Camille, completamente encharcados e abraçados.

"Estou com medo..." balbuciou a francesa, tremendo de frio e de pavor. Fênix apenas abraçou-a mais forte, ainda quase sem palavras.

"De quê?"

"De tudo. Do mundo."

"Da morte?"

"Sim."

"Eu não deixaria que você morresse. Nem que algum mal te acontecesse."

"Você não entendeu. Temo a morte, mas não a minha." Suspirou e, ao ver a expressão confusa do cavaleiro, continuou "Já te disse, Ikki. Prefiro morrer a perder as pessoas que amo. E isso inclui... Você!"

"Tentarei cumprir minha promessa" declarou, referindo-se à noite passada, em que Camille o fizera prometer que nunca deixaria de estar ao seu lado.

"Gostaria de poder ajudar..."

"Não precisa" Ikki falava com naturalidade, sério como sempre, os olhos penetrando fundo a alma da menina. "Basta você existir"

Foi a vez de Camille encara-lo, confusa. Sim, entendera o que ele quisera dizer. Mas não acreditava que sua interpretação estava correta. Ikki era tão forte, seguro, decidido, sincero... Tudo nele a encantava profundamente... Inclusive o fato de parecer inatingível. Fácil de conquistar, fácil de esquecer, costumava pensar, embora fosse desanimador às vezes. Resolveu arriscar

"Você quis dizer que..."

"Que eu te amo? Sim."

Do alto de seu pedestral, Ikki riu ao perceber que Camille estremecera. Ela parecia tão frágil daquele jeito, toda molhada de chuva, os cachinhos azul-esverdeados se desfazendo sobre seus ombros, as faces rubras e a pele trêmula junto de um olhar assustado e indefeso... Mas ao mesmo tempo, estava mais provocante do que nunca. O vestido negro e encharcado colado ao corpo devido à água, marcando as curvas delicadas, os lábios entreabertos como se convidassem para um beijo...

E o convite de fato não foi recusado. Ikki colou os lábios aos da francesinha, as mãos firmes em suas costas. Sorriu internamente ao ver o quão entregue ela estava. Sempre tão meiga e sensível, sua Mille... Sua.

Não deixou que um único canto daquela boca tão delicada ficasse sem ser explorado num ritmo docemente selvagem e imensamente apaixonado.

Se estivesse esperando um prêmio por sua ousadia, não imaginaria um tão maravilhosamente perfeito quanto o que ganhou. A visão daqueles olhos claros tão brilhantes e daquele sorriso branco e quase infantil era algo do que valeria se recordar pelo resto de sua existência, talvez até mais do que o beijo que roubara dela...

Na verdade, ambos haviam sido incríveis demais para serem comparados...

#---------#---------#---------#

Alguns dias se passaram, e finalmente um dia de sol nasceu em Atenas. Milo se recuperava aos poucos, e a vida no santuário, também aos poucos, voltava ao normal, na medida do possível, pois jamais voltaria ao que era antes... Graças aos deuses, exceto por um cavaleiro.

Afrodite de Peixes andava abatido e mais sensível do que de costume. Era como se tivesse resolvido lamentar por tudo o que já lhe acontecera de ruim de uma única vez!

Carlo estava muito preocupado com o estado emocional do sueco, mas não queria interferir diretamente. Achava que não podia ajudar muito. Então se lembrou de Ártemis. Céus, como pudera esquecer?

Não demorou a falar com Athena e mandar uma carta. A deusa não se opôs, assim como não se opusera quando os cavaleiros quiseram chamar a família de Kamus, e alguns dias depois, ouviu-se um grito nas escadarias.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Meu pé! Essa escadaria horrorosa feriu meu pé!"

"E o que meus ouvidos têm a ver com isso?" Kanon saiu da casa de Gêmeos, que ficava bem em frente ao local do grito "Quer que te carregue no colo?" sua voz soava irônica e debochada, uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

A jovem olhou-o de cima até embaixo. Achou-o muito bonito, na verdade, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

"Não. Estou limpa e perfumada, caso não tenha percebido."

Kanon riu. A filha da mãe o estava testando! Reparou bem nela. Enormes olhos azul piscina, pele clara e bem-cuidada, longos cachos rosados, curvas de enlouquecer qualquer homem. Bonita. Linda, para ser mais sincero. E o estava testando.

OK. Teria o que estava pedindo. Imprensou-a na primeira parede que viu pela frente, colando os corpos e deixando os rostos a milímetros de distância.

"ÁRTEMIS!" uma voz gritava imensamente feliz atrás dos dois. Kanon olhou confuso para a dama, que acenava freneticamente para alguém que estava às suas costas. Virou-se e viu Afrodite, sorridente como há muito não era visto.

"Sinto muito, rapaz. Depois você termina" Ártemis sussurrou no ouvido do geminiano, dando-lhe um selinho e afastando-se com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Uma vez livre dos braços de Kanon, a sueca correu em direção ao pisciano, quase derrubando-o no chão e deixando para trás um grego embasbacado que não conseguia entender o que se passara e nem o que estava se passando em frente a seus olhos.

"Maninha! Que saudade! Olhe só como você está linda!"

"Ah, Dite! Que é isso… Você é que continua lindo, como sempre."

"Epa, epa! Pára tudo!" um irritado e confuso Kanon batia palmas, interrompendo a cena. "Alguém me explica que merda é essa!"

"Esta é Ártemis, minha irmã gêmea. Eu estava sentindo tanto a falta dela! E agora ela aparece assim, de repente..."

"Hey! De repente? Como assim?"Ártemis é quem estava confusa agora.

"Ué! Te chamaram aqui?"

"Lógico! Eu não sou mal-educada a ponto de aparecer sem que me chamem, ou sem aviso." dizia com as mãos na cintura e com certa indignação.

"Mas quem...?"

"Não me pergunte, eu não sei. Não consegui ler a assinatura. Deus me livre, aquela era a letra mais garranchada que eu já vi! Sem contar que o remetente não se decidia sobre o idioma que usava! Nem ele mesmo devia saber se estava escrevendo em grego ou em italiano..."

Afrodite abriu um largo sorriso. Só conhecia uma pessoa que tinha uma letra ilegível e misturava qualquer língua com a italiana na hora de escrever. Olhou para trás, para a casa de Câncer. Carlo estava encostado na porta com o sorriso mais safado possível estampado no rosto

"Quem é?" a moça perguntou, curiosa.

"É o Carlo, Ártemis!"

"Ah! Seu italiano... Wow. Bonito. Aprovado. Só precisa melhorar a letra..."

Afrodite riu e deu um estalado beijo na bochecha da irmã

"Venha! Eu tenho que te mostrar o santuário! E tem um monte de gente que você precisa conhecer..."

Logo, os gêmeos suecos saíram do alcance das vistas de Kanon e Máscara da Morte, que sorriam satisfeitos. É... Afrodite voltara.

* * *

**Nota da Amy:** Olá, gente... desculpem pela demora . é que demorou para bater inspiracão para este cap... E eu não queria que saísse de qualquer jeito, já que ele é especial. Eu gostei bastante de escreve-lo, embora ainda ache que podia ser melhor... Nhai! E... EU ENTERREI O TOMMY! Enterrei meu irmãozinho! Não creio! . tadim...

Gentem,a fic tah chegando ao fim. Este foi o penúltimo cap T.T eu não queria me despedir dessa história! Ela foi tão especial pra mim! Escrever com a Nana é uma honra enorme! E uma responsabilidade também. E digo o mesmo sobre o tema...

Mas bem, chega de falatório e vamos à nota da Nana... e depois eu respondo às reviews ;-)

**Nota da Nana:** Pra mim tb é uma honra escrever com essa "irmã gêmea". Temos mt em comum! Mesmo sem nunca ter visto ela pessoalmente, já a considero mais q amiga... Considero como uma gêmea idêntica! Agora chega de babar ovo pra cima da Amy e vamos falar sobre a fic...

Para quem não percebeu, a música apresentada é _Canção da América,_ de Milton Nascimento e Fernando Brant. Na versão que a Amy me mandou ela abria o capítulo, mas qdo eu pedi para que ela colocasse essa letra, a minha intenção era fazer uma despedida durante o enterro ou logo depois dele, pois acho que é a q mais se encaixa nesse momento e por me fazer lembrar do enterro do Ayrton Senna. Por isso, a metida aki o colocou no meio do capítulo. Não pude evitar alterar alguns trechos e espero q a Amy não me mate qdo chegar de viagem e ler esse capítulo. Inseri alguns parágrafos e frases na narrativa, mas o texto em si é todo da nossa fadinha. (O que mudei é menos de 10 por cento do texto original). Parabéns amiga! Agora rumo ao último capítulo.

**Lola:** respondida a pergunta? ;-)

**Luna:** q bom! Mais uma leitora! Nha, q bom q gostou da fic... e num importa q vc tenha demorado o/ estamos mt felizes por vc estar lendo e gostando do nosso bebê XD bjo pra vc tb. E estamos esperando mais reviews

**Ilia:** nhai! Fizemos vc ficar deprê? . sorry. E eu já disse na minha nota o qt eu tb fico triste pela EV estar acabando. E uêpa! Nom eh a claire q ta com o ikki! (camille morrendo d ciúme da própria mãe). E nha.. vc viu q eu fiz os dois feiosos retardados (saori e seiya) ficarem deslocados, né? Ok. Fui boazinha. Eles não mereciam. Mas... fzr o q? quanto às perguntas sem resposta XDDDDD esquecemos do dohko! Ele sumiu na história! Portanto, nem nós sabemos se ele deixou ou não de ser chato. E organização d família XD coisa maluca. Nha, vc n viu nd ainda. As doideras q eu e nana aprontamos no msn... nossa família maluca... aquilo sim q eh uma arvore genealógica totalmente embolada. Bjos.

Respondendo aos 'P.s'... n sei se vamos continuar o Santuário nos Aguarda... mas vamos pensar em vc na hr d tomar a decisão ... e eu no orkut... axo q era eu mesma. Bem, se for uma menina chamada Marina Gottardi q diz em uma comunidade m/k q screve essa fic, sou eu sim.

**Gemini-sama:** (amyzinha cai pra trás qd vê o tamanho do review) nhai! Q honra vc usar nossa bebê na escola... esperamos q dê boa sorte. Depois nos conte como foi.. obrigada pelos elogios

**Valkiriah:** Sim, sabemos como se sente. Chorei mt escrevendo este cap e o anterior tb. Lia fará mta falta

**Mikage:** também chorei. E nana também. E tb não queremos q acabe. Continuação? Acho q nam.. talvez algumas sidestories.

**Tia Vê:** nhaaaaaa. Triste. EV vai dxar saudades... assim como a gênese deixou, neh, dona? Jah q vc a abandonou! Hunf u.ú obrigadinha pelo elogio eu gosto d escrever songs...

**Anjo Setsuna:** (amyzinha entregando lenço) T.T (debruçada sobre o corpo de shun, q setsuna matou) como pode? Shunzinho!

**Carola:** pode nos bater. Fomos garotas malvadas, sabemos disso. E sim sim... vc se deu bem agahou o saguinha. Tah ae o enterro. Espero q goste. Bjinho

**p-chan:** nha! Sua primera review aki vc sab q essa fic foi feita pra vc, neh? ;-) bom q esteja gostando. Bjo. T dolo mto.

**Sini:** nhai! (imaginando a sini sem reação) tadinha! Brigadinha pelos elogios eu fikei c mto medo d ter errado a mão c o ikki e o noninho...


	21. After the Storm

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence e isso aqui é uma obra sem fins lucrativos , de fã para fã, não queremos processos nem complicações. Agora, quanto às reviews, as aceitamos de muito bom grado **

**Diferentemente de Saint Seiya, a estória nos pertence, assim como Lia, Camille, Lolita, Pierre, Claire, Jim e Ártemis.

* * *

**

After the Storm

Vinte e dois de maio. Manhã calma, ensolarada e ligeiramente melancólica. A brisa gelada soprava nas flores e algumas poucas nuvens enfeitavam o céu azul, mas tudo passava despercebido por um pensativo Kamus que encarava a própria face no espelho.

"Kamus! Kamus! Já está acordado?"

O francês sorriu ao ouvir os chamados do namorado, alguns segundos antes de ver sua figura na porta. Estava lindo, os longos e brilhantes cabelos descendo pelos ombros fortes e um sorriso terno estampado no rosto corado.

"Sabia que você já estaria de pé..." disse, antes de aproximar-se calmamente do aquariano e abraça-lo por trás, beijando-lhe de leve no pescoço "Você sabe que dia é hoje, não sabe, Kamus?" nesse momento seu sorriso minguou e sua voz tornou-se levemente melancólica.

"Claro. Lia estaria completando doze anos se estivesse viva."

"Vamos visitá-la, não vamos?"

O francês acenou positivamente, e quando encarou os olhos de Milo, viu que estavam cheios d'água.

"Ora vamos, Milo. Você conheceu Lia, sabe que ela te daria uma bronca se te visse assim por causa dela."

"Eu sei, mas é difícil! Podem me pedir tudo, Kamus, menos para eu não sentir falta dela. Devemos tanto a nossa menina..."

Ao ouvir a última frase, Kamus estremeceu, e as cenas do primeiro sonho que tivera com Lia lhe invadiram a mente repentinamente. As luzes, os gritos, a morte, o beijo, a risada... O abandono. Naquele sonho estava seu destino, o de Milo, e também o de Lia. Sentiu-se fraco por ter sido pego de surpresa por sua morte, deveria saber que ela partiria; ela confiara a ele essa informação antes mesmo de tornar-se sua amiga e causar em sua vida todas as mudanças que causara. Se não fosse por ela, Kamus nunca teria descoberto a tempo o quanto amava Milo e não teria dado a ele uma razão a mais para seguir em frente depois de tudo o que a vida exigira dele.

"No que está pensando?" o grego estava curioso com a expressão do outro.

"Em nada..."

Milo riu baixinho. Mesmo que Kamus estivesse um tanto mudado no que dizia respeito a expressar seus sentimentos, certas coisas não mudariam jamais, entre elas o fato do francês relutar em revelar seus pensamentos e emoções mais íntimas.

"Ok, não insisto. Eu amo você, francês!"

Kamus sorriu e aninhou-o em seus braços, sentindo os beijos carinhosos que o outro lhe dava.

"Eu também..."

Milo não pôde deixar de se emocionar ao ouvir aquilo. Sempre se emocionava! Nem mesmo quase dois anos de relacionamento o haviam feito se acostumar. Pensava no tamanho daquela conquista... Reduzir os receios de Kamus a quase nada e faze-lo hesitar menos ao mostrar os sentimentos seriam, no passado, tarefas consideradas impossíveis. Mas a vida conseguira cumpri-las, e graças aos deuses, o amor de Kamus era agora algo com o que Milo poderia contar para sempre...

"Eu não acredito que você está chorando outra vez..."

"É que eu ainda não acredito quando você diz isso... É perfeito demais para ser real."

"Ah, é? Vejamos... o que posso fazer para provar?" a voz de Kamus assumira um tom maroto, como se Milo o houvesse chamado para um jogo e ele, aceitado. O escorpiano entendeu a deixa.

"Você terá muitas oportunidades para provar de forma mais significativa... Mas enquanto elas não chegam, me contento com isto" e roubou-lhe um beijo ardente e cheio de sentimento, que foi correspondido à altura. O contraste entre suas temperaturas distintas provocava em ambos doces arrepios, que eram intensificados pelos toques delicados.

"Satisfeito?"

"Não. Quero outra prova."

Kamus riu e colou novamente os lábios aos de Milo, as conhecidas sensações novamente lhes invadindo os corpos sem pedir licença. Mas ambos sabiam que, por mais profundo que o beijo fosse, jamais seria capaz de traduzir seus sentimentos. Seu amor era tão incomensurável e arrebatador que não acreditavam que um dia existiria algo capaz de exteriorizar sua grandeza.

Cessaram o ato somente quando lhes faltara ar, ambos com as faces coradas e a respiração ofegante. Um emocionado Milo enterrou o rosto no pescoço do amado ronronando meigamente, os lábios roçando na pele alva enquanto murmurava 'eu te amo' repetidamente. O francês sorria e, com os dedos acariciando os cabelos do grego, sussurrou em seus ouvidos algo que traria à tona lembranças muito bem-vindas.

"Eu também te amo, Milo de Escorpião.." mordiscou de leve sua orelha antes de continuar "Nunca duvide do quanto... Vou estar com você sempre..."

Milo levantou os olhos

"Kamyu..."

"Você se lembra?"

"Como poderia me esquecer? Você me disse isso depois do nosso primeiro beijo... O que eu não sabia é que _você_ se lembrava!"

"Não só me lembro como reafirmo e garanto que cada letra dita, tanto antes como agora, é verdadeira. Não mudou em nada e nem vai mudar. Ou melhor, mudou sim. Essa afirmação torna-se cada vez mais verdadeira e mais forte, e cada vez que você ouvi-la, pode ter certeza de que foi dita com mais sentimentos do que na vez anterior."

O tom de voz de Kamus era sério e o olhar penetrante como o de um pai que dizia ao filho algo que não desejava que ele esquecesse jamais.

"Kamus.. Você nunca..."

"É, eu sei. Você conseguiu mudar algumas coisinhas, mon amour."

O grego sorriu de orelha a orelha e se jogou sobre o aquariano como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente que há muito desejava, derrubando-o no chão, esbarrando acidentalmente em uma mesinha e derrubando tudo o que estava sobre ela.

"Milo..."

"O quê?" Milo balbuciou parecendo um garotinho arteiro que tentava a todo custo derreter o coração alheio para se safar de uma encrenca. Aquário apenas sorriu, para o alívio do escorpiano.

"Eu já te disse alguma vez que a organização de minha casa nunca mais foi a mesma depois que eu passei a freqüentá-la apenas com você?"

O costumeiro comentário causou ao outro algumas risadinhas.

"Algumas vezes se eu contar apenas com o dia de hoje. E eu repito: não reclame. Você conseguiu a proeza de organizar a casa de Escorpião!"

Ambos riram. Realmente, suas casas haviam mudado muito desde que passaram a morar juntos, alternando entre as duas. Os pertences de Kamus, antes impecavelmente organizados e separados, agora viviam misturados aos de Milo e ele volta e meia abria o armário e se deparava com uma bagunça desesperadora. Já os de Milo, que viviam jogados pelo chão, na cama ou em qualquer outro lugar, ganharam muito com a mudança, vivendo muito organizados se comparados aos velhos tempos. No começo, isso era motivo para várias discussões, mas depois ambos acabaram se acostumando e respeitando o jeito do outro.

"E você nem me agradece..."

"Bah! Besta... Eu tinha minha organização..."

O francês arqueou uma das sobrancelhas

"Tinha?"

"Tinha! Eu sabia exatamente onde estava tudo até você chegar com sua mania de organização e me deixar perdido em meu próprio quarto!"

"Milo... Você não conseguia nem andar no seu quarto!"

"Não exagere."

"Eu não estou exagerando."

"Pááááááááára!"

"Ué, eu tenho culpa?"

"Kamus, daqui a pouco anoitece e a gente ainda não saiu!"

Kamus lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo 'não fuja do assunto', mas acabou cedendo e puxando-o pela mão até o cemitério, o que deixou Milo aliviado e satisfeito.

/---------/---------

Apesar dos contratempos, ainda não era meio-dia quando Milo depositou algumas flores sobre o túmulo de Lia, Kamus ao seu lado com a expressão séria. Não era muito de ficar falando como Milo, contentava-se apenas olhando e guardando seus devaneios para si mesmo.

"Você faz muita falta aqui, Lia..." o escorpiano murmurava sorrindo, embora uma lágrima teimasse em escorrer do canto de seu olho esquerdo "Você nunca será esquecida... Pelo menos nós dois jamais esqueceremos um aniversário seu... Ou mesmo o aniversário do dia em que você nos deixou..."

Afastou-se, trêmulo, e libertou todo o pranto que estava entalado em sua garganta desde que entrara naquele lugar enquanto Kamus afagava-lhe os cabelos, sem palavras. Foi quando um ruído estranho e abafado chamou a atenção do francês.

"Shhhhh... Milo... Você está escutando?"

"Han? O que... Deuses! O que é isso?"

"Um choro de criança, pelo menos é o que parece."

"Vem de onde?"

"Eu nunca vou saber se você não parar de falar."

Bastou isso para que o escorpiano se calasse. Kamus começou a andar silenciosamente atrás da criança que chorava até parar em frente a uma moita.

"Parece que é aqui."

"O que você está esperando? Procura!"

"Mon dieu..." o francês murmurava, estupefato ao ver um bebê abandonado em uma cestinha no meio da moita. Inexplicavelmente, o bebê parou de chorar assim que Kamus pegou-lhe no colo "Essa criança poderia ter morrido se ninguém chegasse aqui até o fim da tarde"

"Quem foi o monstro que teve coragem de abandonar uma criaturinha tão lindinha?"

"A questão não é essa, e sim como essa criança apareceu aqui, dentro dos limites do santuário..."

"Olhe, Kamus!" Milo despertou o outro de seu transe, apontando um bilhete que estava pendurado no cestinho.

"Parece que o 'monstro que teve a coragem de abandonar uma criaturinha tão linda' deixou um recado..."

"Leia logo, Kamus!"

"Hum... Aqui diz que é uma menina e que ela nasceu hoje pela madrugada... E a pessoa que escreveu está pedindo para cuidarmos dela com carinho..."

"Tem nome?"

"Não. Nem da menina nem da mãe."

"Kamyu.. Você não acha que..." o grego tinha os olhos úmidos outra vez

"É, é uma grande coincidência acharmos uma menina loira de olhos azuis muito parecida com a nossa Lia abandonada no cemitério ao lado da tumba dela no dia em que ela completaria doze anos..."

"Os deuses a devolveram para nós!"

"Continue fazendo esse escândalo e ela volta a chorar."

"Ah, Kamus... Pára... Me deixa ficar feliz..."

"Eu deixo... Desde que você não atrapalhe a criança!"

"Posso segura-la?"

"Eu ia mesmo te pedir isso para eu responder o bilhete... Provavelmente, a mãe da menina virá amanhã ver se alguém a pegou..."

Milo pegou a criança no colo cuidadosamente enquanto Kamus pegava uma caneta do próprio bolso e escrevia com sua caligrafia impecável um 'nós cuidaremos, não se preocupe'.

"Kamus.. Ela se chamará Lia, não é?"

"Eu tinha pensado nisso, mas não achei que você fosse concordar."

"Como não? Vai ser Lia e pronto!" O grego sorria todo bobo com a menina nos braços "Nosso anjo querido que voltou para perto de nós..."

Kamus não pôde deixar de sorrir devido ao sentimentalismo do outro.

"Vamos, Milo... Ou esse vento frio vai acabar fazendo mal à menin... Digo, à Lia."

O francês não precisou dizer nem mais uma palavra para que Milo se virasse e saísse do cemitério, pondo um paninho sobre a cabeça da pequena Lia para protegê-la do frio.

Não demorou muito até que pudessem ver Mu e Shaka caminhando calmamente pelo jardim da casa de Áries de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados. Foi Shaka o primeiro a notar a presença de Milo e Kamus, cumprimentando-os com um sorriso.

"Bom dia!" saudou Mu, à nota-los também.

"Bom dia" um sorridente Milo respondeu, sua felicidade visível a quem olhasse em seus olhos.

"Quem é a criança?"

"A achamos no cemitério quando fomos deixar flores para Lia" embora a pergunta tivesse sido feita para Milo, era Kamus quem respondia "Abandonada."

"Mas como..?"

"Também não sabemos. Só se..."

"A mãe fosse uma serva." Shaka adivinhou os pensamentos do francês.

"Exatamente. Ou uma aprendiz de amazona..."

"Vocês vão cuidar dela?" Mu, que até então estava calado e pálido, finalmente se manifestara.

"Sim." O sorridente Milo respondeu "Se chamará Lia, em homenagem à nossa menina."

O ariano ficou estranhamente pensativo nesse momento. Ele e Shaka se olhavam demonstrando cumplicidade, como se o ocorrido confirmasse ou os lembrasse de algo que apenas eles sabiam até que Shaka rompeu o silêncio.

"Boa sorte. Que vocês e ela sejam muito felizes e que ela traga tanta alegria quanto a primeira Lia. "

Os dois agradeceram e seguiram para Touro. A cena que encontraram seria até engraçada se já não estivessem acostumados.

"PELO AMOR DOS DEUSES, VOCÊS DOIS SABEM FAZER ALGUMA COISA ALÉM DE FICAREM SE AGARRANDO NA MINHA ESCADA?" gritava um irritado Aldebaran para duas figuras que eram escondidas pela enorme silhueta do taurino, o que não impedia Milo e Kamus de saberem de quem se tratava.

"Ah, Deba, vá plantar batata!" eles puderam ouvir a voz de Kanon por trás do enorme cavaleiro "Lá em gêmeos não dá... O Saga fica pra lá e pra cá com a Lolita e em câncer também não dá porque o mala do Afrodite interrompe toda hora e eu não tenho saco pra isso."

"Hey!"um sonoro tapa fez-se ouvir juntamente com o protesto feminino "Não fala assim do meu maninho!"

"Bah, Ártemis, falo como quiser. Ele é um mala que só sabe acabar com a minha festa."

"Mas sem o mala NÃO TEM FESTA! Porque o motivo da festa ama o mala e só veio parar aqui por causa dele."

"Pergunta respondida. Vocês também sabem brigar... NA MINHA ESCADARIA!"

"Caham" Kamus pigarreou para chamar a atenção, e os três se viraram.

"Ah, oi, Kamus. Oi, Milo. Desculpem a gritaria, é que esses dois estão me dando nos nervos..."

"Tudo bem, nós entendemos..." disse o francês, sendo desmentido pela pequena Lia, que começou a chorar, assustada "... Ela que parece não entender"

Ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto do taurino, Kamus explicou-lhe tudo sobre a menina. Aldebaran, é claro, ficou contente e desejou-lhes boa sorte antes de voltar a ralhar com Kanon e Ártemis, que a essa altura já tinham feito as pazes e voltado a se beijar sem pudor.

Desde que Ártemis chegara no santuário, ela e Kanon viviam nessa instabilidade. Não se decidiam sobre seu próprio relacionamento. Viviam se agarrando pelas escadas, principalmente a de Touro, mas bastava uma letra mal interpretada para que começassem a discutir. Mas eles faziam as pazes tão rapidamente quanto começavam a brigar, e não se passavam nem dez minutos até eles estarem novamente trocando beijos e palavras carinhosas. E quando perguntavam se eles eram namorados, eles apenas se encaravam sem saber o que responder e acabavam dando uma resposta vaga que permitia diversas interpretações. Já Saga e Lolita estavam casados há um ano e a ex-serva estava esperando o primeiro filho dos dois. E foi ela, Lolita, radiante e com a barriga já crescida, quem cumprimentou os dois cavaleiros quando chegaram a Gêmeos. E, como não podia deixar de ser, não demorou até que seu esposo aparecesse, abraçando-a por trás e olhando curioso para a pequena Lia.

"Esta é Lia, Saga." apresentou Milo. Saga ficou estático, e aproximou-se da criança cuidadosamente, não conseguindo conter uma lágrima ao ver melhor seu rosto.

"Ela se parece tanto com a primeira..."

O geminiano sorriu ternamente para a menina, que despertou de seu cochilo e ficou encarando-o com seus grandes olhos azuis como se já o conhecesse, o que rendeu mais lágrimas emocionadas a Saga e Milo. Após esboçar algo que parecia ser seu primeiro sorriso, a pequenina voltou a aconchegar-se no peito de Milo, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Claro que Saga também quis saber sobre a origem da criança, e também ficara contente por tê-la por perto.

Ao aproximar-se da casa de Câncer, Milo não pôde deixar de se lembrar do dia em que voltara do hospital e Carlo e Afrodite receberem tão friamente a ele e Lia. Quem visse a cena jamais poderia imaginar que ambos tornariam-se muito amigos da menina e freqüentadores assíduos da casa de Escorpião.

Se naquele dia o comportamento do casal foi estranho, o mesmo não se podia dizer do momento em que apareceram em Câncer com o bebê...

"Ora, ora, veja só quem resolveu dar as caras! Dom Pedra de Gelo e Bichinho Peçonhento!" disse um animado Máscara da Morte, recebendo os amigos.

"Realmente, tinha tempo que não nos víamos!" completou Afrodite.

"Quando passamos aqui de manhã, vocês estavam em Peixes, e..." Kamus tentou responder, mas foi interrompido por Milo.

"Sim, nós estamos dando as caras por aqui novamente, sabe? Toda vez que descemos o santuário, temos que visitar o casalzinho de mariscos..."

Um momento silencioso se seguiu, os quatro cavaleiros se encarando sem expressão. Mas não agüentaram muito, e em menos de um minuto, todos explodiram em gostosas gargalhadas (exceto Kamus, que apenas sorriu), só parando quando ouviram um pequeno protesto vindo do bebê.

"Que bonitinho!" exclamou Afrodite, olhando curioso para Lia " Quem é?"

O escorpiano abriu um largo sorriso antes de explicar novamente a origem da criança em seus braços. Após a explicação, tanto Afrodite quanto Máscara da Morte demonstravam estar muito felizes, o segundo tendo que conter, e muito, sua alegria para não incomodar a criança.

"Ah, mas ela vai ficar LINDA quando crescer! Vai ser ótimo ensiná-la a se pentear e se maquiar! Prometam que vão trazê-la sempre aqui ou em Peixes!"

"Mesmo que não prometam... Nós vamos visitá-los em Aquário ou Escorpião..."

"Ficamos felizes por isso... Mas não podemos ficar conversando por muito tempo. Está ventando, e ela é muito novinha...Temo que esta brisa possa fazer mal a ela."

"Claro" concordou o pisciano " Vão! A saúde da pequena fica em primeiro lugar! Vamos visitá-los ainda hoje, tudo bem?"

"Oui. Esperaremos por vocês."

Aioria poderia até estar esperando por eles em Leão... Se não estivesse ocupado demais tentando manter quieta uma Marin grávida de nove meses, sendo ajudado por Aioros e Shura.

"Por que vocês me tratam como se eu estivesse doente? Que coisa!" resmungava a irritada ruiva.

"Por que seu filho pode nascer a qualquer momento!"

"Do jeito que vocês falam, parece que ele vai escorregar por entre minhas pernas!"

"Ah, não exagere! Só estamos nos preocupando com você."

"Podem se preocupar! Apenas me deixem livre."

Aioria bateu na própria testa, suspirando resignado.

"Calma, Oria." Aioros tentava tranqüilizar o irmão caçula enquanto seu namorado convencia Marin a não sair para assistir o treino das aprendizes. Foi quando Milo e Kamus entraram.

"Er... Licença?"

"Milo? Kamus? Entrem!"

"Estamos voltando do cemitério... Hoje seria aniversário de Lia... O segundo desde que ela se foi."

Aioria limitou-se a murmurar um 'ah...', cabisbaixo. Gostava muito da menina e ainda não tinha se acostumado com o fato de ela estar morta. Preferia pensar que ela estava de férias.

"Mas dessa vez foi diferente." Milo completou, sorrindo e olhando para a pequena que segurava em seus braços. Só então o leonino notou sua presença

"Nota-se que foi..." disse, curioso. Após as explicações, o semblante de todos mostrava a mais pura felicidade.

"É... Os tempos são outros..."

"Logo este santuário vai estar lotado de crianças..."

"Nós nem saímos mais à noite, não é, Milo?"

Milo riu

"É. E agora vai ficar mais difícil ainda..." lançou mais um olhar carinhoso à criança "Não que seja algum sacrifício..." completou, olhando apaixonadamente para Kamus

"Não mesmo..." o leonino abraçou a esposa, a mão pousando carinhosa e cuidadosamente sobre a enorme barriga da ruiva. Enquanto isso, Sagitário e Capricórnio apenas trocavam olhares enamorados e sorrisos sinceros.

Mas, infelizmente, não puderam demorar muito e em menos de quinze minutos, já haviam passado pela vazia casa de Virgem e chegavam em Libra, onde Dohko estava sozinho.

"Olá, mestre ancião." Cumprimentou Milo, sorridente.

"Olá, Milo" Dohko parecia muito contente toda vez que via Milo feliz e saudável. Jamais se esqueceria do dia em que o escorpiano esfregara em sua cara o diagnóstico de sua doença. Sim, fora difícil deixar de ser tão duro, pois isso fazia parte de sua pessoa, e, admitia para si mesmo, não conseguira reduzir sua rigidez a nada. Dizer o contrário seria mentir. Mas agora pensava duas vezes antes de dizer algo. Prometera a si mesmo que jamais feriria alguém como ferira Milo.

Milo, por sua vez, não guardava nenhum tipo de mágoa do libriano. Pelo contrário, até se sentia meio que grato a ele, pois se não fosse por ele, não teria feito os exames tão cedo, e talvez não tivesse descoberto a doença a tempo. Então não teria chegado a viver os melhores dias de sua vida, e não teria descoberto nunca o quanto era amado...

A passagem por Libra foi rápida, pois apesar de definitivamente não serem inimigos, também não chegavam a ser exatamente amigos.

Ao contrário da sétima casa, a oitava comportava quatro pessoas: Camille, Ikki, Shun e Hyoga. Os quatro também andavam se revezando entre as casas de Aquário e Escorpião, como Kamus e Milo, e pareciam muito felizes vivendo com as pessoas que amavam e com amigos. Os jovens os receberam calorosamente, como sempre, ficando muitíssimo animados com a idéia de ter um bebê na "família". Família... Sim, de certa forma eram uma grande e incomum família, e agiam como tal.

Com sua habitual praticidade, Kamus abandonou Milo e os garotos para arranjar uma ama-de-leite à pequena, que logo despertaria faminta. Também decidiu improvisar um berço, muitas roupas e tudo o que fosse preciso ao bem-estar de Lia. O aquariano levou horas nos preparativos, mas quando voltou à casa de Escorpião tinha certeza de que agora realmente estava pronto para cuidar e criar de sua menina. Havia aproveitado, também, para informar a deusa sobre o aparecimento do bebê e avisar que ele e Milo adotariam a menina como filha, criando e educando a criança da melhor forma possível.

Milo agradecia aos céus pelo fato do namorado ser um homem tão culto e preparado, pois sabia que, se dependesse dele, por maior que fossem os seus cuidados e carinhos, nunca prestaria atenção a "detalhes" tão básicos e importantes como uma adoção legal, o registro em cartório ou mesmo como alimentaria o bebê tão frágil e dependente do leite materno. Sabiam que tinham muita coisa a aprender antes de se declarar pais de Lia, afinal, nenhum dos dois nunca havia trocado fraldas na vida – tarefa que aprenderam com as servas. Sim, tinham muito amor e carinho para dar, mas foram aprendendo aos poucos, que não era o suficiente!

Ikki foi um grande referencial aos pais, que se sentiam marinheiros de primeira viagem diante da situação, devido a sua experiência com Shun e Camille surpreendeu a todos ao demonstrar sua habilidade com o bebê. Ao ser questionada sobre o fato, brincou ser um sexto sentido materno, algo próprio das mulheres, obtendo vaias e brincadeiras como resposta. Com o passar do tempo e o nascimento dos outros bebês, logo conseguiam trocar experiências com os amigos, que até então sempre arranjavam tempo e oportunidade para visitar Lia, com a certeza de que não era _mais uma_ Lia e sim a _verdadeira_ e _única_; a menina que conseguira mudar a vida no santuário, ajudando não só Kamus e Milo, mas sim todos com quem teve oportunidade de conviver. De sua forma meiga, carinhosa e inocente, ensinou-lhes a viver!

* * *

**Nana:** Oi gente! Quantas saudades... Olha, eu sei que não posso falar muito, por isso deixe-me avisar que estou muito feliz pelo resultado positivo dessa fic e que já estou com saudades dela. Aliás, com exceção dos 3 últimos parágrafos – q foram feitos por mim – o resto é da autoria da nossa querida Amy, que como sempre, foi divina ao escrever. Obrigado pelo carinho de todos. Mais comentários e respostas dos reviews no blog: **thesenseiclub**(ponto)**blogspot**(ponto)**com**. 

**Nota da Amy: **Olá, pessoas! Bem... eu realmente não queria me despedir dessa fic.. Ela foi muito especial para mim... Obrigada a todos pelos elogios e pelo apoio, e, para todas as amigas que fiz escrevendo EV, fica meu 'obrigado' e 'eu adoro vocês'. Entrem no nosso blog para ver o resto dos comentários. beijos!

* * *

**ps - Ainda terá o epílogo. Portanto, até lá, beijos!**


	22. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence! Aiorin foi um personagem criado pela Pipe. A nós pertencem: dr. Sakamoto, dr. Schmidt, Lia, Jim (James White), Pierre, Claire, Camille, Lolita, Ártemis e Perséfone.

* * *

**Epílogo**

"Então foi assim, padrinho? Foi assim que tudo aconteceu?" perguntou a menina de doze anos ao adulto, após ouvir atentamente a história que ele contara.

O homem confirmou com a cabeça

"Exatamente assim. Agora você não pode mais dizer que escondemos nada de você."

"Isso me deixa muito feliz!"

"Bem, agora que a senhorita está feliz, pode se levantar da cama? Já são quase onze horas, logo seu mestre virá procurá-la."

"Ih, é mesmo!" a pequena levantou-se num pulo. Já estava na porta do armário para pegar a escova para pentear-lhe os longos cabelos loiros quando subitamente deu meia volta, pulou em pé na cama e deu um apertado abraço no cavaleiro.

"Bom dia. Amo você, padrinho."

"Eu também, Lia. Boa sorte nos treinos hoje.", Kamus respondia por fim.

"Ei, vocês dois!" um segundo homem invadiu o quarto. "Que tanto vocês fazem aí dentro?"

"Por que o desespero? Sentiu tanto assim nossa falta, pai?"

"Também, mas estou curioso para saber por que demoraram tanto!"  
"Eu estava contando à Lia a nossa história, mon amour..."

"É. Agora eu sei tudo sobre minha origem e o que houve antes de eu chegar. Sei também sobre a garota que tinha meu nome... Sim, eu já tinha ouvido falar muito dela, todos gostavam bastante daquela Lia... Mas agora eu meio que a conheci melhor."

O grego sorriu docemente.

"Que bom, querida... Já estava mais do que na hora. Ela realmente teria gostado de conhecer você..."

"E eu, de ter conhecido ela... Mas bem... Vamos ou não vamos para a arena?"

"Oui, oui... Claro que vamos" respondeu o francês. "Os treinos estão marcados para daqui a vinte minutos."

"E, além de ver você treinando, Kamus e eu ainda temos que treinar Jim e Remus."

---------/---------/---------

Logo, os três haviam chegado à arena e esperavam pelos outros para que começasse o treino dos pequenos. De todos os aprendizes, os mais famosos eram os filhos de cavaleiros por terem sido criados desde o berço para ocupar um alto cargo de cavaleiro ou amazona no Santuário, o que causava inveja e algumas intrigas nos demais. Apesar de tudo, eles provavam a cada dia que eram merecedores de toda a confiança e respeito que seus pais e mestres lhes prestavam.

Jim era o apelido do filho de Ikki e Camille, de apenas 6 anos de idade e que ainda estava começando seus treinamentos com Kamus a fim de tornar-se o novo cavaleiro de Aquário. Tinha herdado a calma dos aquarianos e uma beleza fora do comum ao misturar o sangue da francesa com seu marido japonês. Era muito comportado e atento, trazendo grande orgulho ao tio, que não escondia o prazer de ensinar-lhe. O menino ruivo conservava um penteado parecido com o do pai e seus expressivos olhos azuis demonstravam toda a sua coragem e meiguice. Como era inteligente! Adorava ouvir histórias e aprendera a ler e escrever aos 5 anos de idade – após convencer seu futuro mestre a ensinar-lhe.

Um pouco mais jovem que Lia, haviam Aiorin, o filho de Aioria com Marin e Remus, o filho que Saga tivera com Lolita.Parecia um capricho do destino, mas Aiorin nascera poucos dias após a chegada de Lia ao Santuário e por isso treinava com Saga pela armadura de Gêmeos. Já Remus havia nascido no mesmo ano, porém sob o signo de escorpião e por isso tinha Milo como mestre. Aos 12 anos, ambos já estavam muito maduros em seus treinamentos, mas ainda não haviam conseguido derrotar seus mestres para conquistar a honra de trajar a veste sagrada – embora estivessem muito perto disso.

Quanto ao aspecto físico, Aiorin tinha cabelos ruivos como a mãe e os olhos esmeraldas do pai. Seus fartos lábios lembravam o ente paterno, porém tinha uma boca pequena e bem desenhada como a amazona. Em todo o seu corpo, em seus traços, poderia se ver a mistura dos seus genitores. Ninguém tinha como duvidar que o menino era filho de Aioria, pois até na personalidade eram parecidos. O pequeno geminiano era tão encapetado quanto o pai fora na infância e ainda era dono de um gênio forte, assim como o de Marin – características que exigiam um grande esforço de seu mestre quando o assunto era comportamento. Saga agradecia internamente pelo aprendizado que tivera com a primeira Lia, sua filha adotiva, e aos poucos estava conseguindo dominar seu pupilo, assim como havia conseguido fazer com que seu irmão renunciasse a todo o mal que havia em sua alma.

Remus tinha longos cabelos lisos num tom ameixa escuro, mistura perfeita entre os tons castanhos avermelhados de sua mãe e os azuis de seu pai, que modelavam seu rosto juvenil de fortes traços masculinos como os de Saga e realçavam seus pequenos olhos azuis esverdeados. Apesar de ser escorpiano, o menino não dava muito trabalho aos pais e muito menos ao mestre. Às vezes era um pouco manhoso e gostava de chamar a atenção – atitudes típicas da criança mimada que sempre fora, agravadas pelas características de seu signo. Nos momentos de folga, ocupava seu tempo estudando e aperfeiçoando seu conhecimento sobre mitologias e lendas das mais diversas culturas. O menino adorava Milo e já havia presenciado muitas cenas de carinho e rompantes de preocupação por parte de Kamus, que nos primeiros anos ainda se alarmava com qualquer pequena gripe ou infecção que o parceiro contraísse.

Mesmo sendo geminiana, Lia treinava com Shaka, pois como era previsto, assim como a primeira, essa também tinha uma grande sensibilidade espiritual. Com a ajuda de Mu, o virginiano também ajudava a menina a desenvolver sua paranormalidade e usar seus dons para ajudar o próximo. Os dois estavam a cada dia mais convencidos de que essa menina era a mesma que anos antes aparecera no Santuário trazendo paz e alegria ao coração de todos. O anjo responsável por todas as mudanças havia voltado para trazer novamente a luz àquele lugar.

Outra criança muito importante é Perséfone, a filha de Kanon e Ártemis. Tinha longos cabelos azuis ondulados e os olhos eram de um azul tão intenso como os de sua mãe. Sua delicada pele alva, seus contornos perfeitos faziam jus às características de seus entes paternos. Não fora planejada, mas não deixou de ser bem-vinda pelos pais e, por apenas 2 dias, nasceu sob o signo de Aquário. Como Jim havia nascido 10 dias antes – exatamente no dia de aniversário de Kamus – e recebido a promessa de que seria treinado pelo aquariano, ninguém se opôs quando Afrodite insistiu para treinar a sobrinha. Talvez por ser a caçula da turma, era uma das mais mimadas e até as crianças mais velhas gostavam de _brincar de boneca_ com ela, enfeitando-a de babados, laços e tudo o que havia direito.

O casamento de Ártemis e Kanon só veio depois da confirmação da gravidez da sueca. Foi tudo muito rápido e de improviso, mas não deixou de ser uma linda cerimônia. Como era de praxe, o noivo compareceu com sua armadura, assim como os demais cavaleiros – com exceção de Saga que havia _emprestado_ a veste dourada ao irmão. Afrodite chorava muito durante toda a cerimônia e até esqueceu das juras de vingança que havia feito ao geminiano caso ele fizesse sua irmãzinha sofrer.

---------/---------/---------

Era um belo dia de sol, o agradável clima fresco do meio do outono tornava o dia ainda mais especial. A vegetação perdia sua beleza devido à proximidade do inverno que traria consigo temperaturas tão baixas que resultaria na precipitação da neve em toda a Europa. Para uma determinada pessoa aquele dia era ainda mais significativo e importante, pois marcava a véspera de seu aniversário de 35 anos. Nada muito impressionante se não fosse seu histórico médico e a lembrança de tudo o que havia lhe acontecido há mais de 14 anos atrás; não seria mais do que um simples aniversário se o dia 8 de novembro até hoje celebrasse a maior vitória de Milo de Escorpião – uma vitória sobre si mesmo, uma luta interna e muito intensa contra as células leucêmicas de seu organismo.

Infelizmente também estava próximo do dia mais ambíguo de sua vida. Em pouco tempo seria celebrado o 14º aniversário de morte da Lia. Um dia que também marcava o seu renascimento, a sua cura! Sentiu-se um pouco estranho ao lembrar que aquela data já não lhe parecia tão sombria como anos antes. Estaria esquecendo-se de sua amiga ou estaria influenciado pela filha adotiva – que, em muitos momentos, fazia com que ele visse nela a pequena e frágil menina que salvara a sua vida anos antes? Tinha medo de descobrir a resposta e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha de tal forma que foi impossível não abraçar-se o seu amado francês com força.

"O que foi, mon amour?"

"Estava me lembrando da Lia."

"Ela deve estar brincando com os garotos. Será uma excelente amazona..."

"Não falava dessa..."

"Ah sim! Logo fará 14 anos que ela morreu... Como o tempo passa! Parece que foi ontem que ela estava ao nosso lado nos alegrando e dando forças para continuar o tratamento e conseguir a cura."

"Sabe, é estranho falar isso, mas já não fico tão triste com essa data... Será que estou esquecendo dela?"

"Não, não está, mon cherè!", diz com um sorriso carinhoso e abraça o escorpiano. "Nós nunca esqueceremos dela."

"Às vezes me arrependo de ter posto o nome da nossa filha de Lia."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Não sei, mas acho que podemos estar prejudicando a menina... Podemos estar forçando algo que ela não é, mas tenta ser pra agradar..."

Ao ouvir a declaração, Kamus não conseguiu evitar sentir o drama que aquilo significava. Milo estava certo! E se aquela não fosse a mesma Lia? Todos faziam de tudo para tornar a menina o mais parecida possível com a anterior. Achavam semelhanças e, agora o francês notava, talvez até forçavam-na a reviver situações e tomar as mesmas atitudes que a _verdadeira_ Lia havia passado. Não sabia o que responder ao grego, não havia o que responder diante de tal dilema.

"Tenho medo do futuro dessa menina...", choramingou o grego.

"Acalme-se Milo. Podemos conversar com o Shaka e o Mu. Sinto que eles escondem algo..."

"E se eles disserem que erramos?"

"Tentaremos consertar de alguma forma."

"Kamus... Estou com tanto medo..."

"Acalme-se e chore! Vai fazer bem.", dizia acariciando-lhe os cabelos como se tentasse acalmar uma criança pequena.

Não demorou para Milo acalmar-se. Um longo silêncio fez-se presente quando os dois passaram a encarar-se nos olhos esbanjando todo o amor que havia entre eles. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita para que se soubesse que estavam fazendo juras de amor e logo trocavam beijos sensuais, carinhosos e experientes.

---------/---------/---------

"Boa noite Shaka, boa noite Mu."

"Boa noite Milo."

"Daqui a algumas horas você estará completando 35 anos."

"É verdade. E pensar que eu fiquei perto de não conseguir completar nem o meu 21º aniversário... Foi a última festa da qual a Lia participou... Na época eu estava internado e aguardava pelo transplante."

"Ela estava tão alegre, bonita!", Mu exclamava ao lembrar-se do dia.

"Quem diria que alguns dias depois aconteceria aquela tragédia?", Milo começara a chorar ao lembrar-se do temporal, da morte da menina, do sonho onde ela afirmava que iria voltar para casa!

"Não chore, mon cherè!", Kamus o abraçava.

"Milo, eu sei que foi um período muito difícil, mas pense no futuro, na sua filha!", Shaka o apoiava.

"Eu tenho medo do futuro!... Do que fizemos a essa Lia..."

"Nós tememos ter errado na forma de educar a menina. De ter forçado algo que ela não é.", explicava Kamus.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde essa dúvida surgiria..." – Shaka comenta com um meio sorriso.

"Elas são tão parecidas... Vocês sabem alguma coisa?" – perguntava um ansioso escorpiano.

"Olhem bem nos olhos dela e tentem ver o que há além das aparências... Garanto que, amanhã todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas, durante a festa de aniversário do Milo."

"Por que temos que esperar? Por que não nos falam a verdade logo?"

"Vocês têm que ver com os seus olhos, com a sua alma para acalmar o seu coração. Independente da nossa resposta, a dúvida permanecerá dentro de vocês!"

"Eu não acredito nisso!", esbravejava Milo.

"Calma, mon ange, eles têm razão! Obrigado por tudo e espero vê-los na festa amanhã."

"Estaremos lá, pode ter certeza.", afirmava Mu.

"Até amanhã então."

"Até."

---------/---------/---------

A festa estava muito agitada, mas Milo não conseguia ser um bom anfitrião. Não tirava a história de Lia de sua cabeça. Já cansado de representar, afastou-se aos poucos e ficou sob a sombra de uma árvore frondosa de seu jardim que lentamente perdia suas folhas e, ironicamente, estava totalmente nua no dia da morte da amiga.

"Fugindo da festa, mon amour?"

"Kamus..."

"O que foi? Ainda pensando nela?"

"Como eu poderia esquecer essa história?"

Kamus não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas tentaria trazer o sorriso de volta à face do grego. Abriu a boca, mas antes que pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, um estranho ruído lhe chamou a atenção e eles viraram para trás.

Um foco de luz solar brilhava sobre a pessoa que se aproximava. Caminhando em passos lentos e precisos, começou a se aproximar dos cavaleiros que estavam completamente atordoados com a imagem que viam. O sorriso, o brilho, a imagem!

Milo e Kamus coçaram os olhos para ter certeza de que não estavam vendo nenhuma ilusão, mas tiveram certeza de ter visto asas angelicais nas costas do ser que agora estava a sua frente. Um sorriso sincero alargou-se nos lábios do francês e lágrimas surgiam dos olhos do escorpiano, emocionado com a visão daquele anjo.

"Te procurei por todos os cantos."

"Lia?" – o grego chorava de emoção.

"Sim, sou eu! Feliz aniversário, _papai_."

"Lia... você voltou... é você mesmo!", abraçou a menina emocionadamente.

"Nós te amamos muito, mon cherè."

"Eu não entendo! Eu voltei de onde, papai?"

"Não ligue pro seu pai, Lia. O Milo não sabe o que está falando."

"Tudo bem, padrinho! Eu conheço esse meu pai manteiga e o entendi melhor depois que soube tudo o que aconteceu quando ele ficou doente..." – Lia falava entre sorrisos. "Vamos entrar? Tá todo mundo esperando o aniversariante pra cortar o bolo."

"Vamos."

"O último a chegar vai receber um castigo!", Milo responde correndo.

"To fora!" – Lia corria na frente.

Kamus caminhava lentamente. Sorria abertamente com a alegria dos dois. Estava provado! Aquela era a verdadeira Lia. Um anjo que estava protegendo o Santuário e que trazia luz àqueles bravos homens e mulheres.

Duas sombras haviam passado desapercebidas pelos 3 guerreiros que nesse momento já estavam dentro de Escorpião.

"Ela está cumprindo direitinho sua missão..."

"Na verdade, acho que já cumpriu."

"O Santuário recuperou sua alegria, fé e força! Agora vive um momento de prosperidade e ela pode ser feliz."

"Sabe, foi difícil prepara-la para tudo isso, mas agora estou muito orgulhoso pelo resultado de tão árduo trabalho."

"Eu também! Eu também..."

A outra sombra responde com um sorriso e um movimento afirmativo de cabeça. Vira-se para o lado e, entre sorrisos, pergunta: "Vamos?"

Embora suas imagens fossem desconhecidas, suas presenças eram muito pacíficas e reconfortantes. Não havia sinais de agressividade em nenhum dos dois. Qualquer um que os observasse juraria estar vendo a imagem de dois seres angelicais, puros... Sua simples compleição poderia acalmar a pior das feras!

O companheiro responde com um singelo sorriso. Os dois puderam partir tranqüilos dali, certos de que já haviam terminado o que tinham de fazer.

Então simplesmente desapareceram... Como se nunca estivessem estado ali.

**FIM

* * *

**

**Nota da Nana: **Gente! A Amy está viajando e não conhece nem a metade desse capítulo. Tenho que agradecer à **Sinistra Negra** que me ajudou a _fechar_ o capítulo. Outros comentário, agradecimentos, estarão futuramenteno site: **thesenseiclub**(ponto)**blogspot**(ponto)**com**


End file.
